Dark Secrets and Unknow Futures
by Jibby07
Summary: Being raised hidden in the forest Suiren knows nothing of the real world. With the help of new friends and old ones will she be able to figure out her troubling past in order to sort out her future? Will she be able to do everything her parents thought she could? Would she survive heart break, betrayal and the darkness for which she was born?
1. Shattered Truths

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **It will follow more or less from the beginning.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 _ **Part I**_

* * *

Everything that happens, no matter how small, creates a ripple effect.

Even from the flap of the tiniest butterflies wings.

The cry of a baby fills the air. A heart wrenching cry from such a small thing.

"We must hide her now." All though the cries were loud they spoke in hush. "Another minute ...". A joyous occasion muddled and dimmed, "No." His words meant to be harsh and unforgiving were saddened. He brought a child into the world, a beautiful baby girl but in order for her to live a full life they had to get rid of her and fast.

"Promise me Minori, promise me you will take care of her. She will be our only hope after all." His brother with no blood ties. Minori owed a life debt to this man and it seemed now was the time to cash in that debt. In all the years Minori had known his best friend he had never once seen him cry. Minori watched this broken man look down at his new born child and there was a pull at his heart. In order for Minori to save his friend's child he must in turn crush his friend's heart.

Putting a firm grasp on the man's defeated shoulders he gripped it tight, "Till I die old friend."

* * *

 **15 years later: A baby Grows up.**

* * *

"Suiren!"

Damn it. I pushed myself off the grass and ran into the house. Again. It seemed I couldn't stay out of my own head. Running into the kitchen I bowed down in apology. I didn't have an excuse for not paying attention this time. "Suiren .." His eyes softened when he looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hai, Oji." I watched him put a bowl of homemade ramen down for me and nodded for me to sit. I didn't think twice. The smell of miso broth made my stomach lurch. He sat down across from me. "Have you been practicing your chakra control?" I gulped the noodle I had in my mouth. " .. hai?"

"You are never going to get anywhere with that kind of mentality little one." He shook his chopsticks at me and I sighed blowing one of my dark black bangs back. He grinned at me, my uncle was tough on me but only because he had to be. He always told me that one day he wasn't going to be around anymore and I was going to have to protect myself. He was right but I was only 15, I wasn't ready to have to protect myself without his help.

I have been with my uncle Minori as long as I could remember. He raised me and even thought we weren't blood he was my everything. I always poked fun and called us hermits because we lived in the forest in a small home he built before I was born. We had the convenience of the river near us, and the land of waves a two day's boat ride if we needed anything else. We hardly ever went there anymore though. Corruption because of a money hungry man made the land almost nothing now.

"What's on your mind?" I glanced up at him and pushed a chuckle passed my lips. He always knew when I was over thinking. "Could you maybe … tell me some stories about dad." I flinched when he coughed. My question must have caught him off guard. "Sorry. Forget it." I let me eyes wander to the window. The tree outside blowing slightly.

"He was a brave man your father." My eyes snapped back. I didn't know much about my parents. Never met them. I didn't even know what they looked like. All I had where the stories and as I got older the stories because memories. We talked about them less and less. I probably shouldn't even care I mean I didn't know them and they didn't raise me, but still. It was hard not having them around. I found my self wondering what life would have been like had they raised me.

Something pained me in my heart when I thought about them. "Did I ever tell you the story when your dad saved my life?" My uncle's eyes glistened at the thought. "No you haven't. I thought you said you would always beat dad whenever you guys spared?" I let me chopsticks hang in the bowl as he chuckled. "Well this was just luck I swear. Usually it was the other way around and I was always saving him when we were kids."

In almost an instance his eyes got dark and his lips where pressed into a thin line. "What's—" Before I could ask my uncle grabbed my hand and pulled into his bed room. I watched him fling his closet open and start putting things in my hands. A pouch, a map, some— kunai! "What's going on what's the matter?"

"Shh" He put his finger to my lips and I gulped nodding. Shutting the door to the closet he went to the window. Quickly I shoved all the things in the pouch and clipped it around my waist. I almost got hit in the face with the black sweater he threw at me. I pulled it over my head waiting for our next move.

I winced as he grabbed my shoulders tightly forcing me to look in his eyes. I wanted to cry. I didn't know why but he looked freighted me. "Listen to me Suiren, listen to me well. I need you to run. Run as fast as you can. Remember when I taught you to pull your chakra into yourself like ball when we played hide and seek?" I nodded, my lips about to part to ask a question. "I knew this day would come. You need to go to the village hidden in the leaves no matter what. Stay hidden, Trust No One."

"B-but. What about you?" I whined softly as he open the window. "I will stay and fight. I will find you when I can, I promise." A quick kiss on the forehead broke my fragile heart. This place, my uncle, it was all I knew. "You need to find the Hokage."

"The Hokage?" I said softly. "Yes, yes child. The 3rd Hokage. He can answer the question you seek." My body hit the dirt floor and the window was closed behind me. An uncommon mist filled the air and I gulped. Thinking hard and gathering my chakra like my uncle said I was ready. Time for hide and seek right.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes damp and wet. I wanted to turn back but my legs kept moving. I could hear my uncle yelling for me to run. My head throbbed with his voice echoing in my skull. _Run_ he said so I ran.

* * *

I didn't know how long it had been since I left my uncle and I had no idea where I was but I had to stop. My legs trembled. Leaning against a tree I sighed. I pulled out the map from my pouch and tried to make some sense of it. There was a star that looked like it had been drawn on. That was our house, I was sure because of where it was in relation to the river. Glancing around I saw the village hidden on the leaves. It was so far, I couldn't help but sigh. I didn't even know where I was let alone know if I was going in the right direction. But I trusted my uncle and I trusted him to guide my way, somehow.

Before I could push myself up I gasped and fell to the side, a kunai was sticking out of the tree right where my head had been. I sweat dropped. That was to close.

"Naruto, you idiot stop trying to scare us!" I flinched at the sound of a voice. "I'm sorry Sakura I just thought I sensed something there." Like a baka, I didn't move from my spot. A pink haired girl push through the bushes eyeing me with her sea foam green orbs. "Look what you did Naruto." She yelled. Before I could move a yellow hair boy, shorter than my self looked over. "Oh god im so sorry." I stood up and scratched the back of my neck.

"It's alright." I muttered. I looked and noticed another young boy with black hair and an unamused look on his face. An older man with his face more than half covered and then an old geezer with a bottle in his hand. _Trust to one._

My uncle's words passed through my brain. "Are you okay?" the man with the covered faced asked. I nodded quickly and stepped out from behind the bush. "I should get going." I said turning around but I ended up walking into the kid with the dark hair. He must have been stationed pretty strong cause I fell back right on my butt.

"Look what you did SASUKE!" I nibbled my lip as I watched them bicker. The pink hair girl ending it all by punching the blond in the head. I flinched a bit.

I finally notice that 4 of them had ninja headbands with leaves on them. I was slightly optimistic, but only slightly. "What's you name girl?" I looked up at the older ninja, with his face covered. He had silver hair and his headband cover one of his eyes. He put a hand out and helped me up. I dusted myself off and tried to get some kind of back bone.

"My name is Suiren." I said trying to suppress an awkward chuckle. "Well it's nice to meet you Suiren, my name is Kakashi and this is my team. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." They nodded in my direction and I just gave them a small wave. "Well it's great to meet you guys but I really have to get going." I turned around with a final farewell but looked around. I really had no idea where I was or where I was going.

Turning back around I sighed again. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Village hidden in the leaves is, do you. Could you point me in the right direction?" They all looked at me oddly and I felt my cheeks flush.

"We're from the Leaf village!" The blond said. Well that's actually a stroke of luck. "Really?" Could I really have gotten the break I needed to get to where I wanted to go? "What's your business there?" The quite one spoke up. With the dark hair and dark eyes, Sasuke was his name if I remembered correctly. My lips pressed into a thin line as the younger boy eyed me suspiciously. The squirt had to be at least a year or even two under me.

"What's the hold up? We need to get going." The man who defiantly wasn't a nin at all finally spoke. He looked annoyed at the situation. "Never mind. I'll just find it myself." I said it a huff. Screw them I can do this. I think.

"Look what you did baka." I stomped my feet slightly as I walked. I wasn't used to dealing with kids my own age and I already hated it. "Suiren?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at the older man, Kakashi had called out my name. "You're going the wrong way." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Cant she just come with us Kakashi-Sensei?" The blond one, Naruto was quickly becoming my favorite of the bunch.

"Idiot we are on a mission right now. Or did you forget." Sakura commented and rolled her eyes at the boy. Poor kid. "Oh right." He said trying to think of something else that could work. "Cant she just come with us to the land of waves and when we finish our mission we can bring her back to the village." He smiled like he had solved the million dollar question. I didn't know what to say. It might be nice to travel with some ninja. I knew some stuff that my uncle taught me but I wasn't a ninja. One wrong move and I could die out here.

"I guess that wouldn't be too much of a problem." Kakashi finally spoke after a moment or two of silence. I let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, really? Thank you so much." He nodded in my direction. His eyes looked like they were smiling at me. He started to walk again with the older drunk guy by his side. Sakura was soon to follow and Naruto fell in line with me. Sasuke behind us all.

"So are you from around here?" the blond tried to strike up a conversation but I kind of wasn't in the mood to talk. I thought of my uncle and not realizing it pulled my chakra further to myself as tight as I could. I felt hidden that way. "Sort of." I said knowing I had to at least be nice to these people till they helped me out. "I live with my uncle in a small house out here in the woods."

"Where is your uncle?" Sakura pipped up and asked. I sighed a bit. "He is back home. He told me he would come find me when the time was right." At least I had hoped he was alright. I'm not sure I could forgive myself anything happened to him. After all I did was run like a coward.

A grim expression graced my lips as I got pulled into my own mind. I was praying we would get this mission done so I could complete mine. Everyone had stopped and Kakashi had a uninviting look on his face.

"We are being followed."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only my oc Suiren and her uncle and maybe a few to come.**


	2. Building Trust

**Hello everyone. 2 chapters in 1 day. oh my.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Sorry for the slow pace im try to develop characters.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I didn't even know what happened. One minute everything was fine and we were all just walking.

"Get down!" I didn't have to be told twice. I ducked and a huge sword flew above us all. I looked around to see a man. He had no shirt on and had his face covered slightly as well. His sword was the only thing I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I was bigger than I was. Maybe staying with this group wasn't a good idea at all.

"Guard the bridge builder." Sakura drew a kunai, "Hai." She replied to her sensei taking a fighting stance. All I could do was get up and fumble through my bag looking for my own. I dropped it mumbling a few curses. I quickly picked it up but this enemy's laugh caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"I need you all to focus on your team work. This is my fight so please do not get in the way." The other two did the same as Sakura and got out their kunai. "Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja, no wonder the other two failed."

"I can see that I am in your book too Zabuza, demon of the mist." I gulp at the thought. What the hell, a demon. I looked around me trying to figure out what my next move was. I didn't escape and leave my uncle so that I could die here. "Suiren-chan, get behind me." I looked over at Naruto and nodded. It was the only thing I could do at this point.

"I'm ready." I looked over at Kakashi who had lifted up his plate. He exposed a red eye. Something I had never seen before. Naruto spoke before I could. "What is that?" I looked over and Sasuke didn't look pleased at all. "Seems I get to see the Sharingan in action." The demon said.

"Shari- what now?" I whispered. "Sharingan. It's a blood line trait, a kekkei genkai that allows the user to see and learn any taijustu, ninjustu, or genjustu from their enemy and use it against them." My mouth fell open a bit. That's pretty cool actually. I wonder if I could learn to do that.

"It's much more than that. Hatake is rumored to have copied over a thousand justu." The demon cracked his neck and my knees got weak. I don't think I was cut out for this. I looked around again looking for a way out but I think I was in it for the long haul. "Team stay back."

"I guess I'll have to kill you first Kakashi." I watched the demon walk onto the water. Quicker than I could keep up he performed some hand signs and a mist started to appear. "Who is he sensei?" I heard Sakura ask what we were all thinking. "He is an x-leader of an assassination squad of the land hidden in the mist. He is the master of the silent technique." My heard started to pound at the thickness of the mist, it was unnatural.

"As the technique suggest he can kill with no warning not even knowing you've been killed till you're already on the other side." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was having a panic attack. My eyes darted around. I was trying to focus. Like my uncle taught me but in the dark. To sense with your mind. I could feel the others next to me and Kakashi not too far off. My heart was beating out of my chest but I couldn't calm down. _**Thump. Thump.**_

"Suiren, relax! I will protect you all with my life. I will not let my comrades die." I could feel him smile softly even though I couldn't see him. Comrades, I'm far from it and I wouldn't think twice about them throwing me under the bus. Focusing harder I gasped. "Hit the floor!" I yelled pulling the bridge builder toward me. I felt the demons chakra and he had split me and the bridge builder from the other three. "It's over." He said all I could do was push the man they were protecting out of the way and duck. The others had jumped out of the way as well. I didn't think, I let out some of the chakra I was hiding and pushed the demon forward, expelling the chakra from my hands. He didn't fall over but he moved five feet from where I was.

"You little brat. Where did you get that chakra?" He said trying to cover up his surprise. Turning he took another slice of his sword to cut down Kakashi. I gasped and my hand went to my mouth. Just as soon as I thought he was dead his body turned to water. The real Kakashi appearing behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck. "Now it's over."

I grabbed at my heart. Was it over? The demons laugh told me otherwise. "You take me that lightly Kakashi." With those words Zabuza turned to water as well. "Water clone-"He mumbled more to himself. The team re grouped and took a defensive perimeter around the bridge builder again. "Thanks Suiren." Sakura gave me a side look and I nodded. I didn't really do much though. My uncle drilled me hard on chakra control. I just got lucky.

"Kakashi-!" I took a step forward and tripped on a rock. Like an idiot. My head hit the floor pretty heard. Their sensei had looked over at me and with one swift kick he was in the water. Damn it. I'm an idiot. I ran over to the edge despite Naruto yelling my name. The water felt thick as I tried to grab hold of his hand. "Water Style Water Prison Justu!" I jumped two feet back at the sound of the demons voice and watched as Kakashi was stuck in a ball of water.

"Now you can watch your whole team die Hatake." My breathing increased dramatically. I wish I could wake up from this nightmare. "You all need to run. Right now, this is a battle you can not win." I heard the man speak but my eyes were on the demon as he created a water clone. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back a bit. "His clone cannot travel to far from his body. Just run."

"You think you know what it is to be a ninja? You have never struggled between life and death so many times that the idea of it just doesn't faze you anymore. Only then could you even think of calling yourself ninja." In the time it took me to blink the clone kicked Naruto in the gut flinging him back a few feet. I winced and looked up to see Sasuke wince as well. He ran toward the man and flung two kunai at him. The demon only reflected it and punched Sasuke back. Sakura gasped trying her best to protect the bridge builder.

I felt helpless as they tried to fight him. We didn't stand a chance. "Run you fools." Kakashi tried again. But we couldn't leave him. We couldn't, I couldn't. No more running, no more hiding. After all the stories my uncle had told me about my father I have learned he was a fighter. He never gave up not once and I am my father's daughter.

I struggled to get up but I did. It looked like Naruto and Sasuke where trying to figure out a plan so I thought maybe I could help by distracting the demon. I took three deep breaths and started a few hand signs myself, ones I learned from my uncle, "Fire style Fire ball Justu!" I yelled. Cupping my hands I blew forward with all my might trying to take attention off the other two to come up with something, anything.

With the demon caught off guard I could only hope I was able to nick him. When the fire was gone so was the water clone. "You are starting to annoy me." I jumped at his voice in my ear. I tried to move but I was to slow and he kicked me forward. I hear a few cracks as I tumbled over myself. "Suiren!" I heard my name but I could look anywhere but above me. Zabuza grabbed his sword and all I could do was put my hands up to cover my face.

"Hey freak!" this got the demons attention. "Why don't you put this in your book, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!" Putting his hands together Naruto yelled, "Shadow clone Justu!" I watched as 25 Naruto's attacked Zabuza. I concentrated chakra to my feet and pushed myself a few feet away from him.

All the Naruto's where defeated except one who reached in his bag and tossed a large metal item at Sasuke. He tossed a large suriken. I ran toward the water toward the real demon. The suriken missed the clone and headed straight for the real thing. Concentrating my chakra I ran onto the water. I watched him catch the first one but look wide eyed at the one hidden in the shadow of the other. He dodged it as I thought he would and tossed the one he caught in my direction.

Damn it. If we don't get their sensei out we die. I let go of my chakra and fell in the water dodging what he threw but I came up and grabbed his free arm. "You are a thorn in my side!" I watched as the dodged Suriken turned into Naruto. There wasn't much I could do but bite down on Zabuza's hand as Naruto threw a kunai at the hand that held their sensei. He let go and I couldn't help but cheer inside.

The demons face was contorted in angry, "you stupid little brats!." He yelled looked down at me still clenching to his hand. Holding me out he lifted up his big boot and kicked me square in the chest launching across the river back onto land. My vision became a bit blurry. Damn that hurt. I could see a blur of white hair moving back and forth and I could hear yelling but everything seemed so far away. I tried to stay awake, tried to cling to consciousness but I couldn't. I took a few ragged breaths before I felt a hand grab at me turning me on my back. My violet eyes darted back and forth before everything went black.

* * *

Gasping I sat straight up. Probably not a good idea. My core hurt and I grasped at it. I could feel wrapping sunder my shirt. Looking around I was in a bed room. What had happened? One minute I was biting down on that bastards hand and the next I was blacking out. "Good to see you're finally awake." I jumped in my spot and looked at the door way to see Kakashi standing there with crutches. It was good to see a familiar face. "The others will be happy to see you up." On que I heard footsteps rounding the corner.

"You're okay Suiren-chan!" Naruto threw his hands up and came over to my bed side. I smiled softly. I was as okay as I was going to get. "I didn't know you were a ninja." I tightened my muscles and pulled my chakra in at Sakura's remark. I felt pain shoot through my side and I laid back. "You should take it easy. You don't have to conceal your chakra around us." The masked man eyed me with curiosity. "I'm not a ninja." I stated simply.

"But you knew the fire ball Justu and you walked on water. How did you walk on water?" Naruto leaned in hoping I would share my secrets. I shrugged my shoulders. "Just something my uncle taught me. Hiding my chakra I learned through playing hide and seek as a child. I learned to feel chakras in the dark when I was traveling to the land of waves with my uncle for supplies. I learned to control the chakra around my body so walking on water was easy." It was simple enough. "I also learned a few justus from him to because he told me I would have to protect myself when he was gone." My voice became low. I hopped he wasn't gone. I would feel it if he was gone right?

"Who is your uncle?" Kakashi asked and I focused on the hemming of the blanket that was on my lap. "Minori." I knew that wouldn't help. "Last name?" I shook my head. "We can't help you if you don't tell us." Sakura said trying to push me a bit but the truth was I didn't know. I didn't know anything about my life unless my uncle told it to me.

"I don't know. My uncle told me as I got older he would reveal to me what my future was and what my purpose was and why my parents hid me all these years." If he was gone then did that mean that I would never know why my family abandoned me?

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was hurting my chest. I felt a ripping feeling in my heart. "I think it's time for you all to go out to do some training." I heard Naruto sigh and Sasuke let out "hn." They had all left the room and I was grateful. "Just rest up Suiren." He smiled under his mask and left as well. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was yet again drained and tired.

* * *

I woke up again mouth dry, eyes sore. Blinking a few times I realized I didn't know what time it was. My stomach growled and I glared at it. I longed for my uncle's ramen.

My feet touched the wooded floor and I shivered for a moment. Putting all my weight on my legs I wobbled for a second but seemed alright to stand. Making my way to the door I heard voices behind another door down the hall. Walking to and pushing it open I saw every one sitting around the table eating. When they noticed my presence they looked up.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Kakashi waved and I felt my cheeks heat up. The team sat around the table. Naruto next to Sakura and Sasuke across from the two, Kakashi and the bridge builder on either head of the table. "Suiren- chan come sit next to me." I laughed as the blonde moved a bit but bumped into Sakura who looked like she was going to chew his head off. I took the only open seat next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Please eat." The bridge builder said and I bowed my head before grabbing a bit of rice and vegetables. "I owe you all my life so no formalities. Here you are family." I smiled a bit and took a few bites before Naruto started asking Sakura some questions about climbing trees. "You know any other fire justus?" My eyes darted over to the dark haired boy. His silence could be so menacing. He had this strange look behind his dark onyx eyes. "A couple." I said matching his level of eagerness to have a conversation. That being zero.

"Like?" He asked and I noticed the others looked at us talk. I wouldn't call it a conversation really. It was weird like he was forcing himself to talk to me. Could the kid really be that anti-social? Maybe shy? " D-dragon flame." I bit my tongue to stop myself from stuttering. People was something I was not used too. I didn't want to give away all my moves though because even with all we had just went through, I don't know these people, these ninja and at any moment they could turn on me. "hn" he said shifting a bit in his seat. "I don't know what that means." I said cocking an eyebrow and shoving food in my mouth. Glancing at me and down again he mumbled, "and?" I was taken back, was that not enough? "Probably have to fight me to find out." I said trying to add some humor in my voice even though I was totally serious.

He stiffened a bit before standing up from his seat. "When you're better." He said with a slight smirk before leaving the kitchen and going out the door. "What? He never wants to fight me." Naruto wined crossing his hands over his chest. "What a jerk" he mumbled. "Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" The girl was scary when she was mad. She left a bump the side of my face on the poor kids head.

They were a pretty entertaining group at least.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my oc Suiren**


	3. Fight like you mean it!

**Hello all. thanks for my 3 new followers.**

 **This one is for you!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

It was almost time. The bridge was almost built which meant we were that much closer to going to the leaf village. My heart fluttered with excitement. I feel like my entire life was leading up to this moment. "I love how long your hair is, Suiren." I looked over at the pink haired girl as we made our way to the bridge for another day. I didn't want to spend another second in that house I was getting cabin fever and I need to stretch my chakra.

"Oh thanks." I said pulling at the wisps of dark black hair that kissed my hip bones. "I don't really ever cut it." I shrugged my shoulders. It was the only really answer I had for her. She looked like she was expecting some secret to my locks. There was none. "Is your hair natural curly?" I scrunched my nose a bit. My hair had a light wave to it. Always has. "Yes. I just kind of let it air dry and bam." I ran my finger through the thick nest.

"Well it has so much volume what –"

"You're annoying." Sakura jumped at the males comment. It was rather rude. I mean sure I wasn't the type to talk about hair cause that kind of stuff didn't matter but he didn't have to be mean to her. She dropped behind us as Sasuke took her place by my side. I rolled my eyes a bit, "Rude much." I said glancing back at the girl. I think she heard me, I hoped she did. She didn't have to take crap from the likes of him.

"hn." He replied and I sort of wanted to punch him myself. Maybe this was what Sakura always felt with Naruto. "I don't know what that means." I said with a smirk. The male tightened his jaw and it took everything in me not to laugh. "You like talking about hair?" He finally said but it really wasn't a question. I sighed a bit, "No but—"

"Exactly." He smirked in return and I crossed my hands over my chest. "Play nice kids." Kakashi said from in front of us. His nose in a book. "I am not a kid thank you very much." I mumbled. His eyes glanced at me and I swore under that mask he was smirking. "How old are you?" With a few steps Sakura was back at my side.

"I'm 15." I said with a pout. "You're older than the rest of us." She said with a small smile. "Well I knew that, I mean look how short this one is." I said pointing the moody one. He really wasn't shorter then me. We were about the same height but he had much more growing to do then I did. He glared at me and I didn't say a word. I liked it better when he was quiet.

"Oh no, what happened?" We all darted to the middle of the bridge to catch up to the bridge builder. His workers were all about the floor, unconscious, dead, I didn't know the difference. This was not good. My ribs were still sore from that last battle with the demon. I didn't even want to know who was going to be next.

"Still got those brats with you I see." The voice tickled my fear and I trembled slightly. "I thought I would have killed one." My heart started to thump hard against my chest. No, not again. He wasn't alone this time. There was another ninja, much smaller than the demon with a mask over his face.

"Looks like you have some competition Haku." Zabuza looked over at his companion and then back at Sasuke who trembled with excitement. I could see it in his eyes. Was he crazy did he want to die? "What kind of coward hides behind a mask?" I wanted to punch the idiot in the face. Did he want to piss the guy off more? Kakashi looked between Saskue and his enemy. It looked like everything in him wanted to help the kid.

"Oh no Kakashi Hatake, we have some unfinished business." I watched Kakashi try to reveal his red eye but the demon stopped him with a kunai and I thought I would faint. "You wanted me to believe you could see the future but that eye is nothing but a parlor trick am I right?" I tore my eyes away from them and gasped. I couldn't see Sasuke anymore. Only a mountain of mirrors.

I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless again. I was such a baby. Sakura kept guard over the bridge builder as Kakashi and the demon fought. Gathering the little bit of courage I had I snuck to the mirrors. Looking at them I put my hand up. I felt a wave of cool air radiate off them. I took a step back; they had to be made of ice right? With a few hand signs I tried my first move, "Fire style Fire ball Justu!" Blowing hard I gave everything I had to try and break one of the mirrors. Gathering a large amount of chakra to my chest caused a bigger boom.

A small crack, a tiny crack soon expanded before my eyes and shattered. Inside I saw Sasuke with senbon all over his body. He looked at me in shock but soon got it together and started running for the opening. I put my hand out for him to grab but it was too late.

A swift kick from behind me and I was pushed inside. Shit. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. I crashed into Sasuke and we bumped heads. "I messed up." I said softly. Why did I even think I could help? "You had me nervous there for a second. No one has ever broken one of my mirrors like that." I gulped a bit. I couldn't tell which the real one was.

"Get behind me." The boy said getting into a fighting stance. His breathing was heavy. "There is no way to protect yourselves. I have 360 degrees to work with and you are just too slow." Before I know what was happening senbon came from all over, hundreds of them. I flinched a bit surprised there was only five sticking out of my body. Getting up I put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. I winced. "You hit him that way and I'll hit him this way." He nodded after a moment and we went back to back. Making hand signs as quick as we could. "Fire style Dragon flame Justu." I said pouring almost the rest of my chakra into it. I felt myself become weak. The mark on my back burned. it always did when I was low on chakra. It started when I was 10 years old. Another thing my uncle said he would explain in time.

I fell to my knees. I heard the cracking of mirrors around us and Sasuke's presence left my back. "Suiren!" I heard him yell. Glancing over I saw he made it out and I smiled. At least I could do something right. "You Baka!" I yelled as he ran back in and scooped me up trying to run back out but it was too late. We smacked right into a newly formed mirror. "That was very stupid of you." The masked boy's voice started to really piss me off.

"Y-you idiot. You should have run." I said wincing at the pain in my side. He looked down at me and signed. "I wasn't going to leave you here." He placed me down and I sat up. Trying my hardest to shake the feeling of wanting to pass out. "Hey guys I snuck in here to help you out."

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I wanted to drop dead at the kid. Are you kidding me? I watched Sasuke yell at him for coming inside when the smart ninja thing to do was to attack from the outside. Damn it I wasn't even a ninja and I knew that. It was hard for me to focus on anything and before I knew it another wave of needles came down. I watched Sasuke and Naruto dodge some and get hit by others. I didn't move. Four hit me right in the chest.

Falling back on my back and gasped in pain. Look up I saw the two boys yelling something but I could hear them. I concentrate what little chakra I had left to the point of pain to try and dull it out. "—Okay Suiren?" I looked up at Sasuke and just nodded. I didn't hear what he said to me. Just the very end. I watched Naurto's clones go after the mirrors but they all poofed with a rain of senbon. Again and again the kid tried. I faced the other side, I had to give it one more try. I Ignored the various senbon sticking out of my arms.

My hands trembled as they made the signs that were like second nature to me. "Fire style Fire ball-"I choked on my words. "I don't think so girl." I looked to my left to see Haku. And sticking out of my neck as one of his senbon. Take a breath in I winced in pain. My eyes were blurry and I started to see spots. A space on my back right under my neck burned. Oh man, not now. Please. This wasn't the time to have to deal with that on top of everything else. _**Thump.**_

"Save her!" I heard someone yell but I couldn't place who. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me out of the way of 4 needles that I was sure were sent to end my life. I fell on top of my savior but even though his body broke my fall I still coughed up blood. I saw the orange mass next to me mouth something to me. I had blacked out more in the last few days then I have ever in my whole like but right now I embraced the darkness.

* * *

The two ninja watched her close her eyes and they were both dumbfounded. Naruto was trying to shake her to stay away but the blood that ran down her mouth didn't look to promising. Sasuke tightened his fist and looked back toward the mirrors almost forgetting about Haku. "I'm sorry. Is this the first time you are losing someone precious to you?" Watching Haku pulled out 4 more needles. Sasuke saw him glance at Naruto who was in his own little world trying to see if Suiren was still alive.

With a small flash of red his eyes changed. The young Uchiha darted with speed just in time to block the needles from hitting Naruto with his own body. The boy fell to his knees. Naruto, with trembling hands looked over at his team mate, "Why you baka?! Why –" There was no reason for Sasuke to help Naruto. They never saw eye to eye and it was not secret that Naruto wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"I don't know. I just moved." The blonde shook his head, tears filling up as he glanced at his fallen comrades. He looked up at the masked boy and his body shook with rage. "Don't worry. I will let you join them quite soon. As Naruto trembles intensified the anger grew and with it his chakra. But not his chakra, a strange reddish one filled his tiny body. "I'm going to kill you." The voice was different. Angry, revenge fueled. His eyes lost their blue color and turned a demon red.

With speed unknown to him Naruto raced toward the mirror giving it two hard punches before it broke. Looking up he grabbed the masked man and tossed him out of the mirrors. Giving him one more punch his mask cracked exposing a face that Naruto remembered for the other day. The mirrors crashed around them all leaving nothing but the young Uchiha and Suiren in the middle.

The masked boy asking Naruto to finish the job. To end it all because he failed to protect the only person he really loved and cared for. He wasn't strong enough and so his death was imminent. Before Naruto could deliver the last blow the boy vanished. Looking around Naruto sighed deeply, "Where the heck did he go." It was only a moment before he remembered "Sasuke ..." turning on his heels he ran to his comrade, to his friend. Out of the corner of his eyes He saw Sakura running with the bridge builder. "Is he …"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Was all the boy could muster up, he couldn't even look the girl in the face as she fell down beside him. Ninja were never supposed to show emotion but this was different. This was heartache.

"Sakura get off I can't breathe." Both eyes shot up to see those onyx ones open. They held relief but only for a moment. Sitting up much to fast his head spun but he held it together. "Suiren?" He said to Naruto who only looked to the side. The three glanced at the fallen girl. She looked pale and was cold to the touch. As hard as they tired they couldn't see even a slight rise of her chest to prove she was still alive.

* * *

It was too dark for words. It wasn't even black. More like just nonexistence. Was this it? Was this death? It was sort of sweet in a way. No pain, no disappointment. Just vast nothingness.

 _Beep … beep … beep_

This couldn't be death. What the hell was that sound. Was that light? My eyes flickered open and the light above me caused me to groan and shut them again. "Welcome back." Despite the pain my eyes shot open and I sat up. That was pretty stupid though because pain ran through my whole body from head to toe. You think I would learn by now. I preferred the nothingness. "Relax Suiren, it's okay. You're in a hospital." I looked up at the masked ninja and sighed letting my body fall back. It took to much energy to actually get up. "I'm alive?" I mumbled, my voice sounded raspy my throat dry.

"Hn." My eyes darted to the corner to see Sasuke sitting there. Arms crossed over his chest. "Sakura and Naruto went to get food. The three have barely left your side since we go back to the village." My ears perked up. _The village._ "We are here?" I asked swinging my feet over the bed but as soon as I made contact with the floor I collapsed under my own stupid. Of course I didn't have the energy to stand up. I'm such an idiot. Two arms wrapped around me and lifted me onto the bed.

"Baka." Sasuke whisper in my ear and he lifted the covers to get me back in. I ignored his little comment and looked over at Kakashi, "I need to talk to the Hokage." I said with pleading eyes and the older ninja chuckled. "You will don't worry. The Hokage wants you to rest up and when you are healed and released from the hospital you can go talk to him." I couldn't help but pout like a child. I didn't want to wait. I've done so much waiting.

"Well how much longer do I have?" If it was to long I was just going to sneak out. I was not in the mood to wait. "Just a few days, maybe 3." I sighed I guess I could do three. "Suiren-chan! I knew you would wake up." I flinched a bit at the sudden noise. I watched the orange blob run full force at me and I winced. The pain never came. "What was that for?!" Naruto yelled from the floor. Sasuke huffed and put his hand back down, "you'll hurt her stupid."

"Oh right, sorry Suiren." I nodded a bit as he jumped on his feet. I grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. "I appreciate the enthusiasm Naruto." I said and he blushed. Sakura glanced down at me with confusion in her eyes before looking back over at Sasuke. That girl was so weird. I wonder what was going through her skull now.

After catching up with the three I learned I had been knocked out for 4 days. I would know more when the doctor came in to check on me. "Four days huh?" I yawned a bit, "how can I be so tired then." Naruto chuckled a bit. "It's normal for you to be tired, you almost used up all your chakra out there." We all looked up to see a man a little older then Kakashi walk in. He had a white coat on and I could only assume he was the doctor, his chocolate eyes were soft, and warm. Inviting almost. Moving Naruto out of the way the doctor came over and placed a hand on my chest. It glowed green as he traveled up to my head and down to my stomach.

"You have a few bruised ribs that are healing just fine. The senbon we took out of you were well placed. The one in your neck punctured your vocal cords but everything seems to be healing up nicely." I nodded a bit, "thank you." I whispered. I can't believe I survived all that. "No problem, if you try not to use your chakra at all over the next day or two you might be let out early." I nodded quickly and smiled. Now that's what I'm talking about.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	4. Revelations?

**Hello another chapter for you all.**

 **I feel like im on a roll. Hope someone is enjoying my story.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I was ready to scream. 48 hrs in this hospital and I thought I was going to die. "What are you smirking at kid?" I glared at the Uchiha sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Hn." He replied and I rolled my eyes. The three of them had taken turns keeping me company while the other two went about their days. It was really nice of them and I wasn't getting mad at them but I was going stir-crazy over here.

"I don't know what that means." I said in a huff sticking my tongue out a bit. "You look ready to pop." He said uncrossing his arms, leaning forward in his chair a bit. His eyes flickered with confusion as he looked around. I left out a long dragged out sigh. "I'm so bored." I mumbled.

With slight hesitation the dark hair boy grabbed my hand in one of his. My body tensed up and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. What the heck. What was this kid up to. He wasn't the type to be making some weird moving or something. "Thumb war?" He asked eyeing me. I tried to push down the blush. I was so dumb. What the heck did I think he was doing? "Sure." I said rolling my shoulders back, getting ready to beat this kid's ass. "Just fair warning, I don't loss."

He flashed me an amused look, "We'll see about that."

The next hour or so raced by. I was breaking a sweating doing this. Wiggling my thumb quickly out from under his I smirked. He took the bait. Pressing down on his I yelled, "1.2.3. 1.2.3 I win!" I threw my hands in the air. "Suiren 10 and loser 9." I nibbled my lip a bit. Sitting back in his seat he crossed his hands back over his chest. I was always a bit on the competitive side but since my uncle was the only one I ever had in my life I didn't win every often. This put me in a great mood.

"You still lost 9 times." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "Sore loser." I said a little playfully. He snorted a laugh and glared at me lightly. "You just got lucky that's all." He said brushing it off like nothing. "What are you kidding, I have master thumb skills. Respect your elders." I had crossed my own arms over my chest to mimic his actions. "My elder?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea Kid." I said reaching my hand out and tossing his hair. He glared daggers at me and pushed my hand away. "Wanna try to redeem yourself with some rock, paper, scissors?" I turned my head to the door when I heard someone clear their throat. "Hey guys." I waved slightly at the three of them standing in the door way. Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi right behind them. "Having fun I see." I cracked my neck and smiled softly. "So bored." I whined a bit as Naruto stopped at my side. Sakura barely making eye contact with me. What did I do?

"I bet this baka is no fun. Am I right?" He said nudging my side softly. "Better than a loser." The boy had gone back to his mumbles and moodiness. "What did you SAY?" Naruto yelled back. "Are you forgetting something?" Kakashi said shaking his head at the two. "Oh right. We came to tell you that you are being released from the hospital today." His grin was infectious.

The left side of my lips curved up. This was good news. " I- We got you a change of clothes since the last ones you had got all ripped up on our last mission." Sakura spoke up laying a package at my feet. _Trust no one._ His voice echoed in my head. It was getting really hard to do that with the way they treated me. Like I was one of them.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you." I bowed my head and threw the sheet off my body. Standing up and stretching felt to good. I looked around and grabbed the package, eyeing the group. "let's go." Sasuke said pushing the blonde slightly. "What gives!?" He said ready to fight.

"She has to change." He stated simply. I saw the boy flush red, "Oh right. Sorry Suiren-chan." I chuckled a bit and waved it off. "Baka" I shook my head as Naruto ran after his rival, "what did you say?" those two were always going to be this way. I was sure of it.

When they were all gone I took off the hospital gown. I hated it so much and if it were up to me I would never come back here every again. I pulled the dark blue capri leggings up and smiled. I was glad that she didn't get my any crazy colors. I was a girl of simple taste. Next I quickly grabbed what looked like a dark violet tank top. Sakura was good, everything fit pretty nicely. Last but not least I pulled my black sweater from the closet. It had holes in it but it was the last thing my uncle gave me and I didn't want to part with.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get out some of the knots. The only drawback of its length but I wasn't ready to part with it. Sighing I quickly made a single long French braid. My bangs framing my face. Slipping on my shoes I walked out of the room and didn't look back. On to better things, on to some answers. Finally.

* * *

I didn't know why I was so nervous. I had come all this way to get answers. To talk to this man but I found myself shaking in my shoes. As a reaction I pulled my chakra close to me. Kakashi must have noticed because he glanced back at me as we walked. "Don't worry so much." He said and I just nodded. I was worried. Everything was riding on this. I mean who am I?

I looked up at the doors to the Hokage's office. I gulped at the presents of two ninja with masked coving their identity. I did not want to mess with those guys that was for sure. "Don't be afraid of the old man Suiren. He will help you, believe it." I nodded sheepishly. He was right. I didn't have to be afraid. Walking in I saw him, an old man with a large hat and a pipe. But there was something in his eyes that held warmth. It reminded me of my uncle and it pulled at my heart strings. I had been in the village 4 days unconscious and 2 days after that. Almost a week but nothing about my uncle.

He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to trust him. "Look how much you have grown Suiren." My jaw dropped as did the others as well. "H-how do you know me?" I stuttered trying to kind some grounding but I wanted to faint. "Well for one you are the spitting image of your father." He chuckled solemnly at the thought. "You know my father?" I asked in a hush tone. None of my new comrades dare say a word; they only listened hoping to know more about who I was. I mean shit, I wanted to know more about who I was.

"I knew him very well." My throat tightened. _Knew?_ "Kakashi I think it would best if Team 7 waited outside. There is much Suiren and I need to catch up with." With a nodded and a few protest for Naruto, Kakashi ushered the outside before reappearing next to me. I was slightly grateful. I didn't want the world knowing something I didn't even know yet but I did appreciate having someone by my side.

Walking closer to me the Hokage looked at me with tired weary eyes. Not pity but sorrow. "Please tell me." I pleaded with him. I had to know. "I can only reveal to you what your parents wanted you to know up to this point." He said choosing his words carefully. I nodded. "So my parents ..." I didn't want to say it. My hand grasped at the spot on my chest where my heart thumped. "I'm sorry Suiren but they were killed many years ago." I stumbled a bit trying to get a grip on reality. I didn't understand. If they were dead then what the hell was I doing? "Then what's the POINT?!" My eyes darted around the room. I felt a panic attack coming and I tried my hardest to push it down. The black spots started again in my eyes and my vision became blurry. I winced in pain. Not my back again. Come on.

"Where are you feeling pain my child?" I fell to my knees and leaned forward. I grasped right under my neck where the pain spiked from. I sucked in air and tried to relax myself. "It hurts when I can't keep myself under control or when my chakra is getting low." After a few more deep breaths I was able to dull the pain to just a bit of annoyance.

The Hokage sighed slightly. "How long has that been flaring up?" I looked at him questioningly. "Since I was ten. It doesn't happen often. Well once during the fight on the bridge and now." I shuffled my gaze toward Kakashi. "What is it?" it seemed the older ninja knew something about the pain. I wanted to find out. I wanted to stop it. "It's a five prong seal." My face contorted into confusion. I had no idea what that was but I'm sure they would tell me.

"No doubt to suppress your kekkei genkai and to keep you hidden." Something triggered in my head. I remembered Sasuke mumbling something about bloodline traits, he called them Kekkei Genkai. "Blood line traits?" I asked innocently. "So you know then?" I shook my head. "I know what a kekkei genkai is. Well I know what the definition is. Sasuke told it to us." I was finally able to stand up again. The pain completely gone from my back. What I didn't understand is why it was hidden and what the heck was it?

"Why keep me hidden? I mean why did ... my parents leave me." The thought stung my tongue. I was grateful for my uncle I would always be. He was my rock, my world. But that didn't stop me from wanting know who I was. Who I really was, who my family was. Sitting back in his chair like he was going to tell a story the Hokage looked out the window before he began.

"Your parents did it to save you Suiren. Because when you were born there was talk of trying times. Times that your clan didn't think were going to run in their favor. You father and mother, along with me a few key members of your clan decided it would be best to send you away and hide you. Just in case something bad where to happen. They must have sealed your kekkei genkai before sending you off without my knowledge. To protect you, to protect what was left of the clan if things were to play out as badly as we thought it would and – Things turned out badly Suiren." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to stop but I did all at the same time. He was being vague and I knew it was because he didn't want to tell me the whole story, not yet anyways. "And?" I urged him to continue. "The kekkei genkai of your clan runs through the females and, as so luck would have it. You are the last."

I blinked. The last one? I blinked again. That was it? That was the big reason. My purpose. Why I was hidden away like some monster never knowing the true meaning of family and friends. "That's it?" I asked. A tear escaping my duct, sliding down my face. "That's all?" I was baffled, speechless. Broken.

"For now, yes that's it my dear. I'm so sorry." My butt landed right on the floor. My hands rubbed my face and I cried. Soft painful sobs from my core shook my soul. I had nothing. I was nothing. Unless I popped out a couple a kids my life was meaningless. The last one. I was the last one and I wanted to die. Along with the rest of my family, my kin, my clan. I was better off dead.

After what seemed like an eternity when it actuality was only a few minutes Kakashi had opened his mouth, "Can I release the seal sir?" I actually had forgotten that he was there. At the moment I didn't care. "I don't see why not." Wiping my stray tears I looked up "release it?" I looked over at Kakashi and he came over to me. "I don't understand I thought it was to keep me hidden?" Why undo it now I wondered. "Well you are old enough now. You need to learn to protect yourself and grow into your blood line. Time for you to come out of hiding, a little at a time."

"This is going to hurt but you'll feel better when it's over." I nodded my hand and braced for impact. "Five prong seal Release!" Blue chakra filled the room and I bit my lip in pain. He was right it burned. I couldn't help but let out a small scream. As soon as it started it stopped. I tasted blood in my mouth. Must have bit down a little too hard. I jumped at the door smashing open. The three knuckleheads looking around.

"Don't hurt her!" Naruto yelled looking down at me. The three surrounded me. I was confused. "Are you okay Suiren-chan?" I looked up at the pink haired girl and nodded. They really treated me to kindly. I still didn't get it but I hoped it wouldn't end. The Hokage's eyes glistened with joy. "I wouldn't dare hurt your teammate." He said with a chuckle. We all looked at Kakashi and he sweat dropped.

"Heard some great things about your performance during their last mission, everything I would expect from a hidden leaf shinobi." I stood up and we all looked at the Hokage with wide eyes. "I don't understand." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "You have had so much taken away. The least I could do is give you back some of the life we took from you." Tossing something at me I put my hand up and grabbed it. A metal headband with a leaf on it. It was cool against my skin. "Your life is what you make of it Suiren, your choice. If you want it."

I played with the headband for a moment before giving it a small squeeze. Life was what I make of it. It was my choice. I didn't have to hide anymore uncle. "Hai, Hokake-san. It would be an honor to be given the opportunity to protect this village. _My village._ "

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	5. A real Ninja!

**Hello all!**

 **I want to hear from you.**

 **Should I do Sasuke's POV or only my oc?**

 **Let me know**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I played with the headband a bit. It glistened in the sun light. A ninja. I would have never thought in a million years that I would be a ninja. I never thought that after all this time my life would just become normal. I take that back, as normal as it could be. Something tugged at the back of my mind. I replayed the Hokage's conversation over and over again. _To keep me hidden_. My clan was gone. As I came out of hiding more and more, would that mean I would be putting myself in danger?

I thought about enemies and trying times I knew were ahead and assumed a normal life was probably something I would never see in my life time but I could try to get as close to it as possible. "Suiren?" My eyes darted up at the dark haired boy. He must have said my names a few times before I actually heard him. "I'm sorry, what's up?" I looked around to see Kakashi saying a few words to Naruto and Sakura. He thought it was best that I didn't join in training today. He was right though. It had been a long intense day and I needed some rest.

"Hn." He said and I couldn't help but smack my forehead lightly. "I don't speak **_hn_**." I mumbled pushing myself off the ground. A faint smirk graced his lips, "We finished training." I nodded. I sort of noticed. I walked with him back to the others. "So Suiren would you like me to show you where you will be staying?" I gulped a bit. It was the Hokage's idea for me to stay close to Kakashi-sensei. One I guess because he was strong and two because besides myself and the Hokage he knew just as much as I did about myself. Maybe more.

Rubbing the back of my neck I sighed, "I'm going to take a walk first?" I said as more of a question. He eyed me suspiciously. "Sure. Here is a map. The leaf is my home." He said with an eye smile. The map didn't look so complicated. I bowed my head, "Thank you. I will see you guys tomorrow." I said waving to my new teammates. They seemed hesitant to let me go on my own, I wondered what Kakashi-sensei had already told them. "You want some company?" Naruto asked and I gave him a faint grin. "No thank you. I just need to clear my head."

Turning on my heels I started walking into the forest a bit, a light dirt path leading the way. Taking a deep breathe in I frowned. I had been holding it in for a while. I was trying to be optimistic but that wasn't one of my strong suits. It wasn't long before I stumble along another clearing with three stumps. Eyeing them I tied my headband around my waist. Taking a fighting stance I knew my hand to hand combat was terrible. Plus it would probably help me blow off some steam.

Hit after hit I made contact with the middle stump. Kick, kick, punch, Dodge, jump, kick, block, kick, punch, dodge. My breathing was starting to become heavy. I was getting mad with every hit. Anger filling my core. Punch, kick, block, punch, punch. I could feel the skin on my knuckles starting to wear down but I didn't care. Punch, Punch, block, punch, punch. Before I knew it, I was just punching the stump. Trying everything in me to knock it over. I ignored the blood staining it and dripping softly down my hand onto the floor. I even ignored the stray tears making their way down my cheek.

I jumped when a familiar chakra appeared beside me grabbing my wrist before it made contact with the stump another time. I ripped my hand away from him and quickly got rid of any trace of crying. "What are you doing?" He said coolly. If he had seen me sniffle he didn't say anything. I was thankful for that. "I-I well I just … I'm really horrible at hand to hand combat, I'm weak and kind of slow if I'm not relying on my chakra." I dropped my gaze to the floor. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Why didn't you say something? It is much more efficient to practice hand to hand with an actual moving opponent if you want to work on your speed." Looking up at him and chewed my bottom lip. That makes sense. I was a little in shock though. The boy never really said that many words in one sitting before. I guess because it was about training it brought more out of him. "That makes sense. Should we start then?" I said taking a step back assuming a fighting stance.

I noticed him roll his eyes and step forward grabbing my hand again, "Baka." He mumbled before looking at the damage of my knuckles. I winced a bit not realizing how bad the injury actually was. I had a few splinters sticking out. "Come on." He said going back to his cool unmovable nature. I let him drag me along. I didn't really know where I was or where we were going so I just let him.

* * *

"Sit." He said and I obeyed making myself at home on the rug as I leaned against the couch. I figured this was his house. I looked around, it was quiet. No one seemed to be home. There was no way that a 14 year old could live alone right? "No one home yet?" I asked and watched him stiffen up. He tried to shake it off coming back over to me with a basket. "No." he said a little harshly and I dropped the matter instantly. Sitting in front of me I eyed him pull out some tweezers, ointment and bandage wrappings. He started by pulling out the many splinters that littered my knuckles.

It was silent but not an awkward one. I watched his face intently. His eyes never leaving where he worked. "So you're not going to be living with your parents?" He asked dryly. I knew that the team wondered why I would be living with Kakashi-sensei and thankfully the older ninja left it up to me to tell my teammates when I had the nerve to. "No." I said wondering if I even wanted to tell them. I didn't want them to look at me any differently. I was just starting to get to know them.

"Oh." He said glancing up at me for only a moment before moving to the other hand. "Why?" He asked. He made everything sound so simple. Like we were having a walk in the park conversation. I started count the hairs on his head. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him. But maybe I could. Maybe letting one person know would ease the burden and I would soon be able to tell the others. "They're dead."

I winced as he tensed up, "Sorry." He said quickly letting some of the pressure off my hand. He didn't seem like he was giving off pity and that I was grateful for. He continued taking out the last few pieces of wood before grabbing the ointment. "Same." He said. It was my turn to tense up. Heat rushing to my neck. Maybe I had more in common with this mysterious dark haired boy then I thought.

It wasn't long before he wrapped my hands up, each finger and then the whole hand. Loose enough that I could move but tight enough that I could function. I clenched my hands slightly. The ointment had to be working because the pain was starting to dull down. "Thank you." I pushed past my lips as he got up and put the basket in the bathroom. He nodded back what I could only assume was a 'you're welcome'. Standing up I felt like I had over stayed my welcome. "I should get going." I tucked a stray hair behind me ear as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pants walking toward the door.

Opening it for me I rushed out, surprised when he followed. "I'll show you to Kakashi-sensei's house." Locking the door behind him he started to walk and all I could do was follow. It was silent again. I could get used to the silence. It was oddly comforting.

"Can I ask you another question?" Looking to the side as I fell in step with him I nodded. It was a touchy subject he would ask about. I could tell but the look on his face. "No family?" I didn't hesitate this time to answer. "Dead." I was curious to why his face hardened the way it did. It wasn't long till he choked back those feelings and kept pressing forward. Silence took over once more for the rest of the way. Turning around as we got to the front door a smiled softly. "Thanks." I said lifting up my hand a bit. It really was a nice thing for him to help me out.

He nodded, a man of few words once again. I heard the door open and I turned around to see a curious eyed Kakashi, "What happened to your hands?" he asked. Looking down, I then turned around to see Sasuke was gone. Damn that kid was fast. "I –I well … I just hurt myself on my walk is all. Nothing crazy I'll be fine."

I walked in while he held the door open. His house was very nice. Not to big but spacious enough for more than one. The kitchen and living room was open floor planned connected by an island with enough space for 4 people. "This way." He said walking up the stairs and down a medium sized hall way. "This is my room, the bathroom, my study and your room." I eyed his room as we walked by. The door was ajar but not enough for me to notice anything in particular.

I pushed the cream door open. The room was pretty spacious. A full size bed against the left side of the room, center in front of a small window. The desk was on the right with a book shelf next to it. A small closet next to the main door and a balcony across from where the two of us stood. "This is great. Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei." I bowed at him slightly. I could sense him smile behind the mask, "It's my pleasure I really hope you make yourself at home here. Sakura helped me by buying a simple bed spread for you, it's in the closet and there are some – gifts hiding around the room." _Gifts?_ I bowed again to show my gratitude. Without him I would probably be living on the street. Honestly with out them I might have ended up dead in that forest and never reaching the leaf village.

With an eye smile he walked back down the hall and into his study. Cautiously I moved into the room and opened the closet. A set of black sheets sat on the top self above the poll to hang clothes I didn't have. Right next to the sheets on the same shelf was a dark Violet top sheet. I pulled it all down and smiled. I would really have to thank the girl. She really went out of her way to make me feel at home.

Quickly I made my bed and hung up my back sweater. I probably wouldn't wear it anymore just because I didn't want it to get anymore ruined. Upon inspecting the top sheet a little more I notice the violet had small swirls of what looked like stars on it. I sighed in content. Making my way to the desk I opened one of the draws to see a note book and a letter on top of it.

 _I know when times get tough,_

 _I write in a journal to get everything out._

 _Hope you get some use out of this_

 _-Sakura_

Now I had to do something for this pink haired girl. It seemed that she would quickly be my first girlfriend, maybe ever. I let my fingers run over the bright purple notebook with the small black flowers. I wondered how she even knew they were kind of my favorite colors. If I could say that I had a favorite.

I closed the draw and opened the other larger one next to it. My brows furred together. Another note?!

 _Suiren-chan!_

 _I hope you love it here as much as I do!_

 _Here are some ramen coupons for one bowl of free ramen._

 _We should go sometime._

 _-Naruto_

I smiled wide when I grabbed the envelope with three coupons in it. These teammates of mine were just too good to be true. They kind of got my cold heart going again. Maybe I would learn to like it here. Placing the coupons on my desk I shook my head. The smile still there. The only person to every make me smile like that was my uncle.

Walking over to the balcony I pulled the white curtains only to fall back on my ass. The raven boy had scared the crap out of me and I started to cough when spit went down the wrong pipe. Sasuke came in and started patting my back putting a finger to his lips. "What the hell?" I hissed pushing myself off the floor and closing the door that lead out to the hall way. I listen but it seemed that Kakashi didn't hear anything amiss.

"I forgot." Placing a small jar of ointment in my hand I watched him carefully. "I'm sure you want to heal, The we can train." Pressing his lips into a thin line he looked around my bare room. I cleared my throat a bit. "Thank you."

"hn." He said before waving and walking back out onto the balcony. I joined him half expecting him to leave but he didn't right away. "Did you find everything they left you?" I looked over at him cocking an eyebrow. "Uhh, yea the book and the ramen coupons. It was really sweet." I smiled at the thought of their gestures. "It was Sakura's idea but we kind of all agreed it was a good idea." My nose twitched. Was there something else that I hadn't found from Sasuke?

"Here." He said handing me a red scroll." I grabbed it and looked at it turning it in my hands. A scroll? "Thanks." I said noticing it was tied with a piece of red string. I could make out the same symbol from his back on the outside of it. "It's an Uchiha scroll. From my clan, we specialize in fire Justus so I figured you would make good use of it." I smiled bright at him and couldn't help but tussle his hair. "Well thanks kid. This is really sweet." He tensed at my touch and gave me a quick glare.

"Don't get used to it." He mumbled stepping up on the edge of the balcony. Jump off into the night. What a weirdo. I mean really. One second I can't get the kid to shut up and other times I can't get him to speak actually words. Rolling my eyes I went back into my room and place the scroll on the desk. I realized how tired I really was and was delighted to crawl into bed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	6. Friendship's Grow

**Another day another chapter.**

 **I am enjoying writing and I hope you're enjoying reading.**

 **Again if everything seems slow im sorry.**

 **Lack of character development in a story irks me so im making sure I do it right**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"This is horrible!" I pouted falling back on my butt. My arms crossed over my chest. My hands were killing me. In the morning after I removed the wrapping and showered I realized I had no replacement wrappings so I reused the same ones but it was a sloppy job. The three looked at me and Sakura nodded.

"Yea what kind of mission is this, picking weeds?" Naruto grumbled. I looked at the blonde and a smirk came on my face. "W-what? Something on my face Suiren-chan?" He asked poking at himself smearing dirt on his semi clean face. I saw Sakura roll her eyes. "Baka." I heard the raven haired boy mutter. Before Naruto could say anything I kept talking. "Can't you make more of you to do this job faster? I mean we really don't even have to do any of the work right?"

Looking at me dumb founded I rubbed the back of my neck under their gaze. "that's a great idea!" Naruto jumped to his feet making a few quick hand signs, "Shadow Clone Justu!" Seven loud boys appeared. "Alright guys get to work weeding this garden for us!"

"Sure thing!'

"We'll get this done in no time."

"Weeds don't stand a chance!"

"Believe it!"

All the Narutos were talking and I couldn't help but laugh. The four of us took a few steps away and sat down in the grass. We needed a well deserved break. "Your clones are really handy." Naruto seemed to drool at Sakura's complement. "Hn." I rolled my eyes at Sasuke, I was pretty sure he had his own language.

"Who's the Baka now, Teme?" I snorted a laugh at the killer glares Naruto was getting but the kid didn't seem to mind. I pulled at my hair sighing. I wanted to put it into a braid this morning but I didn't have the time and now it was one big knot. "Need some help?" I looked over at Sakura with a smile, "that would be great." She sat behind me and started to detangle my hair. "I can do a French fish tail braid if you want." She said and I smiled. The sun warming my face. "That would be nice." I said closing my eyes for a second. I felt a familiar knucklehead's chakra lay beside me.

"Hey Suiren-chan." I nodded in his direction. "What happened to your hands?" I looked over at the blonde and smiled, "Nothing really. Just too much training I guess." I chuckled a bit and got a smile out of the boy. I felt Sakura tense behind me as Sasuke got up and sat in front of me, grabbing my hands kind of rough and shaking his head. "Bad job." He said slowly unwrapping them. "I know I suck, but it's hard. I'm left handed so the left hand is so loose." He took a single glance at me before looking back down, "Both suck."

I savored this moment. One of my first happy memories with my new friends. _Trust no one._ "Ointment?" Oh right. I opened my pouch that was now on my left leg since I had my headband was on my waist and grabbed the ointment he gave me. He took it and started rubbing it softly into my hands for a second it hurt but only for a second because right after it was soothing. "Oww!" I winced, my head pulling back by my hair. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I said as she tied the end of the braid and moved next to me. Her eyes focused on something on the ground. Her mood suddenly changing. I sucked my teeth a bit. "Thanks so much." She glanced at me and nodded. Fiddling with her fingers. I frowned slightly and put my attention onto Sasuke who was just finishing up re wrapping my hands with new wrappings from his pouch. I was pretty sure the girl was obsessed with the kid. Like on a different level then just liking him. I kind of felt bad when I thought about it. She was probably feeling some type of way about how he touched me. Even though he was just being nice.

"Once I start making some money I would like to take you all out to eat. As a thank you. You have all made this transition from weird hermit in the forest to ninja in a village … nice." My voice got soft as I lost my gaze in the grass. I could feel their eyes on me. A soft nudge for my left made me smile, "You don't have to thank us." I gave the blonde's hand a squeeze. He was so cheerful. I really did enjoy it. The aura he gave off it was so pure and innocent. Even the hint of loneliness in his eyes didn't seem to affect the positive outlook on life he portrayed.

"It was our pleasure; you're our teammate after all." Sakura smiled at me and I couldn't help but grab her hand with my free one and give it a squeeze too. She seemed to shake off whatever was on her mind a second ago. "hn." Sasuke, a man a few words had a fainted smirk on his face. It was truly a candid moment. "Slacking off I see." We all jumped at the sudden appearance of our Sensei. "Who's slacking off?" Naruto said standing up. We all followed him.

"All done boss!" The Naruto weed company saluted the real Naruto before they poofed away to nothing but smoke. "Shadow clones huh?" Kakashi-Sensei seemed more pleased then angry. "I guess you guys are done for the day." Jumping up in the air Naruto yelled. My eye twitched a bit. He was so loud sometimes. "Wanna go Shopping Suiren?" Looking over at Sakura I gave her a faint grin. "I would love to Sakura but –"

"That remind me Suiren. Here." Kakashi fiddled in his pockets before producing an envelope with my name on it. "What's this?" I mumbled, it felt thick in my hand. "From the Hokage. We can't expect you to live all on your own with no money or support. You are just a kid after all." With a few pats on my head he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

I shoved the money into my pouch and smiled. "I would love to go shopping with you!" I said with a cheesy grin. Truth was I need clothes badly and a sketch book if I could find one.

* * *

After finally ditching the boys my girlfriend and I walked the village. "This is nice." She said glancing at me. "I know sometimes those boys can drive me crazy." She chuckled probably being able to relate to it pretty well since she had known them longer. Stopping at a store that sold ninja gear I clasped my hands together. "God I need more clothes!" I said pushing the door open. I sweat dropped. "I don't know where to start." I said sheepishly.

Grabbing my hand Sakura pulled me to the s/m section and started flipping through hangers. "Did you like that outfit?" She asked motioning to the one I was wearing. "Yes very much. How did you know I liked Purple and Black?" I asked as she started pulling things out for me to try on. "Just a hunch." She said with a grin. She was acting so different without Sasuke and Naruto. I was beginning to really enjoy her company.

Shoving me into the dressing room I tried on this and that. Showing her what my favorites were she clapped her hands with a smile, "you look great." Nibbling my lips I smiled back at her. "Thanks." I decided on getting one more pair of blue capris and a black one. 2 pair of black shorts and a pair of sheer black stocking to go under. A short sleeve dark blue v neck shirt. A violet boat neck tank top and upon constant nagging a dress similar to the one Sakura had but it was all black with a violet stripe on both sides. I grabbed another pair of ninja shoes in black and some wrapping to cover up some of my skin along with a couple of kunai and suriken. It was all and all a very good haul.

We giggled a bit when she told me stories about Naruto and Sasuke at the academy. Apparently one time Naruto got pushed and ended up kissing Sasuke. The image made me laugh harder than I had in a awhile. It wasn't long before we were in front of Kakas— _my house_. We were about to say our good bye but she cleared her throat and I looked at her. Waiting for her to say what she had to say. "Do you like Sasuke-kun?" My head fell to the side. Her voice was soft and timid. Afraid of the answer that I might give her.

I thought back at the time in the hospital and early today when he was helping me with my hands. I could see in her eyes she fought with herself. Part of her wanted to be a child and hate me but the other part longed to ignore that and be my friend. I sighed softly. "Sakura I like everyone. You three are my friends and that's how it's going to stay. I never knew how wonderful knowing people could be till I came here, I mean I never even knew how to be a friend till you guys showed me. I don't even know what liking someone like you like Sasuke is like. I've never felt it before." I gulped a bit know I was being a bit vulnerable.

"Really?" She said wide eyes and I nodded nervously. "Really really." I laughed a bit but was cut off when she hugged me tight. Dropping my bags I hugged her back. I felt warm inside. This was friendship. I could feel it in my bones. It had to be. "When you do start to feel that way about someone. I don't care who, you'll tell me right?" She asked eyes glistening. I nodded, "of course, who else would I tell Naruto?" Bursting out laughing I held my side, "Sasuke?" She added in which brought on a new wave of laughter.

Sighing slightly we finally said our good byes and I walked it to the house. The smell of rice and miso filled the air and my stomach growled. "Hungry?" I heard from the kitchen as I bounce toward the yummy smells. "maybe." I said eyeing the food Kakashi had put on the table. "Did you have a good time with Sakura?" He asked taking a seat and I followed. I nodded my head watching him. Waiting for him to start eating first. "I did, she is really nice. I think we will be great friends."

"That's good. Eat Suiren you will need your strength for training tomorrow." I didn't have to be told twice to dig in. I washed all the dishes when we were done and thanked him a million times for dinner before I ran up to my room and shut the door. Opening my closet I started to hang all my new things that littered my bed.

* * *

I heard my balcony door open and with that I turned, my head smacking against the closet door. Damn it. I blinked a few times started to see black spots. A blur walked over to me and grabbed my chin. I was about to smack the intruder but my eyes focus at my moody teammate. "Damn it kid you need to stop sneaking up on me." I mumbled rubbing the spot where I smashed myself. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings." He said matter of factly. Letting go of my face he sat on the edge of my bed and looked over at the dress and I felt a wave of heat hit my cheeks. "Sakura made me get it. I probably won't ever wear it." I mumbled grabbing it off the bed and hanging up before closing the door.

His smirk grew slightly as the tension in his shoulders decreased. "What's that?" He said motioning to the book and pencils sticking out of the last shopping bag on my bed. Walking over I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Sketch book." I said sitting on my bed, back against the head board. Flipping threw it he looked up at me. "It's empty."

"Duh it's new I haven't used it yet." He tossed it at me along with the pack of drawing pencils. "Get to work." He said getting up and walking over to my desk. "Get to work? What am I your slave? I need to be inspired Baka." I huffed turning to a clean page anyway. Sometimes I liked to just stare at the whiteness of it. It spoke to me. Told me what it wanted to become.

I watched the boy touch my journal that I hadn't used yet. He looked over at the cork board that I pinned the notes that Sakura and Naruto wrote me, that and the ramen coupons. His eyes lingered on the scroll on the book shelf along with some basic ninja skill text books that Sakura gave me and a mystery novel that Kakashi gave me. My finger twitched a bit as I pulled out a pencil tapping it on the blank page.

I watched him grab one of the text books. One of the only ones I had started going through. It had a bunch of dog ear flaps on all the things that I deemed important or that I needed work on. Glancing at him and back onto the page my hand moved. Back and forth, back and forth. I started to shade and smudge, I always got lost when I drew. Looking up I jumped when I realized he was sitting back on my bed in front of me, legs crossed.

"You really need to work on that." He mumbled scanning some other pages in the text book. Running my finger through my hair I watched his shoulders tense again. "What?" I said brows furred together. "Why are you interest in bloodline traits?" He asked glancing up at me for a moment. I shrugged my shoulders a bit. "I mean I guess I should be since I have one." I said nonchalantly. His eyes snapped up, his glare hard. "What do you mean?" I shrugged my shoulders again. "Apparently I had a seal on base of my neck. To stop me from using it but that day I met the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei released it. Something about keeping me hidden and what not."

I brushed it off staring intently at my work. Something was missing. "Do you know what it is?" He was a regular chatty Kathy tonight. I shook my head. "No not yet. Kakashi-Sensei said in time it would be releveled to me. Speaking of can you do that Sharing- what's it who's it for me?" Look up I could almost laugh at the expression on his face.

"Sharingan?" He said and I nodded. He hesitated for a moment but shut his eyes and when he opened them they were blood red. I smiled. "Perfect. Stay like that." I said leaning forward a bit taking them in, trying to figure out how to bring them to life on the page. His breathing became ragged but I didn't really put too much thought into. I knew he was still getting used to using those eyes and they did take a toll on his chakra. Leaning back I continued to sketch.

"I'm jealous of your eyes." I chuckled at the thought of it. They were pretty cool. Even when I first saw that Kakashi had one I was impressed. "Jealous?" He said propping his head in his hands as I sketched. His red eyes trying to read my face. "Yes, they are beautiful." I mumbled not really paying attention to what I was saying. I was almost done and that made my heart flutter. It had been while since I had sketched. It was hard to find sketch paper out in the forest especially when Gato owned the town.

"Done!" I said turning the book around so he could see. I drew him leaning against my balcony door frame, curtains flowing in the wind, hands crossed over his chest. Most of the room and half of his body was in shadow except that part of him that I drew to seem like he was standing in moon light. His red eyes staring back at whoever was looking at the drawing. A look of calmness over his face. He said nothing and I frowned. I knew I wasn't that good by jeeze kid lie if you have to. "Don't like it huh?" I said about to put the book down but he snatch it from me. "God if you don't like it then fine. I never said I was an artist." Rolling my eyes I got off the bed with my pencils in my hand.

I stopped when he grabbed my wrist. Looking over at him he glanced up at me. "This is how you see me?" He asked eyes soft and confused. It was a look I hadn't seen from the boy before. "Yes." I said cautiously. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked wondering why the stone cold features of Mr. Sasuke seemed to melt slowly as he looked at himself. His hand dropped from mine and I walked over to the desk putting my pencils down.

Getting up he walked over to me and put the sketch book on my desk. His eyes back to their usual black. "You have talent." He said walking to my balcony. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Good night." He added before jumping onto the roof. I faintly heard his feet land before he was gone. I sighed a bit. That kid was a mystery. I couldn't imagine how Sakura dealt with her feelings toward him. It would drive me crazy.

Locking my door and shutting the curtains it wasn't long before I cuddle into bed and shut my eyes. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	7. Training hard or hardley training?

**Hello all, sorry for the wait.**

 **To make it up to you all this chapter is a bit longer.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

"Well what do you guys want to eat?" It had been twenty minutes since we finished two missions. One walking dogs and one catching some ones cat. You know the real ninja stuff ... Using the clones we finished rather quickly and so I offered to treat the crew to lunch before we went off to train. The problem is no one knew what they wanted. "If you guys don't make up your minds I'm going to lose it." I said with a small death threat to my voice.

"Not Ramen."

"Ramen"

"Not Ramen."

Naruto frowned in defeat. "How about this BBQ place." I said ushering them in. At this rate I was never going to get to training and there were a few things that I wanted to try out today. One being, I wanted to open the scroll Sasuke gave me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I winced a bit at a loud voice from inside the restaurant. Look up I saw a girl with long blonde hair waving like an idiot. She was sitting with two other guys. One who looked like he was in heaven here at the restaurant and the other like he could care less if he was eating or sleeping. Preferably sleeping.

"Sakura. Naruto." She added in with less enthusiasm. I wasn't sure if I was going to like the girl at all. But hey the more the merrier, I guess, "Hey Team seven." The tired looking one with the high pony tail said eyeing me up and down for a second. "We had heard you guys got a 4th teammate is this her?" The blonde asked trying to seem friendly but for some reason it didn't sound sincere. "Yea this Suiren-chan. She is awesome." Heat made it way to my face Naruto sure had a way with words. "Nice to meet you my name is Ino. This is Shikamaru and Choji." I bowed my head; I didn't really think I was going to meet more people so soon. I forgot that were weren't the only three genin ninja around.

I was feeling weird, but I guess I was going to have to learn to meet new people sooner rather than later. I was done being a hermit. But I still felt awkward, I tried to shove that feeling deep down so no one would notice. My hair was down since I had washed it this morning and if I had braided the damn thing it would still be wet. I always felt weird when my hair was down. My eyes glanced around. "How are your missions going?" Sakura asked as Ino moved to invite us into their booth. Naruto slide next to her much to the girl's glares and I was forced to plop next to Shikamaru glaring at Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. "Thanks dad." I mumbled as he took the seat next to me and Sakura next to Naruto. It was a large semi-circle table that fit us all well.

"You guys better not think about touching my food." Choji said grabbing 5 pieces of pork off the grill with his chopsticks. I stiffened a laugh behind my hand which I guess caught Shikamaru's attention. "He sure loves his food that one." He said softly. I guessed he was usually a soft spoken male. I watched Sakura and Ino shove Naruto out of the booth so they could sit next to each other. The poor poor boy. I observed everyone talking. Ino taking about a mission with Sakura and Choji, who was barely listening. Naruto asking Saskue what he was going to get only receiving a glare.

"You're new to the village right?" I glanced at the male to my right and nodded. "Yes. Arrived about 2 weeks ago. Shikamaru right?" I wanted to make sure I didn't mix anyone's name up and look dumb. "Shika is fine. So two weeks and you're already doing missions on a team? What a drag." I smiled a bit taking a sip of my tea. "It is a drag." But it wasn't at the same time. I did really like my team after all.

The rest of lunch went on this way. Talking about mission and each other's Senseis. These guys must have been friends for a while now. Must have been nice. I just watched, trying to learn how to interact with people. It was easy with my team because we had been forced to fight together. Forced to protect our lives together. After that it was all downhill. This, sitting here was more difficult. So I observed all I could, mentally taking notes.

Shika continued to make small talk. Nothing to crazy but I guess he could sense how weird I felt about everything. "Suiren do you have a boyfriend." I tensed and looked up at Ino. Her eyes danced watching my every expression. I couldn't exactly put my finger on why she was asking because her tone made it seem like she really didn't care that much. My mouth opened and closed again. I was trying to figure out her intentions. I knew there was nothing pure about them. I think she was just being mean for the sake of being mean and I didn't really understand it. "Is that a yes then?" My cheeks flushed bright red. "Or a no."

"Shut up Ino." I clenched my fists under the table when Sasuke opened his mouth with something other than a hn or a baka directed usually toward Naruto. Shika coughed beside me and Choji actually stopped eating for a second. Sakura glanced between the two and before Ino could open her mouth he spoke again, "what and who she does is just none of your business." I was ready to leave, my heart was thumping. It was as though he could read my mind because he got up and stepped aside to let me get up.

Naruto was up next and Sakura followed to. I fumble with my money and left enough to pay for both of the bills. My ears were red. I could feel it. I just wanted to get out there as soon as possible. Ino looked like she about to explode. I bowed my head down at the three. Part of me was sure they were going to dislike me from this point on. "Why are you leaving Sakura, you're really picking her over me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so mean Ino. She's my friend and my teammate."

"Oh yea billboard brow?"

"Shut your face Ino-pig."

I could hear the girls banter while I left. Once on the street I leaned forward with my hands on my knees. I was breathing really hard trying my best to focus inside myself. "Are you okay?" I tried to nod but I couldn't I was having a panic attack and I wasn't sure how to stop it. I tried digging my finger nails into the palms of my hands but that wasn't working either. "What's wrong with her? Sasuke do something!" My body shook and I was about to wrap my arms around myself and curl up into a ball. "Suiren look at me." My eyes darted up at Sasuke his eyes roaming my face trying to figure out what was wrong.

Blinking I watched his eyes change to those red ones and my breathing started to slow down. "You need to relax and breathe." He said taking a few deep breaths with me. It wasn't long before the panic was gone and I just felt stupid. Embarrassed actually. "Let's go." He said looking at the other two. I felt Sakura grab my hand as we walked out of the village to the training grounds.

"Are you alright Suiren-chan?" I nodded a bit and sighed as we finally got to the open clearing. The space and fresh air really cleared my head. "Yea I'm fine. Sorry about that." I mumbled and the three eyed suspiciously. They wanted to ask I could tell but they didn't want to push me. "I—I told you guys. I'm not used to people and well … I'm prone to getting panic attacks when put into situations I don't know how to handle." My voice got softer and softer as the words left my mouth. I felt like a child.

"Panic attacks?" Before Sakura could punch him in the head I nodded, "Yea, it happens every so often since I was small but they have been happening a lot as of late. I can just assume because everything is different here. I'm trying my best to adjust." I forced a smile which seemed to satisfy the blonde. "Well I'm sorry that she did that to you." Sakura said forcing her lips into a straight line. She seemed genuinely pissed at Ino and I just shook my head, "Really not a problem, I'm sure I over reacted."

I tried to put the ordeal behind me. Taking my back pack off, I leaned it against a tree and stretched. "I need some hand to hand." I said grabbing two bracelets out of my bag. "What's that?" Naruto asked me poking at the little black balls. "It's for training. I can add and remove weight to it to help me get faster with my taijustu." I could see Sasuke eye me a bit but I turned my attention to Sakura who sat down and pulled out a text book. It looked like it was about Medical Ninjustu. That was interesting.

"Okay who's first?" I asked taking a few steps into the clearing. "Me, me, me!" I held back a giggle as he ran out to join me. He was to funny. "I'll take winner." Sasuke mumbled leaning against a tree waiting for his turn. "Rules?" I asked taking a fighting stance. "Rules .." He looked confused. He was so clueless sometimes. "Like you want to do first to 5 solid hits or till someone taps out?" I could tell he was thinking about, his lips curving into a big smile, "I guess till I make you tap out Suiren." He said putting his hands together raring to go.

I smirked, he was over confident; had he not realized on my own I had been training to? "Bring it." I muttered, I sent off burst of Chakra to my feet and dashed toward him, I knew those seals all too well my friend. I knew when he put his hands together he was going to start with that Justu. "Shadow clone - " Before he could mutter the rest of the words my Kunai lay lazily at his neck, "How did you?" He said and I yawned a bit. "Naruto, Naruto you can't just go into a fight head first especially when your opponent already knows your most favorite Justu. Use that head." I said removing the knife and tossing his hair.

I saw Sasuke tenses a bit; it would have gone unnoticed had I not been spending my evenings talking about nonsense the last few nights. "I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself." I said before his pout reached the floor. At that his ears twitched and his smiled grew. "Alright!" He yelled and I got back into my fight stance and so did he. "Let's GO!" He yelled running to me throwing 3 kunai. I blocked them with my own and jumped back when he came at me with a punch.

Blocking another I threw two of my own that he blocked, sinking down I swept his legs which he noticed and jumped to avoid. I took my chance while he was in the air and kicked up making contact with his chest. I watched him fly back but after two tumbles he pulled himself back up. "Shadow Close Justu!" At least he did rush it this time. Ten Narutos where coming at me fast. As quick as I could I did a few hand signs of my own, "Fire Style, Fire ball Justu!" Blowing in the direction of the clones I smirk as I saw pop after pop of smoke. I took my chance in the midst of the fire and smoke to do a few other hand signs. Ones I was just learning.

Hiding in the tree I watched as my water clone fought off another wave of about 7 Narutos. I looked at her through my bangs. I can't believe it actually worked. I was reading in one of the books that Sakura gave me that about having a primary and secondary elemental chakra affinity. When I asked Kakashi about it he told me about chakra paper. At first I thought it was just dumb, I mean water and fire. I knew it my heart fire was all mine but water, even as a secondary it was just strange but there I was looking at my very first water clone.

She wasn't doing too badly either. Just as I planned Naruto had been shifting slightly as my close moved and he was right below me standing under the branch I was hiding out in. He threw a shuriken that went straight through her and I took my chance and jumped down landing right on the kids back, kunai to neck. "Tap out?" I said with a smug smile. He still looked shocked, looking up at me and back to where my clone had been. Nothing but a small puddle of water in the grass.

I helped him up and waked over to the other two. "How did you make a water clone?" Sakura, her nose out of her book looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Practice. That's actually the first time it worked." I chuckled a bit rubbing the back of my neck. "I never even saw you make one and hide. You're too fast Suiren." I stuck my tongue out and gave him a thumbs up. "But don't you worry, you just got lucky, next time I'll win for sure, believe it." At least he wasn't a sore loser.

I gasped when a kunai grazed my cheek landing on the tree next to me. I looked over glaring at my moody teammate. What the heck was he thinking, "You ready yet." He mumbled looking bored but I could see the small tremor in his body. He was excited. I was ready to punch him in his stupid face. Wiping the small trickle of blood from my cheek I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "What the hell was that fo—" I put my hand out to block Naruto from stepping forward. "I got this." I mumbled stepping into the field.

We just looked at each other for a few moments. Sizing each other up. I still remember that day in the land of waves, when he asked me what other fire Justus I knew and I told him he would have to fight me to find out. Who knew it would be this long since we actually spared. I saw his hand twitch over his pouch and I back flipped when he threw two shuriken. I knew those were only distractions. He always did that with Naruto when they sparred, it was almost mechanical. Quickly a blocked a kick from my right side.

Facing him he threw 2 punches which I blocked and threw 2 of my own. I started feeling the weight of the bracelets slowing me down. Punch, block, punch, block. He was a second or two faster than me and I was going to have compensate for that. I barely blocked a high kick to my shoulder blade pushing him back. He smirked knowing he almost got me. Coming back it me with two more punches I pushed a bit of chakra to my hands. Punch, Block. Punch, block. I bent down and swiped his legs and he jumped. I couldn't help but smirk, kicking up aiming for under his chin; he black flipped and avoided it. Two feet away we locked eyes for another second before we clashed again. Kick and punches all being blocked. I huffed and puffed. I was starting to get a little worn out. I had to figure this out. I had to get through his defense, trip him up. Pulling back I pumped chakra up my arm and went for a straight punch to the face.

"Thought you could make contact with a frontal attack?" He asked blocking my punch crossing his hands together like an x and pushing my wrist up. I could help but smirk; confusion littered his face as I pushed a large dose of chakra that I held in my arm to my fingers before, _flick_.

The hit wasn't hard but the amount of chakra I hit him with was enough to send him flying feet back on his butt. I could hear a gasp for Sakura an awkward cheer from Naruto who I think mumbled if I got him. Before he could comprehend what happened I sent the remaining chakra I had to my feet and raced behind him kunai to neck, "Tap out?" I said my chest heaving up and down. I was tapped out that was for sure.

I could see him cross his arms over his chest in a huff pushing my hand away from him. He got up and faced me, "that was a cheap shot." He said looking up to the sky before back down at me. I couldn't help but put my hand over my mouth to hide a chuckle that threated to pass through my lips. "What?" He said trying to sound upset but I thought I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. He had a little lump on his forehead where I flicked him.

"Suiren-chan that was great! You beat Sasuke!" I glanced at the raven hair boy, I couldn't help but smile. "Hn." Mumbling he still had his arms crossed over his chest, "You just got really lucky this time."

"uhuh." I said rolling my eyes at him, "Sore loser. A win is a win you know." I couldn't help but taunt him. He just brushed me off. I landed on my butt next to Sakura. I stretched a bit, "I can't believe you actually beat him with a flick to the forehead." A smirk graced my face again, I might not be the strongest yet but at least I have the element of surprise.

I find of wished I hadn't used so much chakra because I had really wanted to get into that scroll but I guess it would just have to wait till tomorrow. I really did need to get fast because using my chakra to speed up and enhancing my Taijustu was not really good considering that I needed it for other stuff.

* * *

I had parted with my team and opened my front door. "Hello?" I said knowing quite well no one was home, I could sense it but still I asked. Walking into the kitchen I saw a plate of food cover in plastic with a note.

 _Out with Friends._

 _Be home late._

 _Here is some food_

 _-K_

I smiled a bit, it was nice of him to let me know. He really didn't have to. I took the plastic off the food and tossed it in the trash. I took the note and my food up to my room. I pinned the note to my cork board. I knew it was dumb but I was starting a collection. I never really owned that much stuff and these memories were important to me. Looking at the coupons I made up my mind that I wanted ramen tomorrow. Grabbing the plate off my desk, I was shoving rice in my mouth way to fast but I was just so hungry.

Air caught in my throat when I felt metal on my neck. I couldn't help but drop my plate; it was now all over my floor, "Tap out?" I small growl grew in my throat and I threw my elbow back making contact. I turned around, "Baka! What the hell was that for?" My face was red and it was getting redder as I looked at the mess of rice and glass pieces. "Pay back?" He said taking a seat on my bed rubbing where I had hit him, he leaned against my head board. I huffed and got on my knees putting everything in the little trashcan that I had.

Once it was done I clapped my hands dusting off anything that might have stuck to them and placed them on my hips. "You're a jerk you know." I said eye him as he flipped through the pages of another one of my text books. "You're just too easy to scare." He said glancing up a me. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a sore loser." He mumbled. Grabbing a shuriken off my desk I tossed it at him. Moving his head a bit it lodged itself in my head board. Great.

After I felt I had gotten some rage out I let my body fall next to him. I didn't realize how tired I was till I made contact with my bed. I slide down a bit so my head was on my pillow. His presence still beside me. He hadn't said another word to me nor I him but that was alright. As usual the silence was comforting. It lulled me to sleep before I had a chance to catch him leave.


	8. The Glue

**Hey everyone.**

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was out all day.**

 **Here Is another chapter**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I could hear the sounds of birds outside my window. Though my eyes were still closed I could see the light through my eyelids. It was slightly irritating but not as bad as some mornings. There would probably be some over cast today. I shifted slight trying to move my arm around my pillow to get it closer to me. It was warm, inviting.

I felt a pull around my waist. My eyes lurched open and glanced up to meet with the familiar face of my teammate. His breathing steady. Right arm draped over his face, text book open on his chest. My breathing started too quicken when I realized his other arm was carefully place around my body holding me close. "WHAT the hell?!" I said shooting to an upright position. I heard foot steps down the hall and my face became red with anxiety. I notice him stir slightly but I didn't have time.

Without thinking I turned and used my feet to kick him off my bed, he landed with a loud grunt and thud. "Shut up." I hissed standing on my mattress when my door was flung open. "Suiren?" Kakashi's eye travelled around my room and I was hoping that he wouldn't notice the beads of sweat that rolled down the side of my face. "Everything alright?" He asked and I nodded my head a little too quickly.

"Hai, I just got tangled in my blankets. I was half asleep and thought someone was actually holding me down. Stupid me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. His eyes twinkled. I hoped he had believed that. I really really did. "Well okay. Be more careful, you could fall right off the bed." He lingered for a moment more before retreating, closing the door slowly behind me.

I let my butt land on my mattress and let out a sigh. Inching to the edge of the bed I frowned at the raven haired idiot on the floor with my blanket over his body. "Great hiding spot." I whispered getting up and pulling it off of him. A small smirk graced his face and I was ready to smack it off. That's the last time I leave it up to him to let himself out of my room. Why didn't he leave?

With quick feet I went to my balcony and opened the door, "Get out!" I said trying to sound demanding but I didn't want Kakashi to hear me talking to 'myself'. Sasuke eyed me for a second before getting up, his face blank. "Sorry." He mumbled as he walked passed me. I was getting even more agitated and my cheeks flushed pink. He had no senses of apology in his voice at all. He was gone before I could punch him in the back of the head. Shutting the door I let out a frustrated cry. What a baka.

Looking at the time I slapped my forehead. I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night. I only had an hour to get ready and meet up with my team. Sure Kakashi was always late, which was weird since he always left the house before me but this was the time we trained as a team without our sensei. We worked on our weaknesses, and tested new justus if we had any.

I was out of there in 35 minutes. I threw on a pair of black shorts and my purple tank top when I got out of the bathroom, grabbed some fruit and darted to the training grounds. Surprisingly Sakura and Naruto where there before me, this was a first. They must have noticed to because the blonde eyed me for a moment. "Hey guys." Sakura said with a small wave. I flinched a bit when I looked behind me to see Sasuke. He was right; he snuck up on me to easy. I wonder why that was. He was back to his same demeanor and I was glad for that.

"Hn." Was all he said before he stopped right next to. "So what are we going to do today Suiren?" For some reason the three had taken a liking to me strategizing our practices. Something about me being able to see what they needed work with better than they could. I didn't mind it. It was a great way for us to grow and they were great at pointing out nitpicky stuff that I would've learned at the academy if I had gone.

"I really wish I could get some practice with all the stuff I've been learning." Sakura said grabbing her usual seat by the tree. The once new medical justu book was worn with plenty of dog ear flaps. "That's a great idea but unless you want me to hurt myself of purpose." I said with a chuckle. "Oh no no." She said waving me off before cracking open her book. "Here." Sasuke said crouching down beside her. Her face red as a tomato as he lifted the back of his shirt a bit showing a large bruise on his back.

"What happened, Baka? Get your butt kicked?" I rolled my eyes a bit. "Fell of the bed." He said coolly ignoring the boys taunting. "Cool so Sakura try healing him, Naruto you're with me." I turned quickly on my heels and walked to the open space. The boy was getting better; his was starting to balance his chakra more. "So what are we going to do? Tap out? Huh?" He rubbed his hands in excitement. "Clone battle?" I suggested knowing I need some work with my water clones and he didn't have a problem with quantity but quality. He looked at me puzzled.

"But I can do hundreds of clones." He didn't whine though which was a step up for him. "I don't want large amounts. Your problem is with a decent flick to the forehead poof." I said adding in my hands for effect. He nodded understanding. "And my water clones are new. I can make one for a while but I haven't tried to make more." I mulled the idea in my head. "So three clones. Three separate matches. Only taijustu, once one clone group had defeated 10 of the others clones they win." This would help me making multiple and help Naruto concentrate on the amount of chakra and strengthof his.

Before I could say go he already had created three clones and I laughed. With a few hand signs I made three of my own. It took more chakra then I would have liked but I still haven't master the Justu yet. Naruto and I took a step to the side and each of our clones paired up and started on my command.

It was a lot harder than I thought. One clone was really easy to do but pour chakra in three was wearing me down fast. The little ball of energy next to me seemed unfazed by it. He was really a mystery. I was lucky that his clones still needed some training. It wasn't long before all three were defeated and he had to make three more. "Damn." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I chuckled a bit wiping the sweat off my brow.

From across the field I could see Sasuke watching us. The red still plastered on my girlfriends face. Her hands stopped glowing green for a moment as she looked down at her book and they started back up again. A splash of one of my clones brought my attention back to the sparing. "Yes!" Naruto yelled and I smirked. I took a deep breath and created another clone and they were back at soon enough. With another three pops Naruto groaned. He made three more and they were back at it.

"How are your clones so strong?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I think because you have such a big reserve of chakra you can make so many more clone then me, Sasuke, and Sakura combined but your lack of control." I took a second trying to figure out how to explain it to him when I was reading about clones myself. "It's like this; you know how I can walk on water?" He nodded quickly. "Well that takes a lot of control. You have more chakra then I do but I can control mine better. So in turn you can make more clones then me but I can control mine better."

He looked confused for a second but then smiled brightly, "Oh I get it. All I have to do is learn to control my chakra." I nodded patting him on the back. It wasn't long before my clones had finished the last of his and the one more to make 10. He had managed to get two more of mine and I was glad that I didn't have to make more since he was already down to his last. Honestly I don't think I could have made anymore.

Meeting back at the other two Sasuke got up and glared at me slightly when I sat down next to Sakura. "Why don't you spar with Sasuke, Naruto? Multiple shadow clones will help him work on his speed and Taijustu and you get to practice chakra control." They nodded their head in agreement and I was glad to be sitting.

"How did you get so smart about training?" I opened my eyes at my pink hair friend and smiled. "Honestly those text books you gave me have been so helpful in aiding me understand how things work. When I was with my uncle he had taught me with unconventional methods so I knew how to do things just not the mechanic of how it was being done." She nodded her head and smiled. "I think it's really amazing, I couldn't even wrap my head around how you come up with some stuff." She looked down her gaze dark.

"Well I could never heal someone like you do, it amazes me. I just have no talent for what you do." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Sometimes she just needed to believe in herself. "We all have our weakness and our strengths. Together as a team we cover all aspects of a perfect shinobi. You with your smarts and your medical ninjustu. Naruto with his crazy chakra storage and surprise determination with everything he does. Sasuke with his kekkei genkai and his fortitude to get stronger every single day." Truth was there was even more that each one possessed and I was only scratching the surface of all the pros they each had.

"Don't forget you. You bring out the best in us and bring us together in a way we had trouble with before. Your brain and leadership skills are something to be admired. You're like – the glue." Something tugged at my heart when she spoke. I hadn't had anyone say such kind things about me. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around the girl. It was only a moment before she hugged me back. I couldn't ask for a better team because they brought out the best in me. A me I didn't even know was there.

"Am I interrupting something?" We broke our embrace and got up to great our sensei. The boys walked back over, Sasuke obviously tired with the endless rush of Narutos he had fought. The blonde was just as chipper as ever. The older ninja looked around at his students, a smile growing under his mask.

"So I have some good news, I have decided to nominate you guys for the Chunin selection exams." I raised an eyebrow. "Chunin exams?" Naruto asked looking at the three of us. Sakura was the first to answer, she possessed a different kind of smart then I did, I was still learning. "It's the test genin take to become Chunin and then maybe someday become Jounin." Kakashi nodded his head, "That's right Sakura, I have your forms right here."

"YES! I'm going to become a Chunin, believe it!" I chuckled at the idea of us not being genin anymore. I felt like there was so much more for us to learn but if Kakashi thought we were ready. "But you only have three forms Sensei." I eyed his hand oddly. "Observant as always Suiren. You're right. I can only send it a squad of three for the exam."

All of us were silent, Sasuke glaring holes into Kakashi's face but I knew it wasn't the ninja's fault, rules are rules. "But that's not fair Kakashi-sensei; the four of us are a team." I gulped a bit when Naruto spoke. "Yea we can just go in without the others. Its how we work, as a team." It was one of the few times I had seen the girl side with Naruto. "We train together to compete together." I could see the semi surprised look on our sensei's face. I gulped again.

"I'll stand down." I said taking a step forward with my hand up. "No you're not!" Naruto yelled and I gave him a look. He was quiet but still mumbling under his breath. "Listen guys." I said letting out a sigh. "I am still new. I don't have the training you guys have had at the academy. Sure I've learned quickly with your help and it seems like a lot of the time I know what I'm doing but I'm still learning." I tried to make them understand they were a team before I got there and it would hurt me if they split up.

"That's very noble of you Suiren." I felt a hand on my head and smiled weakly at Kakashi. "No!" Sakura said causing me to jump. I saw Sasuke twitch too. "We don't have a team without you. We won't make it." I shook my head. Her voice hurt my heart. "Sakura is right Kakashi- sensei. Suiren helps us with all the things we are bad at." Naruto pipped up softer than usual. "She makes up for our weaknesses." I never thought I would see the day the three agreed. I never thought I would see the day where Sasuke would admit, like any good ninja, that he had a weakness.

"You're the glue." Sakura whispered grabbing my hand.

I nibbled my lip. It was enough that they wanted me around. It really was enough and thought it hurt me to see them struggling with this idea of me not being by their side they were all so strong. "Well well. I never thought, after seeing the three of you on our first day of survival training that you would ever understand the meaning of team." Survival training was something that must have happened before we ran into each other during that mission in the land of waves.

"I can't promise I can make it happen but I'll talk to the Hokage and see what I can do." He smiled and I thanked him. It really was fine. If it wasn't my time it wasn't my time. Easy as that. Handing the other three their slips I shoved my hands in my pocket. "So how long till the exam?" I asked before Kakashi could leave. "Two weeks." He said before he was gone in a swirl of leave.

"Hey wait two weeks should you be training us?" Naruto yelled but there was no ninja there to be listening.

* * *

 **Id like to thank M.J for that great review. This chapter is for you!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on sending in three or four.**

 **I haven't decided yet if I wanna send in the four or just three.**

 **Either Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke or**

 **Suiren/Naruto/Sasuke**


	9. Lazy Days

**hi again. This chapter is not really a fluff chapter but a building one**

 **I realize ive developed Suiren's friendship with Sasuke and Sakura but not Naurto.**

 **Enjoy the peace. Troubling times to come ;)**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Dinners with Kakashi were usually quiet. Just a few exchanges of how my day was nothing to prying. Tonight he watched me, carefully. It was strange. I had only ever felt this watchful eye from my uncle; I wasn't sure how I felt about. I cleared my throat making eye contact with the baby carrot on my plate, fingers fiddling with the chopsticks in my left hand, "The team is very fond of you aren't they." I gulped and glanced up meeting his one exposed eye and nodded. "I am very fond of them too." I added in and I could see his lips curve up in a smile. He was of course already done with his plate and as usual was just waiting for me to finish up.

He always ate so fast, I never saw his face. He leaned back losing come of his forced composure, just relaxing. "I'm sorry about today." He finally said bring his attention back to me. I shrugged my shoulders. I had meant what I said out there, I didn't think I was ready just yet. "There is always next year." I said forcing a smile. "Besides I don't think im ready." I forced a chuckle out of my mouth before finally committing to eating that piece of baby carrot.

"I think your leadership skills are Chunin level but if you don't think you're ready." My fingers twitched, had he figured out a way to get me in? Is that why we were having this conversation? "I need more then leadership skills to past this test, no?" I said a small smirk played at the corner of my lips. I think I was inheriting that from my time with the Uchiha. A carefree laugh echoed in the room and I couldn't help but smile, "Let's be serious for a moment. You spend every night studying everyday training. Your chakra control was already great and with the team you have just flourished. I think you surpass ready."

Heat pricked my face. I wasn't used to so many compliments but it seemed the day was just littered with them. "Thanks" I said softly and the older ninja shook his head, "I'm stating facts Suiren."

"Still." Grabbing my tea between my hands I took a sip. "You might even be more ready this Sakura." I choked slightly on my tea, "I will not go into the exams as her replacement." The idea made my blood boil. She was part of the team first, my friend, my ally and she deserved this chance just us much as the rest of us. Kakashi held his hands up in defense. I stood up and started to clean our dished. "I'm not saying that's what I was going to do. Relax." You better not was what I wanted to say but I didn't.

A knock at the door startled me. I eyed the piece of wood as I dried my hands on a dish towel. Kakashi was there before me and opened the door. "Sasuke -." The silver haired man said allowing him to step inside. My eyes narrowed. What was he doing? "How can I help you?" He asked him. It took me only a moment to get to the two. "I'm just here to study." He said glancing over at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. Way to ask me if I wanted company studying.

Kakashi eyes me, a glimmer in his eye, "Alright fine." He said shutting the door behind my teammate. I headed up toward the stairs and Sasuke followed. "Not to late okay. And leave your door open." My face warmed up at his comment. Was he serious? I raced to my room with a sudden urge to shut my door but I only closed it half way. I watched the boy head to my book self. "Decided to use the front door this time?"

"hn." He answered grabbing the scroll he had given me. He flopped down on my bed making himself at home and I shook my head. "Have you tried reading this yet?" He asked. "No not yet." I almost got hit in the face when he tossed it to me. I suppressed a small growl growing in my chest and plopped down next to him. Opening the scroll my nose twitched.

I looked at it a bit confused, "Can you read it?" He asked, face closer to mine then I would have liked. "Well sort of." I said lifting it up and turning it aide to side. "Sort of?" He glanced at me and I him. His eyes red, just the way I liked them. Ugh, I pushed that idea aside. "Yea like I can read some of the words but some of them are missing. It's broken up." I yelped when he grabbed my face making me look at him. His eyes looking over every inch of my face.

"What's the matter?" I said as he pressed my cheeks together a bit, eyes narrowed. " . . ?" He asked again. Taking a pause between each word. I tried to nod my head in his grasp, "Sort of." I whispered wondering what the heck his problem was. He held on for a second longer before letting it go. Eyes making holes in my face. "Should I not be able to read the scroll?" I asked looking down at it. My head started to throb as I tried to focus on it again. He grabbed the scroll from me, "No not really." He humbled shoving it in his pouch. "Hey!" That was a gift you jerk. "I'll give it back to you."

I huffed as he made his way to the balcony door. He was gone. I crossed my arms over my chest. What a moody baka. I didn't understand what his problem was, we didn't even study and he didn't even say goodbye. "Ugh!" I slapped the sides of my bed in frustration and let my head hit my pillow. I didn't want to think about it a moment longer.

* * *

The next day I made my way to the bridge. I promised Naruto I would help him with his chakra control by helping him learn to walk on water. I assumed the other would be here since this was something everyone could learn. Except Sakura, she was already great with her chakra control. I was there before anyone else and I took a seat on the ledge. My feet dangled and I inhaled the smells of the forest.

A small frown graced my lips. I would be lying if I wasn't nervous for my friends. I was sure that these exams where going to be tough, really tough. I knew they were strong I was just worried they wouldn't believe that they were. "Suiren!" I turned my head and smiled at the hyperactive knuckle head. "Hey Naruto." I jumped down and meet him on the grass. "I guess it's just you and me then?" I said curiously looking around. "Sakura told me to tell you she had to do a couple things and she would see you later." I chuckled at him. It looked like it took everything in him to remember what Sakura had told him.

"Alright let's get going." I said walking over to the water. Concentrating chakra to my feet I took a step, and another till I was in the center of the slow moving river. "That's so cool." I shook my head with a smile. It didn't take much to impress him huh. "Alright so you need focus chakra to the bottom of your feet but because the water is constantly moving so must adjust the amount of chakra that you apply to your feet." I jumped up and down in the one spot for good measures. "Right, let's go. "

"Concentrate chakra to my feet and –" I broke out laughing when he fell right in. I had almost lost my footing and fell in too I was so distracted. The blonde dragged himself out of the water and sighed. "Alright let's try that again."

 **2.5 hrs later**

"Look Look Look!" I jumped up from my spot on the grass where I was cloud watching. I saw a shaky Naruto standing in the middle of the river. I huge smile spread out on my lips. Damn it, he learned it faster than I did. "That's great. I'm so proud of you!" I gave him a wave when he gave me a thumbs up. "Wait don't—" It was too late and I face palmed at the boy. He tried to jump up and down but fell in again.

Meeting him at the water's edge I grabbed his hand and helped him up. With a quick pat on the back I smiled, "I'm proud of you." He looked at me oddly. Was he not used to people praising him? "Thanks." He was softer than the average volume of the Naruto I have come to know. "How about we go get some ramen?" It seemed everything he was thinking about as gone. His eyes glistening at the thought of noodles. "After we get you out of these wet clothes."

He pouted but there was no use fighting, he was soaked. It wasn't long before we were at his apartment. He opened the door but I hesitated to go in until invited to do so. "Sorry about the mess." He said with laughter holding the door open for me. It was a small place but it looked cozy. It was slightly dirty but I figured that came with the territory of Naruto. "Be right back!" He said and I looked around. His kitchen didn't really look used. I noticed the many instant ramen in the garbage and the bed that looked like it was never made. I plopped in the couch.

It wasn't long before he came out of the bathroom in a change of clothes. "ready!" His smile cause the corner of my lips to flip up. We were gone as soon as we came. He was super-fast when it came to ramen; he needed that for his taijustu.

I swear the kid was pulsating in the seat beside me and I shook my head. "Is this your little friend Naruto?" The younger woman was sweet. I smiled with a slight bow of my head. "Yea this is Suiren! She's on my team and she is amazing!" I was tired of my cheeks becoming pink I was going to have to find a way to get that to stop. "Well enjoy you two." I thanked her when our food was done and started to dig in. It wasn't my uncle's ramen but it was pretty tasty. "Dude slow down you're going to choke." I was mortified. He was eating so fast did he even taste the damn food.

"Sorry I just get so excited." With those few words he was back at it, eating almost as fast as Kakashi-sensei. I shook my head and ate my own food. It wasn't long before we were done and walking the village. He seemed tense but I tried to just act normal and hope he felt it and calmed down. "Thanks for all your help today Suiren you're one of the smartest Genin I know." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was his turn for his cheeks to turn pink. "You're my teammate and my friend. I will always be here to help you."

He gave me a squeeze back before we let go. His mood seemed to brighten. The kid was like a younger brother to me. I never had family but if I had a younger brother I would've wanted him to be like Naruto. So full of life and joy. He was precious to me. _Trust no one._ The last few words of my uncle taste sour now. I didn't know what to do; it was too late because I already trusted them. I just hoped that they wouldn't hurt me. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. It wasn't long before we started making our way back to my house.

"Can I ask you a question?" I glanced over at the boy almost forgetting he was there for a moment. My mind was all over the place. I nodded a bit and waited. He hesitate for a moment, "Can you tell me how to impress Sakura?" I chuckled loudly at the now red faced boy. I smiled wide, "Naruto, you are great. Just be you and if it's meant to be it will happen. You're a catch."

"You really think so?" He asked blue orbs sparkling in the now setting sun light. I nodded and he hugged me tight. We were finally at my door and I knew we had gotten just a bit closer from spending the day together. It was nice. Without Sasuke he wasn't nearly as loud. "Really Really." I pinched his cheek. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow knucklehead."

"Bye Suiren!" I watched his leave down the road before I opened my door. Walking into the kitchen I sighed at a note on my fridge telling me Kakashi was on a mission and would be back in a day or two. It wasn't that I needed him around, I wasn't a baby but I didn't mind the company. The house lonesome on my own. Walking up to my room I half expect Sasuke to be there and I thought I caught myself sighing when he wasn't. I didn't even know it but the stupid boy had become part of my routine. I was very much fond of routine. Opening my balcony I took a seat on the floor and slowly started to unbraid my long hair. Running my finger through it trying to get out some of the knots from the day. I could still smell the slight hint of river water and pollen.

Leaning against the glass door I watched the sunset. The once white clouds splattered with purples and pinks as dark blue started to take over the sky. I felt tiny against the vase beauty sprawled out before me. I couldn't help but let my breath catch in my throat. Overwhelmed at the idea of such pureness and how it still couldn't warm the cold depths of my heart that seemed untouchable to everyone around me.


	10. Give me all you got

**Wow chapter 10.**

 **It was effortless to get here.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

I sighed looking at the tree in front of me. 8 points, larynx, spine, liver, jugular, subelimum artery, kidneys, heart. I sighed again looking down at my text book. 8 points and I was trying my hardest to memorize exactly where each one was and aim for it with my kunai. I don't know why I thought this would be easy. Walking to the tree I pulled out the eight metal blades and walked back to my spot. Closing my eyes for a moment I gathered chakra into them and my hands. It made it so much easier for accuracy and speed. It was hard though, it depleted my chakra and I wasn't sure if it would prove to be useful in an actual battle.

Opening my eyes I spun the dark metal in my hand getting the feel of it. I never used weapons much but I figured the more I knew the better. I was way behind everyone else and that's why I trained as hard as I did. With ease I threw each kunai, one after the other. Larynx. Spine. Liver. Subelimum artery. Kidney. "What are you doing?"

I yelped a bit at the voice to my left and sighed. I was aiming for the heart but I got the face instead. I guess that was affective though. The light painting outline of a person was faded and chipped away. I think I had been at it for a few hours. "Training." I said glancing at the Uchiha. He looked at the tree a bit confused, "What are you aiming for?" His hands were shoved in his pockets. Sauntering over to me he glanced down at the book on the floor. "Oh." He mumbled. I grabbed the kunai once again from the tree. I probably should invest in more. For training purposes.

"Where were you yesterday?" I was back to my marker. Closing my eyes again. Trying to concentrate my chakra. "I had things to do." A flick of my wrist, Larynx. "What kinds of things?" For some reason my skin felt hot. I wasn't sure why. I knew he was watching me intently but I tried not to let it bother me. "Uchiha stuff." Another flick, Spine. "Oh yea?" I tried to drown out the curiously in me. Flick, Liver. "Yes." I was sure for a moment I heard taunting in his voice. Flick, Jugular. "Hn." I was sure I caught him off guard. Too much of him was rubbing off on me. Subelimum artery.

I pushed a bit more chakra to my eyes. Kidney. It was a little more annoying of a shot for me. "Miss me?" Flick, heart. My hand twitched. I placed them on my hips and turned to him pushing a laugh through my lips that I tried not to press together into a fine line. "You wish _Uchiha_." His eyes danced for a moment. Flickering from their usual cold stare, but only for a moment. I would've missed it had I not had chakra flowing to my eyes.

"Your eyes are glowing." I shook my head a bit and stopped my chakra. It was a waste to just stand here doing it. I didn't have the reserves to waste. "Pumping chakra to my eyes to increase accuracy." I let my hands drop and I took a knee to flip a page in my book. "hn," It was his turn to be his usual self again. I felt him walk closer to me. "Let's spar." I sighed; there was no hint of request in his voice. More of a demand. I hated that. Grabbing the book I snapped it shut. I wasn't sure I had it in me at the moment to spar but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Putting the book out of harms way I stood about 4 feet from him. "Tap out?" I mumbled wrapping my French braid in circles till it became a bun on the back of my head. I was sweating already and the hair was starting to irritate my back. "Hn." I assumed that was a yes because he jumped back tossing three kunai at me. Typical. I was ready to doge an attack from the left. Too bad that never came. My right side lurched in pain. I skidded across the floor but popped back up. "Guess you're not as predictable as I thought." I couldn't help but laugh. That was stupid on my part. A smirk played on his lips as he came at me. Punch, block. Kick, block. Punch, Block. I was on the defense. Hit after hit. I had gotten fast but so had he and my weights where starting to hold me back already. God I had no stamina.

I saw a slight opening in one of his punches. Right shoulder, Perfect. Pumping just a bit of chakra to my left hand I took the shot. It made contact and he slid back only to make a few hand signs that I knew too well. "Fire style. Fire ball Justu!" I dodged the attack. I didn't want to counter it unless I had to. I needed what little chakra I had. "It's not like you to run." He said and I rolled my eyes. What a cocky ass. When the smoke started to clear I turned and blocked an axe kick. I spun for a round house kick but he grabbed my ankle. Lifting my body weight up I used to free foot to smash into his chest so that he would let me go.

Landing on my hands I back flipped up again. He was on his back about to get up and I took my chance. With a few hand signs I steadied myself. "Water style, Raging waves!" I opened my mouth and instantly closed my eyes. When the water settled I sighed, "Substitution Justu." I glanced around the trees. " It's not like you to run." My words laced with sarcasm. I couldn't help it. It was too easy to spit his words back out at him. Sometimes I think he brought out the bitch in me. I saw the shiny metal before it was 5 feet from me. I instinctively grabbed at my pouch to block it and when I grasped at air my hand went up.

I winced, the blade stuck in the palm of my hand. I pulled it out and wiped my blood on my shorts. That was one way of getting a kunai when you didn't have one. I took deep breaths trying to stead my heart. I didn't want to waste the energy on my stupid. How could I forget I was out of kunai? "Fire style, Dragon flame." My eyes darted to his voice. He stood behind me. It was weird to see my Justu from the other side. I guess that's what happened when you faced a ninja with the same affinity as yourself.

I barely dodged the attack. I felt a slight burn on my elbow but ignored it. "Don't tell me you're done already." I looked at the boy with his bright red eyes. I had wondered when he had turned that on. I was pleased whenever he did. I felt like it made me a worthy opponent because he had to use it. Maybe I was just making crap up in my head to make me feel better.

I was a caged rabbit. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure I could handle any more hand to hand and if I didn't time myself with my justus I would waste the last of my chakra. I dropped my wrist weights. They made a rumbling noise when they fell. Dust came up and Sasuke eyed them. I darted to the left and block two kunai. I blocked his kick to the left. Punch, block. Punch, block. I took this moment to crouch down and swipe his legs. He jumped and I quickly came up and punched him in the gut. My legs weren't as fast as my arms right now and I had to adjust my strategy.

He didnt get knocked off his feet but pushed a good 5 feet from me. I didn't have enough time, like a deer in head lights he came back at me and landed two hits. One to my solar plexus and one to my collar. Why was he going so hard today? My eyes started to hurt and I started to see black. I bit my tongue, this was usually the point my seal would start hurting. When the pain never came I remembered it was gone. I heard him straighten his stance which could only mean he was about to form some hands signs. My eyes snapped open. Everything looked strange, slow even as I tried to focus. I saw wisps of chakra around his body and his hands. It burned my eyes but I couldn't look away. I couldn't shut them. I felt in that moment that I had been blind since the day I was born and this was the first time I could actually see.

I didn't have a moment to register what I was doing. My mind and body acting of its own accord. Like it knew what to do. As his hands formed the first sign so did mine. So slow, eerie slow. The second, the third. Finally time came crashing down on me and everything sped up.

"Fire Style, Phoenix flower justu!"

"Fire Style, Phoenix flower justu!"

I flew back as our justus collide. I gasped when my back smashed into a tree. I couldn't help but whimper. It wasn't long before I felt a rough hand on my chin. My eyes snapped open to see a pair of onyx ones. I thought I saw some concern in them. Concerned surrounded by something I couldn't place. I chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough, "I think. I tap out." My body felt limp and a void took over. I blacked out.

* * *

Beep. Beep. beep.

Deja vu. My eyes burned and I didn't want to open them. It wasn't long before I registered the insane amount of pain in my skull. I gripped my hands into fists. I wished I could just go back to being dead or blacked out or whatever that was. The memories of our spar came back to me and I opened my eyes. I quickly closed them. I'm so dumb. The bright lights above me stung my already sensitive orbs and I could feel tears slipping onto my cheek. "Suiren?" I groaned. "The lights." I sighed in content when they were flicked off. I opened mine to meet with a pair of gorgeous deep blue. "Hey Naruto-kun." I said with a small smile. IT didn't even bother me that he was way to close.

"Hello sleepy head." I chuckled. I've heard that so many times since I left my old life behind it was infuriating. I glanced at the silver haired ninja. "How long have I been out?" I asked pushing myself up only to have Naruto grab my arm and place a pillow behind me. "Just a few hours. You should've been out for a day or two." I scratched the back of my head and winced. Looking down I saw the gash was now a tender scar. I'd have to thank the doctors for healing me yet again.

I scanned the room and met with those onyx orbs. They bore holes of worry in me for a split second before they change to ice. "How do you feel?" Before I could answer Naruto started yelling again. "Shut up teme! You are not allowed to talk to Suiren right now. Look what you—"

I grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it. I didn't have much strength so it must have felt like a feathers touch. "It's okay Naruto. We were just sparing." He groaned a bit, "Sparing that ended with you in the hospital." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just never know when to quit." He squeezed my hand but the worried look never left his face. "I'll get Sakura. She will want to know you're up." He left the room closing the door behind him.

It was barely a moment and Sasuke had closed the gap between us taking the space Naruto had occupied. He looked banged up to. A bit of tender flesh from some healed burns on his hands and arm. I knew I landed a few good hits myself and he would have some bruising. "Would you like to explain to me what happened?" I watched Kakashi put his book back into his pocket. Legs crossed his eye looked at us and I looked at Sasuke. He tensed a bit. I wanted to know what happened too. It wasn't our usual spar. It was way more intense.

"Like I said we were sparing and I just wouldn't tap out. So my body tapped out for me." I tried to keep a low pro cause I didn't want the boy to get in trouble till he explained everything to me. Then I would beat his ass myself. Kakashi glanced from me to Sasuke. "I didn't realize how low she was with chakra. It was my fault." I frowned a bit. "You guys caused some damage to the training grounds. We needed four ninja to put out those flames." My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized we had caused that much destruction. "So what kind of Justu did you use?"

"Phoenix flower justu." I mumbled before Sasuke had a chance to. His eyes snapped at me. How could I forget? I was so confused by it because I had never even practiced that Justu. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke who tried hard not to crack under the man's stare. "Phoenix flower justu." He pushed the words through his lips as though it pained him to admit it to the man. I watched the Jounin's eye glance between the two of us. His lips twitched slightly. "You two need to be more careful when you spar. You could have gotten really hurt." I felt like a child being reprimanded by her parents.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

His eye quickly turned into that of a smiling one and I let out a sigh of relief. "Suiren, I'm so glad you're awake." I smiled at the pink headed girl that darted into my room. I chuckled when she pushed Sasuke over to get a better look at me. Her hand was growing green and she ran it along my body. "Are you in pain?" She mumbled and I pointed it to my head. Her hands came to my temple and I sighed as relief washed over me.

"What did you do Sakura?" The blonde looked fascinated. "Just a little pain relief for her headache." She mumbled. "I didn't know you could do that." He said with a bright smiled and I could have sworn there was dust pink on her cheeks. "You should really leave the patient to the doctor." She jumped at the familiar face of my previous doctor walking in. "i-Im sorry. I just don't like seeing my friend in pain." She stepped away and let the doctor have a look at me, green hands again checking my body. "You have a good friend." He said before pulling his hands away from me and filling out something on my chart. "You are free to go. Just try not to use any chakra for a day or so. No training either." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I at least go for a run?"

He eyed me with a smile. "That should be fine. Stay over 9 minute miles though." I sighed ever deeper and mumbled, "I could walk faster than that."

It wasn't long before I was out of the hospital. The three fighting over who could take me home. Kakashi told Sasuke he needed to go with him to speak to the Hokage. I didn't like the idea but when I tried to tag along I got a stern look from the silver haired ninja. "Fine fine." I mumbled letting Naruto and Sakura to take me back.

"Are you sure you're okay. I've never seen you or Sasuke look like that after a spar." I chuckled a bit, so I did get him a little. Good. "Yea, I promise. We were just a little over excited to try some new moves. Took it a little too far. " I hoped that they would leave it at that cause I really didn't know. I would have to talk to the kid and find out. "Well when he gets better ill punch that baka." I laughed. Naruto my hero.

"Well he has some bruised ribs. Might take him a day or two till he recovers himself." I winced a bit. "Ugh now I feel bad." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Don't feel bad he probably deserved it." I shook my head and flicked the blonde in the temple. "We are teammates. I would feel bad hurting any of you like that. Sparing or not." He stood quiet and nodded.

If he didn't show later I was going to have to go out and find him myself. I just hoped that I remembered how to get back to his house. I had only been there one time and it had been a while ago. I sighed, so many question and all I could do was sit and wait. I hated waiting.


	11. Shed some Light

**Dun. Dun. Dun!**

 **Can it be? Who is Suiren?**

 **Lets find out**

* * *

I was sprawled on the floor. My head was still pounding. I kind of wished that Sakura was here to give me some of her medical magic. I needed the relief. The doctor had said that I was straining very hard during my training. I told him about pumping chakra to my eyes and he said that could be the reason my head was in so much pain. I knew better. I had eaten dinner with Kakashi but I wasn't really in the mood. I had no appetite and I just wanted to lie down. I knew he was worried about me but I just put on a smile and pushed through.

I thought back to earlier in the day. Looking at him, his chakra I could see it. Only in wisps of cloud like color surrounding his core but I could see it. I didn't have an explanation. My hand covering my face twitched a bit. Those hand signs were not mine but thinking back on them now I could probably pull off the justu flawlessly if I had the chakra. It didn't make any sense. My fingers parted a bit and my eyes opened. I looked up at the boy standing above me. I felt him this time. I had seen his chakra it would be really stupid not to feel it. I wonder why it took me so long to get used to him popping in and out like he did.

"Hey." I mumbled. I didn't want to get up. The coolness from the hardwood floors where doing something for my head. He looked at me. Traced my face with his onyx orbs and I let him. Only for a moment though before I pushed myself up and leaned my back on my bed. He quickly moved around me and sat on my bed with on foot under his thigh. "So are you going to talk or just sit here all mysterious and annoying like?" I figured I would get down to it.

He ran his fingers through his hair. I narrowed my eyes. Was he nervous? I was in shock because this was not an emotion I thought the kid possessed. I didn't want to feel any more awkward so I took my attention off of him and grabbed the end of my braid. I pulled out the hair tie and slowly started to take it out. He would talk. In time. He had to, it was the reason he was here.

"I'm sorry about before." He said and I nodded, still not making eye contact with the male. "I just need to know." Shaking the top part of my hair out I looked over to him, "Needed to know what?" He refused to look at me and I was starting to get irritated. I was about to open my mouth again till I felt a tug on one of my locks. His hand traced circle on my head before unknotting a few small ones. The act was soothing and my heads pounding started to slow down.

I couldn't help but bring my knees to my chest and maneuver slightly in front of him. I was a sucker when it came to people touching my hair. Sakura knew first hand. I'm sure the smart Sasuke Uchiha noticed it himself. Maybe he figured this was a good way to calm me down. He was right. I sighed softly. My head was finding some relief. "I was trying to figure out your kekkei genkai." I tensed a bit. He didn't stop running his finger through my curls. "I tried to force it out of you and I hurt you." I knew that was another apology. He didn't have to sorry again for me to know it.

"It's fine. I want to know just as much as you." I felt him tenses behind me. He wrapped one my tresses around his finger. I felt like he had more to say but he wouldn't come right out and say it. I didn't want to push it. This was hard enough for him as it is. I knew it. He was a man of few words but he had to speak for me to understand and that had to be bothering his to some extent.

"Well did you see anything?" I whispered. I knew I had felt something but I didn't know exactly what it was. I didn't know much about blood line traits. I started going through some of them like the byakugan and I came across ice release like Haku used on the bridge that fateful day. I had also found just a mention of the Shikotsumyaku which had something to do with the manipulating bones with chakra but it was becoming increasingly difficult to find much on anything. They were guarded secrets. "What are you thinking?" I let my cheek rest against my knee. I wondered if he was trying to ignore my previous questions. "I think I have a dojustu kekkei genkai." I noticed he stopped playing with my hair a moment. "Why?" I sighed.

"Something during our spar. I just can't get it out of my head." I rubbed my face. I wanted to face him to see his face as I talked but I didn't have it in me. "I could see your chakra. Like physically see it Sasuke. Like if I reached out it would feel like thin clouds." I thought back at it again. The wisps. It was driving me crazy. "And the Justu. I mean come on you know I don't know that Justu. I never learned it." I finally turned around, his face stoic but emotionless. His jaw was tight.

He knew something and wasn't telling me. I was starting to get angry. "I think I know what it is but ... It's just not possible." He mumbled the last part and got up walking to the balcony door. So help me god if he leaves like this. "What happened to your family?" His back was to me and I stumbled to my feet. I hadn't told anyone what the Hokage said to me that day. He knew my family was dead but that was all. "T-they are dead. Gone, killed." I was starting to stutter a bit. I couldn't help it. I could feel the intensity coming off of his body. "Your clan what about your clan?" He turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

I was started to panic a bit. I didn't like this, the questions, his face. "Suiren tell me." I could feel his fingers trembling. "Dead. Everyone is dead." My voice was soft. So soft I almost didn't hear myself. "I'm the last one." His brows furred together. Like he didn't understand what I was saying. My heart was in my throat. I had to get it all out now or I was going to faint. "My parents sealed my Kekkei Genkai. They gave me to my uncle when I was born. To save me. They thought something bad was going to happen to the clan and they wanted to protect the blood line. It is passed down through the females and I'm the last. The Hokage says I'm the last one."

I could feel the tears even though I wasn't actually crying. Saying I was alone hurt just as much as the day he told me. I had pushed it down my throat all the way down to my core where I didn't have to deal with it and he was making me bring it out. Like word vomit I could stop till it was all out. My knees buckled but he didn't let go; only bent to the floor with me. My face looked up at my name, "Suiren you're not alone." It was my turn to furrow my brows. What was he talking about? "You might be the last female but you are far from alone." His eyes flickers to red and my breathing instantly began to calm down.

"My clan was killed, every last one of them. Slaughtered by the person I once called family. My brother killed them all." My breath was caught in my throat. His head hung low. I could see it pained him, like it pained me but it was worse for him and I suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for thinking I had it so bad, I didn't even know my family but he knew his, loved his and trusted his. Instinctively I grabbed his face in my hands. I felt protective over him. I didn't want him to hurt. "I am so sorry Sasuke. I didn't know," I whispered and his red eyes met mine. "You did know. You know Suiren. Our clans. They didn't share the same fate. They were the same. You're an Uchiha."

My hands slipped from his face. My head started to spin. I heard Sasuke, _Sharingan. It's a blood line trait, a kekkei genkai that allows the user to see and learn any taijustu, ninjustu, or genjustu._ I heard the Hokage, _the kekkei genkai of your clan runs through the females and, as so luck would have it. You are the last._ I thought my heart was going to stop, "and the scroll?" It was all coming together. Like the pieces of a warped puzzle. "You can only read it if you possess the Sharingan."

"Well damn." Was all I could mutter. I sat back on my legs. I didn't know what to say. I don't think he knew what to say. This had to be why he was being too weird, why the spar was so intense. The answer to such big question about myself only brought up even more question. "So are we related?" I squinted my eyes a bit as he laughed. "No. No we are not."

"How do you know?" He sat back finally and shook his head. "I talked to the Hokage. I had my head so far up my ass. No wonder I didn't get the answer I wanted." I was confused but he continued. "I stormed up there with Kakashi demanding he tell me who you were. He said no but would answer question if I had. I told him I thought you possessed the Sharingan. Asked if it was possible we were related and he said No Sasuke Im sorry but you aren't related." I pinched the bridge of my nose but before I could talk he kept going. "There is no way a child goes missing from my family with no one asking questions." I glanced over at him, "I should have asked if you were an Uchiha."

Duh. I finally got it. My brain clicked. Just because we were from the same clan didn't mean we were from the same family branch. Sometimes you have to ask the right question to get the answers you were looking for. My head swam with even more question and if wasn't the middle of the night I wanted to march right to the Hokage and ask him myself. "Are you sure?" After all this we had to be sure.

"Yes, No." I sighed ready to punch him. "Then what the hell. What if you are wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders and I flicked him right in the head. "We need to sure about something like this baka." He rolled his eyes. "We can talk to the Hokage tomorrow. Bring him the evidence. He has to tell you, it's your right to know." I nibbled my lip. We were silent for a while but I could feel the amount of thinking the both of us were doing. It was plausible, very plausible. It was almost impossible for it to be wrong but we had to know for sure. We had to confront the Hokage. I had to get him to tell me, had to make him tell me.

I wasn't sure how I was going to make him do anything but I was going to cross that bridge when I got there.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I tried not to leave a crazy cliffhanger.**

 **So much more to come.**


	12. The ache of home lives in all of us

**Hello to all my new followers.**

 **This chapter is for you**

 **Enjoy as the plot thickens.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I stared out the window all night and not until the sun had risen high in the sky did I get up. I change quickly. My hair free to mingle with my face. I wasn't sure if I was ready for any more news but I needed to know. I needed to know everything. I had thought about what Saskue had said last night, about the incident, about his brother killing everyone. That meant his brother had killed my parents too and that left darkness in my heart.

I didn't bother using the front door. I leapt up to the roof and started to run toward the Hokage's building. I wasn't even sure what the heck I was going to say let alone how I was going to pressure him if he didn't want to spill the beans. My head was pounding again. I wasn't entirely sure if it was because of yesterday or because of stress. Maybe both.

I had stopped, locking eyes with Sasuke. He had told me he would come with me. I was still surprised he was here. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. That was a lie but there was no better time than the present. Passing two guards with white animal shaped masks Sasuke had said they were called ANBU. He didn't go into much detail. It seemed he was back to being his old quiet cold self. The sense of eagerness of the unknown was something he couldn't mask from me.

I knocked on the door and heard a light come in. I hesitated but only for a moment before I pushed them open and stepped inside. Sasuke closing them behind us. I bowed at the Hokage and he eyed the two of us before putting down the paper he was reading. He wouldn't be able to multitask with the questions we were about to ask him.

"Suiren and Sasuke Uchiha. How can I help you?" My voice was caught in my throat and I half hoped that the idiot would ask for me but he was silent. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I felt stupid like a gold fish. "Well I just wanted to ask… I mean I was thinking about everything and I –" I snapped my mouth closed and pinched the bridge of my nose pushing a sigh through my lips. "I'm an Uchiha aren't I?"

The room became full of tension. Heart starting to race, had there been more people in the room I might have started having a panic attack. "Well that didn't take you long now did it?" His eyes were warm and his smiled reminded me of my uncle. It fiddled with my heart in a way that caused me to catch my breath. "Why didn't you say something before?" My cheeks were red, an _Uchiha_. "It was your parent's wishes that you discover the truth on your own when you were ready. I guess putting you on a team with your clan member wasn't a bad thing either." He took a puff of his pip. My hand resting on my hip.

"So can you tell me anything else?" I didn't even know what to ask at this point. I thought it was going to be so much harder to get anything out of him let alone the confirmation we were looking for. "Your parents along with myself, Minori and Shisui Uchiha were the only ones who knew about the plan to hide you. There had always been turmoil between the Uchiha and Senju clan for centuries, even before the creation of the village hidden in the leaves. This village created as packed between the two rivaling clans but they always segregated themselves from one another even with in the walls of this village." Taking a small paused I could see him thinking of the right words to explain to me everything that had happened. I knew he wasn't going to tell me everything but I would find out one way or another.

"Things had started becoming – unstable. We had felt a disturbance in the peace that the village had strived for since its creation. Shisui was the first to sense it and he entrusted me with his idea of saving the clan, saving the bloodline. Your father being close friend with Shisui shared in his fear and his want to preserve everything the clan stood for in its days of glory. To show his loyalty your father gave up his first born daughter. They sent you to live with Minori. After a few years they wanted to retrieve you, it seemed that enough time had passed, that it was safe to bring you home." He was quiet to quiet. I found myself hanging on every word he said. It became a weight on my shoulder. The more he spoke the heavier it became. "You were ten when it happened. I'm sure Sasuke has told you already. I believed fate would bring you back home when the time was right."

My face was wet. I wasn't crying but tears were staining my cheeks. I knew more now but nothing at the same time. So it was sort of a fluke. They hid me for something big but it wasn't in their wildest dreams that Sasuke's older brother would slay every last member, leaving only Sasuke with the grief and guilt of being alone. I was starting to get angry at the thought. "Here." I looked up taking my gaze off the floor, He held a photo in his hand and I crossed the space between us and grabbed it. My heart thumped. "I was saving this for you." I knew it was my parents. This was the first time I was actually seeing them but I knew it was them. I had the same eyes as my mother and my hand found its way to my chest. My nose and lips eerily like my fathers. What hurt even more was five year old boy and girl who grabbed at their legs. Twins from the looks of it. My father sternly looking back at me a small curve on the left side of his face, his hand rest on the little girls head. The same symbol from Sasuke's back on a flag behind them.

A lump in my throat, my hand shaking. My family, my mother and father, my brother and sister. The idea pulled at my brain and I felt my heart fall into my stomach. "How did you know I'd come back?" My voice barely above a whisper. "The ache of home lives in all of us." My hand shook as I shoved the picture in my pouch. My arms wrapping around myself trying to keep together.

* * *

"Suiren!?" I looked up at the silver haired ninja and shook my head. "Do you want to learn a new justu or not?" Running my fingers through my hair I apologized. I could see Sasuke eyeing me from across the field. He was trying to learn some new justu; it looked like he was trying to release waves of lightning across the floor. He was having a hard time spreading father then 2 feet before it ended. If he could get that right it would prove affective paired with one of my water justus. I shook my head and put my attention of Kakashi. He was trying to teach me a new justu and I Was being the dumb student who couldn't seem to learn a thing.

"I need you to concentrate or you're never going to be able to use this Justu to your advantage. Being able to use fire and water is a blessing." I sighed and nodded my head bringing my hands together in a new series of hand signed, "Water style Black Rain Justu!" I focused a large dose of chakra toward the bush in front of me. A small black cloud, probably too small to even be considered a cloud, appeared. A pathetic amount of small onyx droplets fell as the cloud move toward the bush. Before it reached its destination it disappeared. Damn it. I rubbed my face. I was too distracted for this. I think Kakashi could tell.

The four of us stood in front of our sensei. Naruto dirty, hair tussled from some wind Justu he was learning. Sakura's hands were scratched up. She was learning to use her chakra control to help her hit harder then she had before. The tree she smashed up didn't have a chance.

I was just staring into nothingness. I wasn't sure how I felt but it wasn't great. My head hurt and my body was numb. I flinched when Kakashi-sensei snapped his fingers in front of me. "Sorry what?" He eyed me a bit trying to hide his concern, "I said spar with Naruto." I nodded and stepped in front of him. "Are you okay Suiren? You look … upset." I nodded and took a fighting stance and he did the same. I stepped back when he tried to punch me. Kick, block, punch, block, punch. Damn it. I stumbled back and wiped my face. I saw a bit of confusion in Naruto's eyes. "Water Style Raging waves." I knew he would jump up to dodge it but I wasn't trying to hit him. Taking a step forward I made those hand signs I knew too well. "Fire style Fire ball justu!" I pumped a little force to push the fire ball into the water causing a wave of boiling steam.

I hissed a bit when I heard the pops. Shadow clones. How dumb I can't believe I missed it. My breath caught into my throat when I heard the clang of two kunai behind me. One cancelling the one that aimed to just scratch my side. "What the hell baka!?" I groaned at the sound of the blonde's voice and locking with a pair of onyx eyes. Why was he butting in now? I rushed over to Naruto to try and bring him back to our spar, Punch, dodge. Kick, dodge. I was slow. He was keeping up with me with ease. I bent down and swiped his legs and he jumped. I kicked him in his chest to hear a small pop and a stump in his place. He was getting better.

I spun around and blocked a kick, back hand springing and catching myself 5 feet from him. We were both panting pretty hard. My heart just wasn't in this training. I couldn't keep my head from running wild. What was the point of everything? What was I doing? I don't know anything about being an Uchiha. How was I supposed to uphold my family's legacy when I knew nothing about them and did I even have a right to morn their death?

I winced when his foot made clear contact with my chest. The ground was hard against my back all I could do was look up at the blue sky and white clouds above me. I kind of wished I could just melt into one and soar away.

"Are you alright?" I shut my eyes when I caught sight of his silver hair. Pushing myself up I looked around at my teammates. "Will you just tell us already? We know something is wrong." I glanced at the pinked hair girl as she bent down, her hand glowing green but I pushed it away before she could touch me. She looked more confused than hurt by my actions and I caught Naruto clenching his fist slightly. I guess they needed to know. They were my team after all and after everything we had been through they had a right to know.

Grabbing the photo I tossed in on the floor in front of them. Sasuke eyed me but said nothing. Sakura grabbed the photo, Naruto looking over her shoulder. "Who's this?" I chewed my bottom lip when he asked and a broken sigh passed through my lips. "That's my family." I whispered. Kakashi-sensei said nothing. I wasn't sure if he already knew or not. He just observed. I wondered if the Hokage had told him before hand and that's what I was placed in his care. He after all had a Sharingan of his own. "That crest" Sakura was so much smarter than us when she wanted to be. She able to pick up on subtly things of importance the untrained eye might over look.

"Uchiha." I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my head with my arms. The boys whisper pulled me over the edge as I inherited his agony. I think he has been waiting for me to break all day since we had gone to see the Hokage. It made sense why he watched me so intently. Like at any moment I would collapse under the weight of my sorrows.

I felt two arms wrap around my body. The smell of cherry blossom and vanilla did little to comfort me but the embrace held me together. The pink haired girl understood to an extent what this meant. "I don't understand." Naruto whispered and I could hear Kakashi shift from behind me. My body trembled and before I knew it my sob softly echoed through the field. "She and Sasuke are all that is left of the great Uchiha Clan." His voice bitter for a moment my tears hitting her dress hard. I felt a hand grab mine and a forehead on my right shoulder. He smelt of ramen and sunshine. It wasn't long till I felt pressure on my back leaning against me. Head banging mind softly, the collision I wish could share some memories of his past, something to let him know he wasn't alone. I might not have been there that night but I lost everything.

The picture burned into my memory. Their smiling faces taunting me and for a moment I thought I could smell blood. My brain thumped against my skull and when I opened my eyes I saw black spots but they were gone as soon as they arrived. I looked at the two with confusion. "Suiren, your eyes." I wiped my tears, glancing at Naruto before my chin was cupped and pulled to the left.

Black pearls stared intently at me and I realized I saw their chakra. My back straightened and I looked between Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi- sensei. The wisps of color circling each of them and I couldn't help but reach out to try and touch it. Sakura quickly untied her head protected and faced it toward me so that I could see my eyes.

My mother's eyes were gone, replaced by blood red and black. One with two markings and the other with one. I blinked quickly, afraid they would disappear.

This was my family's legacy; this is what they had left behind for me.

* * *

 **I only own my OC**

 **Obviously parts of the Uchiha incident are left a mystery**

 **More will be reviled with time**


	13. 5 Days

**Hello all.**

 **5 more days till the exams!**

 **yay!**

* * *

I grabbed an apple off the counter before I left the house that morning. I had made the others promise me they would say nothing about my eyes, or anything about my clan. I knew they had to know, they were my teammates but I didn't want the world to know. I wasn't ready.

I was the first to the training grounds. I had gotten their extra early. So I took a seat by a shaded tree and grabbed a scroll out of my back pack. It was one I had borrowed from the book self in the Hokage's tower. He had caught me eyeing it and told me I was free to borrow anything from that section. It was sweet of him since I really didn't want to have to resort to stealing it.

Laying it out in front of me I opened a small book on hand signs I had also found. I was reading about one handed hand signs and in my thoughts I had wondered if someone could technically use two justus at once. I would have to ask Kakashi- sensei about it. For now I wanted to focus on learning this justu and then maybe if I could figure it out using justus with one hand.

Standing up I made a bunch of signs, "Water style raging waves" I walked over to the puddle on the ground and sighed I had tried this justu in my bath tub but it wouldn't work. I figured maybe it would help to be outside. Putting my hands together I concentrated my chakra "Water style hidden in the water Justu".

When I sensed three unfamiliar chakras I jumped out of the puddle. I had startled a girl with large pupil less eyes who quickly hide behind a guy with dark glasses, cloak covering half his face. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just practicing." I rubbed my arm. This was the first time I was meeting someone without my friends nearby to make me feel safe. The third ninja had a hood over his head and red markings on his cheeks. A small dog between his ankles.

"That was pretty cool." The dog barked to his owners words. Before the situation became awkward my team came to save the day. "Hey Shino, Hinata, Kiba!" I took a step back and let the blonde get in front of me. Sakura smiled and wave to them and Sasuke was well, Sasuke. He lingered back not really the one to spark up a conversation.

I watched the girl fiddle with her fingers and whisper a hello to Naruto who I don't think heard her, poor thing. "Hey guys is this your new teammate?" The dog boy asked eyeing me from behind the two.

I watched Sasuke take the open space next to me but just a hair line in front. "Yea this is Suiren. She's awesome." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle pass through my hand that covered my mouth. He was funny, and he made the situation less weird for me. His sunshine always shined through. I didn't feel a panic attack and my heart beat was still firmly in my chest. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. The boy with glasses spoke up, "Training." Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"You guys getting ready for the Chunin exams." He uncrossed his arms and I couldn't help but admire his amber eyes. They were bright and filled with excitement. Naruto answered, "Of course Kiba. I'll be Chunin before you know it, believe it." I frowned a bit. I forgot the exams where only 5 days away. It would be a while before my team was reunited once they started. "We should probably get to training." I was suddenly vocal because my fear for my teammate outweighed my lack of people skills. They needed to be as ready as they could be.

"She sounds like another Sasuke." I couldn't tell if that was a joke because I couldn't really see his face but I assumed it was. "She'll kick your butt though. Suiren is so strong." I rolled my eyes playfully before shoving the scroll in my backpack. "Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm still gonna go all out when we spar." He gave me a full on grin and a thumbs up. " … You're sensei hasn't arrived yet." I had to strain my ears to hear the girl. She was kind of cute and by the way she kept glancing at Naruto I was sure she liked him.

"Yea he is always late so we meet and train beforehand." Sakura put her bag down and I cleared my throat pointing to a cut on the back of my hand. "I got something for you to work on. Cut my hand last night dicing up some pears before bed." I sighed when I remembered it. I was trying to read and cut at the same time. So dumb. It was deep enough that it bothered me, and the girl did always want to practice.

"So I guess Naruto and Saskue you guys spar. Some shadow clones so Saskue can try that new Justu. Then Naruto practice your new one and Sasuke you can work on chakra control. Try not to get blown away." I smirked a little at him which he returned before walking out to the field with his hand up letting me know he got it.

Naruto was quick to follow. The other team lingered for another moment longer. "What are you their mom?" Kiba grinned and I shrugged my shoulders. Sakura was quick to answer me, "She is smart Kiba, really smart. Just be lucky she might not be taking the exams this time around." I smiled, they all spoke to kindly of me and it really made my heart liven up. "Hopefully I'm unlucky then." I eyed them as they started to walk away; Kiba seemed to be the most talkative out of the bunch. His comment confused me a bit.

"Then at least I'll get to see your face again." He shot a wink back before they left and I felt my face grow hot. I got a nudge from Sakura and she giggled, "That's not funny." I said softly putting my hand in her lap so she could just start heeling it already. "Kiba is pretty cute. He is very out spoken and strong. A little hotheaded and hot tempered but still." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Stop it." I mumbled.

I turned my gaze from her to the two sparing in the field. Saskue was getting some distance with his Justu, still not far enough to be an affective long range attack. He needed to build his chakra more before he uses it to increase the speed of its movement too. I couldn't help but turn my Sharingan on, lightning was not affinity but I still wondered.

It took me a few times before I got the hang of it. It was different then pumping chakra to my eyes like I did before. It was like turning a switch on and off. Obviously still using chakra.

My hands twitched. I want to mick his hand signs but I didn't. I glanced over at Naruto. The amount of chakra that kid had was just out of control. His core was so bright and his wisps where all over the place. I watched when it was his turn to practice his new wind justu. He was creating a ball of wind in his hands before shooting it forward in an attempt to uproot Sasuke from his crouched position. Chakra pumping to his feet.

I twitched when Kakashi-sensei appeared in a swarm of leaves. Sakura and I jumped to our feet and made out way to him. Sasuke and Naruto were not far behind. He smiled under the mask, "How are my precious students doing?" I snorted a bit, his precious students. "We would be a lot better if you were on time." We were so used to him being late we didn't even pay mind to it anymore. It was just something we had to live with. "Well you see I got lost on the path of life." Sakura rolled her eyes a bit, "yea right Kakashi-sensei, tomorrow a black cat will walk across your path again."

"She is right you know?" His excuses where pretty lame, I wondered why he didn't just make meeting time later. We all shut up when he pulled a form out of his many pockets. My breath hitched. "She's in?" Kakashi nodded to the knuckle head and my heart started to pound. "I actually didn't even need to convince the Hokage he agreed that you are more than ready for the exams." I gulped a bit, "And if I don't think I am ready?" My voice was a whisper and I knew the disappointment my teammate's felts. I didn't look at them.

"The choice in the end is up to you and you alone Suiren, I'll see you all tomorrow for another D-mission." He was gone in the same swirl of leaves. I was going to have to talk to him when I got back home. "You aren't serious about not signing up right?" I groaned at the blonde. I didn't want to disappoint them. "We are strong as a team." I looked at my best friend, she was right. I wouldn't be as anxious about them if I was with them.

"What's the point of training so hard if you're not going to put it to the test?" I looked at his red eyes, still alert from his sparing session a few moments ago. "I know I know. I'm just nervous. I don't have the same experiences as you but I would be kicking myself in the ass if I let you three go alone." I almost choked when Naruto jumped on me. His cheek rubbing against my own like a cat.

* * *

I sat at the table fiddling with my chopsticks. I didn't dig in right away when he placed the meal in front of me. My eyes scanning over him as he took the seat opposite me. "I'm not going to try and convince you to the take the exams so you can relax." I sighed looking down at my bowl and put my chopsticks down, grabbing the rice ball with my hand and nibbling the top softly. "When you're ready you'll take them." I groaned a bit, "Can you tell me anything about them?" His eye softened. I noticed half his meal was already gone.

"There's a written portion, survival portion and a one on one combat portion." I knew that was all I was going to get out of him so I dropped the subject. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Can I ask you something?" His head tilted up in curiously. "How many elemental affinities can one person have?" I knew it was a complete 180 from the conversation we were just having but if I was going to take these exams I had 5 days to cram as much knowledge in my head as possible.

"One, two. All five." My eye brow cocked at his answer. "All five?" I was stunned, how was that even possible. "It is almost impossible to master all five and only a few ninja have been able too."

"So how do I master all five?" I was completely ignoring the almost impossible part. I heard him chuckle and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why don't you worry about mastering the two you already are working on." I pouted. "How many do you have?" He eyed me curiously before getting up and grabbing a paper from the cabinet. I knew it was chakra paper from the first time he told me about it. With a small release of chakra it wrinkled. Lightning.

I furred my brows together, "What?" He asked innocently. "Lightning that's one." I started counting on my fingers, "I saw you in the land of waves using water style that's two." I wondered how he got so good. He was much stronger then he led on. "I saw you demonstrate that wind justu to Naruto that's three." I thought really hard but I wasn't sure if I had noticed any others. Three was still a hell of a fleet. I was impressed. He chuckled cleaning off the dining room table.

"Always the observant one." I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. "I wasn't to learn all five." I said it again in case he had forgotten. He could help me with wind and lightning. I just need someone to help me with earth. I knew it wasn't as easy as that though. "Why?" He asked turning to face me, body leaning against the counter. That was a very good question.

"I need more power." I noticed his eye harden a bit but I ignored it. "I have people who are precious to me and I don't want to lose them. I need to be able to protect my own. I will never stand idly by while my family gets slaughtered again." I was soft spoken but forceful. It was the truth. I didn't want to be weak. His look softened a bit and he walked over roughing up my hair a bit. "That's a good answer."

I smiled a bit eyeing his covered Sharingan, "Does the Sharingan help?" I wondered if it would help me in the end, my family's legacy. Maybe it was meant to be. "It does but you also have to be able to master those eyes of yours." I nodded a bit. That was very good to know, "Enough questions for tonight, why don't you go to bed?" I knew it was less of a request. He knew I had been up the previous night into the morning.

I got up and gave him another smile. He didn't have to entertain me the way he did and I was grateful for his understanding. All my question and my presence in front of a man who didn't even have kids of his own must have been difficult to undertake. He never once made me feel like a burden.

* * *

 **I only own my OC not Naruto**


	14. Breaking Point

**Hello all.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter**

 **:)**

 **R &R&R**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Ugh, do it again." I pinched the bridge of my nose and ignored Sasuke rolling his eyes at me. My head was spinning but I was going to keep going till there was at least some sparks. This is what we had been doing since our mission. You know secret ninja stuff like watching a toddler. I was glad that Naruto was so good with kids, had the energy of one too. We spent half the day watching the little thing. He even fell and scraped his knee but Sakura was there to save the day.

After that I've been forcing Sasuke to show me his justu, again and again and again. I've been watching with my Sharingan and I know the damn hand signs but nothing. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse, Dragon.

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash!"

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash!"

Hands pounding into the floor in sync. I gasped as a small spark, barely able to hurt a fly shot from my fingers. Sasuke ran over to me before my body could hit the floor. My head spinning, damn it. Too much chakra, "I did it." I mumbled before letting sleep take me.

* * *

"Im sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I didn't know this would happen." My eyes fluttered open. I groaned. Damn it the hospital again. I swear I'm never going to get out of this place. "And don't think I'm not angry at you. Three days till the exams and you're fainting from chakra exhaustion." I grinned softly at the silver hair ninja. My body was sore but I would be fine by tomorrow. Wait, three days? "I was asleep for a whole day!?" I leaped out of bed, face tasting floor.

"Ow." I mumbled trying to push myself up off the ground, "Suiren-chan what are you doing?" I felt the blonde wrap his arms around me and pull me up. "I have to get training, we only have three days!" I was starting to panic. This was such a bad idea. "What you need is rest." I shot daggers at him. Sasuke needed just as much training as me so I don't know why he was all about rest all of a sudden.

"Trying to learn a justu that uses an elemental affinity that it not your own drains chakra. You are lucky you're not dead." I gulped. He was mad, level headed but mad I could feel it. "How many times did you try that justu?" I winced, "6 … but in my defense nothing happened - the first 5 times." I mumbled scratching the back of my head. I let Naruto help me back on the bed.

I watched Sasuke shrink into the corner like he was in time out. "You actually got it to work huh?" For a moment I thought I heard praise in his voice. "Just a spark." His eye twinkled at me. I felt like an idiot. A spark, a spark drained all my chakra. This sucks.

After a few more stern times of telling me to stay in bed he was gone. I swear he was like a parent sometime. "Did you at least bring me something to read?" The boy in the corner got up and walked over to me once he was sure Kakashi was gone. "Hn." He replied pulling out my book on hand signs. At least I could get something done. "Why do you always put Suiren in the hospital baka?" I laughed at Naruto's casual conversation. Sasuke of course didn't entertain an answer. "He didn't put me in the hospital. I put myself here." I was making sure to clear that up because it was going to start getting out of hand if everyone was blaming that poor kid.

Making an O with his mouth he tugged on a strand of my hair. It was out and around my frame. It was past my hip bones at this point and I was going to need a trim. "I tried watching Sakura braid your hair but I'm not very good at it yet." It was sweet. He was a sweet boy. Making my way down my hair with a sloppy brain I smiled. "Loser." I glared daggers at Sasuke, what a jerk. "Like you can do any better." I snorted. For a moment I thought I saw pink hit his cheek but it was gone. Naruto grinned, "I'm going to get you some ramen. Hospital food sucks."

My mouth watered at the idea, "Yes please!" He was gone before I could finish my sentence. When he left I saw the other boy relax his shoulders, pulling the chair closer to my bed. "So why did you want to learn that justu?" He didn't bother asking me before he was just into the training. "I want to learn a different elemental Justu. I figured that one was easy enough"

"Why?" I flicked his temple which got a glare from him. "Almost all Jounin level ninja have mastered two, the better ones knowing three." He tilted his head to the side. "I guess." I cracked open my book to the last part I was on, getting immersed in the power of chakra and how to harnessed it through the making of hand signs.

"Back!" I dropped the book when his voice pierced my ear drum. Placing the to go container on the tray he pushed in in front of me. I could help but smile, "You're the best Naruto!" He gleamed at the compliment. "Oh and Sakura said she is helping her mom with errands and she'll be by to yell at you later." I groaned. I love getting yelled at.

I ate the ramen so quick I probably could have raced Kakashi. I forgot I was out cold so I hadn't had a meal is 24 hrs. I must have looked like a slob but I didn't care. "Have you trained yet today Naruto?" I eyed the boy and he smiled sheepishly. "Not yet, I've been worried about you." I grinned and pointed toward the door. "Three days. Get out there. I'll probably be released in a couple of hours. No big deal." He hesitated but only for a moment before he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, and then ran out of the room.

I watched the Uchiha flipping through one of my text books and sighed softly. I wonder how and why he just found himself going in and out of my room as he pleased. "What?" My head fell to the side when he asked. "What what?" I answered not really knowing what the heck he wanted. "Why are you staring at me?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Free country dork." His glares did nothing but make me grin these days. There was nothing threatening about them. Sometimes I found myself wanting to poke his forehead whenever he did it.

"What did you do this time?" I cringed at the rush of pink through the doorway. I could feel Sasuke tensing up and pulling back inside himself. Sakura looked at him and then back at me with a frown. "It's just some chakra exhaustion. I don't even know why the baka brought me to the hospital. I just needed sleep." Her hands where on her hips for a moment longer before she settled down. Her hand turned green and searched my body for any hidden injuries I could possibly be hiding from her. "Well there is nothing I can do about that."

"Don't worry girl, I'll be fine." I brushed it off. I was really going to be fine. They worry too much. "And you need to stop enabling her." I nibbled my lip to keep from laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't respond. She was telling me about her day and how her mother could be such a drag sometimes. She told me she went to the flower shop to get me something but Ino was still mad at her and wouldn't sell her anything. It was the thought that counts.

Our conversation was cut short when my doctor came in. "I'm starting to think you like being here." He grabbed my chart and looked it over, "Oh yea my favorite place." I mumbled hoping that I could leave soon. I missed my own bed and even though I was out for a day I was still kind of tired. "Well you will be happy to know you are going to be fine and you can go home but I mean straight home and in bed. Sometimes the best training is a good rest you know." He was really sweet and I knew he was right.

"Hai, I will do just that. You have my word." I was out of bed in a flash. I was ready to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Splitting ways with Sakura who said she was supposed to help her mom with dinner we walked through the village. "How many teams do you think will be taking this exam?" Shrugging his shoulders I sighed. I wondered what the competition would be like. I remember Sakura had told me about the rookie 9 which consisted of our team, Ino's team and Kiba's team. I was older and technically not a rookie but I was at the same time because I hadn't even gone to the academy. That meant that everyone else was going to be older and that intimidated me.

I stopped walking and put my hand out to stop Sasuke. I sensed three chakras, unfamiliar but strong. The hair on my back stood up when I heard Naruto's voice. "You put him down or you're going to be in a world of hurt." Glancing at Sasuke he nodded his head. He already knew what I wanted. He jumped into the trees and waited. I walked around the corner to see two ninja, a girl with blonde hair, a fan on her back and a boy with strange purple markings and something on his back too. The boy was holding one of Naurto's little friends up like he was going to kill him. I think it was the Hokage's grandson if I wasn't mistaken.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to put that kid down." I usually had a hard time when it came to people I didn't know but when you messed with my family, well that was a different story. "Oh yea and what are you gonna do about?" The boy looked merely amused by the whole thing. Naruto looked at me, his tension lessen for a moment as I walked in front of him. I sighed a bit, "I really don't want to have to kill you." I sounded bored, trying to bluff my attitude toward him before I had to really get into a fight considering I wasn't even supposed to use any chakra. I just got out of the hospital damn it.

I glanced up in the trees where I knew Sasuke was hiding. "That's tough words for a weak leaf ninja." I put my hand up watching his every move. I snapped my fingers and a small rock same shooting out of the tree hitting the boy. He dropped the kid and Naruto grabbed him up retreating behind me to make sure he was alright. "The hell was that!" He looked around to see the source of the rock. "You asked for it." He was heated and took the thing of his back letting it thud against the floor. It took everything I had to keep my Sharingan off. I would probably faint if I used it.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" The girl asking putting a hand on his arm. He shook it off violently and told her to shut up. I crouched down ready to fight him but Sasuke jumped down in front of me. What a show off. I sighed a bit crossing my arms over my chest, "you never let me have any fun." I mumbled and he eyed me. I knew he was silently calling me a moron. I mean I have no chakra!

"It isn't wise for visiting ninja to pick fights." I pushed him over so he wasn't in front of me like he had to protect me. I wasn't a child. "I especially wouldn't pick fights with the Hokage's grandson. I mean that's just stupid, you want to fail the exam before its even started." The girl look mortified but the boy didn't look like he cared. He just wanted to draw blood.

He did a complete 180 at the sound of his name, "What are you doing Kankuro? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." My stomach turned into knots when the third ninja I sensed spoke. He jumped down next to Kankuro who looked terrified. He was an even pale shade of white. "G-Gaara I'm sorry. I mean t-they started it I swear."

The way the redhead's eyes lingered on Sasuke made me shudder. There was something about this kid that freaked me out and I didn't like it. Not one bit. Naruto was back at my side when the redhead spoke up again. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you." There was no sense of humor in his words. "Y-yes. I'm sorry." The purple faced boy backed down and took a step back and my brows furred together. He wouldn't stop glaring at Sasuke so I tried to grab his attention away, "What's your name?" His eyes darted to me and my heart picked up but I didn't lower my gaze. He took his sweet time, letting the air get thick between us all "Gaara of the Desert." He was sizing me up for a moment and I was sure he was going to dismiss me. I didn't seem threatening. I was alright with that, underestimating me gives me an advantage.

"Who are you?" His eyes back on the raven haired boy. "Who me?" Oh Naruto. "I have no interest in you." The poor boys ego broke in half. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." I nibbled my lip. "I look forward to seeing you at the exam Uchiha." With those words the three left and I wanted to punch both boys in the face. "Why do you have to get into a staring contest with the crazy one?"

"Hn." He replied shoving his hands in his pockets. Naruto still looked heartbroken on the floor. "Why do they always want to know his name? I could kick that teme's ass." I laughed when the three kids tried to comfort him. Telling him he was awesome and calling him boss. It was cute.

"Let's get you home." I rolled my eyes. Oh yea let's get me home, like I haven't kicked this kid's ass before. I said my good byes and the little kid thanked me for standing up for him before we were on our way. I waited a bit before I finally decided to give him a piece of my mind, "You know I don't need you to protect me right?" He didn't even seem like he heard me speak. "Seriously first you interfere with my spar with Naruto. You rush me to the hospital every time I stub my toe. You get all look at me I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I will Uchiha you to death. Meh!"

"Baka." I smacked my face. He was impossible to have a conversation with. "I'm not weak you know." My ego felt a little bruised. After everything we had been through he couldn't trust me to be strong. To stand on my own two feet. We couldn't be effective as a team if he didn't trust me and my abilities as ninja. He stopped walking abruptly and I turned to face him. His expression was unreadable. I opened my mouth to say something but he put an arm around my neck and pulled me to him, my forehead colliding with his shoulder. The kid was getting taller.

I wasn't sure what to say or do. I just stood there. I was shocked. My hands were frozen as my side. This was out of character. So out of character I wondered if this was Sasuke or some imposter. "I know you are strong." His voice muffled by my hair but I heard him well enough.

"But you are all I have left."

* * *

 **Just wanted to remind you guys that Sasuke is not romantically invested in Suiren.**

 **Yet .. lol. They are young and developing their friendship to the best that they can**

 **He is acting out of character around her which is to be expected.**

 **She shares his past in a way no one else really can**

 **he is trying to deal with these emotions.**

 **I really want to develop something complex between the two**

 **their bond will grow a lot during the exams.**


	15. Pre Exam?

**Enjoy this chapter!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

It was the day before the exam and the four of us decided to take a resting day from training. Sakura was spending the day with her parents. Naruto was probably doing Naruto stuff and Sasuke; well he was probably training even though we had agreed not to. We hadn't talked about what happened the other day. Afterward he walked me home and left. The next day it was like it never happened.

I was on the roof of my home. Reading, if I couldn't train my body I would train my mind but I was starting to get restless. I hadn't seen Kakashi all day. I wondered if he was on another mission. Would he have a chance to see us off tomorrow?

My book fell lazily to my side. The sky was looking beautiful. The sun was finally starting it's descend and I was that much closer to taking these exams. My stomach twisted and turned into knots. I'd be a fool not to be anxious, a ninja could die taking this exams.

"You aren't nervous are you?" I smirked a bit glancing over at him standing on the edge of the roof. "Oh come on now, me nervous?" He walked over and sat beside me. We soaked in the sunset and enjoyed the last bit of comfort we would get for a little while. We both knew the days to follow would be trying but I had to be strong, for my team. They were all I had.

Sitting side by side it wasn't till the sky was dark with blues and deep purples that he sighed grabbing my attention. "You should rest." I rolled my eyes. He was acting weird again. "I don't think I can rest anymore they I already have today." I chuckled. This was the most inactive I had been, not including being passed out in the hospital all those times.

"Sleep will do you go." Turning toward him I crossed my arms over my chest, "Okay dad." This got his attention. Turning to me he shook his head. Almost like an adult chastising a kid. "Don't forget I'm older then you."

"You would never let me forget." I flicked his temple "Damn straight I won't. I'm smarter then you too so don't get it twisted kid." Smacking my hand away he shoved my shoulders. I nudged him back. He swiftly elbowed me in the gut and lost my balance and slid down the roof. I caught myself and landed on my balcony. "Jerk." I yelled before stepping inside my room. He was quick to follow.

I pulled my hair out of the high bun I had put it in. My curls framing my face. Looking the small mirror on my desk I sighed. My dark locks were starting to curve around my butt. I was getting out of control. I grabbed a kunai. A few inches would do me some good. "What are you doing?" I grabbed my hair from the bottom eyeing it a bit.

"What the heck!?" He had my kunai in his hand, sometimes this kid. "I need to trim this mess it's getting to long." I whined a little. If I let it get any longer I was going to start tripping over it. He through the knife into the wall, "Leave it." I rolled my eyes, so demanding this one. "It's too long." I mumbled taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's fine."

Sure it was fine for him he didn't have to walk around with it. He didn't have to carry it on his head. I pushed back so I was leaning on the head board. I was mad at myself for yawning. I was pretty tired but my head was on over drive. I was trying to go over every single thing I was going to need to know for this exam. That was pretty much impossible though.

"You better get some sleep yourself." I stretched my arms before letting my head hit my pillow. I was going to have to force myself to sleep, or at least I was going to try.

* * *

I rolled over, popping an eye open just in time to see the sun rising. It was early, too early but I was glad I was able to get any sleep at all. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I would take my time getting ready since we didn't have to bring in our forms till three and I was meeting my team around 1 so we could walk their together.

I took a longer shower then usual and got into my mesh stockings and black shorts. I strapped my pouch of weapons to my left leg. I put on my blue boat neck shirt. I didn't wear it often cause it was almost the same color as Sasuke's but my purple one was dirty so it would have to do. I sighed as it slipped off my shoulder a bit. I had toned my body a significant amount since I first went shopping with Sakura. I was going to need a few new shirts soon enough.

I made sure my forehead protector was firmly around my waist. I left my hair out to air dry. The first part was a written test so there was no way it could get in my way. I ate two bananas and two apples. I needed to make sure I had enough brain food and god only knows when the next time I was going to able to eat was. I packed my black back pack with a bunch of scrolls with food and supplies we might need. I wasn't sure what to expect but I was ready regardless.

We had decided to meet by the bridge at one. Of course I was early. My skin was crawling. I just wanted to see my team. Their faces usually brightened my mood. I didn't have to wait long for Sakura to show up, "Suiren!" I smiled and let her embrace me. I was starting to feel better already.

"Hey you're early." She smiled sheepishness. She was never late but the girl was never early. "I'm excited to get this thing started. Nervous but excited." I nodded. It was true. I really wondered if we were ready and if we could really pass and all become Chunin?

It wasn't long before the other two dobes arrived. "Alright let's get going." I got a nod from Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto jumped in the air yelling that he was going to become a Chunin. We got to the place the three said we needed to go to give in the slips. Sakura was telling me it was the academy they had gone to when they were younger.

Kakashi had told us that we had to go to room 301 to give this slips in before three o'clock. "Oh god here we go." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. We walked up two flights of stairs and there was already a road block. Couldn't we just give these slips in peace? Sakura eyed me and I looked over at Sasuke. Were these people really falling for this? You didn't need to be a master in genjustu to know we only walked up two flights of stairs but the room said 301.

"Just slip through. One more flight." I mumbled to my team. They all nodded. Naruto looked a tab confused but he knew it was better just to trust me and ask questions later. I tumbled but caught a ninja who was punched right into me. I pushed him up, his green suit was blinding. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" I looked up at the two kids guarding the front of the fake room 301. I put my arm out to stop Naruto from stepping up to the guy we didn't want to start. Not yet. "We are going up to room 301. For the exams." A burst of murmurs broke out around us. "Well aren't you a smart one." I nibbled my lips, "You would have to be complete out of it not to realize we are still on the 2nd floor." Sasuke smirked when Sakura spoke. I let my hair fall to cover some of my face. Too many people.

I had to be strong for my team. Everything from here on out is a test and I planned on passing them all. "So you guys were able to see through our genjustu. Congratulation. Let's see how you handle this." I was ready to block his hit but Sasuke pushed me over throwing a kick of his own. I blinked the green suit got between stopping both attacks. That kid was fast as hell.

"Lee what are you doing. I thought the plan was to keep everyone in the dark about our skill level." Another boy, with the same eyes as that girl on Kiba's team, pupiless spoke up. He was doing what I was doing. Hiding any trace of what I could do. I pulled my chakra so tight around myself it was a knot.

"I know but." The green suit kid looked over at Sakura a small blush on his face. He took a step toward her, "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" The girl's eyes looked confused; I just wanted to get the heck out of there. Sticking his thumb up, he winked at her, "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life."

"Defiantly - Not." I covered my mouth. I didn't want to laugh. I kind felt bad for Rock Lee. "Why?" I slapped my forehead. What the hell was happening? "Because you're a wierdo." Naruto laughed and I hit him in the back of the head. "Not like you're better off." I hissed at him, "hey." He pouted and rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Hey you, over here." My attention was toward Sasuke. He always had a way of attracting the attention of strong ninja. It was worrisome. Naruto's eyes looked like they were on fire, "It's always about Sasuke." I heard him under his breath and rolled my eyes. I took the spot next to the raven hair boy, "Its common curtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's."

"You're a rookie aren't you? Hold old are you anyway?" Shoving his hands in his pocket Sasuke showed no interested in anything he was saying, "I'm not obliged to answer." This kid was looking to be punched in his face. "Excuse me?" Ignoring the kid he turned on his heels, "Let's go Suiren." I looked over at the others for another moment, "Sorry about him," was all I could muster up before turning around to catch up with him?

Rock Lee still looked defeated, I'm sure he wasn't a werido and Naruto just wanted someone to ask his name for once. "Let's go guys" Sakura was right we needed to go up one more flight. We didn't have too much time. "Hey you! With the attitude. Hold on."

Damn it. Every time. We all turned around and I was sure they were talking about Sasuke. He did have a pretty stank attitude almost all the time. Sakura hid behind me when we saw Rock Lee. "What do you want?"

"Cut it out Sasuke. Stop pushing people's buttons." He completely ignored me and so did Rock Lee. "I want to fight you. Right here and Right now." Oh no. Come on we don't have time for this. " You want to fight me here and now huh?" The boy eyed Rock Lee and I just rolled my eyes. Sakura pulled at the back of my shirt. "Yes." He jumped down "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common curtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, Sasuke Uchiha."

"You already know his name why are you even asking kid?" I was getting tired of boys being boys. I didn't have time for this. Again they ignored me. My face was hot, I was getting royally pissed, "I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you will be a good test for me and also-" Sakura yelped when he looked at her.

"Oh Sakura, I love you." She screamed and Naruto and I could only sweat drop. Was this guy for real? "You are an angel sent from heaven." He winked and I thought for a moment a heart was sent her way. Like the best fried she was she used me as a human shield. "That was close."

"Damn it Sakura." Bush Brow looked sad for a moment. "You do not have to be so negative Sakura."

"So you heard of my clan and you are still challenging me to a fight? You must be more Psycho then you look, if that's possible." No, No, No he was being an idiot. A hot tempered idiot. "You want to know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you, the hard way."

"Hold on one second!" I couldn't keep up with these bakas. Their stupidity was moving too fast for me to catch up. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine." I put my hands up against his chest as Sasuke gave him the go ahead. "Naruto…"

"What it will take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy." He brushed Sakura off and pushed my hand away. "No thank you. The only one I want to face is Uchiha." I watched the knucklehead run off head first like an idiot. I wasn't surprised when he got thrown against the wall what did he expect. I wasn't even surprised when Sasuke agreed to fight him. "Just make this quick. I'm not waiting around to watch this kid kick your ass too."

This got his attention, brushing my hair out of my face I went on. "He is using some serious Taijustu Sasuke. You can see his movement, follow it but if you aren't fast enough it won't matter." Rock Lee's cheeks were dusted pink. I wasn't dumb. I could see he was fast, really fast. I turned on my heels and decided to wait outside the room. I didn't want to watch.

This was taking longer than I thought. I stood back up after ten minutes to stretch my legs. My ears peaked up when I heard a pretty heard blow and a large amount of chakra seeping into the air. Chakra not of my teammates. My breath caught in my throat. Running back into the room I saw Sasuke in the air with Rock Lee under him. His bandages were coming loose. My eyes were on and red for a moment. Dancing leaf shadow.

Before I could think I did a few hand signs and I substituted Sasuke's body with my own. "You are fin– what?" I turned and faced him pushing chakra to my hands and shoving him away from my body to try and stop impact. "That's enough Lee!" My body tensed the boy flipped back and landed on the floor. I couldn't really stop, "Suiren!" I braced for the floor but Sakura was able to cushion my fall. "Are you alright?!"

I pushed myself up and brushed my body. "Go check Sasuke." I mumbled looking over at confused Naruto. He must have just gotten up from that hit to the wall. I was ignoring the fact that there was a tortoise across the room and that it was talking to Rock Lee. Naruto looked even more confused if that was possible.. "Let's go." He looked at me and then back at the tortoise. "I think that is his sensei."

"I don't care if the thing is his dad! I told you both not to fight but you just ignored me. How are we supposed to work as a team if you don't even listen to me or Sakura? Sometimes we know better than the two of you idiots!" The two boys didn't make eye contact with me. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. I'm sure she was glad I finally said it. "Hey everyone what's shaken!? Life treatin' you good?"

We all froze. What the hell was that, it was like an older version of Bushy Brows. "So weird." Sakura said hiding behind me again. I sighed, "Brows must run in the family. " I mumbled. "Do not dare mock Guy-Sensei he is one of the greatest men in the world!"

"Oh well sorry I couldn't see his greatness while I was watching him crawl out from under a turtle!" Not again shut up Naruto. "He did not crawl out from under a turtle!"

"Just shut up all of you!" I had enough of tortoises, forbidden justus, bushy brows and boy complexes. My brain was starting to turn to mush and I hadn't even gotten to the test yet. My mouth hung open as the two twins started crying and hugging each other. "Time to go." I mumbled pushing the three out of the room. We were running out of time. "So tell me how is Kakashi-sensei." Ugh, he was talking to us.

"You know him?" I think Sasuke was done sulking about losing to the jolly green giant. "Do I know Kakashi, ha. People go as far as calling us rivals." We paused again, almost speechless.

"There is just no way!" We all spoke together. Rock Lee seemed pissed at our outburst. "How dare you. If Guy-Sensei says it is true then—" His sensei stopped him. "A ninjas actions always speak louder than his words." We blinked and he was gone. I spun around in a fighting stance I couldn't help myself. "Our record is my 50 wins to his 49 losses."

"Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the class room. As an apology for what you did earlier." I shook my head. "We are fine. Thanks for the delay." I pushed them up the stairs away from anyone else. "I guess the Uchihas aren't as great as everyone thinks."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the moron. Once we were alone I let eyes go blood red. "Watch your mouth." I hissed. It got quiet. I didn't mean to yell at the kid, It kind of came up like word vomit. "Sakura, Naruto, Suiren. Let's go. We have an exam to pass. We keep pushing forward." We couldn't help but crack a smile. The freaking test didn't even start yet and we already getting a handful. I was a bit excited to see what was to come.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's**


	16. Cream of the Crop

**Another Chapter**

 **Enjoy everyone**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto screamed but it didn't annoy me. I was pretty happy to see our sensei standing outside the door. "Hey guys." I could tell he was smiling under the mask and I couldn't help but smile to. "I'm glad to see you are all here."

I looked at my team and savored the moment of happiness. "Of course. We are a team." Sakura grabbed my hand and Naruto gave his signature thumbs up. Sasuke had his hands crossed over his chest but I could still see the excitement in his eyes. "As long as you guys stick together and work hard there is no limit to how far you can go." Did he really believe that? "You really think so?" I squeezed my friend's hand. I was still nervous underneath it all. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have recommended you if I didn't think you were ready."

I cracked a smile, "We are all gonna pass, Believe it Kakashi-sensei." I laughed but I knew deep down we were going to try out hardest. "I am proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team. Good luck." I would have become all sentimental but I didn't have the time. He moved out of the way and reviled the door to room 301. "We won't let you down Sensei." Sakura was right. We were gonna give it our all.

Sasuke pushed the door open and we all shuffled in. I immediately positioned myself in front of my team and took in the surroundings. There were a few familiar faces but many new ones. New tough looking ones. "Woah. What's this?" I could tell the others were just as surprised as I was to the amount of genin who were taking the exam with us. I just hide it better than the rest. The room eyed us for a little. "I didn't know there would be some much competition."

"Don't worry Sakura." She gulped and looked at me for reassurance. "Sasuke where have you been?!" My ears rang. Great of course she would be here. I watched the blonde, Ino if I remembered correctly, hug Sasuke around the neck. "You don't know how much I was hoping that you would show up here. I miss those broody good looks of yours. " He didn't look so pleased about it. His face was pretty funny actually. I had to hold back a small chuckle but it wasn't working well.

"Hey porker back off he is my teammate!" I flinched at her outburst. I forgot sometimes she could be like this. "So Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those big lines across that bill board brow I see. " I forgot this girl brought the worst out of Sakura. "Leave my forehead out of this!" I was ready for it all to be over. "Oh it's you guys" I looked over to see Choji and Shikamaru. I forgot they were on Ino's team. I bowed my head, "Hello Choji, Shika."

"I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." Naruto rolled his eyes, "So all three stooges are here huh?" I smacked Naruto in his gut. "Hey you know what pip squeak— Oh forget it you're a waste of time." I scratched the back of my head. Looks like everyone was a little touchy today. "Good to see you came to keep your team in line Suiren." I nibbled my lip a bit. We were causing way to much noise for my liking. "I do my best."

"Well just back off cause Sasuke is mine." I sighed at the Ino. She should be paying more attention to training then a kid who doesn't even show interest in her existence. I was ready to push the girl off of him. Talk about embarrassing. "Well Well what do you know. It looks like the whole gang is back together again." That's the whole rookie nine that Sakura was telling me about. Kiba's team with ours and Ino's makes 9 plus out of place me. "Oh, hi Naruto." I couldn't help but smile at the shy girl. Naruto should really give the girl a chance. He only looked at her and the girl's cheek burst into pink. "Looks like you made it Suiren." I got a wink from Kiba and wasn't sure what to do about it. I knew Sakura was loving this. It was my turn to be slightly embarrassed. "You guys to huh. Looks like everyone is here for this stupid thing."

"Yep here we all are the nine rookies plus Suiren. This is going to be fun, at least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke." I watched him push Ino off of him but she still lingered too close. "Make sure you don't get over confident Kiba." I snorted at his comment must have forgotten that ass beating he got like 15 minutes ago. He glared at me for a moment but that didn't work on me. "You guys better watch out we have been training like crazy, Right Shino?" I think he gave a nod but I wasn't sure. The kid was so quiet.

"Yea well so have we. What do you think we have been up to picking daisies?" Naruto pointed at the dog boy. Always picking fights, I swear to god. I watched Choji take a step forward but the quiet one, Shino stopped him. "What do you want?" He only looked down and we all did. There was a small bug on the floor that Choji was almost going to squash. "I didn't think you saw it. Wouldn't want you stepping on it." This was the most I've heard him speak and the tension in the air was getting thick. "Why you saving it for lunch?"

I smacked my face, what a group. "Hey you guys, you might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offence but you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. This isn't a class field trip." This guy read my mind but that didn't mean I liked him. I repositioned myself between this unknown ninja and my team. "Well who asked you? Who are you?" I wanted to punch Ino in her face but I wanted to know who he was just as mush. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi but really look around you. You've made quiet an impression."

He was right. Everyone in the room was still watching us. Not with looks of amusement either. "See those guys; they are from the hidden rain village. Very hot tempered. They all are." I only glanced at the ninja with the headbands containing four lines for a moment. "This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." He laughed for a moment. Kabuto. I didn't like him.

"But how could you know how things work around here. You're just rookies after all and you didn't even go the academy did you?" I didn't like the way he looked at me. Not one bit. "You remind me of myself a while back." I crossed my arms over my chest, chakra firmly wrapped around my core. "Kabuto right? This isn't the first time you have taken the exam?" Sakura must have moved from the back of the group to behind me. "No – it's my … seventh. The exams are held twice a year and this is my fourth year."

"Wow so you must be an expert by now." Or just a total failure but I bet it was something else. "Yea sort of." I leaned against the wall and soaked in the conversation. "Cool you can give us all the inside tips then." Oh Naruto. You will be just fine without any inside tips. "Seven times huh. I guess the rumors about this test were true. I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Well know hold on, maybe I could give you kids a hand with my Ninja info cards." I started zoning out when he started talking about stuff I didn't care about. I started thinking about anything that might be on this written test. I just wanted it to start. My ears perked up when Sasuke asked about individual people. Of course he would. I heard Kabuto say he had cards on all of us and I wondered if that was true. What the heck would he have on me I wondered?

I didn't want to waste my time on cheat cards but it was kind of interesting how he had cards of so many ninja. I glanced over at Gaara's card. There wasn't much info about him but that he was never injured. I wanted to make sure my team didn't run into those sand ninja ever again. "Looks like every village has sent exceptional Shinobi this time around. Of course the hidden sound village is small and it sprang up recently. No one know anything about it, everything is a mystery." All he had really done was ruffle our feathers. It was obvious the competition was going to be tough. Maybe tougher then the years before.

"We have our work cut out for us." I sighed a bit. "We get it we get it. Trying to scare us huh Kabuto?" I wasn't being playful at all. He eyed me up and down. Like he was sizing me up. Naruto was shaking a bit and I was second from smacking the back of his head before he spoke up, yelled actually and pointed to the crowd, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of you. Believe it!" We all had to smirk. Nothing every got him down.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big mouth shut!" I sweat dropped. What she really talking to me. "Excuse me?" If she got any closer I would punch her. "Of wait I forgot you don't have a boyfriend." I clenched my first but instantly cooled down with Sasuke by my side. "Don't." He said tugging a piece of my hair softly. "Fine." I whined she wasn't worth even an ounce of chakra.

"You wanna say that a little louder I didn't quite catch it." Kiba and his sarcasm. He was one I didn't really mind. "Are you trying to get everyone in the place to hate our guts? Are you stupid?" Shika was another one. He seemed like he would be alright. Over all everyone seemed easy going. Minus Ino, she just pressed my buttons to well. My mood lightened when I watched Sakura pull Naruto into a head lock, "Naruto you jack ass! Why would you say something like that? You obnoxious little –." She backed up still holding on to the boy. Everyone was probably getting sick of our antics at this point. I shifted slightly. On alert.

I gritted my teeth and crouched low. I noticed them even though they were fast. Kunai ready to protect my friends. "Enemies." I mumbled. Sasuke seemed to be the only one who heard me and flinched. His hand moving to his pouch. I watched a ninja from the sound throw two kunai at Kabuto but I flicked my wrist and wacked them out of the way with my own. That seemed to only be a distraction from the real attack though. One of this team mates jumped up ready to throw a punch. I caught a hand sign right before he pulled his arm back and nudged Saskue out of harm's way.

Kabuto was faster than I thought and dodged the blow. That would have been nasty if it was hit head on. I winced when his glasses broke. "Oh I get it. So it was that kind of attack." I looked at Kabuto when he spoke and then back at the sound ninja. It had to be something in the air maybe? "Hang on I saw it, he dodged that attack how did that happen." I stopped the boy from moving forward. I didn't want him getting involved. Sometimes he was as bad as Naruto. "It must have come closer then it looked. Look at him acting like it didn't hurt. What a tough guy." I shook my head; Shikamaru was wrong because there was really no contact, I saw it.

We all took a step back when Kabuto fell to the ground. He started gagging and puked. "Kabuto are you alright?" Sakura and Naruto ran over to his side and of course that meant I had to stand in front of them, arms crossed eyeing the enemy. "Guess you're not so tough after all? Maybe that's why you're on your seventh try." The one who attacked him had his face completely covered in bandages minus one eyes but I was sure he had a smug look under it all. The other male in his group spoke up. He was much cockier, "Write this on your little cards punk. The Genin from the sound village will be Chunin when this over. Guaranteed."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. So you can manipulate something in the air causing a reaction so even if you hit him or not there is some kind of blow right? " I got a glare from them, sure I didn't know exactly how their justu worked but from one use I got the idea. "Way to show your justu before the exam even starts. Rookie move." I was sure I was going to get attacked for being so bold but I saw how much everyone was shaken up and I wanted them to relax.

 **"** **Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!"** our attention was brought to the front of the room. I was safe, for now. Probably just made a foe, go me. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Mornino your proctor and from this moment on your worst enemy." Oh great he seemed sweet as pie. I looked at the scar faced man and all the people behind him. "First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry. It's our first time. Guess we are a little jumpy Sir." Sasuke came beside me and the others. This was it. This was how it was to begin. We were ready. "I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" This guy was doing really well at frightening us. "No fatal force well that won't be any fun." The cocky of the sound ninja looked at me for a moment. Great, just great.

"Now if you're ready we will start the first stage of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paper work and in return you will each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We will start the written test once you are all seated." Naruto looked upset. I glanced at him, "No, not a written test!" Was he for real. "What kind of exam did you think I was talking about!?" He looked at me and back at the proctor and then back at me. Did he really not listen to me when I explained how this whole thing was going to work?

* * *

It wasn't long before we all piled in. I was nowhere near my team but I could see them scattered about. Naruto a few rows ahead of me to the left. The room was split into two sections and he was the only one of our team in mine. Sasuke was up head as well but in the other section of the room all the way to the right. Sakura was a row behind me but in the completely other section with Sasuke. I had to say I was glad when Shikamaru sat beside me. I didn't know the guy well but at least it was a face I recognized. He gave me a faint smile and whispered a good luck and I bowed my head in thanks. "You too." I mumbled, eyeing my surroundings as much as I could.

"Everyone eyes front." My heart started to skip when I looked ahead. This Ibiki guy was so intimidating. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around." I listened to him explain the test. How it was scored and that the teams would be grouped together. The last rule was about the people who were around us, there were going to watch for cheating and for every time you were caught you lost two points. The rules were easy enough but what was interesting was the fact that cheating didn't mean you failed, in turn that must mean they wanted you to cheat but to do it undetected. This was going to be interesting.

"If you want to become Shinobi then show us what exceptional Shinobi you could be." His face got dark, "One more thing, if a candidate gets a zero on the test then the whole team failed." I narrowed my eyes a bit. He was really laying it on thick up there. He then explained that the last question wouldn't be given until there was only 15 minutes left of the test.

"You'll have one hour total, **Begin**!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's**


	17. Fake it Till you Make it!

**Hello to all my new followers.**

 **Welcome. This chapter is for you**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I stared idly at my test. These questions, I was almost certain the only way to pass was to cheat. There was no way an average or even above average Genin could answer all of these. I mean did they really teach this stuff at the academy? I thought of all my choices, what I could do. It was obvious. All I had to do was turn my Sharingan on and I could mimic the writing of someone around me but I didn't want to give that away.

Not till I absolutely had to. I sighed tapping my pencil against the paper. Maybe I would wait till the end and try my luck with the tenth question. Obviously it has nothing to do with the actual taking of the test so it probably wasn't going to an ordinary question.

We were half way done with the time given to us and a three people had been caught cheating which meant their team was done as well. "Number 23, fail. Numbers 27 and 43. Fail." I sighed, this was depressing, and here I thought it was going to actually be a test to measure your knowledge. I went to tap my pencil again but my hand wouldn't move. I clenched as hard as I could as it moved on its own to the top of my paper, _Relax, don't be a drag._ I shifted my eyes over to see a long shadow, too long to actual be coming from the pencil in Shikamaru's hand. Some type of shadow Justu? The abnormal shadow connected his right hand to my left.

 _Just going to leave it blank?_ I shrugged my shoulders. There was no use explaining it to him. I heard him sigh. He scribbled one more word of the top of the page, _troublesome_ , before he started answering a few of the question. After three he let me go and erased what he wrote me on the top of his paper. I guess I would formally have to thank him when it was over. At least I wasn't letting it all ride on the last one, I wouldn't get a zero.

I had notice the kid was writing on the page as soon as it started. Way too soon for him to find someone to cheat off of. He must have been smart, really smart. I wouldn't want to have to fight him. I glanced at the clock and then at the back of Naruto's head. He looked so nervous. Shaking. He needed to calm down, damn it that Hinata girl was right next to him, he was so lucky. She would help him in a heartbeat. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh. I continued to tap my pencil. It was just about time for the tenth question.

"Alright, Listen up here is the tenth and final question." We all looked up. At this point I didn't care. I had what I needed to pass. No sweat. "But before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Great more rules. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." I snorted lightly. I think Ibiki heard me. "Very well then rule number one. Each and every one of you is free to choose if you want to answer the last question. It is your decision. If you choose not to answer the last question, regardless of what you scored on the previous nine you'll get a zero. In other words. You fail." I rolled my eyes. So he didn't need to say that at all.

"Who in their right mind would choose to fail? What an unnecessary rule." I was getting tired of this. His mind games would only work on the weak. I was not, I saw through this test the moment he told us the rules. I know most of us did. This was a waste of time. "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you accept the question but get it wrong, you not only fail, you will ban from taking the Chunin exam ever again." Oh so it's that kind of question then.

"That's bull!" I looked over at Kiba. He stood up and pointed at Ibiki. "That's bogus. There are lots of people who have taken the test before." I sighed as the man in front laughed. "I guess you were just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before and I am now. Of course you don't have to take it."

"If you're not feeling confident by all means, skip it. You can always try again next year." Fat chance buddy. I wouldn't risk the chances of my team moving forward because I might be stuck a genin forever. I looked around, we were a team. Just remember a team. "Now if you are ready. The tenth and final question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand. You're number will be recorded and you are free to go." I slumped back in my chair. I wasn't leaving. I could cut the tension with a knife in here though. I guess other people weren't on the same level.

I watched as hands went up. It started a chain reaction. "How the weak will fall." I mumbled. Shikamaru glanced at me with a smirk. I guess he figured it out too. I was worried about the knucklehead but he was strong. Stronger then he believed himself to be. My eyes got wide. I thought I saw Sakura start to raise her hand, no way. My eyes shot forward. No Naruto put your hand down! Put it down! My heart stopped when he slammed his hand on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I get stuck a genin for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday." He sat his ass back down and I smiled.

What a great kid. "This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you want to quit now is your last chance." The man upfront was powerless. Naurto's little outburst gave everyone second guessing the back bone they needed for the last question. "No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja."

"Well then. I admire your determination. For those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do. That is for me to tell you that you have all passed the first exam." We passed? God I was so dumb. There was no tenth question. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Wait what happened? What do you mean we passed? What's the tenth question?" Oh Sakura. Just be happy you passed. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the tenth question."

"So the other nine questions where just a waste of time is what you're saying?" Ugh it was that sand ninja. These girls. Can't these people just be happier we past. "No not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an overriding purpose."

"It was a test about cheating. About being able to get the answer we needed without being caught." I said it matter of factly. Maybe I was wrong when I thought most people got that. Ibiki glanced at me. "Yes, you see my objective was to test you not only as an individual but as a team and how well you functioned as a team. That's why it was scored on a team bases. So you would know everything you do or failed to do would directly impact your teammates. I wanted to see how you could handle the pressure."

"The test encouraged cheating, almost demanded it. Of course it would do you little good unless you had someone to cheat from so I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you." I laughed when one of the Chunin were right next to Naruto. He sweat dropped but brushed it off. "Of course, you would have to be a complete doffus not to realize that, right Hinata?" I rolled my eyes what a baka. He didn't even know the actual meaning of the test. He was so lucky that he was hard headed.

"Those who were caught failed. It is better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily." I watched the man take his head band off. "Information, it can be the most important weapon in battle. How well you gather it and keep it safe can determine if a mission goes well or is a failure." His scars were crazy. I couldn't help but let me eyes get wide. "There will be times you have to risk your life to get it. Of course you need to take into consideration on where you're getting your information. Intelligence from the enemy won't always be accurate. Always bare this in mind. Wrong information can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the destruction of villages. So I put you into this situation. To see if you could hack it."

It made sense. The final question was about being a Chunin. Leading mission and being part of a team and making it through those tough missions. "Those who would put their comrade lives in jeopardy by worried about their own. Those who would choose to save their own neck in lieu of sacred honor do not deserve to be called Chunin. At least not as long as I am here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the questions I have put you through and have gained the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed the first gate. I hereby conclude this section of the Chunin exams. I have nothing left but to wish you good luck."

I let my head fall back a bit. "Alright! We did it! That's one down." I laughed at Naruto but my eyes darted to the window. I watched a women jump through it, a smile spread large on her face. "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating; I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test!?" She was a bit scary but I liked the women. I couldn't help but get pumped for the next test. "Good, let's go follow me!" We all looked at her. So like right this second I guess is what she meant. M eyebrow twitched.

Ibiki stepped out from behind her banner "You're early. Again." She grinned sheepishly and looked around the room. "How many are there? Ibiki you let all these guys passed. You're test was too easy. You must be getting soft." Ouch. Low blow huh? "Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." I hope he was right. I hope I was strong enough. "Hmm. They sure don't look it. Trust me when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated." I heard Sakura gasp. Damn we were in for it now. If we thought that last test was hard the next one was going to be killer.

"Alright maggots. You have had it easy this far but that's all going to change tomorrow morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me. Dismissed." Everyone is the room hesitated for a moment. Afraid to move. I pushed myself out of my chair. That was the most draining hour of my life. "So how did you know?" I glanced over at Shikamaru, confused. "How did you know you didn't even need to answer the question?"

"I didn't." It was the truth. I didn't know that technically I could have passed without answering a single one; I just refused to do what I had to in order to cheat without being caught. "Better not to cheat at all then to cheat clumsily." I smiled. It was really a stroke of luck. "But thank you. Really, you didn't have to stick your neck out on the line for me." I grunted from a strong grip behind me. I instantly knew it was the knucklehead who picked me up off the floor and bounced me up and down. "We did it! We did it!" He let go and I had to catch myself from falling. I was glad he was able to see through this test. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Shikamaru waved, with one hand in his pocket. I bowed my head as he left to join his team.

"Come on lets go." I followed behind Sakura and Naruto as they led us toward the door, Sasuke falling in step with me. "Wait." I stopped dead in my tracks, we all did. Was there any other response to scary Ibiki Marino talking in your direction? We looked at him as he walked up to the four of us. "You're Kakashi's new student right?" I knew he was talking to me and that made my heart thump. "Yes sir. My name is Suiren, sir." I wasn't one for the use of sir but something about his presence made me tense up. It almost demanded repect.

"Didn't even break a sweat out there. This test will get to even the strongest minds." He eyed me waiting for my responses and I was sure he was watching my face for any reactions. "It was – interesting enough. I was thrown off at the end and it was mentally draining but nothing to demanding … Sir." I wasn't shivering in my pants but I was being cocky. The test wasn't a cake walk and my head was hurting but really all I had to do was think my way through it and stay clear headed. "Good luck tomorrow. I'll be keeping an eye on you." He cracked a smile before turning back to our proctor for tomorrow.

"What was that all about?" Naruto eyed me like I had more to tell, like I wasn't just sitting in the same room as him for the last hour. We walked out into the hallway and oddly they were going up instead of down. "I don't know." It was the truth. I had no idea. "He is scary." I chuckled and nodded. Sakura was right, he was a very intimidating man. "Where are we going?" I finally asked after another flight of steps. "The roof." I glanced over at Sasuke. What the hell were we going up there? "It was the place we first met with Kakashi-sensei when we were put into team." I smiled at the thought. The placed seemed to bring a happy memory for Sakura just at the mention if it. How different it would have been growing up in the village. Going to the academy.

Once outside they took a seat on a circular bench surrounding the edge of the roof. There was an over hanger casting shade. We no longer jumped at the sight of swarming leaves. It was a comfortable feeling for me, a feeling of home. "We did it Kakashi-sensei. Just like I promised." I could see pride in his one exposed eye. "I am very proud of you. Ibiki is not an easy person let alone proctor."

"Piece of cake." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was still being cocky but I was alright with that. We passed and it was alright to feel excited about it. I knew the high would only last so long though because my mind started to drift off into tomorrow. I wondered what this survival exam would be like. If this is what they could do to a plain ole written exam then I was worried. Slightly enthusiastic but mostly worried.

There is only so far you could fake it till you make it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's**


	18. Forest of Death

**Hello all!**

 **This chapter is a little longer.**

 **For all my new followers as a thank you**

 **for liking this story.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

We were their early, all of us. We had agreed to it before we had left each other yesterday. We wanted to get a good look around this place that Kakashi- sensei had told us was where the second exam was supposed to happen. It would have looked like a beautiful jungle if it hadn't been for all the warning and danger signs littered around the gates that were locked tight. "What do you think?" I looked over at Sakura. She was nervous. I could tell by the way she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hold herself together.

"I think we can do this. I think it's going to be rough and we need to really be on our A game." I toke a step toward the gate trying my hardest to look as far into the forest as possible but it was thick. "We'll do to this what we did to the last exam, believe it!"

"You mean shake like a girl then?" Naruto and I both eyed the dope. Before Naruto could even start I snapped, "Shut up the both of you. We need our heads in the game here. This isn't a walk in the freaking park." My eyes went back over to the forest. I had that bad feeling in my gut. It started the when I heard about the exams and it got worse as the days went on. Not the knot in my stomach was wound so tight I thought I would burst.

"You okay? Not like you to snap like that?" The girl put a tender hand on my shoulder and I sighed. Pushing a small smiled to my face I nodded my head. "I am alright. Just trying to come up with a strategy." She gave my shoulder one more squeeze before letting go. "It about time to head back around to the front." We turned toward the front, Sasuke was right. It was about time to look alive.

We watched as the other ninja strolled in. It was still early. We took a spot near a rock large enough for Naruto to sit on one end and Sakura on the other. Sasuke leaned against on side, his arms crossed neatly over his chest. His signature look. I smiled for a moment at Naruto kicking his feet looking toward the sky. Not a care in the world.

I sensed some familiar chakras "Hello Shika. Choji, Ino." I turned with a smile and received one back from the two boys but Ino was looking around at her surroundings. For once looking like a ninja. "Sensory skills." He stated more then asked. The shadow boy cocked a brow but it was down again. "This place looks like such a drag." He glanced back at the large gates with all its signs. "Troublesome." I mumbled. That's how he would have put it. He glanced back over to me a small raise to the left side of his lips for a moment.

Sasuke was by my side. He was swift and quiet but I felt him move. The boy's presence caused some noted tension in the other's shoulders. Choji was so interested in that bag of chips he didn't even notice. "I might not be around to help you this time so try and not mess up." He gave us a two finger wave before turning with Choji to group with Ino.

"What was that about?" The raven mess glanced at me, words mumbled and quick. Backing up a bit I learned against the rock and Sakura eyed me as well. "During the first exam. I didn't want to use my - eyes so I didn't answer any questions."

"You left your test blank too?" Sakura couldn't help but punch the boy off the rock. I shook my head with a smile. "I was going to let it all ride on the last question but Shikamaru used some shadow justu or something and took control of my hand answering some questions so I wouldn't fail." I saw Sakura smirk that smirk and I just ignored her.

When our crazy but amazing proctor arrived everyone gathers around her. I fell back watching my teammates listen to her every word about the next exam in the forest of death. I was much to preoccupied with my own thoughts. Now that all the genin were here for the second exam the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge. My body trembled softly. I knew the feeling in the pit of my stomach was fear but I couldn't place where it was coming from. Something wasn't right.

My mind snapped back to my team, to my stupid knucklehead. To the proctor and my hand twitched and my body moved. I didn't want to show my skill but my body acted on its own. I pushed Naruto over so the Kunai would miss his face. I wasn't surprised when the Proctor flickered behind me. "Tough guys like you either leave their blood all over this forest or their comrades." Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes and I just smiled softly. It was alright.

My body tensed when I felt her chakra flare. In sync with her I turned around and got down into a fighting stance. "I was just returning your knife." I looked at the strange genin with the long tongue behind the proctor. I didn't like the look of her at all. "Well thank you grass ninja." They locked eyes and I felt their tension seep through me. "You know I really only recommend that you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end."

"My pardon. With the thought of blood and your kunai cutting my hair I got a little excited. I meant you no harm." I back away some more and put my hand out for Naruto to grab. I pulled him up and he mumbled an apology. I pulled him to the other two. I didn't like being this close to that grass ninja.

"Looks like everyone here today is quick tempered." Her eyes glistened and she glanced at me for a moment, "This is going to be fun." I nudged Naruto when he glared at her. "Stop it." I hissed. "Before you get a kunai in the ass." He instantly shut his trap. "So before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." She pulled some papers out of her jacket. "Just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form and sign it."

"What's it for?" The blonde didn't know when to shut his face and just listen sometimes. "Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility." She laughed at the thought. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here hand these out." I glanced down at the papers but took them anyway. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will assess every one of your survival skills." She started pulled out a map and I backed up grabbing Sasuke's shirt, tugging it slightly. "Memorize it." He quickly turned those eyes blood red and looked it over. We would need that later.

We listened to her explain the terrain. The scrolls got my attention. We were going to have to all out fight each other for them. Damn it. I didn't want to run into the sand ninja or those grass ninja. "All together 26 teams will be taking part in this test. Half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I will hand over one scroll to each team and that what you'll be vying for." That meant that no more than half the teams could pass and I doubt that 13 would be able to do this. "The test has a time limit of 120 hrs." Ino barked up. She thought five days in the wilderness was too much and with these enemy. It was too much.

"This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." I listened when Shika asked about quieting. There was no way to I was sure of it. She was telling us the ways we could not pass the test. It was probably easier to tell us the one way we could pass the test. All members of the team had to make it to the tower, alive and alert with both unopened heaven and earth scrolls. Easy enough right?

She sighed and we all looked at her, "Oh and I have one more word of advice. Just don't die." Jeeze that's great. We had to fill the forms out take then to the desk for a scroll and go stand by a gate and of course. Don't die. The teams all grouped off and read over the forms. We stood in a circle and I looked at my comrades. "Alright we need to get the scroll opposite our own and get to the tower in 32 hours." Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but went back to their usual stone cold features.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I rolled my eyes at the Uchiha. Typical. When I was sure we were out of sight I looked at Naruto. "Make a clone." He did just that. The two looked at me with blue orbs. "I need you to be stealthy. I need you to transform into something that no one would notice. A dog, a rabbit and bird anything to get you close enough to the desk to see which team had what scrolls got it?" He hesitated but nodded. When one of the Naruto's was gone I took a breath.

"Let's go get our scrolls first. To have enough time to get a gate by a team with the opposite scroll." The four of us signed out forms and the moment they said it was time to give out the scrolls we went in. Handing them our forms they pulled out a white scroll. Heaven. No one reached for it. "I'll take it." Sasuke pipped up softly. Sakura shook her head and snatched it, shoving it into my back pack. We exited the tent and walk out of site from the other teams. "What the hell?" I mumbled at the pinked hair girl.

"Any team that knows even a single thing about us will think Sasuke has the scroll. Everyone thinks I'm weak and Naruto would argue but would never get the scroll from Sasuke. You are unknown and they wouldn't think you would have. You look to innocent with your big eyes." Naruto nodded. He agreed and I rolled my eyes. "She is right." Sasuke added in quietly.

"Ugh. Fine." We waited for a little longer. While all the other teams had gotten scrolls. We watched Naruto. Waiting for his clone to finish its job. Once it vanished, Naruto would have all of its knowledge and we would know who had what scrolls. It wasn't long till I noticed that look on Naruto's face, "Grass ninja has an Earth. The sand ninja, a group of weird looking mist ninja. Ino's team. Three other leaf teams and those cocky sound ninjas. That's all I could find out."

I was counting on my fingers. That was only 7 scrolls. There should have been 13 other teams with heaven scrolls. "Sorry Suiren. Almost got caught." I shook my head, "No worries. This is good enough." That was a lie. I wanted nothing to do with the sound, sand or grass. I wasn't going to take it from Shika and his team so that made our odds even lower. I sighed. "So I guess we need to get one from a leaf ninja then."

They looked at me and I nibbled my lip. "What about the mist ninja?" The idea of mist freaked me out. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that but he was right. That was an option. "Very true." I looked over at Sasuke for a moment. "Alright let's get to a door." We walked around noting which teams we were passing. Most of them glared as we did. The gates were far enough away thought that there wasn't an issue but once inside we would have to move fast.

We took a gate between the mist ninja and a team of leaf that had Earth scrolls. Naruto was sure of it. The Chunin in front of us unlocked the gate. The chain fell to the floor. When the doors flung open it was on. "Up high will be safer." We nodded. Sakura was right. We jumped up high and after a few branches stopped. A scream caught my drums. Already huh? We were quiet but thinking the same thing.

"Uh. Guy's I have to pee." I almost fell off my branch. Jesus. We jumped down and Naruto walked over to a random bush. My mouth dropped. Sakura hit him right in the head, "What the heck are you doing? What is this a kennel? Go over there and do it." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Five days of this. "Fine god."

It was only a moment before came back, "Aah man that was a lot. I wrote my whole name." I gulped when Sakura called him a pig. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Before I could act Sasuke attacked him smashing this _Naruto_ against a tree. I was ready to fight. "Sakura back away that's not Naruto." She looked at me and then at Sasuke before taking a step back. Of course she trusted us. "What the heck was that all about?" This imposter was laying it on thick.

Two more kicks from Sasuke and the imposer jumped out of the way. He tried one more dodge but fell to the ground. "You better watch out Sakura I think he's gone crazy." I snorted a laugh. "Yea you wish, I just struck before you could." Sasuke pulled a kunai. I tried to focus on where this guy's team was. If they were nearby. They clashed again and the imposter tried again to plea that he was Naruto. "Save it. Where is he?"

"What do you mean?" The wrong knuckle head tired one more time before Sasuke answered, "You're pouch is one the left side. The real Naruto wears it on the right because he is right handed." I smirked a bit. I was proud he was able to tell those details about his team mates. "Your transformation skills are even worse than Naruto's. Tell me who you are." With a small poof the fake turned into a mist ninja.

Naruto wasn't here to tell us if this was the guy whose team had the scroll we needed but I think it was. "Alright you got me. So what? I'm still going to take your scroll so hand it over, Or else." Sakura pulled out a kunai and got ready. "So which one of you has it?" He was insane. Three against one. "Fine I guess I just have to take you all out." He rushed at us and Sasuke was the one who engaged. Sakura provided the back up and I stood back waiting for his team to come and try and surprise us.

I knew that Sasuke could handle his own. I heard a rustle and felt his chakra. I ran over and released Naruto. "thank you." He said right when a paper bomb went off. Damn it. "Come on." I grabbed him up and went back to the team. He had Sasuke for a moment before Sakura yelled. When the mist ninja looked up Naruto throw a kunai so he would back off, "Oh no you don't." The real knuckle head said. I tossed another kunai as soon as Sasuke jumped to catch the enemy's attention. He was so busy dodging it he didn't notice Sasuke ram into him with his own Kunai.

"Regroup. His team could be anywhere." I rushed over to Sakura. Someone had to have her back. "I wish. I came alone so I wouldn't raise suspicion. Big mistake." I watched the blood drip from the mist ninja's wound. A direct hit. He retreated and as soon as Sasuke landed on his feet we regrouped. Sakura looking for injuries.

"We can't even trust our own appearances. We need to make sure that doesn't happen again." Sasuke was right. "We should always be in at least pairs. Even for peeing." I mumbled the last part. "I think we need a pass word." I rolled my eyes. "Like what?" Naruto looked a little hesitant. Like the kid would even remember a pass word. "Something only the four of us will know and if we don't then that person is not to be trusted. Understand?" I guess he was right but I still didn't like the idea. Pass words were tricky. "When does a ninja strike? A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard and his weapons lie still in the darkness of night. That is the moment when a ninja strikes. Got it?"

"Hai." Sakura and I knew it but I was worried for the blonde haired boy. "You got one a little shorter." I slapped my forehead. "No that's it. Just remember it." Sakura clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and shook her head at the boy. "I got it I got it. I just thought you know it was going to be a pass word. Not a pass Speech." I couldn't help but smirk.

My ears perked up, so soon? "We need to get moving. Now." Before we could stand up Naruto got hit with something. "What was that?" His face had a small cut on it. "Let me see." Sakura got closer to him. "Let's go." My eyes darted back and forth. Before I could tell them to move again a wind started to pick up. "What now?" Sasuke put his arms up we started to concentrate our chakra to the bottom of our feet but this wind was stronger than Naruto's.

I was flung into a nearby bush. I rubbed my face and looked around. Damn it. We got separated. This was bad. Standing up I dusted myself off, "Suiren?" I looked over to see a disheveled Sasuke. "Are you alright?" I took a step toward him and his took his kunai out. What the pass word?" I rolled my eyes and let them flicker red for a moment before they went back to their violet. No one knew I had the Sharingan so that was proof enough.

He put his weapon down. "Where are Sakura and Naruto?" I mumbled. "Hey guys!" We looked over as Naruto ran over to us. Sasuke and I on Alert. "Are you guys okay?" Both of us took out our Kunai and Naruto stopped looking confused. "What's the pass word?" I asked him. "Oh right, sure no problem. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard and his weapons lie still in the darkness of night. That is the moment when a ninja strikes." My heart stopped. This wasn't Naruto.

I took a defensive position next to Sasuke who threw a kunai at the fake. "What was that you could have killed me?" I let my chakra flow and I steadied myself trying to match the rhythm and levels of Sasuke. We fought well together but this was an unknown enemy. "I have to hand it to you, you've quicker than the last one."

"What is the matter with you I just got the password right word for word!" I glanced at the fake. I wanted our Naruto. "That's the problem." I mumbled. "You really think Naruto would memorize all that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought. "Not our Naruto. Not in a million years." I added in after him.

"So who are you?" An evil grin plastered on the fakes face when Sasuke asked. "Aren't we the clever one's?" That voice. Air caught in my through and my heart skipped a beat. In a small gust of smoke there stood the grass ninja. "Tell me if your teammate is really that dim witted why would you come up with a pass word he would never be able to remember?"

"It wasn't meant for Naruto. It was meant for anyone who might have been eavesdropping on the conversation." Sasuke was smart sometimes, when he wanted to be. "It was a trap you walked right into." He was starting to get cocky. I couldn't help but tug on his shirt. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard have you?"

Sasuke glanced at me for a moment. He knew something was up. I was trying to warn him this wasn't your average genin. I could feel it. "This promises to be very entertaining," I shivered at her tongue. I hoped that Sakura and Naruto where going to be alright. The grass nin pulled out an earth scroll. We weren't surprised. We knew her team had it. I had just wanted to ovoid her. "So you don't want my earth scroll them?"

I took a defensive step behind Sasuke. Not to hide but to have his back because this wasn't going to be easy. I watched the creep shove her scroll down into her mouth. "When this is all over one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." We locked eyes with the nin and the air grew thick. My muscles tensed and I saw images of myself and Sasuke dying. Blood everywhere. My heart froze when I saw it. Sasuke's death even only in my mind caused me pain. I fell on my knees. Tears on my face. I could feel them. I was scared. The fear was dense and it weighed down on my chest.

I grabbed at my heart. He couldn't die. He couldn't. If he did then I was truly alone. But what could I do. I saw it. I saw me die to.

I'm too weak.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC**


	19. When a Snake Slithers

**Enjoy**

 **xoxo**

* * *

No, No, NO, **NO**!

I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him die. I didn't know what this was. Genjustu or what but it wasn't the truth, I wouldn't let it be the truth. My hand flinched. I was able to move. My hand finally able to grab a kunai. My eyes focused on the ground and not into the eyes of our enemy. This was going to hurt.

She lifted two kunai and I knew she was aiming with the intent to kill. "I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. How disappointing." I let out a soft cry when my kunai pierced my skin. That was all the pain I needed to wake the fuck up and move. It seemed my cry got Sasuke going to.

He grabbed me and leapt up into a tree trying to get away from this monster.

I panted, my hand around the hilt of the knife. Sasuke's red eyes danced around me looking for any other signs of injury. I bit my lip when I pulled it out. I wish Sakura was here to heal me. "Suiren. Are you okay?" His voice was unsteady still, shaking even. The fear was still present in the both of us. I just nodded. His red eyes relaxing me a bit. "We need – to keep moving."

He nodded quickly, putting a finger to my lips. His eyes scanning back and forth. I have never seen him so nervous. I grabbed a handful of his shirt to move him, "Watch out!" A snake, biggest I had ever seen was able to sneak up on us. Damn it. He jumped away from it, barely getting eaten alive. I landed on a branch and watched the monstrosity open its mouth at Sasuke. Quickly he grabbed some suriken and hit it dead on in the face. I tried my hardest to calm down my breathing.

My knee gave out for a moment under the pressure of the pain and terror before I could jump up to him. I watched the boy tremble, eyes wide open. The snakes skin cracked and from the inside of it emerged the grass nin like a sick nightmare. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard. Not even for a moment. In the presence of its predator."

"No!" All I could do was yell. I was such a fool. I did nothing as the nin wrapped and contorted its body around the branch straight toward Sasuke. I wasn't fast enough. She stopped and air caught into my throat when three thumps from kunai hit the bark in front of her.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Instantly the cloud of fear was pulled off my eyes when I heard his voice. Looking up I saw them. Naruto and Sakura. They were okay and they were here. The corner of my lips curved up, "Oh and by the way what was that password again?"

It was on, now I was mad and that was all I needed to move, to fight. It was time to fight.

"Naruto, Sakura run! You don't know what you're up against. Just run while you still can!" He was right. But if we ran she would find us I knew it. We were stronger as a unit. "So Naruto, Sakura. You seemed to have escaped from my friend. Well done." Sakura leaped down beside me. Instantly her hand became green and started to heal my wound. I braced for the pain for my skin being fused together.

"I don't know what's going on here but you have been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you better slither back in your hole snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of you." I saw the look in the kids eye. Sasuke was torn. He knew this battle was unwinnable. Hell I knew it but we had to try. His eyes shift back to onyx. He couldn't be giving up now.

Once the girl fixed me up the best she could I grabbed her hand, "Listen to me. Stay out of the fight. We need you if and when one of us gets hurt. What I need you to do back us up and keep safe do you understand?" Her eyes traced my faced and hardened before she nodded. She knew I knew that she wasn't weak. She was just important. Too important to get hurt. If we managed to survive this she was going to need all her chakra to heal us.

My eyes snapped up when he spoke, "You can have it. The scroll right. That's what you want? Take it and leave us alone." He looked at me and I just glared back. The baka. "Sasuke you idiot. We are just going to hand the scroll over to the enemy. No way! What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" I jumped over to the branch he was on. "Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey, in order to save their own skin realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious." Sasuke went to put his hand in my backpack and I shoved it back. "You can't be a damn hero!" He yelled in my face.

The slap echoed. It stung my own hand and the boy's eyes were wide as he jumped back to another branch from the contact. Probably the last thing he thought I would do since I was there. I felt the terror right down to my bones. "Who are you?" I hissed. He wasn't acting like the boy I knew and it was making me mad. "Yea how do we know you are who you say you are?" The knuckle head had his fist clenched.

"What are you talking about Suiren? How are you siding with this loser?" I bit the inside of my mouth. "The Sasuke we know isn't a coward, he doesn't choke. So wake the fuck up already."

The grass nin laughed. "it's true – but it doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes I can simply kill you and take it." She pulled her sleeve up and bit her finger, running blood down a strange mark. I heard Naruto scream and jump toward her, kunai ready. "Wait Naruto don't!"

"Summoning Justus!" Using chakra I clung to the tree and covered my face. A large snake. Larger than the one before appeared under the grass nin. It came forward trying to smack into him barely missing the blonde. "What a tasty little meal you'll make for him." This girl needed to shut up. With a flick of the snakes tail Naruto went flying up, breaking two branches. I flinched when he coughed up blood and came tumbling back down.

"Eat this!" The boy spun, eyes a demon red, and axe kicked the snake in the face. He quickly went back for more and I knew I had to help him. Punch after punch into the snake's nose. I stabled myself and tossed a few kunai at the monsters stomach. It flinched and Naruto went back again but the snake flicked him off and the grass nin hit him with a fire attack. His body broke four more branches. "Now then let's see how well you do."

The bitch turned to Sasuke. Before I could push off the snake went for him head first. I didn't even see the blonde stop the big thing. His was panting, two kunai in the reptiles head. He glanced up at Sasuke who hadn't even moved, he would have taken that hit hard if not for the blonde. "Hey kid you're not hurt are you? You scaredy cat?" I knew this words hit the raven boy hard.

"Standing their like a frighten rabbit. No way that's not the Sasuke I know." That's it. I pushed off the tree and flipped over the grass nin with a few hand signs, "Fire ball Justu!" Taking a breath in I let out a good sized one. Straight hit, what the? The snake women didn't move only directed my fire ball back at me. I loosened my chakra from the trunk I was clinging to and slide down the tree, the blaze barely missed me. "Wait your turn brat."

She grabbed Naruto with her gross tongue and lifted him up, "Hey put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head." I crawled down to the branch bellow and grabbed three kunai that where stuck to it. I flung one at her tongue to try and free my friend but she just blocked it.

She pulled the boy close to her and made a sign. I knew that sign but what could she be doing that for? Her fingers glowed with purple chakra. She lifted his shirt and before I could get to him she jammed them into his stomach, "Five prong seal!" The boy screamed. My ears rung and my anger filled me to my eye balls.

The boy's eyes went back to his blue and they closed. She tossed him aside like garbage and I glanced at Sakura and she only needed one look before she went after Naruto. Flinging a kunai she got his jacket, pinning him to a tree and stopping him from falling to his death. She knew what she had to do, to get him out of harm's way and see what she could do for him.

I leapt up to the raven hair boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Wake up jerk! Do something!" He shut his eyes and clinched his jaw. When he opened then those blood red ones appeared. He was back. "Let's do this. For Naruto." I mumbled and grabbed his shoulder.

With a few quick hand signs it was one, "Water style: Raging waters!" I spewed as much as I could and Sasuke started his hands. As soon as my justu was over his hands were out "Lightning style: Earth Flash!"

The snake lite up like a Christmas tree. In a puff of smoke the thing was gone and the nin stood on a branch with a sick smile that I wanted to rip off her face. "It has finally happened. Your Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil." Our name in her voice made me wanna puke.

"Just like we practiced." I said nudging the boy. I grabbed my kunai and we leapt in the air. My body contorted and bent at my will and I flung four kunai. She dodged them with ease. Sasuke axe kicked her and she blocked. Punch after punch and kick after kick she dodged and blocked. He flipped over her and I pushed off a tree and threw two punches and a kick of my own. "I'm not interested in you girl!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled it up hitting me in the solar plex.

Her and Sasuke where back at it. Each movement swift and quick, almost like a deadly dance. I got back up. He was dodging her shots with ease till she flickered behind him and kicked her speed up and notch. I couldn't keep up with my eyes but I was nervous. Afraid to use those red ones.

She darted all around him and although he didn't move his eyes followed her and when he was ready he left out a large stream of fire. I couldn't see her but I knew where he was aiming and I let out a ball of fire myself. She seemed virtually unaffected by it and jumped forward trying to swipe at him.

I gather my chakra and darted behind Sasuke. My back to his. The snake looked impressed but a flicker of annoyance came on her face when she looked at me. She hit us with a painful gust of wind. We dodged it as it cut into the tree we were just on.

With great reflexes the kid turned and grabbed onto her body, legs around her arms and arms around her waist. Her skull faced down to take the brunt of the impact. I flinched for a moment when her head made a sick cracking sound against the wood. Did he get her? Her hands went limp. Did we do it? He jumped back, just as anxious to find out as I was. I hung on the branch above him.

When her body turned to mud I growled. "Substitution!" I yelled and he flinched when a sebon grazed his cheek. He doge a dangerous amount of kunai and jumped off the branch using wires to bring him self back around. I jumped down throwing a few punched at the snake. Her eyes burned with fury and grabbed me by the neck, "If you get in my way one more time I will kill you!" He tossed me back and I heard a crack when my body made contact with the tree trunk. Damn it.

She jumped down and nailed Sasuke right in the face when he landed. She landed another and the sound turned my stomach and made my blood boil. Her knee made contact with his chin and he fell to the floor. Get up Suiren get up. "What a disappointment you turned out to be." I got to my feet. I had no site on Sakura or Naruto. I had to get up.

"You're ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing such a little worm." My heart gave a loud thump. I ignored the pain and forced my feet to move. When I looked at the small paper bombs on her clothes I smirked. Alright then. When they blew Sasuke jumped throwing his shuriken. "Incredible. The Sharingan Windmill Triple attack."

I knew exactly what he was doing without the snake even saying it. I found my place behind him. We had practice this before on my clones. He pulled tight on the thin wires that linked the Shuriken to him so he could bend and move them at will. She was tight against the tree and he looked at me. That was all I needed.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!"

It was a double direct hit and her scream was music to my ears. That was great because I was low on chakra and I stumbled a bit. He let me lean on him for some support. "You did it." I mumbled. We were both panting. "We did it." He said leaning a bit onto meas well. I heard her move. Impossible. She stepped forward and her hands came together. I shuddered

We couldn't more. "It can't be." He mumbled. I was scared. My muscles were tight, paralyzed. I tried to fight. "Such master of the Sharingan at such a young age. You're a true Uchiha after all." That voice, her voice. His voice? It changed as it spoke and I didn't know what was up and what was down any more. "Yes you will do nicely." Sasuke screamed as he tried to move. I was frozen. A deer in headlights. "You are defiantly his brother. Your eyes might be keener then Itachi's."

"Who are you? What do you want?" My blood ran cold and my foot slipped. I saw it in his eyes he wanted to catch me but he couldn't move. I fell to the side, discarded and useless. My body ached. My back, my ribs, my head. Everything burned.

"My name is Orochimaru. But as to what I want that will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all. First you will have to defeat the hidden sound ninja that serve me."

My eyes snapped up. Those hands. He made a sign unknown to me. Through sheer will power I pushed myself up and everything in mean felt like it was breaking. No more hiding. This was not the time to be scared. I was Suiren Uchiha damn it and I would fight till the death for those precious to me.

I closed my eyes and when they opened I could see. This Orochimaru character's chakra was blinding and his head went up like a snake ready to strike. I focused my chakra, slowed down his movement. I could see. I just hoped this worked. My hands together and I flickered right in front of Sasuke taking the brunt of the attack. I screamed. "No Suiren!" The snakes teeth bore into my neck. He pulled back and I thought he would rip my spine out right here. "Why you insignificant little –"

My eyes watered but I forced them open and he looked at my red orbs. "My My My." He said. Eyes dancing with delight. That was when I felt it. Burning where he hit and I fell to my knees. "Two of you huh?" He put his hands together again but this time all I could do was watch as he came out and hit Sasuke with even more force. He got him anyway.

"That little parting gift wasn't meant for you. It will be interesting to see if you even survive it." I huffed and tried to steady my breath but the burn was spreading to every inch of my body. "Sasuke will come looking for me in search of power. In the mean time I enjoyed this little demonstration of his skill. As for you my little body flickering Uchiha. I'll be keeping an eye on you. If that bite doesn't kill you first."

He sunk into the tree. Just disappeared. And my clenched my fist. The pain. I had a high tolerance but this was almost unbearable. My brain halted at his cry and I turned to him. I must have not gotten the full dose. I must have surprised him or something and he pulled back. It wasn't for me but I still couldn't stop it. He fell forward and I pulled him to me. I saw the mark on his neck right next to the bite.

Three small tomoes creating a circle. He trembled in pain and grabbed my hand squeezing it and screaming again. "I've got you. I've got you." There was only so much I had left in me. I pulled him up and his body was like dead weight. He was sweating and I knew that I wasn't too far behind him. Whatever that poison was I knew I was next. His arm was limp around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I had to find the others and quickly.

My eyes, I was seeing black spots. I jumped from one branch to the other. I was slow but moving. One at a time. Ignore the burn. Ignore the pain. Keep moving. Another branch. Another. Come on Suiren! Move. Move! You have two strong legs use them. I felt him start to become hot. To hot.

The blob of pink hair caught my attention. When I landed on a branch my knees gave out. I couldn't help but scream, "Sakura!" The pain was too much. I was seeing stars, I can't believe I made it this far. Her eyes, wide held horror. But just seeing those sea foam green irises gave me hope. I whispered softly, barely able to keep consciousness, "Help him …"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my oc**


	20. Leaf vs Sound!

**Chapter 20 and over 2k views.**

 **I cant believe it.**

 **I love you all**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The pain was so strong. It radiated through my whole body. Through my blood and my nerves. I felt it deep within my bones. _Run Suiren. Run and don't look back._ All that was there was agony and darkness. If this wasn't death then I prayed for it to come quickly because I couldn't take anymore. My uncle's voice was ripping my heart to pieces. His smile. The mist. His last words. _Trust no one._ I wanted to scream but I couldn't. _That little parting gift wasn't meant for you. It will be interesting to see if you even survive it._ I saw the snake's eyes.

His laugh echoing in my skull. Bouncing off my cranium with pounds of force. _Run Suiren. Run._ I couldn't escape his laugh. Those eyes, the fear. It was smothering me. My heart was thumping erratically. This was the end. I wouldn't survive this. **_Sasuke …_**

My eyes flickered open and I saw light. I made it. I actually made it. I glanced around and then looked down at my hands. My Sharingan was off but I still saw it. Purple chakra. It was unknown to me from where it came from but I could feel it circulate around my chakra network.

I looked up and the sight I saw made me livid. It was an anger I hadn't felt before. It radiated through my soul and I felt my chakra increase to a level unfamiliar to me. The sight of these ninja beating up on my best friend. I just couldn't let that go. I pushed myself up and my aching bones didn't even bother me anymore.

Sakura was a healer, a medical nin in the making. Her hands were meant to fix things not destroy them. I had no problem with destroying things. The idea brought a tickle to my throat. I almost wanted to laugh. Laugh at the thought of their deaths.

I stepped out of the small trunk I had been laying in. The girl was grabbed by the hair and being held up by the female sound ninja. I noticed Rock Lee crumbled on the floor. He took quiet a beating but now it was my turn. "Look who came to join the fight." I noticed the cocky sound nin from the first exam and a smirk grew on my face. I cracked my neck a bit and felt the chakra grow. It started at a spot on my neck and seeped into my arms. Their leader, the one with the mummy wrapping eyed me. He look confused at the sight of me.

"Like I told this one here." The female said shaking Sakura by the scalp. "If you spent a little less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your justu, you might not be in this fix." A growled escaped my throat. "Kin don't." the leader said to his teammate. I glanced down at Sakura. She needed to be out of harm's way before I could rip that girls face off.

Something clinked in those sea foam green eyes and she wrapped her hands around the hilt of her kunai. "Come on girl what are you going to do to me with that?" She laughed and tightened the grip on her hair. Sakura looked up at her, a small smirk growing on her own face. "It's not meant for you." She reached up and cut her bright pink locks freeing herself.

In my head I saw the girl, when we had first met. She asked me about my hair. About its length and how beautiful it was. Sakura didn't need long hair to be beautiful and strong. She darted forward on the offensive with a new wave of strength. Before the female sound nin could attack her I ran to her and blocked her path. I threw two fast punches which she barley blocked. I felt faster as this new found power corsed through my body. Kin tried to punch me and I grabbed her fist in my hand squeezing it. I brought her to me and kicked her right in the solar plex. I didn't let her go but pulled her back again. I came up and my foot made contact with her chin. She stumbled back.

My ears caught the sound of kunai hitting skin. My eyes snapped and I saw the pink haired kunoichi biting and scratching the cocky nin. Doing anything she could. I flinched when he punched her. Once and twitch. I was about to aid her but I got kicked in the back. Damn it. I lost my focus. I tumbled forward and almost ate dirt but I tucked and got back to my feet. Before the nin could hit her again I grabbed his wrist. Her eyes looked up at me and could see the bruise on her face turning into a welt.

I pulled his wrist the wrong way and down. His scream echoed through the forest along with a nasty crack. I wanted to hurt him, to make him feel what it's like to be on the edge of death for what he did to her. He released my friend and her eyes held terror. I thought for a moment she had backed away from me. Why was she scared of me? The chakra I was feeling quickly residing back into me and I felt weak again. I fell to my knees. My head spun and the world slowed down. I could hear my heart beat in my throat.

I felt two arms around me before I could tumble and fall. I watched as team Ino jumped from the bushes to our rescue, blocking the sound nin from attacking us. I guess I couldn't hate the girl anymore. "Ino?" Sakura looked just as shocked as I felt. "Surprised to see me? I told you I'd never let you show me up didn't I?"

"This is suicide." Choji tried to run but Shika grabbed his scarf. Ino sweat dropped. I had faith in the team. "Better a safe sheep then a dead lion right fatso?" The cocky nin chuckled. He quickly wrapped his wrist tight and tried to ignore it. Choji stopped dead in his tracks. "Did I just hear that right? You want to try saying that again?" His voice was soft, it was weird seeming him react to something other than food. I guess the guy had pushed the exact right button. "I said get out while you still can fatty."

"Who are you calling fat?! Im just a little chubby OKAY?!" This was just the kind of kick in the butt team Ino needed the fight was one. Leaf vs sound.

Sakura focused back on me for a moment. "Don't worry; you're going to be okay." I glanced over at her. She was beat just as bad and still was trying to comfort me. She pulled me close. I couldn't focus on the fight. I looked passed her and saw Naruto and Sasuke laying down in the trunk. How did I not notice? I winced. My head was throbbing. The bite. I remembered the bite and it hurt. I felt it pulsate against my skin.

"You did so good S-sakura. I – im proud of you." Her eyes became wide and her hands glowed green. Frantically trying to heal me to some degree. I pushed her hand away, "Save your strength." I leaned up and tried to steady myself, the initial shock was finally subsiding. "The boys." I said looking over at them. She hesitated and I pushed a smiled "Go. They need you. Im fine I swear." Even Busy Brows needed some tending to. Better not to waste it on me.

It only took another moment but she rushed to them. Looking up it seemed that team Ino was in a great spot. Shika had his shadow holding on to the team leader. Choji was chasing around the cocky nin and it seemed Ino transferred her soul into Kin. "Alright, guys here is how it's going to go down. You're going to leave your scroll and walk away. As soon as you're far enough away that I can't sense your chakras I'll let your teammate go." Ino spoke from inside the female sound nin's body. We waited for a response but it didn't seem to faze her teammates.

"Choji!" She yelled and he rolled in front of her barely blocking an attack from the cocky sound nin hands. She was hit but didn't get the full force of it. I notice the hit to the female sound nin affect Ino's real body. This wasn't good. I had to move. I had to get up. I had to push passed the exhaustion. Choji stopped his human boulder Justu and he looked like he was going to puke.

"I don't understand what kind of monster attacks their own teammate?" She under estimated these sound nin. "I guess monsters like us." The cocky nin smirked. "See we don't play this game by your rules. It's not the scrolls we're after or even passing this test. It's Sasuke." **_Thump._**

I grabbed at my chest. I bet he sent them. That snake. Shika's shadow Justu receded and the leader was released. This was going from bad to worse. "I see the deration of your justu is only about five minutes and your teammate over there can slip her soul into others bodies. Interesting trick but dangerous anything that happens to Kin happens to her too. So let's say if Kin where to die .."

"What are you going to do? Kill your teammate?" Shika why even ask they were monsters. Of course they would. "Well if push comes to shove, yea."

"Oh man what a drag." I could see the sweat beads rolling down Shika's face. I had to do something but what. I glanced around. Everyone was pretty beaten up. Half my team was knocked out and me and Sakura together didn't make a fully functioning Shinobi. I quickly ate a food pill from my pouch.

My blood started to boil. I guess this was what was meant by Uchiha blood. I was finally to my feet and I stumbled forward. "Suiren stop you're hurt." I brushed off Sakura's warning. I had a little left in me. "What are you going to do girl? You're about to fall over." The leader, Dosu they had called him faced me. I put my hands together and shut my eyes for a moment. I could hear him crouch down, "I don't like you picking on my friends." My voice was soft but steady, I was feeling that food pill and that as all I needed.

I heard the cocky nin chuckle. My eyes shot open, red and ready. "Let's go." I rushed forward toward Dosu and he pushed off to meet me. I wasn't stupid I wasn't going to get hit by that arm. I jumped up before he could pull his hand back. I saw that Justu. The one to blow out my ear drums. He couldn't hide it from me. With a few quick hand signs I let it rip when I floated above him. "Fire style, Fire ball Justu!"

His one visible eye widened and looked up at the massive ball of fire. I landed and my eyes saw the chakra from the cocky nin pump threw his arm. With a gust of wind he blew the embers away and I flickered behind him. Before he could turn I kicked him in the back and he tumbled into his teammate. I was about to move but that pain. "Damn it!" I had to turn off my Sharingan off as I fell to my knees. I couldn't hold back the scream from my throat. The pain was just so unbearable. I reach up to my neck and grabbed at the mark. I wanted to rip it off. "Looks like that little mark is unstable. Im not even sure how you got it." I glanced at Dosu. He was right. This was a problem.

"Did you really think you could beat us? Face it you ninja are just a bunch of hacks." The cocky one laughed at his own comment. "From a second rate village." The leader added in. "I guess that makes you third rate then." We all looked up in the trees. It was Rock Lee's team. I couldn't believe it. "I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing."

"What?" Dosu looked over, two more leaf ninja. It wasn't over yet. "It looks like some used our teammate as a punching bag. No one does that and gets away with it." The pupiless boy, Neji. His eyes hardened and veins incased the sides of his face. "No more playing around TenTen. Full power." I leaned back and let myself stagger onto my butt trying my best to control my breathing.

"Well are you going to come down out of that tree and do something about?" Neji's eyes were back to normal and he smirk. "It looks like this was taken out of my hands." I tried to concentrate on the fight but I couldn't. I tried to hold on to consciousness. Everyone was quiet. Even through everything I could sense the large flow of chakra. It was so large it was visible without Sharingan. It was terrifying.

"Sasuke you're awake!" I heard it and I glance up at Sakura's words. I saw the boy stand but there was something so wrong. I crawled forward on my hands and knees. I was so far from my team. I was such a fool. I mumbled his name but it was barely above a whisper. "Sakura, who did this to you?" the girl was immobile. She couldn't answer.

The purple chakra swirled and it brought on a new wave of pain in my neck. I remembered the snake's chakra. When I had looked at him with my Sharingan and I remember just before when I looked at my hands. This was his evil chakra in us. It burned and my body curled up. I shrieked, biting the inside of my mouth to hold back a blood curdling cry. Those blood red eyes that once brought me comfort locked onto me and when I blinked he was bent down in front of me. I was shaking from head to toe. A pool of sweat collecting under me.

"Suiren." If it was possible the chakra became even wilder and the markings on his face spread even further. "Who did THIS?!" His voice made my skin crawl. "What happened to you Sasuke?" I could barely hear the pink haired girl. "Im fine. It's just the power flowing through me. In fact I've never felt better." **_Thump._**

 _Soon Sasuke will come to me in search of power._ The snake's words echoed in my head. "He gave me this gift and made me understand what I am." My heart was breaking at his words. No. No. "I'm an avenger. To follow my path I must have power at any price. Even if it means being consumed by evil." A lump in my throat. I pushed myself to sit up, I couldn't black out. I just needed more time. "Stop." My voice horse. It seemed to go unnoticed. "I'll ask only one more time. Who did this?"

"That would be me." That stupid idiot, his cockiness was going to get him killed. I tried to reach for Sasuke but it was no use. He was furious. The idiot put his hands up, "Supersonic slicing wave!" I clenched my eyes closed. "Look at that I blew them all away."

"Not quite." My eyes flickered open and we were behind the nin, all of us. He moved so fast, too fast. Raising his arm Sasuke knocked him clear off his feet about 8 feet back. His hands signs were quicker then ever, "Fire style, Phoenix Flower Justu!"

"I don't think so, try this!" He went again putting his hands up and blowing air to stop the flames like he did to me. Hidden in the flames where Suriken. "Zaku get down!" Dosu tried his best but he was just too slow. The suriken hit there mark and Sasuke was in back of Zaku almost instantly. Sasuke's foot on the nin's back as he pulled Zaku's arms. A sick smirk played on his face. This was all Orochimaru's fault.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very attached to them." He applied some more pressure to his back, Zaku's arms contorting in a way they shouldn't. "No. What are you doing?!" The boy was pleading for him to stop. Sakura shook. Unable to think or move. Her eyes unable to look away. _You want power don't you boy?_ The snake's words rang. He did this to him. **_Thump._** One crack followed by another. They were revolting and gruesome. I had to stop him. This wasn't him. This wasn't Sasuke.

He turned toward Dosu once he tossed Zaku aside, "I guess you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." I saw the terror in Dosu's eyes. This had to stop. I pushed myself up and grabbed the boy. My arms wrapped around his body. I couldn't stand so I put all my weight on him, my cheek against his back. "Please don't do this." My face was wet but I didn't care. It was a mixture of tears of pain and sorrow. "This isn't you. Come back to me." My voice was a murmur. It was all I could muster up. I could feel his heart racing and the chakra being sucked back inside of him.

He fell to his knees and all I could do was fall down with him. His face was stoic. No longer a grotesque sick spectacle of horror and terror.

"You are strong Sasuke." We looked up at Dosu who took his scroll from his jacket. "To strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now. We will strike a deal. This scroll and you let us go." He placed it down and my eyes fluttered. The blackness was seeping into my skull. I was barely about to concentrate on what the sound nin was saying. "If we are to meet again I promise you we will not run or hide." He turned to leave but there were still so many questions. "Why?" Everyone stopped. "Why Sasuke? What does Orochimaru want?"

"I don't know. We were just told to target him. I know nothing." No real answers. Just more questions. I barely felt the girl's presence beside me. Her green chakra racing around my body. I let my eyes shut. I let the darkness take me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC**


	21. Heaven and Earth

**Happy 4th of July everyone!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 _I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard. Not even for a moment. In the presence of its predator._ My heart, it was beating so fast, too fast. It was almost starting to sound like a hum. _I sense your fear and desperation._ It was heard to breathe, like a weight resided on my chest holding me down. Drowning me in panic, I couldn't get away I couldn't hide.

His laugh, he was mocking me and my efforts, at my weakness. I was useless, not nearly strong enough to kill that monster to save my friends. That snake. He was to strong and he was determined to get Sasuke and Sasuke … he was determined for power.

"No!" My eyes snapped open but everything was blurry. I fought whatever was holding me down; the weight on my chest was unbearable. "Suiren breathe. Breathe!" I felt hands on mine and I pushed them off, "Let me go!" I pushed back trying to focus on something, anything. "Sakura help me." At her name I froze and everything from the fight with the sound ninja came back to me. I saw a pink blur and felt a hand on my cheek, "Focus on my voice, you're okay. Everything is okay. Everyone is okay."

Her sea foam eyes, her pink hair. I took two more deep breaths and I could see. My eyes darted back and forth. "What happened? How long have I been out? Where's Sasuke?" My voice came out soft and rushed as my orbs danced around. I saw Naruto, his blue eyes looking at me, checking my body for any injuries. "You're awake." I reached out and hugged the Knucklehead. He had been out for quite sometimes before I blacked out.

He tensed beneath me before hugging me back. "Im so glad you're awake. I was so worried. I woke up and everything was just a mess." I glanced around but didn't see Sasuke. I saw that team Ino was still there. That had to have meant I wasn't out long. "Here, take one." Choji handed me a food pill and I looked at it intently. "You've been out for less than an hour." That explained why I still felt like shit and why I was still practically on empty with my chakra.

I swallowed the pill. "We need to finish this in less than ten hours or ill black out again." The four glared at me. "I took a pill when we were fighting the sound." I sweat dropped a bit and pushed myself off the floor. "Troublesome women." I rolled my eyes at the comment. I noticed that Ino and Sasuke were missing. It seemed that Sakura noticed my quizzical eyes. "They went to go fill up our water canteens. "

Right when she said this I saw the two emerge from the trees. I locked eyes with the raven mess and he ran over to me. His hands grabbed my face and his onyx orbs desperately search to see if anything was out of place. I grabbed his wrists, "I'm fine." I muttered, but it took him a second longer before he released me.

"What happened to you guys and that Grass ninja? You were both wrecked when Suiren found me." I glanced at the boy. I didn't want to tell her everything. I didn't want to tell her about the mark. They were our teammates but I didn't want to worry them. Team Ino seemed just as interested. "He was strong. Way stronger than any genin, stronger than those sound ninja put together. He wanted to mess up the exams so that's why he came after us. That's all I really know, I think he had something against the Uchiha clan to be honest." Sasuke glanced at me but didn't say anything. Sakura didn't look convinced.

"Since we are all sharing I really need to ask." I looked over at Shikamaru. I was anxious; he was too smart for his was good. "During the fight with the sound. Your eyes." He stopped talking. I knew what he was asking. It was sort of too late to hide it, especially since Orochimaru already knew and he was way worse than these three that risked their lives for us. I sighed.

"I guess it's only fair." Mumbling my eyes flickered red for a moment before I turned it back off. I was scared what would happen right now, especially because of the crazy chakra and the unstable mark on my neck. Ino and Choji had their mouths open slightly. Shikamaru hide his expression well. "So wait that means?" My team was defiantly uncomfortable. It was something we hid for a while and it was now coming out. Soon everyone would know. "They aren't related." Naruto pipped up with his arms crossed, "Thank god." He added and I shook my head. Had his ass beat and still with the sass.

"That's so unfair, why couldn't you just be related." I ignored Ino's comment. "I think we need to get going. You said we had ten hours right?" Sakura was quick to change the subject as well; I knew it was something she didn't like talking about. "It's a drag but we still have to find a heaven scroll so we should probably get going." I sighed.

"I mean we should help you. After everything you guys did." It was silent for a moment. "She's right. We would be dead right now." Sakura went to grab her hair but her hand fell to her side when she realized it was short. I felt a twinge in my heart. "But we need a heaven scroll to since that grass ninja took our other heaven scroll." I nibbled my lip a bit, the girl thought we lost our original scroll.

"We already have both scrolls. I never gave it up." Naruto and Sakura look wide eyed. Before Ino could talk Shikamaru put his hand up, "No. Just go to the tower. We still have 3 days to find another scroll. You don't have that much time. When you pass out your team won't be able to get in, no matter how many scrolls you have." I eyed the shadow boy before bowing my head. "I am in your debt Shika. Ino, Choji. Thank you."

It was only a moment later before they were gone. I looked at my team, "We should probably get going." They nodded and I looked over at Sasuke. He was oddly quiet. More than usually if that was possible. We made sure to get a good distance between us and that area. We were silent, too silent.

We stopped when Naruto's stomach growled. Probable loud enough to let any ninja know we were in the area. I sighed but smiled, I bet we were all hungry. "This should be good." I looked around, we were right by a stream and there was open space so no one could sneak up on us. But just to be safe. "Naruto, Clones please." He hesitated but made seven. "Fan out and check the area for enemies while we rest." They saluted me and were off. When they were out of sight I sat on my butt and pulled my bag in front of me.

"What are we going to eat?" He looked like he was dying and I laughed. "I've got it." I pulled out a summoning scroll that I had packed some food in before we left. "You're gonna have us eat a scroll." I sweat dropped and Sakura punch him in his head, "It's a summoning scroll you idiot." He still looked confused and I rolled my eyes.

His eyes were wide when 4 bento boxes appeared. I was pretty sure he was drooling. I packed each one with three rice balls, three dumplings. Something sweet for Naruto and Sakura and some chopped tomatoes in Sasuke's. Mine had fruit. I need it for the sugar and the energy. "I can't believe you did all this." I smiled at the girl as I handed out their food.

"Well I knew there was a survival portion and I didn't know how long it was going to be so I just wanted to be safe." Sasuke took his but still said nothing. "You're the best Suiren. The best!" The boy took his orange top off and popped open the food. "I need water." We all looked at Sasuke get up and walk away from us. I knew his water was still full from before. "He hasn't said anything since you blacked out." I could tell the girl was worried. She fiddled with her fingers.

"I'll go talk to him." I put my food down and got up. Naruto was already half way done with his food. "Please Suiren. He likes you. More than the rest of us. Please help him." Her voice was soft and it pained me to see her this way. "That's not true." I walked in the direction he had walked in and it wasn't long till I found him sitting on the bank of the water. I took the spot next to him.

"Hey." I said and he glanced at me, shoulders relaxed at the sight of me. "Sakura is really worried about you." I said flicking him in the temple. He closed his eyes and I expected a glare but nothing happened. "She shouldn't im fine." I sighed, at least he was talking. I'd feel better with a glare though. "You aren't fine. Im not fine but it's okay to not be fine." I pulled my legs to my chest. I could see a little of the mark sticking out from under his high collar and it was making me sick.

He turned to me, "You spoke while you were blacked out. Cried out for me." I closed my eyes tight for a moment before opening it again. "Im sorry." I was confused, why was he apologizing to me. "For what I did to those sound Ninja." He looked down at his open hands that lay on his lap. "I hurt you." I shook my head quickly and turned to the boy, "You didn't hurt me Sasuke. That snake hurt me. There is a difference." He looked up at me and his hand pulled on the sleeve of my shirt exposing my neck and shoulder.

"I wasn't strong enough and I hurt you." His voice was soft and sounded like it would crack with pressure. This was a different Sasuke. One that scared me almost as much as the power hungry one. I shivered when his fingers touched where the bite had been. I put my hand over his hand, his palm open faced on my neck. "Orochimaru was going to hurt you. I got this protecting you and I would get ten more if I had to, to keep you safe. It's not your fault."

The second lasted an eternity before he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me to him. I let him haul me on his lap and hold me tight. Like he was afraid if he let go I would disappear. There was a nagging part in the back of my head that thought I would to and I spoke before I filtered my words, "Please don't leave me. Pease don't abandon me. I don't want to be alone again." I muffled my words with his shoulder and part of me hoped he didn't even hear me. Those nightmares, that snake. He wanted to get his fangs into Sasuke and take him into the dark. I wouldn't let him. I had to fight him.

He squeezed me for a moment before answering me, "I won't. I promise." His breath against my hair cause a quiver to encase my spine, I felt something tug at my heart and I felt a flutter in my stomach I didn't understand. The moment went awkward for the both of us. I got up and rubbed the back of my neck before putting a hand out for him to grab. "Let's get back and eat before the garbage disposal eats everything."

"Hn." I cracked a smile. He was back to himself again, at least enough to clear some of the worry from my mind. When we got back to our team, I started to chuckle at the site of a shirtless Naruto with a huge bump on his head. Sakura healing him and taking out little pebbles from his back. "The idiot was jumping off those rocks into the water and slipped down them the last time." She shook her head and Sasuke and I joined them to finish eating.

I was feeling better but my muscles were buzzing, I knew we needed to get to the tower and fast and if we could not run into anymore enemies that would be a plus. For now though it was nice to rest and I know my team needed to refuel so we enjoyed the weather and the peace for a few more moments.

Naruto gave that look and I know his shadow clones had given us information. We waited for him to tell us the news, "We have a team about three miles that way." He pointed behind me and I sighed, "Sasuke that map you looked at, which way to the tower?" He thought about it for a moment looking around us, "That way." He pointed behind Naruto and I smiled, perfect. "Alright let's go."

We packed everything away and got ourselves together. The two scrolls were in my bag, I thought it was a bad idea to put them both together but the three insisted I were to carry them. "Sasuke out front, you have the map in your head. I'll be behind him to back up for a frontal attack. Sakura behind me and Naruto in the rear. Have five of your clones about half a mile surrounding us just in case." They all nodded to me and we were off in the trees. Every so often one a shadow close would give Naruto some information but nothing that we needed to stop for.

"We are getting close to the tower." I nodded and looked back to make sure everyone heard. "Stop!" We all landed side by side by side at Naruto's command. "An enemy team of three of them about a mile up ahead." I sighed and wracked my brain. "We need to go that way to get to the tower. We can go around but it will cost us some time." I shook my head. We didn't have time. "Okay Naruto can you make a fake team seven?" He looked at me confused and I smiled.

We watched carefully as the fake team seven approached an enemy leaf team. Naruto told us that they had an earth scroll and maybe we should take it just in case. I shook my head, "Being greedy will get us killed. Let's put distance between this fight, just let me know when they realize they are just clones. "He hesitated but nodded. "We are close." Sasuke said and Sakura let out a content sigh. I knew she just wanted this part to be over.

We took off full speed. We didn't care how much chakra we were using because we were close. The sun was starting to set on the second day. We were about 42 hours into the exam. Longer then I would have liked but better than nothing. It would give us some time to safely heal before the end of the exam. Who knows how soon the next one would start.

We stopped in a tree about twenty feet from the tower. "You guys ready?" Sakura's eyes darted around and Naruto just held up a thumbs up. "I hope there are no traps here." She was right. There might be. "You still have some smoke bombs" I looked over to see the boy had his eyes on. I nodded. I had two left. "Throw one right between us and the tower and we will run for it. You are about to collapse. We don't have time for a fight." I was about to open my mouth before Sakura grabbed my hand. I hadn't even known it was trembling.

"Fine Fine." I wasn't going to argue with them. I was well past my limit. The lunch we had didn't really even help me the only thing that had me going was that food pill Choji gave me. Naruto put his fingers go up one at a time. I fiddled with the smoke ball in my hand. One. .

It was quick. I wasn't even sure anyone had seen us or if it was just one big entrance but we did it. We got into the tower and I was ready to sleep. "What's that?" I glanced up at the wall with the writing Sakura was talking about. We read it but there was a word missing. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto looked around and Sasuke did the same, his eyes still blood red just to be safe. I took the scroll out of my pocket and tossed one to the knucklehead and one to Sakura.

"I think we open these." I ignored the crazy looks I was getting and back up at the writing on the wall. "If the qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the pair less path will become righteous forever. This _something_ is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"What's something?" I rolled my eyes. "Dobe the word is missing." Sasuke was always so mean to the kid. "Listen when heaven and earth are opened together. So we have to open the scrolls to finish the exam." They looked at me and nodded, "I think." They sweat dropped. "What do you mean you think!?"

"Don't yell at me Naruto I don't know everything!" I crossed my hands over my chest. My head hurt and I was trying my best to figure this all out. "Fine we open the scrolls together so the path will become righteous forever right?" I nodded at Sasuke; it's the only thing that made sense. "Alright don't mess this up Naruto." Sakura looked up at his and he sighed. "One. Two – Three." The two opened them and we looked down.

"Person? Guy. What is this?" We were all stumped for a moment when the scrolls started to smoke. "Summoning Justu!" Sasuke yelled and the two threw their scroll on the floor. Naruto stood in front of Sakura in a fighting possession next to Sasuke and I next to Sasuke a hairline behind to fight any rear attacks.

Once the smoke cleared a man stood in front of us. "It's you? It's really you!" Naruto jumped up and down in his place. "Iruka-Sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura looked at ease and even though I didn't know this Ninja I felt at ease to. "At the end of the exam we are supposed to welcome test takers back and as Luck would have it I got to great you guys and give you a message."

"A message?" I said tugging at Sasuke's shirt softly. He glanced at me for a moment, "This is our sensei from back at the academy." I nodded understanding now and stepped out in front, my hands crossed over my chest. He pulled a watched from his pocket and smiled. "Wow done in 46 hours. Not bad guys." I stomped my foot on the ground. "Damn it. So much for 32." I grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on we are doing it again." He looked at me wide eyes and I chuckled. "Joking." He let out a breath of air, "Don't scare me like that Suiren."

Iruka-sensei laughed, "Congratulations on passing the second exam."

"Alright we did it! Believe it!" This kid had too much energy. "Still as hyperactive as always huh Naruto?" Sakura found her way next to me and squeezed my hand with a smile which I returned gratefully. I would've been dead without her.

"I would love to take you all out for ramen to celebrate but-." He was cut off by the knucklehead wrapping his arms around his waist, "Alright ramen! Iruka-sensei you're the BEST!" I could help but smiled. We were all safe, for now.

"Naruto stop let me finish." He smiled sheepishly at him. "After the five days are up and the third exam is explained to you we will see about that ramen." The poor boy looked so defeated. "Before I let you guys go relax I have to explain this." He moved a bit and pointed to the writing. "We get it already no need to explain." He eye balled me and I smiled. The smiled slipped from my face when I realized my team looked at me with misunderstanding, I guess they didn't get it yet.

"Well Heaven is the mind and Earth is the body. If the qualities of heaven are what you desire then you work on your mind, right Naruto? If earthly qualities are what you lack then you train your body. Only when both heaven and earth are opened together the path will become righteous forever. So only when you master both your body and mind do you truly become an exceptional shinobi." Sakura nodded in understanding and Sasuke cracked a small smirk.

"I think." I mumbled looking up at Iruka-Sensei and he smiled at me with reassurance. "Yes that's correct, Suiren. Im very proud of you four."


	22. Rest for the Wicked

**Just a bit of a lax chapter**

 **Sometime with other character**

 **get ready for the preliminary exam**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I crashed the moment we were done talking with Iruka-Sensei. Sleep was more like death. I felt nothing and dreamt nothing. It was a wonderful release from the prior times I had been out like a light. It was a nice to escape from the snakes laugh, his face. A nice escape from the reality of the exams, and the imminent doom that was following around my team these days. Deep down I knew this was only the tip of the iceberg. I wasn't sure how. I didn't know anything concrete just feelings. Maybe it was the whole sensory thing.

I slept for a day and a half about. That's what Sakura had told me when I woke up. The cot was nothing compared to the comfort of my bed but after the hell we had been through out there it was like sleeping on a bed of feathers. I stretched but remained sitting on the bed and she told me she would be with the others when I was ready. I just need to fully awaken. Sleeping for that long usually makes me forget where I am and who I am.

"How are you feeling Suiren?" I looked over at the blonde and smiled, I knew it wouldn't be long till he came looking for me. Even with warnings Sakura probably gave him about leaving me alone until I was ready, "Well rested." I said. There was still another day and a half left of the exams and I wondered how many more teams would be able to pass.

"Any word about Ino's team. Have they made it to the tower yet?" I was starting to feel guilty about leaving them out there. We should have helped them. After everything they did. "Not yet, why are you worried about them?" I finally got up and followed the knucklehead to a main corridor. Everything was stone even the benches that littered the room. It seemed this place just circled around up and down. Little rooms with cots randomly thrown into the mix or large rooms with stone benches.

Kiba's team beat us here and the sand ninja were already here along with Kabuto 's team and Rock Lee's team. That's what the pink haired girl told me when I woke up, I had just hoped with in those twenty minutes maybe they would've made it back.

"Look sleeping beauty is up." I glared at the dog boy. I still couldn't believe they beat us to the tower. "Worried about who?" Sakura moved over for me to take a seat next to her but I sat on the floor in front of her instead. "I was wondering if Shika, Ino, and Choji got here yet." I pulled my hair out of its bun, usually I never slept with it up but I really didn't have time to worry about that when we got here. She started to tug and pull at my hair, unknotting it before she could braid the nest.

"I'm sure um their team is f-fine." I glanced over at the mousy girl. She was right, they were strong. "You're right." I mumbled closing my eyes for a second. I could probably fall asleep again. I couldn't put up a fight when my hair was touched, one of my weaknesses.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. My brow furred when I felt a chakra close to my face. "Can I help you?" I didn't move and kept my eyes shut for a moment longer before slowly opening them to meet with a pair of amber ones. His toothy smirk was wide and he waited to see me reaction but I gave none. Besides the small pink tint I couldn't control. It was annoying actually but I just tried to ignore it.

"Why is a cute girl like you worried about where Sasuke is? I mean im right here." I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. I knew he meant no harm. I wasn't even sure if he was serious in the way he was acting toward me of it he was just naturally this way all the time. It seemed to be the latter "Leave her alone Kiba." Naruto huffed giving a small glare at the boy. "Mind your business im not talking to you."

"Hey you wanna fight baka? Let's go right here right now." I rolled my eyes. "Stop it." I said resting my head in my hand, my elbow propped on my folded knee. I could see Naruto rolling his sleeve up just in case. Kiba sat Indian style in front of me, his dog smelling me. I looked down at the little thing; I wanted to pet it but waited till he was done inspecting me. Looking up he gave two barks and jumped in my lap.

"Akumaru likes you." His eyes glistened and I couldn't help but roll mine. I pet the dog and wondered if he really did like me or if Kiba had it trained to jump into laps of 'cute' girls. When I reached a spot behind the puppy's ear his legs started to twitch. I couldn't help but smile. "Sasuke is in the bathroom." Sakura finally answered and I let my head fall back to look at her. She tied off the braid and let me hair drop before getting up, giving me a small grin. "Excuse me. Be right back." I had assumed she had to use the bathroom but I bet it was to leave me to deal with this situation. Part of my wanted to go with her.

I knew I had to be a big girl at some point it time, maybe now as the time to start. "You might not want to be caught too close to lady Suiren when Sasuke returns." We all looked up to see Lee and his team round the corner. Neji spoke but his eyes danced with amusement. "Lady is pretty formal don't you think?" I nervous chuckle passed my lips. I was far from a Lady that was for sure.

"You are well and fully blossomed back at your peak. This is good to see!" Lee looked much better than I had saw him last. "You do too Lee. I never got a chance to thank you all for what happened out there." I bowed my head slightly as the three got comfortable on a bench. "I'm just sorry we didn't get there soon." The girl with the buns on her head smiled and glanced at Lee. I knew he was pretty messed up when I finally stepped in. Im sure his team didn't even know where he had run off too. I was just glad he was their when he was. I didn't want to think about what would've happened to Sakura if he hadn't been there.

I twitched when I felt his chakra round the corner. I looked over as soon as he came into view and we locked eyes. I flinched when I felt an arm around my shoulder. My fingers quivered and Akumaru jumped off my lap. I was in no way used to this kind of contact from any one other than my team. I hadn't realized how foreign it was till just now. Before I could say anything Sasuke opened his mouth, "Off." Was all he said to the boy. Kiba pressed his luck, "Make me." I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I had to get used to dealing with people. My team wouldn't always be there to rescue me.

Plus what would it look like if Sasuke and Naruto where always around saving me from interacting with people? Carefully moving his arm off me I smiled, "Better luck next time huh kiddo?" I stood up and went to go to the direction of where Sakura had gone. Naruto busted out laughing as the others just watched the free entertainment. "You shouldn't um push her K-kiba." I caught a sympathetic look from Hinata, her eyes attempting to apologize for her teammate's actions.

I could feel Sasuke close behind me and I stopped when he tugged on the end of my braid, my curls falling around me face. "Oh come on Sakura just did that." I huffed and tried to grab my hair tie from him, what a jerk.

"Leave it." He said coolly and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Gimmie it Sasuke." I tried to reach for it but he moved to quickly. His eyes were red and his smirk started on the left side of his mouth. "To slow." He said softly and my blood started to boil. Was he really going to make me fight for it? I went for it again and pumped chakra to my arms but with his eyes he could read my movement and dodged. I small growl escaped my throat; he had it coming if he didn't cut his shit.

I lunged forward and aimed a punch to his shoulder. He blocked it and rolled the band onto his wrist. Putting his hand out he motioned for me to come and get it. "Brat." I mumbled. Moving forward I threw hit after hit in an attempt to get the hair band but he just blocked and dodged every move. When he saw a moment of weakness in my stance he reached forward but instead of landing a hit he tugged my hair.

"Ow!" I yelled bending down and swiping his feet. He jumped and I kicked up but he black flipped and dodged. "Still too slow." Shutting my eyes for a moment I opened them and it was my turn to smirk. He was able to dodge two more frontal attacks and bounce a few feet from me. Putting my hands together I closed my eyes for a split second and flickered behind him. Swiftly I pulled his wrist behind his back.

I was able to slip the band off his wrist and stuck my tongue out, "Too slow." I said mockingly. He didn't seem upset, usually at this point he had his sore loser look on but he still held that smirk. I wanted to smack it off his face. It seemed he had let me catch him quicker then usual. I heard Naruto clear his throat and point to his face. I lifted my hands up and touched my cheeks mouthing _what_.

"You're eyes." I looked at Sakura before let my head fall back to look at the ceiling, I didn't even realized I had turned them on, it was becoming like second nature to me. I was sure that Lee and his team had seen it but this was new for Kiba's team. "Wait your eyes look like Sasuke's." Kiba looked at his team for answers. "She is obviously an Uchiha." The quite one spoke up and Kiba did a double take before sweat dropping. "You're the top female in the clan right _lady_ Suiren?"

For a moment I felt like smacking Neji in the face. He said top female but he wanted to say only. I could see his smug expression. "Right so that makes you lady now huh Suiren?" Naruto clasped his hands together like he just understood an inside joke. "Don't call me lady." I said letting my eyes turn back to their violet color. I was grateful for my hair being out when I let some strands fall to cover my somber expression. "Great so she practically belongs to Sasuke huh?" Kiba plopped next to Shino with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do NOT belong to anyone!" I barked at them all pointing my finger to them. "Im a fifteen year old ninja the only one who owns me is my village. That's who I belong to. Don't forget it." Sakura and Naruto smiled at my outburst. "Your youthfulness flows like an enormous waterfall." You couldn't even stay mad or angry with Lee around. He's aura was infectious.

"Im going to walk around." I said rolling my eyes playfully, waving them off. I caught a nodded from Hinata and Shino. Lee had given me a thumbs up and I received only a glare from Kiba and an all knowing look from Neji. I didn't even know where I was going but I figured some exploring was in order.

After turning one corner and working my way down a hall I sighed, "What do you want jerk?" The raven haired mess fell in step with me. "Hn." He replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what means." I mumbled flicking him in the temple. He glared at me and I smiled, "you know you don't have to be that way in front of people. I can handle myself."

"Since the cats out of the bag I want to make sure everyone knows you're an Uchiha." I snorted at his comment, like they couldn't tell by my dark hair and my attitude that seemed to be present in both of us. "What does it matter if im an Uchiha?" He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, "They won't mess with you." I could only guess he was talking about Kiba.

"So are you just going to follow me around the rest of my life to make sure everyone knows I'm an _Uchiha_?" I smirked a bit. He was too much, to over protective. "If I have too." I rolled my eyes. I guess it was understandable. We were from the same clan. The last of this clan so he had reasons to be over protective. Just like I was though I would never admit it. Any type of danger I freak out more over Sasuke because if anything would happen I would truly be the last of my clan. I don't think I could live through that burden.

"You're not gonna honestly tell me you have a thing for dog breath and fleas," I busted out laughing. "Is someone jealous?" I couldn't let the opportunity pass by to poke fun at him. "No I just thought you had better taste then that." I shook my head. Good cover.

"I'm just looking to pass these exams and become a Chunin. I'm not even looking for anything other than friendship right now. Maybe ever." I mulled it over in my mind. I don't think I was wife material, but then the idea of my not passing on my clan name bugged me out. This was literally why I was still alive. I sighed, "You don't even need to be thinking about that now." I think the boy could sense my frustrations.

I defiantly wasn't like the other girls. I didn't care about my appearance or boys. Except when it came to training with them. I wasn't cute and small like Hinata. I wasn't flirtatious like Ino or Sakura. I didn't want a boyfriend. I saw no appeal in it really but maybe that's just because I was a hermit and no matter what I'd always be a hermit. A groan passed my lips. "Stop over thinking it. If you end up getting to old I'll marry you. You'll be fine." This brought on a new wave of laughter. He was really helping me feel better. His smirk was bigger than usual when we were alone.

"I'll hold you to that." I stopped walking when I sensed it. An evil chakra they made my muscle tense. It was different then the snakes but worse in some kind of way. I could smell the blood lust seeping off his skin before they came into view. "Well well well. Looks like the brats made it." The puppet boy spoke when they caught sight of us. The blonde girl glanced from me over to Sasuke nervously. His eyes caught me, I got lost in the endless pool of suffering and death. My breathing became ragged. The last thing I wanted to do was stare into his eyes.

A tremor made its way down my neck and I tore my gaze away. I sensed a deep rooted loneliness that somehow I could relate to. I couldn't stop the gloomy expression from glazing over my face. "What's your name?" I gulped. I knew he was talking to me. I wasn't looking at his face but I could still feel his orbs on me. I think Sasuke sensed my agitation. He knew the kid wasn't talking to him because they had exchanged names before the exams started.

"It's Suiren." My voice was flat and even. I forced myself to look up and his two team mates looked anxious. He seemed as though he was waiting for something else but I gave him nothing, "I eagerly wait to fight one of you _Uchihas_." Great. I loved that I was now on this killer's radar. He turned to walk away and his team mates gave us one more look before following him. "Her eyes. They look like mine." **_Thump._** His voice was monotone. Always the same even when he uttered those words to his team.

"You really know how to pick them don't you." I smack him in the back of the head. "It's your fault. Every time it's someone strong. OH im the great Sasuke Uchiha. Let's put it on the table and see whose is better." I smacked him one more time, "YOU know how to pick them." I muttered. I was attempting to cross my arms over my chest but he grabbed my wrist making me turn to him.

"If you end up having to fight him in the one on one exam you quite. You understand?" I searched his face but the sense of tranquility and carelessness from moments ago was gone and replaced by the usual stoic look I knew too well. "Do you understand?" He squeezed my wrist a bit to get me to answer. Truth was I didn't want to fight the guy. "What about you?" I said knowing full well that if it where him that had to fight he wouldn't hesitate to jump in there.

He dropped my hand and I waited for an answer. "Would you even let me?" He glanced at me and I grinned, he was probably remembering when I subbed him out of harm's way when he faced off against Lee. I guess there was always that when push comes to shove. For some reason that eased me a bit.

I couldn't stop myself from yawning. My body still ached, mostly from the non-movement for the last 36 hours but I could probably still use some more rest. The chakra I used getting my hair band from the baka was more then I wanted to use before the final part of the exam. "Im going to lie down. Im still tired."

He started to walk to where our team's room was. God know I had no idea where I was going. "Lazy." He said and I laughed, "I don't regenerate chakra like that knucklehead. I need my sleep." It would probably help my body to do some yoga to.

It wasn't long till we circled around back to the room and I jumped on the bed I had woken up on. Leaning over I grabbed my bag and pulled out a summoning scroll. From it I produced 6 bananas, 5 apples and a bunch of tomatoes. "Here." I said throwing him a tomato before taking a bite out of one myself. I always liked eating them like a hand fruit. "You're always prepared."

"Better prepared than Fucked."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it. Only my oc!**


	23. Now or Never

**Hello all.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **R &R&R**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **xoxo**

* * *

I looked around. More teams then i thought had passed the test. I was thankful to see Ino's team was alive and well. They even had almost a full day to recover. I was surprised to see the sound nin. How they got two more scroll after giving up theirs to us was a mystery. Even more so his team mates were pretty messed up, I would be sure never to underestimate them. Not after everything they had done.

I sighed. So much competition. The room they had us all in was large with view up top and a big statue ahead of us. It seemed ever Chunin was there. Even the Hokage was there. I had been three days but I still can believe that we had did it. I was still living off the high of the test. Trying not to think about Orochimaru and what sick plans he might be hatching.

We were all lined up according to our teams, one behind the other. It was strange because since I was a fourth there was no one next to me. I just lingered behind like an extra. I stared at the raven hair of the boy in front of me. He was behind Sakura and Naruto was at the lead. The Hokage spoke and congratulated us on passing and making it this far. "Do you all know why we hold the Chunin exams in conjunction with our allies?" My nose twitched a bit. A man stepped forward, "Please Hokage allow me." With a slight nod from him he looked at us.

Standing in front of us he coughed a few times. He seemed slightly sick and I wondered what his story was. "My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be your proctor-" There was another two coughs. "for the third exam. Due to the large number of candidates who passed the last test it is in the bi laws of the Chunin exams to have a preliminary right here and now." My breath caught in my throat. Some of the teams had just arrived not to long ago and weren't even fully healed. To throw us in right now was mad. "What, a preliminary? That's not fair." Usually Ino's voice annoyed me but I was sort of on the same page as her. We had all past. Did we not all deserve to move forward.

"We really never expected so many of you to pass." I could see the slight glances to Ibiki and Anko. It wasn't there fault at all. These test were hard as hell and we all scrapped and crawled to get here. "There will be a lot of important people watching and they only came here to see the very best." So we were to put on a show. It was as though the villages were getting together to show off their genin while we sit here risking our lives for the title. Risking our lives for these villages to show us off. The idea was sour in my mouth and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I guess part of it made sense because if a village does not show strength at these exams then there is a chance it could get invaded by sheer temptation thus starting an all out war.

I could here the murmurs of the group and my eyes focused on the back of Sasuke's neck. I reached up and held the spot where my bite had been. I remember what he looked like when he let it take control of him. I would be stupid not to be worried. What if he got paired right now with someone that brought out the worst in him. The thought made me tremble.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at every one. I wondered who I would be paired with but most of all I wondered who my team would be paired with. I was nervous. There was so many ninja here who I didn't want to see fighting my team and I silently prayed that they would all be okay. I was brought back to reality when Kabuto raised his hand to leave.

"Wait what are you doing you already came this far!?" The blonde was always so vocal about his thoughts. To be honest I was glad the kid was leaving he rubbed me the wrong way to. "I'm sorry Naruto but I just cant go on. Truth be told I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear since before the first exam." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled before waving and leaving. I counted again and it seemed there was an odd number of participants.

"If there is anyone else who does not feel they are fit to continue please take this opportunity to leave before we get started. These will be one on one matches till one either admits defeat or is killed. I reserve the right to step in at any time I see fit and declare a winner." _**Thump.**_ Killed, the word stung my brain. There were plenty of people here who would kill in a heart beat if they were given the chance. I watched one more ninja from Kabuto's team raise his hand and leave as well brining the numbers back down to even ones. It was suspicious that two from the same team would leave. I wasn't sure how I felt about it really but there wasn't much I could do about it now.

"How's the mark?" I leaned forward and whispered in the kids ear. I was starting to get antsy. I was getting that feeling again. That feeling something was going to be very wrong. He glanced at me and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me but he did, "Fine." I knew he was a liar. I could see the last few days he was in pain. Sometimes it was only a small flinch or a twitch of his eye but I could tell it was bothering him. "It's okay to stop here." I tugged on his shirt. My voice almost pleading.

He stiffened up at my touch and his jaw clenched at my words. I knew stopping was far from his mind. "No." He said sternly. A lump in my throat rose quickly. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. Right on the mark. I could almost feel it pulsating through his shirt. I fought the urge to put my hand up, to tell someone, anyone about what happened in the forest. To get him help but against my better judgment I choked it down.

"Don't die on me you idiot." My lips brushed against his shirt as I spoke, muffled and soft. The clothes itched my face but I didn't dare move. His heartbeat quickened. I could feel it. I knew he heard me and even though he didn't reply I knew he would try. I let the moment pass. I didn't raise my hand and the proctor went on when no one else did either. I pulled away and stood back nibbling my lip. "The screen behind us will display two names of who will be up. Names are chosen at random and will continue to go until every one has fought." I looked up at the ledge above. "You can view each battle from up top." At least I would be close. Just in case. The screen started to twirl and I held my breath waiting for who would be first. Of course fate was bitter sweet.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha v. Yoroi Akado._**

It wasn't anyone I was particularly worried about and even thought he was first I guess it was a decent out come for now. "Everyone else please clear the floor." Sakura and Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. "Make sure you don't lose now teme. I want to beat you myself." This was the best Naruto would give Sasuke as a good luck. He also gave him and thumbs up as well, classic. "Be safe, Good luck." Sakura smiled hesitantly before looking at me.

I gulped a bit and he glared at me. Silently telling me not to worry. I nodded my head a bit and glanced up as Kakashi-sensei walked over to us. "Better get up there now." Sakura and Naruto turned to head toward the stairs. I lingered for a moment longer. "I wouldn't use your Sharingan much if I where you." We both eye balled him. "If that mark gets out of hand I will have to step in." I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders.

"You know?" I said in a hurried hush tone. He eye smiled and nodded. It was like he was all knowing, it was scary and comforting at the same time. Sasuke nodded clenching his jaw. He knew that if Kakashi had to step in that he would automatically lose. Sasuke wasn't a loser, far from it. I took a moment longer before turning and walking with Kakashi toward the stairs. " You did very well out there Suiren." I shook my head. If he knew he had the mark he knew I failed. I didn't do well at all. We started walking up the stairs when he put a hand on my shoulder. "You kept your team alive. Even against an opponent stronger then myself. You did a good job." My heart quickened.

I didn't keep my team alive. Sakura kept them more alive then I did. "We all almost died a few times. Two of my teammates and myself were knocked out and Sakura was almost killed trying to protect us. . Sasuke has the weird mark that turns him in a killing machine and I -" I stopped talking and wondered if he knew that the snake caught me too. " I don't feel like I did a good job." I mumbled. "Your team is alive and you completed the mission in 46 hrs. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes that's all a Chunin squad leader can be thankful for."

I sighed. "Kakashi-sensei lets agree to disagree. You weren't out here. A lot has changed." I knew he understood what I was saying to a certain extent. "The snake knows that there are two mice in the field left not only one." I glanced at him and his eye held worried, I wasn't sure the ears that could be listening so I used code that I hoped he would understand. I glanced around the room at all the other team and their senseis. "I was worried about that when I heard about Sasuke." It was his turn to sigh. He knew how bad this situation was and that eased me a bit more. At least we weren't alone.

"There is something else." I mumbled stopping again before we reached the top. I gulped, heat racing to my ears. I knew I didn't want to say anything but I had to. Just incase in the future it could save my teams life. Or if I ended up being a threat to this village someone had to know. His eye traced my face, "The snake poisoned both the mice. One on purpose but one by mistake." My voice got soft and I looked to the floor. I felt as thought I had made a bad situation worse. I caught him off guard but only for a moment before his face softened. There wasn't much we could do about me what wait. I survived this far with it thought, I hadn't died yet.

"We will figure this out, I promise." I took one more glance at my sensei and nodded. We joined my team on the ledge. I got a glare from Ino but I ignored it and made a b line for Shikamaru. "I'm glad to see you guys here." He was leaning against the wall next to Choji. His hands shoved in his pockets. "Glad to see you're still in one piece." He smiled faintly. "Thanks to you guys we are. Like I said I owe you one." He rolled his eyes a bit. "It would've been more of a drag to let you guys get killed." I smiled softly and hoped that I didn't end up fight him either. "Still if anything come up just let me know." I owned him a life debt, his team really cause of what they did and I would pay it back. I had to.

"Well for one you can back off my man." I glanced at Ino. I didn't have the effort to fight with her, not now and maybe not ever. I didn't want to. "If you want him take him." I said shrugging my shoulders and I got a glare from the girl. " You don't think I see you trying to make your move. Hugging him in the forest, tugging on his shirt and whispering to him. You're poisoning my Sasuke and tricking him into loving you." I snorted a laugh. I was this way with all my teammates. We were close Sasuke and I but it was hard not to be. That didn't mean anything though. I wasn't trying to trick anyone. " I have no idea what you're talking about." I was sure steam would erupt from her ears. "I'm watching you Suiren. I wont lose to you." I sighed a bit. It was hard to lose to someone who wasn't even playing a game with you.

"Leave her alone Ino-pig."

"What did you say billboard brow." Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me between her and Naruto. "Don't be jealous because our team has a stronger bond then yours and that Sasuke forgets your name all the time." She pulled her bottom eye lid and stuck her tongue out at the girl. I couldn't help but laugh. A totally different Sakura would pop out now and then, especially when Ino instigated it. Crossing her arms over her chest, Ino put her attention to the fight below.

"Don't mind her. She is just jealous that you're prettier." I glanced at Sakura and wondered if deep down she thought the same thing as Ino. I knew her feelings for Sasuke and I know how to the outside world him and I would look but it wasn't that at all. We were just close. I squeezed the girls hand and she smiled before letting it go. We turned to watch the match. I kept my face clean of emotion when he started. He seemed at first to be doing alright. Till it turned out his opponent could absorb chakra. I held my ground. He struggled for a bit and I noticed his mark. I took a step toward the ledge, my breath caught in my throat. Kakashi put a hand on my head.

I tapped my finger on railing and inhaled deeply when the mark started to receded. He pulled out a move I had never seen before. Lion's barrage and I couldn't help but smile. He was growing every day. "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Our team cheered when he won and in a moment Kakashi-Sensei was behind him, keeping him from falling over when he landed on his butt. The boy glanced at me and looked like he wanted to say something. I jumped down and walked over to him as the board started to turn again getting ready for another match. I bent down and eyed him with a small smile. He looked exhausted that mark must have took a lot out of him. He leaned forward slightly and I turned my head to hear what he had to say, "Be careful." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Suiren ill take it from here." I glanced up at Kakashi-Sensei and nodded. I wanted to go with them but I still had to wait for my own fight. I glanced at the raven when he put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing where the bite had been, "I want to watch her match first." Kakashi looked down, "I don't think that's a good idea. I need to seal that as soon as possible." Seal the mark. Like they had down to my kekkei genkai. Was it really that easy. Before Sasuke could protest Kakashi looked back up at the screen, "I guess we can wait." _**Thump.**_ I looked over at the board was it my turn already?

 _ **Dosu Kinuta v Suiren Uchiha**_

My eyes ran across the ledge of all the ninja and stopped on his one exposed eye. His face unknown to me but I remembered his words clear enough. I could feel heat growing in my chest. _If we are to meet again I promise you we will not run or hide._ I stood up and kept a growl deep in my throat. Feeling a tug on my braid I looked over at Sasuke who was back on his two feet. "Stay in control and don't die on me." He hit me with my own words and I nodded, watching the two walk off to watch the match from the side. When I turned Dosu was a few feet in front of me. "This is just perfect, I've been meaning to settle the score with you." Out of habit I cracked my neck, the more I looked at him the more anger I felt. I tried to swallow it. _Stay in control._

There was a deep rooted need in my soul that scared me. I was ready to kill him. Part of me wanted to.

* * *

 **So I moved some of the matches around.**

 **Not to much will be different.**

 **Choji will vs. Kankuro in place of Misumi who left with Kabuto**

 **Easier to keep the numbers even.** **Trust me**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	24. Pass or Fail: The Preliminary Round

**Enjoy**

 **R &R&R**

 **xoxo**

* * *

We stood their sizing each other up. Even after the proctor said to begin we still just looked at each other. The tension growing thick in the air. I was sure others were able to feel it. I ignored the murmurs from around the room. Some knew but not all. Uchiha. this was the first time it had been out in the open like that. **_Suiren Uchiha._** I knew there was no way that I would make it through this whole thing keeping it a secret. I am who I am and it was time I stopped hiding from it. It was time to start embracing it.

Grabbing at my pouch I ran to the right and threw two kunai at him. He dodged them and came at me. I knew his game and I couldn't let him get to close. I jumped up and did a few hand signs, "Water style: Raging waves!" Water flowed from my mouth and I sighed at the substitution. I rolled forward to dodge another attack from behind. I was back on my feet in no time. He came forward again and I backed up closer to the wall. When his hand went back for a punch I ran up the wall and flipped over him. He turned to side hit me with his normal arm and I crouched down jabbing him in the solar plex with a chakra filled punch.

My ear twitched when I realized it was another substitution. Turning I was as quick as I could be with a few hand signs and hide in one of the puddles that was created because of my raging waves in order to dodge his punch. I popped out of the water and position myself behind him, I threw two punched at his back side and before he could turn to hit me I hide in the water again. I tried to come out and do the same thing as before but he had manipulated the air with sound throwing off my sense of location.

"Resonating Echo Drill!" I was able to dodge his physical hit but not the attack. "You can't out run sound." The whole room was spinning. The left side of my face was throbbing, I was sure I had a popped ear drum. My sight was slightly blurry for a moment before I steadied myself. I had to use it. If I couldn't physically see him, I could at least see his chakra. My eyes flashed red and I could see the wisps coming toward me. I threw two more kunai and darted to the left. "It is silly to continue when the match is over." I was getting angrier by the second even though I couldn't hear out of my left ear. I couldn't let him win and move on to face someone important to me. Especially if his goal was to kill Sasuke. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

That place on my neck started to heat up and I could feel myself getting stronger. I didn't know how to stop the power from flowing through my body. I growled a bit and with new found speed I raced back over to him. I dodge a hit and quickly jumped back to him and dealt one of my own. He blocked the kick to his face and held onto my foot with one hand and aimed to hit me with that machine. Pulling my body up I kick that arm away with my free foot and I saw the air distort near his arm. I had to move faster, my hand signs had to be quicker. "Fire style: Fire ball justu!" He pushed my foot back in order to dodge the raging ball of flames that barely passed over his head hitting the stone wall behind him.

I dodged two Kunai and twitched went I felt his chakra to the left. I jumped back and bouncing off the wall hopping on top of one of the ledges opposite my team in order to avoid getting hit with his sound waves. One more blow and I was done for. I was barely able to counter my balance with only one ear. "You run to much." My eyes narrowed a bit. I could hear the sand ninja behind me and my muscles tensed. I could sense he was just as hungry for blood as I was. I mimicked hand signs I had copied once before. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower!" This time the nin didn't dodged them, lifting his machine he manipulated the air enough and put out my flames but what he account for were the shuriken I hide within the fires.

"What?" He yelled as I pulled on the wire that connected them to me so I could control them at will. I jumped back down to the arena, my eyes dancing with excitement. I could see the purple chakra on my hands but I didn't care. The power coursed through my chakra network. Intensifying every inch of me. It gave me with ability to defeat any foe that stood before me. It was intoxicating.

"The Sharingan Windmill Triple attack." I mumbled knowing I was behind Sasuke and his abilities with his eyes but I wouldn't be for long. Pulling the wires tight they wrapped around Dosu so he could no longer move. Keeping him wrapped up like a bug caught in a spiders trap. Before I could think my hands started to form signs, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame!" The fire travelled quickly through the wires to the helpless ninja. They were deep red with orange and for a moment I could see some specs of purple on the edges.

I flinched when a shuriken hit the wires, cutting them and pinning them down. The impact of the justu exploded causing a hole in the stone floor upon contact. My heart beat raced, what the hell? There was no way he was able to get out from my wires. Substitution? Clones? I was back on the defense my anger reaching its boiling point, "Suiren enough!" I looked over at Kakashi who was blocking me from my opponent, the proctor took a few steps toward me. I had forgot where I was for a moment. I was caught up in the fight, caught up in eliminating the threat . The proctor spoke up, "The winner is Suiren Uchiha." I was trying to calm down my heart but I could feel my blood pumping through my veins. My eyes darted back and forth from Dosu to Kakashi. There was something in me that wasn't done. Wasn't ready to be done. I wanted more.

My sensei walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Enough Suiren. That's enough." My body trembled softly. _Stay in control._ Closing my eyes I inhaled, once twice, three times and the power seeped back toward my neck. When I opened them the pain radiated from my ear and my neck. I winced trying to stay on my feet. I could feel myself sway slightly. The medical nin came over to me, "I'll take care of her." He said waving them off. "Her ear drum burst. She needs medical attention." I shook my head softly, "I'm alright. I'm fine." I was able to push that lie threw my lips. It was taking everything in me not to throw up.

My arm wrapped around my stomach and I looked over to where Naruto and Sakura where. Their eyes worried, I could see the blond gripping the railing, knuckles white. I put my thumb up and a semi smile which seemed to relax them a bit. It was the only way I could wish them luck. I only hopped I was able to come back before they went on but I wasn't hopeful. I glanced over at the Hokage, to all the Chunin and jounin that where watching the fights. I hoped they didn't think less of me for my inability to control myself. I hope they didn't doubt my ability to protect this village. I shook the thoughts from my head. Now was not the time to think about that.

Sasuke looked just as bad as me as we made our way out of the room. It seemed once I was done the boy was completely out of energy. I was as well. Once we were out of sight I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw up what little food I had in my system. I took a few deep breaths in and thanked Kakashi for the canteen he shoved in my hand. My vision would blur here and there but I tried not to let it bother me as we kept moving to another part in the tower. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt in the center of my chakra network. It could feel it through my fingers and toes. In the back of my eyes and my very heart.

I eyed Kakashi making markings on the floor. This had to be for sealing the mark. I prayed this was the answers we needed to help him. "Are you okay?" I flinched at the boy next to me. I hadn't even realized he was there. I could barely sense anything my head was swimming. I nodded and his eyes softened for a moment. "Liar." He muttered and I cracked half a grin. It was the best I could give him. He gave a light tug at my braid. Kakashi-sensei eyed us curiously before speaking "Are you ready?" Sasuke glanced at me one more time before heading to the circle. He kneeled in the middle and took his shirt off.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I watched Kakashi writing more on his actual body. They surrounded that mark. I leaned against a pillar. "This is a sealing method that will rely on you Sasuke. You need to be strong in order to fight this because the power of this seal is derived from your will power." I got a slight look from the silver hair nin. _Sasuke will come looking for me in search of power._ I couldn't get those words out of my head. "It will hurt like hell but only for a moment." My eyes were red and I ignored the pain of having them on because I needed to watch. Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Tiger. Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Tiger. Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Dog. Rat. My brain memorizing each sign, more than I had ever seen used at one time. I didn't even think I could re create this if I wanted to.

I couldn't breathe when his screams filled the air. My violet eyes were wide and all I wanted to do was reach out to ease his pain. In a moment it was over and all the markings had been shoved inside his curse mark that glowed red for a moment. Falling forward the boy was out like a light. I took some steps to close the distance between him and I, "He will be alright. He just needs rest." I bent down and moved some hair from his face. "Are you sure it will work?" There was a hint of despair in Kakashi-sensei's one exposed eye before he nodded, "Sasuke is strong. He can fight this."

"My my how you have grown up. To think you have grown strong enough to perform the curse sealing justu." That voice. "It's you - Orochimaru." My heart stopped and my eyes were on again. "Long time no see Kakashi, no offense but I didn't come here to see you. My business is with the boy behind you." I could see beads of sweat running down Kakashi's face. "What do you want with Sasuke?" Wasn't that the million dollar question? What we all wanted to know. "Hmm, you've occurred something new. How I envy your good fortune. I don't believe you had it the last time we met, did you?" I watched the two ninja intently. Waiting for the right moment. "That gift? The Sharingan in your left eye. It's only fair that I should want it to." It took everything in me not to choke on air. That's what he wanted? Our eyes? "The Uchiha power." He muttered, a hunger growing at the thought.

"What's your game?" Did Kakashi think there was more than just getting at his eyes. There had to be. Why not just kill us and take them when he had the chance. "you know the sound village that everyone is so curious about, well its mine I created it. You understand without me saying anymore don't you? "

"You and your wild ambition." A light chuckle escaped the snake's mouth. "Oh yes indeed but to play the game as you put it I need pieces to the chess game. Pawns to do my bidding." Those sound ninja where nothing to him, how disgusting. For a moment I pitied them. "And Sasuke is just one of your pawns?" my first clenched tight at Kakashi's words. "No not a pawn, he is a much more valuable piece then that but the others. Well you understand the sacrifices you have to make in a game of chess." He started to take steps forward. No, no, no.

I looked over at the snake. No one was safe while that type of evil roamed the earth. I felt a growl grow in the depths of my chest. The only way Sasuke could be safe, that my friends- no my family could be safe was if he was dead. "Stop, don't come any closer." I watched our sensei get low with his hand out. In it a blue ball of furry appeared. It sounded like birds chirping. Hundreds of them, thousands of them. "I don't care if you are one of the great sannin, the great shinobi of legend. I swear take one more step toward my students and one of us will die here." I knew I was moments from collapsing but now was not the time to be weak. "Poor little Kakashi, all your efforts are in vain. Do you really think that silly little seal will keep the boy from what he truly desires? A heart like his that hungers for only one thing will not be denied. No matter what obstacles you put in his path. He is an avenger."

The snake's eyes danced with amusement and I couldn't take it anymore. Putting my hands together I appeared behind the man and turned to my body in the air, my foot aiming for his head. "Suiren no!" I blinked and his hand was around my throat. "A little rash are we not? Is your wish to die Suiren?" Even with my Sharingan on I was barely able to see his movement. "You won't take him." The words were forced through my lips. It was hard to speak. "You have such a bright flame in you. Nothing like Sasuke. You would never come to me - willingly." His eyes traced my face and I felt my skin crawl I tried to wiggle from his grasp but it was no use. He tightened his hold. "I wont. I wont let him." I tried to suck in as much sweet air as I could. "You wont have him."

I brought my free hand up. "There is only a one in ten chance you could've survived that mark and here you are. You have peaked my interest little Uchiha." I concentrated what little chakra I had on the one hand that wasn't wrapped around his wrist in a silly attempt to pry him off my neck. "I think you like that power and you won't admit it. You like the feeling of being strong don't you but that marks unstable." His voice sounded like he was taunting me. "I wonder how long you have." He mumbled softly more to him self. His free hand lightly touching the side of my cheek. I was tired of his words. I made a sign with my one hand, I didn't know if it would even work but I had to try.

"What do you think you're doing?" He slapped my hand down and brought me closer to his face. "You might have my interest now but I warn you my interest runs thin quickly." He gave my body a shake. I was just a rag doll to him, no threat. He tossed me down to the floor. The stone was rough against my face and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of coughs. I could see blood staining my fingers and when I looked up he was gone. Kakashi-sensei was by my side looking me over, "Don't do anything like that again." I knew my eyes were back to their usual violet color. I had nothing left in me anymore. No more strength, no chakra. Only pain and disappointment.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	25. A Month of Training!

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Had a bit of writers block trying to figure out where I was heading next.**

 **Finally got through it.**

 **Here we go**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The hospital was like it always. Annoying as ever. I glanced around clenching the white itchy fabric, it was taking everything in me not to rip the gauze from my ear. I had just woke up a few minutes ago. The nurse popped in to tell me she was going to get the doctor. I didn't want to see the doctor. I wanted to see my team. I had a million and one questions running through my head and where the heck was Sasuke?

Without waiting another second I flipped the blankets off me and pulled my feet over my bed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I glanced up at the silver haired man. A frown deep on my face. "How is everyone? Are they okay?" He closed the door behind him and looked over my body, eyes lingering on my neck. "We need to talk about that first." I gulped, "Please Sensei."

"Everyone is fine." He pulled a chair over toward my bed. I hesitated but got up anyway, making my way over to the window. I walked slowly, I didn't feel like falling over for the hundredth time in this same damn building. There was a moment of silence. I didn't want to look at the man. Something felt off and I knew I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "The doctors took a look at you. Healed up a burst ear drum. You had a few fractured rib that were trying to heal probably from the forest. They said someone had healed you up pretty well but they were still learning. You were beat up well weren't you kid." He was saying things I already knew.

"Now that mark." I tensed a bit. My hands laying lazily on the window pane. My eyes focused up at the sky. "It seems its reacting differently to your body. His chakra was in fused into that mark. I need you to tell me what happened when you got it." Sighing a bit I let my forehead touch the glass, I closed my eyes. I hated thinking back to that moment. It was a mark of failure against me.

"Using the Sharingan I slowed everything down. I saw his head lurch up like a snake ready to strike. I flickered in front of Sasuke taking the hit for him but it didn't matter cause the snake just came back anyway and got him." My breath was hot and left a small fog on the glass that vanished as quick as it appeared. "Unfortunately it's hard to say exactly what went wrong but it seems that the chakra pumped into the curse mark is infusing itself in your chakra network." I turned around with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So what do we do?" The man uncrossed his legs and stood up from the chair. "We don't know." I chewed the inside of my cheek desperately trying to calm my heart down. "It's something not even the Hokage is familiar with. You need to learn to control that chakra and keep it locked inside you." Running shaking fingers through my hair I let my gaze linger on the floor. "Cant we seal it?" There had to be something we could do.

I remembered how seamlessly I slipped from my self to that evil. It was going to be hard to separate it completely. "No." Looking up at him I could see sadness in the depths of his pupil. "We would have to seal your whole network and that would kill you."

I leaned against the pane, the coolness of the glass caused bumps against my skin. "Great," I mumbled, sighing again. "We would understand if you didn't want to move onto the next part of the exams in a months time." My eye brows furred together, "A month?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Well 28 days now." I shook my head. There was no way I wasn't going to do it especially because I knew that Sasuke wasn't going to back down.

"I didn't think you would. So now as far as your training goes, you need to train those eyes of yours so I will be doing half of your training but the first half will be done by a good friend of mine." My lips parted for a moment but I closed them instantly. Probably best to just listen at this point. "You need to get your speed up. You have a gift with the body flickering technique that pairs well with your Sharingan, if you know how to use it. Right now you are to slow so while you can flicker well enough you can't catch a powerful opponent off guard." I rolled my eyes thinking back to the tower where I foolishly tried to kick a sannin in the head.

"So when you get released it will be time to start training. Meet me in our usual spot." Before could ask who would be training me he was gone in a swirl. I stomped my foot like a child before I could stop myself. "Suiren you're awake!" I flinched at the sudden presence but I smiled at the blond barging into the room with Sakura behind him. I let him tackle me into a hug lifting me clear off the floor for a moment before placing me back down. "I'm so glad to see you guys. I was so worried, how did everything go? What did I miss?" Sakura took the spot in the chair that Kakashi had been in a moment ago.

Naruto used his whole body to act out the fight between him and Kiba. I was proud that he had won. Really proud, he had come so far from the kid that froze up in the land of waves who didn't even know how to climb a tree. "He left out the part when he farted and almost killed Kiba because of his sensitive nose." My eyes became wide and I started to laugh. Large belly retching laughs. If only I had been there. "A win is a win, that's what you always say Suiren." The boy's cheeks puffed out, slightly red at the girls comment. "Of course it is. I just wish I could have seen it." I wiped my eyes and turned to Sakura.

Her face instantly became red and I couldn't help but frown. "I had to battle Ino." She shook her head and smiled softly, "It was a tie. Double knock out." My mouth hung open. Double knock out, they must have fought their hearts out. "Sakura was so strong. She was even able to get out of her mind Justu." I couldn't help but crack a smile, "I always knew you had it in you." She was quick to change the subject. "So do you know who you will be training with for the finals?" I nodded my head but then shook it. "Sort of Kakashi-sensei says ill be training with someone for 2 weeks and them him for 2 weeks. Should be fun."

"I'm going to ask Kakashi-sensei to train me for the final part of the exam before Sasuke does. I have to beat that Neji to a pulp." Naruto clenched his fist and gave me a final hug before went to run out the door, "Bye guys I have to train." He was gone and I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "He has to fight Neji Hyuga, huh?" that was going to be tough. I hadn't seen him fight but I could sense his chakra.

"Yea you should've seen him fight Hinata. The guy almost killed his own cousin." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, Sakura's face told me she wasn't exaggerating he really almost killed her. I was worried for my little knucklehead and even though she didn't show it I knew she was worried as well.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" I shook my head as I gathered my things. The doctor's cleared me to leave and Sakura brought me a fresh change of clothes. "Well they wont let anyone see him but I'm sure that you could get in if you wanted to." I watched her play with the hem of her dress as I slung my back pack over my shoulder. I frowned softly, "Well if you want Im sure we can both-"

"I should get going I have to meet with my mom in town to go food shopping." She cut me off and waved to me. There was something up with her that she wasn't tell me. "I guess ill see you later then?" She nodded and was gone. I sighed again. This was to much for me to handle right now.

Walking up to the nurses table she smiled, "How can I help you Suiren?" It seemed everyone here just knew me by now. "Can you tell me which room is Sasuke's?" She hesitated for a moment. "I'm not really allowed to let anyone in there." She looked down and back up. "But I guess cause since you're family I can let you in." She winked at me before writing down the number of his room and handing it to me. I bowed my head and thanked her.

Of course the idiot would be in the same room as me but up stairs. With all the different people in here it would've almost been imposable to track him. I knocked on the door with three quick hits before going in. I shut it behind me, eyebrow raised at the sight. "And where do you think you're going?" I said closing the space between the boy and I. "I have to get training with Kakashi for the final exam." He stopped putting things in his back pack and looked me over. He grabbed my chin rather roughly. I was tired of people inspecting me. Like I was a doll or something.

I slapped his hand away. "I'll see you in a months time Suiren." He turned back to his things and I couldn't help put press my lips into a fine line. "Who are you fighting in the finals?" He didn't answer but rather put his bag on and started walking toward the window. "I asked you a question Sasuke." Putting my hands together I flickered in front of him, standing in the ledge of the open window. He almost rammed right into me pushing me out the damn thing. I grabbed his shirt to keep from falling.

It was awkward for a split moment but I didn't care. I wasn't going to see him, granted for only two weeks but he didn't know that. He thought it was going to be a month and he was ready to bolt. What the hell was up with everyone today? "That's your goodbye? Ill see you in a month. Naruto at least gave me a hug." He sighed and his shoulder lost some of their tension as his onyx orbs bore holes into my violet ones. Quickly he wrapped an arm around my neck pulling me in a little to hard, it was starting to become habit. "You'd stop me when you found out it's Gaara." I took a deep breath in. Of course it would be that guy. The only one that I was sure got joy out of causing people pain.

His musty smell, it was warm, like wood burning but there was also something else. Something soft underneath that made my stomach flip. "Have I tried to stop you before?" The kid was going to do what he wanted when he wanted and really gave no one a say in the matter. "You'll be safe while I'm gone. Don't do anything stupid." I pushed him away and pushed a chuckle past my lips, instantly regretting putting distance between us. My head was swimming and I wasn't sure why. "So now you care? Two seconds ago it was ill see you a month Suiren." I tried my best to be as broody as he sounded sometimes.

He rolled his eyes as me. "Just dont be a bake while I'm gone." I gave him a classic "hn." and turned so that I was leaning on the side of the window, allowing him enough space to leave. "You're not going to get all fan girlie on me are you?" I looked at him, a tad confused and slightly insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?" He cracked a smirk. I flicked him in the temple and he gave me a soft glare, one that was calming. "Train hard Sasuke. Focus and be safe." He nodded his head one solid time.

Right before he left he slide his hand against my cheek, fingers tangled in the back of my messy hair. It was a split second filled with warmth, and then he was gone.

* * *

I had to admit I was nervous. I had only ever trained with my team and Kakashi-sensei. The tension in my chest grew the closer I got to the training grounds where I was supposed to meet him. I didn't rush because usually he was late but he was already there when I got there. I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow, everyone was acting out of the ordinary. "I dont mean to rush this but as you probably already know I'll be training Sasuke for a month." I nodded my head in understanding. "You also probably know he will be against Gaara of the desert for the final match."

I couldn't hold back my sigh when I nodded again. The more I heard it, the more I hated the idea. "And what you probably dont know is that you will be up against Kankuro from Sunagakure." I smacked my forehead, the day was just get worse and worse. "Really the puppet freak?" I hadn't even had a chance to see the nin fight yet. I just knew he carried around a puppet on his back. I also knew that Kiba and his team had told us to stay as far away from the sand ninjas as possible. Like I didn't know that already. It would probably be in my best interest to find out how his match went at the preliminaries.

"For the first two weeks before you come to me you need to work on your weakest link, taijustu and speed like I said before." I groaned. "I get it Sensei I'm really slow, dont have to rub it in anymore." Like he needed to keep reminding me. He gave me a small eye smile. "Hello my eternal rival! What is this favor that you've so desperately asked my for?" I flinched at the sudden presence of bright green beside me. My mough ajar like a gold fish. Oh no, no, no.

"Really?" I whined slightly and got a sharp look from my sensei. "You know my student Suiren dont you Gai?" He looked over at me and I twitched. "I do! What a youthful bud." Crossing his arms over his chest I was pretty sure Kakashi was loving this. "It seems for the finals of the exam she is going to need two weeks of your _special_ training." They eyed each other. In a way I didn't like.

I looked between the two, a hard expression on Gai-sensei's face for a moment before becoming its cheerful expression again. Something unspoken passed and I had no idea what it was. "Of course! It would be an honor to train such a promising Kunoichi." I couldn't help but cringe at him. He was so - loud. I guess I was so used to Sasuke's unspoken way of expressing himself this was over whelming. Even Naruto was a different kind of loud.

"It's settled then. Two weeks with Gai and then I will send a message of where you are to meet me for more training." I nodded softly. Im sure he was able to see how uneasy I was about this whole thing. "Gai is a trusty worth Ninja and a great friend. I trust him fully and you should to." He patted my head and i could help but crack a smile. "Yes, Kakashi- sensei."

"Alright my little lotus bud are you ready to start?" He flashed me a thumbs up, did he mean right now? I guess I only had a month so better now then later. I dropped my back pack on the floor. "Alright." I wrapped my braid into a tight bun. "Try and hit me, taijustu only. Give me your best shot!" He crouched down into a fighting stance, a large smile plastered on his face. I looked behind me at Kakashi-sensei, was this guy for real? "Good luck." Was all he said before he was gone, leaving me nothing but a swirl of leaves.

I looked back at the mass of green spandex before me. "So i just have to land a hit?" I started calculating, if Lee was fast his sensei must have been faster. "Just one! If you can." I gritted my teeth for a moment. "And if I cant?" I crouched down. "Then we will do 50 laps around the village." I chokes on my own spit. He was going to kill me. I was sure of it.

I shook the idea of running 50 laps around the village out of my head. My eyes were on. "Those wont help you here little bud." I put my hands together and flickered behind him throwing a spinning kick. "Oh I see now." He said dodging it with easy. Landing on the ground beside him I started to throw punches. One after the other, he didn't even block, only dodged. Each one flawlessly. My heart started to race.

I started to pump chakra to my arms trying to speed up my movement. Bending down I swiped at his feet, when he jumped to dodge I came up with a punch to the solar plex. With my eyes on I still could barely keep track when he dodged my hit and ended up behind me. A swift kick to my back and I ate dirt. "When ever you are ready to admit defeat we will run!" He seemed excited about the jog but I dont give up.

"You'll be waiting a while then." I mumbled pushing my self up. Crouching down I took a deep breath. Shifting my foot slightly I came at him again. Clearing my mind punch after punch. Axe Kick. Punch. I was starting to get slow already. With another punch he grabbed my wrist pulling it to his face. "What are these?" He fingered the black beaded weights I wore like bracelets. "Weights." I said breathlessly. He slipped it off feeling it in his hand. "Take them all off please. I need to assess your current raw abilities."

I nodded and took off the other along with the ones around my ankles and tossed them to him one at a time. Once he had them all he smiled again, "Seems you are farther along then I had anticipated. This is good." Dropping them to the ground I watched the dust come off the floor. He crouched down again putting his hand out taunting me to come get it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my oc Suiren**


	26. Missed Information

**Another Chapter**

 **I thought long and hard about writing her training**

 **with out Naruto, Sasuke and only a bit of Sakura.**

 **I decided it would be good character development!**

* * *

The sun was rising. My muscles were buzzing, crying actually. I had never seen so much of the leaf village then I had in the last 60 hours. Day one was a bust. I was at the training ground till late at night trying to land a hit and I couldn't. So we ran those 50 laps. There were tiresome and never ending. I had slept the day almost away if it hadn't been for some ration bars so boost my calories. Mid day yesterday I had tried again. I was even slower then the day before, muscles fatigued and swelling. I still tried. I really did.

Of course I didn't land a blow and here I was running 50 more laps, much slower then I have ever ran before, it was more like a light jog. I glanced over at Gai-sensei. Even though these were my punishment for not being able to touch him he ran then me with me, at my pace. The time before he was a buzzing bee, non stop talking about Kakashi-sensei and their competitions. Oddly enough I couldn't actually picture him doing anything like running laps around the village or walking on his hands. Today was different, he was quiet and watchful. Maybe waiting for me to collapse. I was going to have to get myself of a stricter schedule if I wanted to keep this up.

It had taken me twice as long so do the same amount of work as the day before. The sun was fully erect and it was starting to get hot and sticky. I had 7 more laps to go. I wouldn't give up though. Never give up. Just keep moving Suiren. "Hey Suiren!" I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes scanning for the source of my name. I was huffing and puffing but smiled when I saw the blond lingering by the village gates. I glanced at Gai-sensei and when he gave me a nod I walked over to the boy. "What are you doing up so early? You're all sweaty." I chuckled and ran a shaky finger through my hair. I was pretty sure I had never been this tired before. "You know training and such. Where are you off too?"

I had noticed the back pack, his hands gripped tight around the straps. It was then that I noticed a man with long white hair and a huge scroll on his back. I hadn't even sensed him at first. "I'm off to train with Pervy Sage!" I cocked an eyebrow as the man walked over. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in front of people?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Master Jiraiya, It is good to see you." I glanced over at Gai-Sensei and then over at this Pervy Sage that Naruto was running off with. Apparently Master Pervy Sage, that was interesting enough. "Gai, I see you have been doing some of your special training huh?" He had a large grin on his face. "Been doing a special run around the village since last night." I mumbled, my legs aching at the thought.

I watched him look over at Mr. Green Spandex. "Special training? Kakashi blew you off to huh? It's always Sasuke, Sasuke. "I chuckled, I hope he never changed. "I'll be training with Kakashi in two weeks. When will you be back?" I couldn't help but frown. It seemed our team was parting ways for this month and I wasn't liking it, not one bit, especially with Sakura being a bit of a moody one lately. I hadn't even gotten to talk to her since that day in the hospital.

"Till the finals I think." He rubbed the back of his head, face turning soft probably at the expression I held. I was to tired to hide my emotions. Sweaty or not he grabbing me into one of his bear hugs. Lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tight. "Don't you worry Suiren. Ill be back before you know it and when we're Chunin we can go on all types of cool missions together, Believe it!" I stumbles back when he let me go. I couldn't help but smile. "Well I have seven more laps around the village. You better train hard Naruto cause I know I will." He gave me a thumbs up and turned to leave.

I felt a tug in my heart. My knuckle head. I quickly wrapped my around his neck from behind give him a kiss on the cheek, "Be safe." His face turned around red, a smirk on the sage's face. "Come on Squirt." I waited a bit, watching them leave down the dirt road away from the village. When they were almost out of sight I let a small gasp leave my lips. "I am sorry Gai-Sensei." I bowed my head. "Seven more laps, right little bud!" I smiled, I could see how he was so likable.

* * *

I finally had myself on a regiment. Six hour intervals of sleep, yoga once a day, twice if I had to run. Ration packs and fruit, some times food pills if I just didn't have the energy. Looking around my room the house felt empty. I sighed pushing the thought away. It was about mid day, to late for lunch and to early for dinner. I didn't have training until the sunset, something new today. I got up, my body ached. Only a few days of special training and I was already starting to thin out, fat dissolving being replaced by sheer muscle.

Once I had done some light yoga I changed into dark blue shorts and my purple v neck shirt. I decided to walk to Sakura's, I missed her. She was the only one of my teammates still in town and I hadn't gotten to talk to her. "I'm sorry dear by Sakura went out a little while ago." I bowed at her mother, thanking her even though I was no more closer to finding the girl. Sighing again I walked through town. It was like it always was, hustling and bustling. Passing the Ramen shop I thought of Naruto and wondered how his training was going. Then I thought about Sasuke. His power hungry face flashed through my mind, the greed in his eyes. I shivered at the thought. "Hey it's you." I was pulled from my mind and looked over at an open window.

Walking aimlessly I had found my way to the BBQ place. My stomach lurched a bit but I ignored it. "Hello Shika, Choji. Asuma-sensei." Watching Choji shove half a dozen pieces of meat in his mouth suddenly took my hunger away. "I hear you've been training with Gai." Nodding my head at their sensei Shika's eye brow cocked. "I'm surprised your standing." I chuckled at his words. Seems that Gai-sensei's training was known throughout the village.

"This is such a drag, Asuma is a slave driver." A bead of sweat rolled down Shika's face. "I would have never pushed to get this far had I known it would be so troublesome." I leaned against the window, my legs were getting tired from standing up. "Hey, their are people who would give their right arm for the spot you have." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I feel like some of us gave more then just a right arm already. "Who are you fighting in the final?" Propping his elbow on the table he let his head fall lazily in his hand, "That sand ninja girl." I saw him sigh and I clicked my tongue on the rood of my mouth. "Your fighting the other sand ninja right, with the puppet?" I nodded realizing that I hadn't had a chance to find out how every ones match went.

"Speaking of if you have some time to spare in your training I would really like a good recap of the preliminary fight. Since I didn't get to see Kankuro fight but he saw me I'm at a pretty big disadvantage." Choji stopped eating for a moment before looking between Shika and I. I watched the boy, his eyes calculating. He was so smart. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to become a Chunin. "Sure. I'm not sure how long you're free. I'm training right after lunch." I bowed my head in gratitude. "I start training with Gai at sunset. As soon as I find Sakura. I should probably be free for lunch tomorrow."

"Last we saw she was going toward the hospital to visit Lee." My brows furred together. "Right you didn't see. Lee faced Gaara in the preliminaries." Oh god no. I pressed my lips into a thin line, Gai had said nothing about the boy. I should have realized something was up when we never crossed paths even thought I was training with his sensei. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Good seeing you all. See you tomorrow Shikamaru." I was out of there. Taking the roofs to get to the hospitals. It took a lot out of me to sprint and when I got inside I was trying to catch my breath. I noticed Sakura at the desk talking to one of the nurses. "Suiren is everything alright?!" I put my hand up to tell the nurse I was fine. "I'm alright ... just winded." When Sakura turned I noticed the single Daffodil in her hand. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be training?" I shook my head finally getting enough air into my chest. "You never told me about Lee." Her eyes went wide for a second.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that you didn't know." My eyes softened a bit. "That's alright. Things have been crazy around these parts." She gave me a small smile. "So we are both here to see Rock Lee." the nurse smiled and nodded her head. "Like I was telling Sakura here, Lee is still in pretty bad shape so you can really only stay for a little while." We understood and followed her to his room, "Lee you have two lovely ladies here to see- Lee?!" She dropped her clip bored. "Oh no not again." His bed was empty, sheets on the floor. "Look." Sakura pointed out the window and we wasted no time heading to the court yard.

"Come on we had a deal. If I can not complete 200 push ups then it is 200 Squats. 190, 191." He looked completely beat up, one of his arms was in a cast and his foot too and here he was trying to do push ups. "Lee stop this, you need to get back inside." The nurse bent down to try and get him to stop. "Stop! Please do not interfere with my training. I have to finish 192, 193. Come on. 194." I felt helpless and did the only thing I could do. Walking forward I bent down in front of him. He looked at me. Trying to catch his breath. I got into the push up position. "Lee take a moment. Let me catch up and we will do it together. If we cant do 200 we will do 200 squats right?" Before he could say anything I started to pump out as many as I could.

I didn't want to force him to stop but he needed to. Beads of sweat where rolling down his face and I could see how much pain he was in. There was no use telling him to stop but I figured if I could just get him to pause for a moment. Just wait, catch his breath and think logically. He let his knee rest down while I was mumbling numbers I had hit about fifty when he laid on the floor. The stress of moving his unhealed body finally catching up to him. "Please watch him while I go get a stretcher."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura bent down moving a strand of hair from Lee's face. "Why do they do it? Why do boys push them selves this far." My head tilted to the side. "It's the will of fire engraved in their bones. The will to be the best they can be no matter how hard they have to push and how many times they break. To be Hokage, to be an avenger or to be the best Shinobi they can be. What ever the dream they have burns with in them. That's why they push themselves. Death being the only thing strong enough to stop them." I watched the nurse come back to move the boy and I went so that Sakura could leave the flower for him so he had it when he woke up. We left the hospital together. Tension between us thick and I didn't like it.

When she stopped I stopped. We were close to her house. She turned to me, turmoil in her eyes. "You win." I nibbled the inside of my cheek. I didn't know what she was saying. "Sakura I-" She waved me off. "Please Suiren, I've been thinking about this for a while just listen. You win okay, you can have him. You are the perfect ninja, beautiful, strong, loyal. You're an Uchiha and he deserves you. You deserve him too. I know that there is something going on. Something you two haven't told me and Naruto. I can see you are keeping secrets from us, from me. I see you are so close, a closeness I haven't even been able to touch in all the years I've known him and you haven't even been here a year." Big fat tears welled up in he eyes. I ached. I had no idea all of this had been in her head, manifesting, brewing.

"Oh Sakura." My voice was soft. "You're right we did keep something from you and Naruto but it's not what you think. I swear it to you. In the forest. When we were attacked, it was by Orochimaru, one of the sannin. All I know is that he is after Sasuke and we didn't tell you guys cause we didn't want to worry you." At this point tears were falling from eyes. "I've been so worried about him because he is my teammate, the last of my clan and so I've been acting weird and over protective and hovering. I wouldn't lie to you Sakura. You're my best friend and I love you. You and Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. You're all the family I have left." My hands were shaking, my body trembling. I was trying to take one day at a time but everything was just eating me alive. At night id see those eyes, blood thirsty. I'd hear that laugh.

I whimpered softly and the pink haired girl pulled me into her. The embrace so tight we smacked heads but it didn't matter. I had my friend back. "I'm sorry Sakura please forgive me." I whispered trying to calm my self down. She pulled me away, her sea foam green eyes searching mine. "You never have to suffer alone. I'm here for you. We are family right?" I nodded my head and she smiled, a real smile. Everything was alright, for now. "I wish you would've told me soon. I could have helped you with this." I shook my head softly. "I wanted you guys as far from it as possible. Orochimaru, he is to strong. I'm not close to being strong enough to protect you from him." She frowned softly, "You don't need to protect us."

"But I do. That's my goal. Ill train till I drop every day till I am strong enough to protect those precious to me. I will never give in or give up. That's my nindo, my will of fire." She cracked a smiled and grabbed my hand squeezing it. "I think you are good for Sasuke. I think .."

"Stop, just stop." I squeezed her hand back. "That is the furthest from my mind right now. Boys and marriage and kids. I want to be a great Kunoichi, strong. Someone who others can look up to and who can protect this village." She nodded her head, "Well I look up to you and Ill get strong to. For you and Sasuke and Naruto." We talked a bit more about Lee and his condition. I couldn't believe that there was no way he could be a ninja anymore. I felt so sad for him because that was his dream. There had to be another way but Sakura said that there wasn't much else they could do.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I thought about it for a second, "Well I train with Gai-sensei tonight and then tomorrow I'm meeting Shikamaru for lunch." I jumped when she squealed. "Like a date?!" My eyes went wide for a moment. Was she not listening to anything I said before. "Absolutely not. Shikamaru has one of the brightest mind of our generation. I'm getting his information about Kankuro from the match that I missed. To help with my training." She rolled her eyes. Like I took the fun out of everything. "That's no fun. Maybe I can come over and make you dinner. You're by yourself now that Kakashi-sensei is off training Sasuke right." I nodded. "Sounds good to me, I better get going." Looking up I noticed the sun was starting to make it's descend. "I have training." She nodded quickly. "Right right. Ill see you tomorrow then. Don't train to hard now." I smirked. I always trained to hard.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto ™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	27. Test and Trails

**RRR**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Placing my bag against the tree like I always did I took my spot in the middle of the training grounds. The sky was deep purples and pinks. Beautiful really. "Little Lotus bud! Are you ready for training today?" Cracking my knuckles I pulled my braid round and round till it was in a tight bun. I was ready to fight but he came over and put a hand on my head, "Sit." I hesitated but did what I was told. He sat in front of me about a foot away. "Have you ever meditated before?" I nodded my head. "Sort of. When I do yoga I like to clear my mind." My brain was buzzing loudly. I was ready to fight and just sitting here was more difficult then usual. "A good ninja must always take time to calm the mind and empty it. This allows the flow of chakra to neutralize and ready itself for anything." I sort of understood what he was saying.

"There are 8 chakra gates. Each one can be released with extreme concentration and understand of the chakra network. Releasing even one of these gates will increase your speed and even your ability to heal along with an abundance of other advantages." I cocked my eyebrow. "So if I open all 8?" Would it make me strong enough to beat a Sannin? "Slow down there bud. Opening one chakra gate is a fleet of its own. There is the Gate of Opening. Gate of Healing. Gate of Life. Gate of Pain. Gate of Limit. Gate of View. Gate of Wonder. Gate of Death." I frowned. Gate of death. That doesn't seem like one anyone would want to open. "How many can you open?" Flashing me a smile and that thumbs up pose he answer, "All eight." My mouth hung open. "You didn't have a chance to see Lee's fight but he opened five gates during that match with the sand ninja."

Air caught in my throat. I understood what he was trying to tell me. "Opening a gate has many obvious advantages but at the cost of severe damage to your own body." Crossing my arms over my chest I sighed deeply. "If that's the case why learn them?" He chuckled at my question. " I can sense the will of fire with in you. It burns strong and bright. You wish to become stronger every day so you push and train. Not just for these exams but for your comrades and your village. Or am I wrong?" I clicked my tongue on the rough of my mouth. I guess he was right. If push came to shove and I needed a little boost, lets say against a sannin it would be handy to open a gate or two. "That's what I thought." He cracked his neck, a tooth grin never leaving his face. "The first gate, Gate of Opening is located in the brain. This removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so one hundred percent of your strength can be used whereas normally, you can only use about twenty percent of your muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Opening the first gate will allow you to use Front Lotus." I nodded taking the information in. "Opening the first gate takes a toll on the body like I said and you will suffer from fatigue when you open it and use front lotus. As I like to put it, it's a double edged sword."

I rocked back and bit and rubbed my temples, I would deal with the side affects later, "So how do I open the first Gate then." He straightened his back and shut his eyes. "Through meditation and extreme mental discipline and understanding of the chakra network." My cheeks puffed out. Mental discipline and meditation. "This is something you probably wont master in your time with me." I gave him a look, "What's the point of explaining it to me if I wont be able to open the first gate with in 9 days?" this was all the time I had left with Gai before I was off to train with Kakashi. "Because I believe that you will be able to accomplish much little bud but if you don't believe in yourself then hard work means nothing." He was right. I had to believe that I could be strong. That I wasn't useless.

I shut my eyes tight and crammed myself into my brain. My heart thumped hard against my chest. I had thought of everything I had ever read about chakra. The network itself ran though your entire body. Intertwined with your organs. I knew that there were chakra points all over your body that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Only those from the Hyuga clan could see them with their byakugan. Beads of sweat started to roll down my face. The brain had these chakra points. Like my eyes, ears, nose, fingers and toes. I was able to control chakra well. Pushing it through my body and expelling it out of points where I needed it. I was able to focus chakra to my eyes to improve vision and to my arms and hands to create more strength. Maybe If I focus chakra to my brain and its points, it was worth a shot. When I did that there was no release like when I pumped to my other points, the chakra rushed to the points in my head but they had stopped, like there was a wall blocking them right where my forehead was.

My eyes snapped open. I could see blue chakra circling my body. It was gone as quick as it came. Gai-sensei sitting there watching me with a small smile. "That's enough about the gates for today. Up." I did as I was told. Blinking he was a little less then half a kilometer away from me. "I want you to flicker in 20 foot intervals till you reach me." Getting up my eyes were on. I took a deep breath in and put my hands together doing exactly what I was told. I flickered over and over again until I was right in front of him. I blinked and he was across the field. "Again." I nodded and put my hands together flickering all the way toward him. "Faster, Again." I knew I would be exhausted. I was using so much chakra. But I wouldn't give up.

* * *

The light hurt my eyes, stung them. I blink a few more time trying to adjust. I had gotten home right before the sun started to rise, I ate and then slept for six hours. Where the sun was in the sky told me it was almost lunch time but the growling in my stomach could have told me that. I got up and tried to stretch, my body hurt and even though I didn't run yesterday I was pretty sure some quick yoga would be a good idea. I knew that tonight I would do some meditation, to try and focus chakra to the first gate. I would open it before the finals because I believed I could.

I jumped in the shower and looked at my clothes. I needed some new ones, they were worn out and started to be to large on my small frame. Slipping into a pair of dark blue capris I pulled the violet tank top Sakura had bought for me when I first arrived. I didn't wear it much anymore because I wanted it to keep its shape. I thought today would be a good day to wear it. It brought out my eyes she always said. I didn't see it.

Looking a the mirror I detangled my nest. The long dark locks curled around my butt licking the start of my thighs. I left my hair out to air dry, clipping the left side back with two pins, each holding a small onyx gem. I had started to enjoy the feeling of the sun in my face. I left the house quickly after that. I was starting to hate how loud the silence was and wondered if Kakashi-sensei would let me live with him forever. I sighed at the thought. There would be a time in his life he would find a girl and get married and settled down. Then where would I be? Assed out of course.

I made my way into town, toward the BBQ place I was sure I would find Shikamaru there. The villagers moved about the stores, laughing, chatting and catching up with their neighbors. I envied them but at the same time I didn't. I didn't think there was anything else in my future but being a ninja. If - when there was another war there was no way I could just sit and hide waiting for others to save me. I spent 15 years of my life hidden, being saved and It was time that I did the saving.

"Hey!" My gaze jumped up and I let the left side of my mouth quirk up. Waving at the boy I caught them just as they were about to enter the restaurant. "Suiren, pleasure as always." I bowed my head at their sensei. "You know its bad for you to smoke so much." He gave me a smirk and a roll of the eyes. "Come on lets go I'm starving!" I chuckled knowing Choji probably had a full breakfast this morning on top of the large amount of meat he was probably going to consume. "Alright, alright." With a nod he went in after the kid and I glanced at Shika. Always quietly observing. "We don't have to eat here."

"I don't really care. Maybe we can eat outside. It's a nice day." I watched him look up at the clouds before looking back down at me. "That wouldn't be a drag." We walked side by side. Quiet, he was probably thinking what I was going to want to know about the fight, I was just sort in my own world. So much on my mind it was starting to burn out even though I had only been up for a little while.

"How about here?" I looked up, I wasn't much of a person with a sweet tooth but I hadn't really had really indulged since I started my training. "Sure that works." Once inside the Dango shop we ordered food to go and left, leading us to the spot by the bridge that was so familiar to me and my team. It was instinct to go there. Once there I complete had forgot that I was even with Shikamaru. My face dust pink I turned to him, "I hope this is alright. I just spaced out and started walking." He shrugged his shoulders, watching me carefully. "Good spot to see the clouds." He sat down under the tree I always sat with my team and it brought on a wave of nostalgia.

Opening up the container of food we started to eat. For someone with no sweet tooth I was really enjoying the meal. "So tell me about what happened after I finished?" I crossed my legs Indian style and turned to the boy. A dumpling in his mouth I tried not to laugh when I realized I caught him off guard. Once he swallowed he looked up for a moment before back down to me. "Well after your match Shino beat a kid from the sound with wind in his palms. Then was the match you would have wanted to see. That sand ninja seemed to have a tough time fighting Choji's human boulder. The kid was dodging and dodging, had a knack for poison to. Sebons, kunia, surikin, all dipped in it. When Choji made a direct hit we thought he had won but it turned out he had switched places with the doll on his back so it took the hit. He came out of the wraps and caught him by surprise thus ending the match. "I nodded my head mulling it over in my head before he kept talking. "Troublesome if you ask me. That ninja defiantly didn't show all of his moves. He played it safe. If I had to take a guess he was much more in tuned with that puppet then he let on." I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through the right side of my hair.

"I'm sure you'll be fine though with the way you handled that sound ninja." I glanced over at him, I slightly nibbled on my thumb nail. "Maybe." I leaned back against the tree and he laid on the grass, arms folded behind his head like a pillow. "Can you tell me about Lee's match?" His eyes flickered over to me before looking back at the sky. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know the extent of it. It would probably only make me that more annoyed at the situation that Sasuke was in but I listened anyway. To all the grueling details. To how he opened five gates and here I was trying to open one.

I winced when he told me that Gai had to step in when Gaara tried to deal the final blow. I thought back to my own match where Kakashi-sensei had done the same but to me, because I couldn't stop. Where him and I the same? Was this putrid chakra turning me into a blood lust ninja? "You're troubled." My head turned to the boy his eyes still looking toward the sky, "So is the life of a ninja." Always troubling, always weary of what was to come. I let my head fall back against the tree and looked up at the sky. The clouds slowly moving by with the wind. Not a care in the world, no pain no anxiety. Now the clouds was something I could be completely envies of.

* * *

"Well thank you so much for all your help." I cracked a smile, even though the more information I had, seemed to just add insult to injury the afternoon was calming. It left me feeling like I did after a session of meditation.

I had assumed it was because of the calming silence. One I could usually find in my moody teammate. "I am usually around if you need some good places to watch the clouds." Shikamaru was someone I was glad to know. He wasn't my team but he was a comrade and I was starting to understand all those things the Hokage had told us about home. I was starting to see it with others, like Gai-sensei and Lee. Comrades are an important part of being a ninja and being part of a village.

"Shikamaru are you on a date?!" I winced at the sound. It was worse then nails on chalk board. "Sorry Shika. When she saw you weren't with us she wouldn't leave us alone." I instantly regretting walking with him to where he was training because I had time to kill. "What a drag." He mumbled. "Well i guess im out of here." I said backing up slowly. "Oh no you don't we have to talk." She reached out to grab my wrist but I was fast.

"I have to train." I said looking over at the boy with pleading eyes. "Ino, relax. She just wanted to talk about the preliminaries since she missed the match of her opponent for the finals." She looked between the two of us, her face not changing, not believing the truth in front of her. "I'm sorry to have to break this up but it's time for Shikamaru and Choji to get to work." I would have hugged Asuma-sensei if I wasn't so socially awkward.

"Well thanks again Shika. Ill see you around. Bye Guys." He gave me a two finger salute and I turned on my heels moving fast, as far away from the training grounds as possible. "And where do you think you're going?" I almost jumped out of my skin when Ino came around a corner and cut me off. Instinctively I reach for a kunia from my pouch. "Oh relax I just want to tell you I give you my blessing is all." She waved everything off like it was nothing but now I was even more confused then ever.

"It's like you are speaking another language." She scrunched her face for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I'm saying if you like Shikamaru I think you should go for it." My mouth hung slightly open for a moment. "I don't like anyone. Shikamaru is my friend. That's it." I made sure to leave space between my words so there was no confusion with what I was saying to her. "So you do like Sasuke then!?" I was starting to get a head ache. "I do NOT like anyone, Ino." She looked at me, deeply and I didn't look away, i let her try and find what she was looking for cause I knew it wasn't there.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I was starting to get fed up. What was in the water here that made this girls just not want to quit. Ino wasn't the type to let some know they caught her off guard. Unlike myself she didn't sit there with her mouth open trying to formulate words. I could tell she was thinking. "Listen, I've been acting like a bitch. Let me make it up to you. Maybe diner tonight?" Her voice was low, rushed but clear. Acting out of character seemed to hard for Ino.

I hesitated and she snapped a little, "If you don't want to that's fine. I was just trying to be nice." Iput my hand up to stop her from walk away. "No, That's not it at all it's just Sakura is cooking dinner at my place tonight. Why don't you come by? I haven't had company in a while." It was my turn to be out of character. Little bumps rose on my skin, hot and irritating. "Oh, well alright. Should I bring anything?" She turned to me, an awkward smile on her face. " How about some flowers?"


	28. Hot Spring and Sore Muscles!

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Please let me know what you think about it**

 **I haven't gotten feed back in a while**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I held a cup of green tea between my hands. Lazily looking at the flower arrangement in the middle of my table. It was pretty, really pretty. Ino was good at what she did and if she decided she didn't want to be a ninja she had something to fall back on. The scent from the stems of lavender made its way all the way to my room. It was lovely and the only reason I had decided to sit at my table, probably the first time I've just sat in this empty house since the Chunin exams started.

I could almost still hear the laughter from the girls from the night before. Like they where trapped within the walls of my house. It was a good feeling and a small rock chipped off my shoulder now that things with Ino where - Better. Sakura made Ramen. We sort of teased her wondering if she learned to make it for Naruto but secretly I knew she had learned to make it for me. I had told her about my uncle and his amazing ramen, it was one of the things that made me home sick for that little house in the forest when I had first come to the village.

It was a good meal. I needed it after the meditating I had done with Gai-sensei. He had me standing on a moving stream on one leg while meditating, there was a moment where I was sure that I preferred the running. Ino was as chatty as ever. I started to understand why her hair was so long, I was sure it was full of gossip. I didn't mind though, it was things that didn't hurt anyone.

I didn't even mind the portion of the night where the two ganged up on me and forced me to put on some make up. My lashed still caked with something that made them look longer, causing my eyes to look even bigger then normal. They asked me about Shikamaru and about Sasuke. We talked about the exams and the finals. Overall the night was a success. It was something I had never done before but the two of them wanted to start to make a habit out of it. Sakura's house next time.

Sighing I took my last sip of tea. I was to meet Gai in about two hours, right about lunch time. He had a surprise for me. I knew better then to be excited about his surprises. I knew he took it easy on me physically yesterday. I was sure it was because today was going to be a drag. I big big drag. That and I think he didn't want to kill me knowing I was hanging out with Ino and Sakura for the first in a long time. He wouldn't admit it though.

I washed the single cup and filled it with water making sure to keep the flowers that Ino gave me wet. I went upstairs and changed into my standard training attire. Sakura had told me we would go shopping soon so that I could get some new stuff. My pants starting to loss some elasticity. I pulled my hair back and braided it into a single braid. I asked Sakura if she would cut it a bit for me and Ino freaked out saying it was a thing of beauty. It seemed everyone just wanted to me to trip and fall over it during battle. Maybe I could hide needles in it or something to at least make it into a weapon.

Grabbing two bananas I put my back pack on and left the house. I had a ration pack this morning and so I was feeling pretty good. It had been a while since I felt this way. The exams tore me down, I didn't think I would ever recover.

* * *

The sun was bright and the clouds were thick and large, not even being moved much by the breeze. They looked fluffy and soft. I was at the meeting spot early, at the bottom of the waterfall. My brain buzzed when I remembered the intense meditation from the night before. Some how I felt no closer to opening the first chakra gate. I frowned softly. I didn't have much time. A week at most and somehow I didn't feel faster. I still couldn't land that hit.

"What's with the long frown? Smiling increases ones youthfulness ten fold!" I cracked a smile, how could you not. The green beast was starting to grow on me and I could see why Kakashi trusted him so. "So are you ready for your surprise little bud?" I gulped but nodded dropping my back pack to the floor.

Oh well damn! I grunted when I was hit by bright orange weights. I held them tight against my chest as I skid a foot or so back from the force of his throw. I didn't want to drop them on the floor like a baka. "What the heck is this?" Once I was balanced I lifted them up. They looked like sleeves or some sorts. "You're kidding?" I looked between him and the orange weights and back at him again. "Orange?" I whined a bit. I realized now that those orange leg warmers that him and Lee wore were weights. No wonder they are so fast.

"Orange is the color of youth!" I snorted a laugh. I bet it was, no wonder why Naruto was so obsessed with it. "I think im youthful enough." I put my hand inside the sleeve and located the zipper. I took of the orange and promised him I would at some point wear it. With the now black weights on I puffed my cheeks out. These were heavy. "Are you ready bud?" He looked me over as I lifted my feet up doing a few knee highs, trying to adjust to the weight. "As ready as I will ever be Gai-sensei." I noticed a odd look on his face. It was only for a moment but I caught it. I had to remember to go back to the hospital and see how Lee was doing.

I didn't think about it to much but it must be hard on Gai. Lee was his student and they had a tight bond. For Lee to never resume being an active Shinobi was heart breaking. I had to try harder, for Gai and Lee. "Alright, ill give you a ten minute head start." The corner of his mouth turned up and my heart thumped. I hesitated only a second longer before I took off.

* * *

My muscles screamed. I had been up for a half hour and I still couldn't get myself out of bed. I told myself I would go to the hot springs today. I needed to recover faster, I didn't have time to take a day off from training. I took a few deep breathes. One, two ... Damn. damn damn. I floor was hard. This was the first time in a while I just wanted to cry from sheer pain but I could do this. I had to do this.

Yoga was tough but helpful. I was able to get through even though I had fallen a few times, well maybe more than a few times. I had somehow gotten dressed and was able to shove a ration pack and two pears into my body. Rummaging through the cabinet I popped a food pill into my system. I really needed it if I had any hope of walking around today.

I had a cup of tea and was relieved when the pain was slightly dulled, only slightly but it was some type of relief. I cracked my neck and made it outside. I debated on asking Sakura if she wanted to come with me but it was so much of a walk to her house and out of the way. I wasn't sure if I would make it there. Breath Suiren, Breath. I had to keep reminding myself. One foot in front of the other. I could do this.

A thirty minute walked ended up taking me an hour. I was sweating and sticky when I got to the hot springs. The smell of the water made its way to my nose and I already starting feeling some relief as I clung to the side of the door frame to steady myself. "Lady Suiren, are you alright?" My muscles tensed at the word lady. I wanted to cry because this brought on a new wave of pain. I turned slightly to see Neji, behind him was his cousin Hinata and a small girl who I didn't know and between them an older man. I forced a smile. "I'm alright. Just been doing a lot of training." I felt pricks of heat rise to my arms. I wasn't comfortable around these people cause I didn't know them. It was clear they were all from the Hyuga clan.

"If you train to hard ... you'll hurt yourself." I gave the girl a small smile. "This is my father and my sister." I didn't feel to bad around her even thought we hadn't spent much time together. She gave off a bright aura. Almost like Naruto did. "My name is Suiren." I said glancing at her family. Her father eyeing me in a way I wasn't found of. "It is good to formally meet you Surien Uchiha." I flinched at the formality. "Likewise Sir." I mumbled softly. "If you will excuse us." Neji was acting, odd in a way and I could only assume it had to do with the older male. I was glad for it though. I didn't like the tension that grew in the air.

The three went inside the the building, I assumed to use the hot springs as well. "Do you um need some help?" Hinata lingered behind and talked once her family was inside. I noticed a small decrease in tension from her shoulders. "I think I'm alright. Gai-sensei is just really kicking my butt these day." Her eyes were wide for a moment. Her arms in front of her as she played with the hem of her shirt. "At least let me carry your bag inside?" I looked at her, really looked at Hinata Hyuga for the first time. She was a small thing, soft spoken and careful with her words and her tone and her actions. I didn't know much about the Hyuga clan but only from what I read. I knew they were strict and very controlling of their younger clan members. Very much into the old traditional way of doing things.

"Sure. Thank you." I let her grab my bag. If she was putting out the effort then so would I. We went inside and changed before heading out to the springs. The hot was just what my body needed. I sunk into it with just my nose and above out of the water. Hinata wasn't far away from me, watching my carefully. I blew some bubbles from my mouth and sat up so I could at least talk to the girl. "So what have you been up to?" The girl looked startled for a moment and I instantly regretted talking until she smiled at me. " Healing up from the preliminaries mostly." I scrunched my nose. That's right. Sakura had told me how Neji had almost killed the girl. I was such a jack ass for bringing it up here. It must have been awkward for the two to be around one another. "How about you? How is your training?"

I couldn't get over how soft spoken the girl was. I had so strain to hear her, almost decided to pump chakra to my ears to make sure I didn't miss a thing. "It's been alright." Truth was I didn't really know where to start. "I've been training a lot, every day with Gai-sensei since I've gotten out of the hospital." Even beneath the water I could tell she was fiddling with her thumbs. She was shy, almost as socially stupid as I was. "You look different." My eyebrows furred together and I couldn't help but look down at myself, "How so?" Her eyes rolled to the left thinking about what she was going to say before she answered me. "You're skin is slightly tanned, your body more toned and your eyes are um, well your eyes are troubled." Troubled. She was the second person to say that to me. I nibbled on the inside of my cheek. "I'm s-sorry." She shied away from me for a moment and I snorted a laugh. She jumped at the sudden noise. "Don't be sorry. Your the second person to tell me that."

She turned toward me with a frown on her lips, "You know you don't have to be troubled alone." I nodded and mouthed a thank you before sliding down a bit into the water and leaning my head back. I let my muscles soak and expand, the thought of training later only made me tremble. Yesterday Gai had chased me around the village, I knew for sure he wasn't going as fast as he could have. When he finally 'Caught me' we spared a little and if I thought I couldn't land a hit before there was no way I could now. It was like trying to fight with your feet cemented into the ground.

I must have took a small snooze because before I knew it Hinata was tapping me on the shoulder. "You don't want to stay in to long or you'll become faint." She was already wrapped in her towel, I looked around trying to figure out how long I had been out. I joined her and we changed before walking toward the exit. The hair on the back of my neck stood up thinking about seeing Neji and Hinata's father. "Do you like tea?" I cocked an eyebrow, for a second I thought I had made those words up in my mind but when I saw her facial expression I knew they had come out of her mouth. "Yea I love it." I said letting my lips curve into a smile. "Maybe you can come over and have some tea. I have a garden and make the tea myself." I could tell how proud she was of it. Her eye lit up and her face soften. "That sounds wonderful." I was glad to see we were outside before the others. "Well I have to go it's almost time for me to train."

Hinata shook her head softly. "Don't train to hard Suiren. Sometimes the best training is good rest." I let a chuckle pass my lips before I waved and left. She wasn't the first person to tell me that either but I didn't have time to rest. My body ached but I pushed forward because my spirit was strong, uncrushable.

* * *

"Again." I huffed and puffed looking at Tenten. She had two buns on the sides of her head and a mean way with weapons. She glanced at me silently asking me if I was ready and I nodded. She grabbed four kunai in each hand and turned. I was ready for a another wave of senbon and other various items. I jumped and dodged, flickering and blocking each thing that came my way and let me tell you everything came my way. The leg weights felt as though they were pulling me to the ground trying to get me hit but I wouldn't let them. I noticed her reaching for a scroll and I gulped. My eyes were on but straining because my body couldn't keep up with everything.

Jumping up the girls scrolls fluttered open, "Twin Rising Dragons!" It was like a tornado of objects being hurled all at once. I dodged and moved, flickered and jumped and contorted my body to miss anything that came to me. I reached for a kunai of my own and hit one out of the air that I knew I couldn't doge. Landing I ducked and rolled. A slight gasp escaped my mouth. It was becoming to much. My hands found their way together and I flickered. Again and Again. Again and Again. Again and Again. The last time I did I tried to hide behind a tree but I couldn't stop my self from smashing into it and landing on the floor. My salty sweat made the dirt muddy and damp. "Are you alright!?" I pushed my self up on all fours trying to catch my breath and that's when I felt it.

The little push I needed. It was right there with in reach. I could feel it warming me from my neck, slowly seeping its way into my body. "Tenten get back." I heard Gai but I couldn't register him. My heart thumped and I felt a rush of adrenaline. It was intoxication and I wanted to drink up every last drop. I opened my eyes and saw the wisps of putrid purple. "No, no, NO!" I fell back on my butt and shuffled back till I hit right into a tree. My eyes off I desperately looked at my hands, the purple gone, the power gone. Nothing left but just me, for now.

I glanced up to see Gai-sensei kneeling down to check on me. "I think that's enough for today." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth but said nothing. " Tenten thank you for all your help. You're free to go." She looked at me for a second longer before nodding and leaving. "I-Im sorry Sensei. Give me another chance." I tried to stand up but he pushed me down again. "There is no reason to be sorry bud. This is something even the strongest of Ninja wouldn't be able to deal with." I frowned a bit. "I can do this." I whispered. "Please I can do this." His eyes showed turmoil. I new he was probably right. I should have stopped but I didn't want to. I didn't have time to stop. I put my hand out and he grabbed it pulling me up. "Alright Lotus bud." He cracked a smile and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I took a deep breath. All or nothing, better to have sore muscles then lazy bones.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto only my OC.**


	29. Chakra Control

**Hello!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I love you all**

 **xoxo**

* * *

My lips parted and I took a deep breath. I felt a small pang of pain in the front of my head but ignored it. I gathered my chakra once more and pushed it, molded and moved it around my network. It helped me get the feel of it and understand how it travels around. Once I was ready I pushed it to my head. Whenever I was in this state it was one of pure mentality. The crashing of the waterfall I was sitting under was almost nonexistent. The small amount of chakra holding me up and out of the water was constantly flowing on its own. No matter how connected I felt to myself I couldn't for the life of me I couldn't get the gate to open.

Two more deep breaths. Straightening my back I started to feel the pressure of the falls against my head, shoulders, back and neck. The aching started to catch up. I got crawled forward and got up walking to the edge of the water, releasing the chakra from my feet. I stumbled a bit. "How was the session?" I was huffing and puffing, I was a lot more tired now that the trace was broken. "Good. I wish I could last longer though."

"It's been a glorious five hours." My mouth fell open. "Really?" I looked down at my hands, they were clammy. I sat back on my butt. "Five hours and I still can't open anything." I sighed and laid back on the grass and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was shocked that it was actually five hours. Time was relative when I was in that state. It made sense why I was so exhausted. "In time." He cracked a smile and I blew a raspberry with my lips. "Five more days" I mumbled more to myself than anyone else. I was eager to know where Kakashi and Sasuke had been. I missed them both. I didn't do well on my own.

"Your training with me is almost done Lotus bud." I got up when he did and he ruffled my hair. I frowned, I didn't feel any different. His training was some of the hardest I had ever been through but was I any stronger then when I started? "How about something to eat to erase that frown!" I chuckled and nodded my head. My body ached slightly but I needed some good food. The last good meal I had was when Sakura cooked for me a few days ago, it's been ration packs and fruit. My mouth salivated at the thought. "Yes please."

I found myself drifting to the ramen stand. I missed my orange knucklehead. I really just missed my team. Sure I had Sakura but it was different being in a team dynamic. "You sure this is what you want? I looked up at him and beamed a smile. "Hmh." He shrugged his shoulders and we sat down. The younger women eyed me with warm eyes. "How are you? It had been a while since you've been around." I bowed my head, "Naruto has been training outside the village." She understood what I meant. This was the first time that I had been here without the orange wonder.

I ordered the vegetable miso ramen. What I usually got. "You have been very quiet these last few day. Are you alright?" I glanced over at the green beast. I had a lot on my mind since the incident with the purple chakra. I think part of it also had to do with the meditation. "A lot on my mind I guess." I didn't know where to start but I didn't want it to be right now. He dropped the subject when the food came and I started to dig in.

After I finished off a second bowl We got up and left the stand. "Same time tomorrow then?" I bowed my head, "Yes Sir." His hands were in his pocket and his lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. "You know as your other Sensei if you have anything you want to talk about I am here to help you on your path of life." He gave me a small wink and I couldn't help but smile. I knew he was there if I need him. He had become an important part of my life in these short weeks. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

We split ways and I decided I wanted to take a walk before I went home. The sun was finally starting its descend in the sky and I had a little bit more time to enjoy the daylight. I found a small dirt path that traced most of the training grounds. It was secluded enough that I was able to be alone with my thoughts and I usually never ran into anyone, it was a good place.

It had been over 6 months since I had left the house in the forest and everything I had ever known behind and some days I missed it. I always loved being surrounded by nature because it was all I had ever known at one point. I let my mind drift to my uncle. I hadn't visited the Hokage since the exams started to ask about him. It had become ritual. At least once a week. It was always the same, no information just yet but the Hokage was a kind man and often humored me with stories of my team and sometimes of my father. I felt a wave of guilt hit me. I had been so wrapped up in everything I couldn't believe I had forgotten to stop and ask. Just to mention his name to keep his memory alive.

He let me come and go when I please to borrowed books and say hello in my free time and I knew it had been too long since I last stopped in. It was something I knew I wanted to do very soon. Sighing I glanced around. I had started to drift off and forgotten where I was for a moment. Inhaling deeply I enjoyed the moment of serenity and dove back into my mind counting all the things I was grateful that I had in this village. It helped me to remember why I trained to hard and helped me pushed the guilt back down.

"Byakugan!" My lips parted and jumped back at the sudden sounds. It pierced through the silence from a moment ago. I knew that chakra and that voice. Had I been so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't notice it earlier? I walked out from the small path behind the tree line of the main grounds to see him there. Staring in my direction before I even made myself known. I wasn't dumb I knew he could. He looked at me for a moment longer before getting up from his fight position. There was something about him that I didn't like. Not that I didn't like him, I didn't know him but his eyes. They could see more than mine and I wondered what he could see in me. "Shouldn't you be off with Gai-sensei?" I pressed my lips into a thin line and took another step forward. "I'm finished for today." I think he made a hmph noise but I wasn't sure. Regardless his small grin was smug and unappreciated.

"You should control that chakra of yours it's all over the place. I could feel it without my byakugan." I muscles tensed and I instantly pulled everything in. It was harder than usual. I tried to pull it tightly and wounded but I couldn't. I winced a bit. "Been doing some chakra training I see." He still looked at me with those all-knowing eyes. I had to stop myself from twitching as they looked me over. The veins in his eyes receded and plain pupiless orbs looked at me for a second longer before turning up to the sky. "Until next time Lad-"

"Let's spar." The words came up like vomit. Honestly it was the first thing that came to mind. Anything to keep him from calling me lady. I hated it. "I don't think that would be for the best." I let my eyes flash red and cocked a smile. I read enough about our two clans to know there was tension. "Oh come on. It will be fun." I taunted a bit. I wasn't sure where this mood was coming from. I had not spared with anyone since TenTen and even before that it had been a while. Maybe I was just eager to show that I had made some progress.

I could see him mulling the idea over in his head so I pushed it a bit further, "Don't be scared now Neji Hyuga." He cocked a bow, it was quick but I could see almost everything with my eyes. Not as much as he could though. The veins seeped back out across his face along with a cold shiver down my spine as he crouched down and took a step back. I followed suit. It was clear how different our fighting styles were going to be just based off our stance.

It was like no one I had ever fought before. His movement was so lucid. He flowed seamlessly with every hit and block. We were like this for a while just attempting to land a hit. I was blocking more than he was but I was easily keeping up. Maybe I had gotten a bit fast. Every hit, keep up, keep moving Suiren. After a few minutes of this intensity I saw an opening in the right collar bone and took it. Instead of blocking the Hyuga let me in close before grabbing my hand and jabbed me with two fingers in the arm. I hopped back a few feet to put some distance. I gritted my teeth. I felt the sudden loss of chakra flow. Had he made contact little lower my arm would've been useless.

"You're quicker." I bit the inside of cheek at his comment. Breathing in I pushed my chakra around my body and focus on the one point where he had hit trying my best to work with what was done. I rolled my arm in the socket to test it out. "I need you to go faster." I mumbled cracking my neck. I wanted to push myself to my limits. He scoffed and rolled his eyes softly. "You're quicker but not quick enough." I let a growl settle into the pit of my bell and put my hands together appearing before him.

We started again. "I can see all your chakra and its point. This is pointless." I blocked out his talking. I knew what I was dealing with I had to redefine my strategy. I had to block differently. He kicked it up slightly and I had to start flickering to dodge some of his hits. His eyes widen slightly but only for a moment. "Faster!" I spoke and his eyes, they became hard again. "Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

My lips parted at the sudden thickness of chakra. I took a deep breath in and tried to slow everything down as much as I could and it helped, the mere seconds was all I really needed. "Eight Trigrams 2 Palms." I was able to slap away the two hits but they were harder and faster than before. Chakra spilling from, each hit. It pushed me back slightly and he quickly closed the gap between us. "4 Palms." I could fill him making some points of contact. I tried to flicker slight to keep him from getting my exact chakra points. "8 Palms."

"16 palms. "

"32 palms." I sent burst of chakra to my arms and feet. I needed to be fast. I could do this.

"64 Palms!" I expelled a bust of chakra as he land more blows then I would have liked. I flickered around him but he turned to me, complete 360 line of sight. I stopped blocking and my hands came together in an attempt to form signs. Relaying only on my flickering to dodge his hits.

I was able to make two water clones with what little chakra I had left that he hadn't blocked. The three of me pulled out kunai and surrounded Neji. My breathing ragged and forced, I had less chakra then I thought. He looked at me and for a moment I didn't feel vulnerable to his stare. I dropped my kunai and my clones burst and splashed on the floor. "I tap out. No more chakra." I was ready to fall on my butt but the Hyuga quickly slide and arm around me and held me steady. "Well I could have told you that Lady Suiren."

I let a dry chuckle past my lips. "And here I had the next 20 moves planed out." I shook my head. I had gotten fast. Much faster but if there was one thing I knew it was that Neji Hyuga was faster.

* * *

Sitting up in bed I rubbed my eyes till they were sore. My head pounded but that always happened after a meditation session with Gai. What I hated was the soreness of my muscles and the small bruised spots on my arms from where Neji struck my chakra points the night before. The ninja was that of few words and he had something about him, something sad in the depths of his eyes. He was strong, and very fast but that didn't mean given other circumstances that I couldn't beat him.

Once I finally found the strength to pull myself out of bed I did my daily routine of getting ready and even through in some yoga. Today I would be physically training and I would be stupid to go in there as sore as I was.

Putting on my purple top, black shorts and black weighted leg warmers, I braided my hair into one long rope and went to the kitchen to eat some fruit. The peaches were fresh and juicy. The little things that made me happy. After a second bite there was a knock on my door. My eyebrow cocked. It was rare for me to get a visitor. Especially this early in the morning.

I hide my surprise at the two ninja before me with animal masks, Anbu. I took another bite and waited to hear what they had to say. "The Hokage request your presence." The bear like porcelain face looked down at me as he spoke. He was much taller than the one in the, what I was guess was a badger or something. I nodded my head in understanding but they didn't leave. I took another bite.

"Now." The shorter one said and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Sure." I mumbled, darting back inside to get my back pack and follow them to the tower. Not that I didn't know how to get there. I wondered what this was all about. I don't think I had ever really talked to an Anbu before. I remember seeing them ever once and a while but they were pretty much in the background. Bear opened the door for me and I stepped in. I was relieved when they didn't' follow.

Despite the annoyance from Anbu I couldn't help but crack a smile at the old man in front of me. He always had so much paper work on his desk and I wonder why Naruto would ever want to be Hokage someday. "It's good to see your Suiren." I bowed down. "Likewise Hokage-sama. Please forgive me for being scare lately; I've had so much going on." He smiled warming before taking a inhale of his pipe. "This came for you." I walked forward and he handed me a scroll.

"It is from your sensei. You are not to share the location on that scroll to anyone and once you open it and read what's inside it will burn to ash." I nodded my head eyeing it curiously. I wondered why all the secrecy. "How is your training going?" I tucked paper in my back pack, "Great. I mean it's hard and kicking my butt but it's going really well."

I saw his eyes travel to my arms. "Still picking spars with people I see." I snorted and rolled my eyes when I realized he was talking about the small marks. "Yea I guess I just don't know when to quit." He laughed. I was glad to be here. I always had a good day when I stopped by to say hello to him. He always put me in a good mood, just the aura around him.

"I also wanted to release this to you." He pulled a package from under his desk and placed in in front of himself. I eyed it with interest. "This was what was found at your old house. Knick knacks and the like. I figured you would want to have them." Air caught in my throat. My eyes instantly watered. "Yes. I would like that very much." I stepped forward and grabbed the box. Holding it close to my body. "I have not stopped looking Suiren." I glanced at him and knew he was talking about my uncle. I mouthed a thank you.

Part of me wanted to rip the damn thing open and the other part of me was scared to look inside. This was all that was left of my old life. Something I tried not to think about too often because it bought me sorrow. "I hope you are growing to like it here." I looked back up at the old man. I was growing to like it here. All my comrades, my team mates, my Senseis showed me how wonderful it was to be part of the village. I cracked a smile, "I hope that in getting stronger I can one day give back to you and this village that has given me so much."

I wondered if maybe one day I could be an Anbu and carry out the direct orders from the Hokage. To protect those inside these walls, my home.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

 **FYI: Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I just got back from vacation :)**


	30. The Climb

**Hello!**

 **Thanks to all who have hung in there this far.**

 **It's been a pleasure writing for you these 30 chpts.**

 **I hope for 30 more!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I looked at everything I had placed out in front of me. A scroll packed with ration bars for about two and a half weeks. A scroll packed with fruit. A scroll packed with some new clothing I bought with Sakura yesterday. A couple of books, weapons, and my bed roll was already packed into another scroll as well. I sighed. The last few days flew by and even though I still had one more day till I left tomorrow I was anxious. I read the note that Kakashi sent. It had a map and he told me to memorize it and meet him there. He was on the top of some rock formation but I couldn't tell the height of it from the map alone. He told me to pack for two weeks and to be ready.

I was always ready for anything, usually but this was different. I felt as though I hadn't seen the two in a year and I was a whole new person. I looked the same on the outside for the most part but on the inside, well that was a different story.

I had one more session with Gai and part of me was sad to see them end. I had learned so much from him in these short two weeks. I sighed at the thought of everything going back to the way they were after the exams. He had his team and Kakashi had his own. What about Lee thought? Did that mean that they needed to find another member before they could continue active duty?

I left my house with a pear in hand. I was going to be gone for two week and I wanted to get a last look around the town. Without Saskue and Naruto I had gotten to know more genin then ever before. I almost understood how it must feel to have lived here from birth, knowing every one, going to school with everyone.

I passed by the ramen stand and knew that as soon as I got back I was going to have some with my whole team no matter how much Sakura and Sasuke protested. I had to crack a smile at the idea.

I found my way over to the Hokage's tower. I didn't think and just let me feet doing the walking. They knew what I wanted more than anything else. "What is your business with the Hokage?"

Scrunching my nose I at the bagger, mole thing. I still couldn't tell what exactly he was. For some reason the attitude in his voice annoyed me. "I wanted to say hello. Is he in?" I knew under the mask his face had shifted slightly even thought I couldn't see it. His left foot moved toward the right, outward in irritation. "He is in a meeting right now and doesn't have time for silly little Genin." My cheeks puffed out and I felt a dust of pink on them.

Since my time here I hadn't really came across many people I didn't like. Besides the whole Orochimaru thing but they were all outsiders but this guy was a member of this village and he was pissing me off. I took a step back and crossed my hands over my chest taking a seat on the bench. "I can wait." I mumbled. "Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you get special treatment."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it I was ready to punch his porcelain face off. "What's wrong you jealous?" It just slipped out. I didn't mean it in the slightest, well technically I did. Right on que the doors opened and Ibiki Marino stepped out. I spent only a little over an hour with that face but I would never forget it. I instantly got up and he smiled at me. "Hello Suiren Uchiha." I bowed my head before I even realized I had done so. "Hello Sir."

"I look forward to seeing your finally match." I cracked a small smile. I felt a fire burn with in me at the mention of it. "I look forward to it as well." He nodded to me and started to walk off. The porcelain ass hole close behind. I shook my head, for a moment I had totally forgotten the main reason why I had come here. I knocked on the door but flinched when I saw another man and two other Anbu members inside. This man was one I couldn't place in my head. I was sure that I had never seen him before. Just the sight of him made my insides turn and twist. "Im sorry ill just –" air plugged my throat when he turned and looked at me, He was an older man, probably around the same age as the Hokage. His hair a dark brown and the left eyes was bandaged up. He walked with a stick but I sensed that he didn't even need it.

"Please come in. We were just finishing up." I tore my eyes away and looked at the Hokage. I had stepped aside and looked to the floor and only when he left did I allow myself to breath. He made the room think and uninviting. If I never saw that man again it would be too soon.

I made my way over to the Hokage's desk. "Who was that?' I mumbled not even sure I wanted to know the guy's name. The Hokage eyed me curiously. "Danzo. One of the Elders here in the village." I let my brows furrow together, "Well I don't like him."

The Hokage let out a warm laugh and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Im leaving tomorrow morning. I guess I just wanted to stop by to say hello." I scratching the back of my neck and the Hokage eyed me with interest. I wouldn't see him till the final matches happened in two weeks. "Also I had a question. About Anbu." This got his attention quickly. It was his turn for his brows to furrow together. "What about them?"

"They answer directly to you right?" He nodded his head but then stopped for a moment. "Some will answer to Ibiki since he is head of Interrogation but ultimately all the ninja of this village answer to me." I nodded my head and let me eyes glance out the window. "And if I wanted to become an Anbu. How would I do that?" He took a long drag of his pip warm eye sprinkled with doubt. "And why would you want to do that?" I shrugged my shoulders again, I didn't know why. It was just something I had started thinking about recently.

"I just figured that the most efficient way to protect this village and to help you would be to be one?" My voice became soft. When I said it out loud I felt kind of dumb. I nibbled the inside of my lip but calmed down when he smiled. "You are gifted I won't lie but I think it is best for you to worry about training and finishing the Chunin exams and then we will talk about it alright?" I bowed and couldn't help but smile. "You will not be disappointed sir." He was up out of his chair and looked out the window. His eyes drifting off to what I can only assume was some kind of distant memory.

"Your father would be very proud of you." My lips pressed into a thin line. "He was very involved in the police department. He wanted nothing more than the safety of his clan and the villagers." He took another long drag on his pip. "And despite all your struggles and setbacks you have worked hard in become a splendid ninja. Your clan would've been so proud to call you one of their own." I felt a prick in my eyes. My lips quivered softy, would they have really been proud? I used to be so worried if I would ever be able to live up to the expectation of my parents. If I would ever be able to live up to the name Uchiha.

"You really think so?" I played with the hem of my shirt when he turned and came over to me. "Yes my dear. I know it. Remember Suiren your heart is pure. Trust in your instincts because they will never lead you astray. It will help light the way when things become dark." This was eerily familiar. Although this was more of a see you later it felt more like a good bye and my uncle's face passed through my mind.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his chest and was thankful when he returned the hug. I didn't want to cry, I had no reason to cry but a few tears slipped out. I didn't feel right. This didn't feel right. Trust my instinct. My instinct was telling me from the very beginning that these Chunin exams were going to be bad, horrible and I didn't know why.

* * *

"Alright my little Lotus bud are you ready?" I raised an eyebrow. I was ready but I wasn't sure what I was getting ready for. He stood up tall, one hand behind his back and the other out motioning me to be prepared. "Im going to try and land a hit." I chuckled drily. I knew that no matter how much fast I had gotten I still and a long way to go before I was as fast as him. Maybe I would never be as fast as him. I rolled my shoulders back and took a deep breath in, feeling my chakra warm around my body.

I nodded my head, eyes on. I need everything I had in me to try and dodge any attacks. I blinked and he was off. Kicking up to high speed right off the bat. I quickly flickers out of place because I knew he would be coming for a direct hit. I wasn't as good as he was, I couldn't dodge without blocking but that was alright.

We went on like this for some time. I wasn't sure exactly how long, an hour or two or maybe even three. I was getting tired and sluggish and even though I could still track his movements with my eyes my body was having a hard time keeping up with what my brain was telling it to. Had to keep moving, keep dodging, keep flickering back and forth to keep him from landing a hit. I wondered if even for a second I would be able to keep up with him if he was using all of his strength.

I must have fallen into a pattern that he noticed because I flickered to dodge a punch but he was gone for a moment. I turned, sensing his chakra "Gottcha." I tried to block but he poked me right in my forehead. I took a step back and put my hand on the spot. He chuckled loudly, "The power of youth runs freely through you now more than ever. I'm proud of your hard work and your determination. I see nothing but bright things ahead of you." My mouth was slightly ajar and I felt my cheeks heating up. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach. Was it really all over?

I pressed my lips together and put my hands to my side bowing to him. "Thank you so much Gai-sensei. For all your wisdom and knowledge and for helping me become, well a better me." He gave me a thumbs up and I swear his eyes started to sparkle. "It is a great day when a sensei can look at their student with such pride." Tears streamed down his face and I couldn't help but snort a laugh and give him a hug. After everything I had put him through he deserved it.

For the first time since he started training me Gai-sensei walked me home. "So you are sure you know where you are going then?" I nodded my head, "Yes. Yes. I memorized everything." I tapped my temple to let him know I used the Sharingan so it was defiantly in my brain for good. "And you packed everything that you needed for the two weeks." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Playfully of course. "Yes sir. Im always over prepared just ask Sakura about the survival portion of the exam."

The air became thick at the mention of it. Sometimes I almost forgot about everything that happened in the forest of death. It was easier then facing the fact that something was happening to me that no one could explain and at any moment something unexpected could happen. With Orochimaru I knew whatever that unexpected thing was it wasn't going to be good. I was standing next to my front door faster then I cared to realize.

"Just remember to always trust yourself. The inner voice of a great ninja is not something to be ignored." I nose twitched. That was the second time today that someone had mentioned trusting my gut. I nodded my head and gave him a smile. "I will do my best to make you proud at the finals." With small curve of the left side of his lips he was gone and I let out a sigh. I felt as though more and more people were expecting so much from me at these exams and I wouldn't be human if I didn't doubt my abilities to live up to their expectations.

I quickly slipped through the front door and made my way up the stairs. I quickly changed out of the clothes i was in and eyed the package that was on my desk. I had decided it would be best to wait till after the finals to open it. I still had important training left and I didn't want to clutter my mind with anymore grief and guilt. I decided it was best to shove that as far down in the pit of my stomach as possible. I wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

* * *

I let myself fall asleep earlier than usual the night before. I needed to be up with the sun in order to make my hike to the spot on the map Kakashi-sensei had told me to go. I changed into black shorts and a violet sleeveless top with a high collar. I never went anywhere anymore without my weighted black legwarmers so I put them on and covered the exposed skin on my left leg with wrappings so my pouch wouldn't irritate the skin. I had also grown accustom to wrapping my right hand all the way up to the point under my elbow because during training I had worked on my weaker side more and thus it always looked banged up and I was tired of answering peoples questions about it.

I neatly French braided my hair all the way down into a single rope. Stray wisps that just weren't long enough to get into the braid framed my face. Looking the mirror I tried to put them behind my ear but they never ever stayed.

I grabbed my back pack and went down stairs. I took some fruit and ration bars I didn't pack to build up my energy before I left and made my way to the village entrance. In the letter, Kakashi had told me he sent a letter to the Hokage who would let the guards know I was leaving the village with permission from the Hokage himself to train for the exams.

When I had passed the two they simple nodded in my direction and before I knew it I was on the path from the map. I knew I had to walk it for a while until I came across a more rugged rocky area. I took to the trees because Kakashi had told me it should take me a more than a couple hours to get to the rougher terrain. It was pleasant to move under the dust pink and blue glows of the rising sun.

I meet no one in the two and a half of running I had done. I was a bit confused because I thought I might have taken the wrong path but as I weaved out of rocks and over crevasse I noticed my first marker. It was a large rounded stone that balance on the tip of pyramid looking rock. My head tilted to the side as I looked at it. Kakashi-sensei was right. It looked like it had no earthly business there and I wondered how it maintained that position.

Turning to the right I started counts. 200 paces too my next marker, a fluffy cloud shaped bush at the base of a large rock formation, well mountain actually. After some time when I finally got there I looked up and squinted at the sun that was now high in the sky almost at its mid-day peak. It was higher than I expected and I couldn't hear any person but this was the point where I was told to climb all the way to the top. The meeting point. I sat down on a boulder and took out my water. The sun was getting hotter by the second and I knew I need to climb fast in order to avoid the sun getting even worse. When I was ready I pulled the straps and focused chakra to my feet, might as well get some chakra training in.

With one more breath I took off running up the side of the mountain. I made it about a fourth of the way up before I had to pump chakra to my hand and grab on to a small ledge. This was training in itself and it made sense why he would pick this spot. Way to warn me beforehand.

I moved a bit slower than I would have liked but I didn't want to fall, the bottom seeming so much farther with ever small ledge I grabbed onto and hosted myself up. I tried not to focus on the time passing the toasting feeling of the sun on my back and neck. I took in sweet air and moved at a steady pace keeping chakra pumping to my fingers so I wouldn't loss my grip.

The top was in view. My lungs were on fire, because even though I wasn't near exhaustion they weren't used to the air up here, it was thick and dry. My brain screamed to keep moving, to starting going faster. I let some chakra travel to the soles of my feet to give myself a boost and I started to bounce up the rest of the way. My fingers outstretched the very last ledge, palms firmly planted lifting my body weight all the way up till I was sitting right on the edge, the view before my breathtaking.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my eyes flashed red as I turned to catch a kunai aimed for the back of my head, "Suiren?" My legs shook when I pushed myself onto my feet. My lips pursed slightly at the quickening of my heart and before I could answer him I heard Kakashi speak, "You made it much sooner than I had expected. He looked up at the sun. "About noon. Not bad at all." I cracked a small sly smile.

"Why are you here?" My eyes darted back to those onyx ones. I travelled down to the rest of his body inspecting him since the last time I had saw him two weeks ago. "Her training with Gai is over so she is here to train with me for the remaining two weeks. I thought I told you this already?" His hair was more jagged then I remembered. His face still stoic but I could see small bits of dust caked on his chin and the tips of his shirt and shorts. "You didn't." He put on a layer of muscle so he no longer seemed to have as much of a boyish body like he did before I wonder if he was training harder than I was.

"Really? It must have slipped my mind." I could see the amusement in Kakashi's eye and I knew he had done it on purpose. He sure had an interesting way of amusing himself. "Well just don't get in my way." My eyes narrowed as he brushed off his surprise from moments ago. His eyes harder then I remembered. I pushed my lips together into a thin straight line letting my bag drop off my shoulders and quickly I flickered in front of him jabbing him in the forehead with my finger using more force then I usually did, before flickering over to one of the many larger rocks stationed on top of this peak. "How about YOU don't get in my way?" I folded my arms over my chest and sat down with my legs crossed.

I let my hands lazily rest on my knees, I had been here for two seconds and I already wanted to punch him. I let out a deep ragged breath and closed my eyes. I needed to meditate and clear my mind. I had gained so much self-discipline and control that if I kicked his ass now I felt it would just be all for nothing.

Breathe Suiren. Breathe.

* * *

 **It took me sometime to figure out how I wanted to handle this chapter.**

 **I know that Sasuke's character has alter with Suiren's presence but I didn't want to pull him complete out of character.**

 **I knew there would be no sappy reunion. I firmly believe without constantly being around Suiren; Sasuke would harden back to who he really is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!** **Review!**


	31. Butting Heads

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

I was able to calm down rather quickly. I sunk into my brain where I was able to surround myself with chakra, and time once again became relative. Something I didn't realize I learned was how to self sooth using my chakra. I found myself mentally kneading my chakra, expanding it out into thin wisps and back again. I sometimes did it for a couple hours without even realizing I was doing it. "Seems Gai really worked you hard." My eye popped open at his voice.

I opened the other one and stretched my arms. The first thing I noticed was the position of the sun. It had moved quite a lot since I had first arrived. "When do we get started?" He chuckled softly, "Eager aren't we?" I blew a strand of hair out of my face and frowned a bit, "I only have 14 more days." I nibbled on the inside of my cheek. I was trying not to unravel as the days started dwindling. "We'll start first thing in the morning. I will train you early and Sasuke later in the day." I nodded my head, that was fine by me. It gave me time to mediate and work on opening that gate while he trained the boy wonder.

Just the thought of the kid made my blood start to boil. He knew how to press my buttons. "You're troubled." I glanced over at the silver hair nin that pulled out that orange book as he spoke to me. I rolled my eyes at the comment. If I had a nickel every time someone said that. "If there comes a time im not troubled then maybe you should worry." He glanced at me from behind the book for a moment.

"What happened?" I pursed my lips together and pushed myself up. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but if it's about Sasuke ..." There was so much that happened I didn't even know where to start. "I miss the village." I mumbled as I rummaged through my backpack to pull out a scroll I had packed with food. It was dumb because up until now all I wanted to do was join the two and now that I was here all I wanted to do was leave. I sat down on my butt with a ration bar in my hand. I was about to take a bite before Kakashi bent down to be more leveled with me. He reached out and pat the top of my head. I could feel my ears heating up.

"It's good to have you here." I couldn't help but smile, "I missed you too sensei." I knew he was smiling behind the mask by the way his eye glistened. "Breaks been long enough." My smiled was gone at the sound of his voice when he came from behind some large rocks that separated the different sections of the peak we were on. Kakashi got up and sighed, "Who is training who here?" He said walking back over to him while rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke didn't spare a second passing glance and neither did I.

* * *

I was glad I had brought some books with me because they helped passed the time till dinner. The sun was starting to dip and I hadn't seen a sunset quite like the one from the view on the top of this peak. We made a quick fire and it was silent. Kakashi making no attempt at conversation as he read his little porn book and I just enjoyed the view of the horizon. I could tell there was something was bothering Sasuke but my pride was bigger than ever so I didn't have the heart to ask him and I bit my tongue.

I sighed after a few moments and grabbed my sketch book from my bag along with some pencils, my finger twitched and I knew instantly what I wanted to draw. I let the pencil glide around the page, shading and erasing. I could feel eyes watching me and I tried my best to ignore it even though my skin started to prick with heat, my arms littered with goose bumps.

The silence was deafening and I tried hard not to sigh yet again. When I was done sketching I tossed the pad onto my bag. I needed to get out of this right now. It was driving me crazy, so I did. I leaped up on top of a rock and took a few steps away from the fire. I wanted to catch one last glimpse of the sunset. The orb dipped deep into the sky where only a small slim part stuck out casting dark orange and reds against the purple and dark blues of the night.

I felt his chakra but didn't take my eyes off of the view. It was breath taking. I had never tried to draw anything like this. It was too beautiful and I knew that I would never get even a glimmer of its likeness onto a mere sheet of paper. I waited just a moment longer. "What do you want?" I pulled my knees to my chest and let my cheek rest on them. He took the seat next to me. Plopping down looking out at the vase open sky as well. For a moment his face was soft. It reminded me of all the times he had snuck into my room. Those days felt so long ago and it seemed we were changing into completely different people right before my very eyes. I felt helpless in stopping it.

"You should have told me." I huffed a bit, "Sorry didn't realize that I was supposed to track you down after you left me at the hospital to tell you id see you in two weeks." I was being snide but I didn't care. "Still." I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Kakashi should have told you." I answered matter of factly and it was true. He was the adult after all. "Hn." I clenched my fist, "I don't even know what that means." His eyes moved over to me, his face indifferent for a moment before he cracked a smirk and I couldn't help but snort a laugh. The clouds instantly vanished for now.

"You look different." I untucked my legs and folded them Indian style looking down at myself. I didn't think I looked that different. "YOU look different, dirtier." I started to take my braid out of my hair. "Excuse me?" I glanced over at him, "You're all dust. You need to take better care of yourself." Not that I was one to talk. "You try training on the top of a mountain peak."

"You try training with the Green Beast of Konoha." I chuckled at the thought of him. "Was he tough?" My eyes narrowed a bit and it was time for a smirk to cross my face. "You have no idea." I realize now that Sasuke has no idea the training I went through. Granted he went through training with Kakashi, but Gai was a horse of a different color and Sasuke has no idea what I have learned or how much better I have gotten. It must be driving him crazy. Competitive didn't even cut it when it came to this boy. "Learning anything good?" I knew he would ask and I couldn't help but flicker over to the other side of him. "Maybe." He glanced at me and rolled his eyes. I let my chin rest in my hand that was propped on my knee. "Cute trick. Anything else?" I cocked a brow. Usually at this point I had steam coming out of my ears but I did some growing up in the last two weeks. "Probably have to fight me to find out." He cracked a smile and I did too. I remember that day in the water country. This conversation was like deja vu.

"After the finals." I nodded my head, "I'll hold you to it." We were quiet. The last of the sun was gone and the sky was dark but the stars were wild. I was content in the moment and most of my doubts were pushed aside for the time being. I glanced over at the boy, to his neck and I felt a prick on my own. I wondered how he was doing with that but for the life of me I didn't want to ruin this moment. He was emotionally like a rollercoaster, though when you just looked at him he seemed cold as ice. I knew better though.

He had so much inside of him but he is able to mask it under a stern and unmovable stare. His eyes solid and shrewd. "What?" He didn't looked at me but knew I was looking at him. I stretched my arms, it was getting late and I needed to get to bed if I was going to be up early for training in the morning. I stood up and flicked the brat in the temple, "Missed you loser." I mumbled before walking back down to where the fire was. My brain was buzzing and at this point I just wanted to unroll my bed roll and go to sleep.

* * *

I was up before the sun. Thirteen days till the finals. I was worried, be stupid not to be but I wasn't sure why. I had a feeling deep in my gut like twisting glass. I pushed the feels aside for now. There was no way to trust my gut if I didn't even know what it was telling me in the first place. I had found a spot to do my yoga. The climb yesterday was a hand full and I wanted to make sure I was limber for whatever Kakashi had me doing today. "Are you ready?" I glanced over at the man and nodded. I was surprised he was up but not at the same time. Something told me that Kakashi-sensei was more than meets the eye. The lazy demeanor he put fourth almost didn't even seem his own. I stood up and dusted my shorts off. Looking up I choked a bit when I saw his eye exposed. I hadn't seen it in so long.

He pointed to his eye, "Oh right." I turned mine blood red to. His chakra was bright and warm. I wanted to squint but I couldn't look away. "Alright let's begin." Before I could even blink I was shoved off the mountain peak. Air cutting my cheeks, the brown blur of rock rushing past me. Damn it. I had to calm my heart, I could feel it in my ears, I had to focus. I was able to slow things down only enough to focus and flicker up but it wasn't enough I was still falling. Come on Come Suiren focus. I pushed chakra to my eyes, I needed to slow everything down or I'd just be a stain at the bottom of this thing.

I flickered again, my foot grazing a ledge allowing me to push myself up with the a little help from my chakra. I flickered again, my fingers reaching out to try and keep myself from falling back. I slipped but before I could fall back again I focused on the ledge above me and I flickered one more time landing on top of the peak with a loud thud. My lungs burned and I couldn't stop myself from coughing. I rolled off my back and was able to get on my hands and knees.

"Little warning next time." I sat back on my legs and looked up at the ninja. "Better than Sasuke's first time." My eye twitched. The little jerk went through this already. I had to stop myself from frowning. I got onto my feet and dusted myself off. No time to be tired or winded. "Again?" He looked at me a little hesitant but the expression was gone momentarily when he shoved me back off the cliff.

I drank from my water canteen, the water wasn't very cold but it was heavenly and my body thanked me. I wasn't sure how long till I got used to being up here. "Not bad for your first day." I glanced over at the nin with a smirk, "What, that's it?" His eye was covered again. I wondered if he had it on incase he needed to catch me the first time. I didn't want to think about being a pile of mush at the base. I grabbed a banana out of a scroll and offered some to Kakashi. I was burning through calories fast. "I was just testing to see where you were." I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were."

"Looks like you unlocked your third tomoe, at least in one eye." I glanced at him a bit confused. He bent down and tilted his head down so I could see my reflection in his head band. My eye flashed red and I saw it. One eye had two and the other had three. How strange. "What does it mean?" He eye smiled when he looked back up at me, "It means you're getting stronger." I couldn't help but crack a smile. I wondered if Sasuke had three yet. "Why don't I have three in the other one?" I mean they were a pair so didn't it make sense that they should get stronger together. "I wouldn't worry too much about it right now." I nodded a looked over to the left. I sensed his presence from around the corner.

"Are you ready yet?" He stopped and looked at me for a moment, eyes hard they flashed red. Even though they looked perplexed they still brought on a wave of calmness for me. I held his glare until Kakashi spoke up beside me, "Alright. Alright, let's start." I looked to the floor and focused it till they were out of sight. I took another sip of my water. It was like all the lightheartedness from last night was gone again and the kid was giving me whip lash. One thing I didn't over look was his eyes. Only two in each and I wondered how the heck I got a third but not in both.

I rubbed my temples softly because I was starting to get a headache. Maybe some meditation would do me some good. I got on my feet and found a good spot overlooking the valley. The harsh heated breeze kissed my already tender face but I didn't mind. I got into a standard tree pose with my hands directly in front of my chest. I took deep slow breaths knowing this would help me with getting used to the altitude.

I shifted slightly into a dancers pose. I no longer had to pull my foot toward my head because I had become flexible enough that my heel lay lazily on top of it on its own. I found my inner balance as shut my eyes focusing on my beat up chakra. I let it surround me and slowly I pushed it out and pulled it back in, something I found helped it heal and regenerate faster. It was calming and helped me stay reassured in myself. I took a few more deep breaths and figured this was a good a time as any to work on opening that gate. Maybe a change of scenery was what I needed.

* * *

The sun started to set before I knew it and again we were gathered by a small fire. The embers were warming in the way they danced the air, slowly eating up the oxygen, fueling itself as if it were alive. I found comfort in it. "Im going to turn in early kids." I glanced at Kakashi-sensei only giving him a two finger salute as a good night. Kakashi's nose was deep in his book as he rounded behind a stone where he usually slept. We fell into that usual silenced I was so fond of. The one that was soothing and I had craved from before the exams and Orochimaru. "What's wrong?" I glanced up at him when he broke the silence. He usually wasn't the one to do it. I just shrugged my shoulders and he rolled his eyes, getting up and closing the space between us, sitting beside me, close enough that our arms brushed as he situated himself.

"Talk baka." I cracked a small innocent smile. "I think im going to train for Anbu after the exams." I felt his body stiffen. I knew it wasn't what he thought I was going to say when he asked what the matter was but I didn't want to talk about the things that really bothered me. "hn." He replied so I kept talking. "Best way for me to be the strongest I could be right?" I glanced over at the kid and he just eyed me suspiciously. "The Hokage said my father was very passionate about his role in the police department. This would kind of be like – following in his … footsteps." I looked down to the hem of my shirt and instantly regretted everything I had just said.

My cheeks flashed pink when he draped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. My heart beat slammed against my temples. "If that's what you want, do it." Do it, like it was that simple, everything he ever said made things seem like they would be simple. A cool breeze broke through and I shivered. As hot as it was during the day was as cold as it was at night up here. "What about revenge?" I let my head fall against him. I was tired and comfortable, a dangerous combination. "For what?" I mumbled, "For what happened to you? To us?" I yawn a bit, "If I focused on that I'd be stuck." He became ridged beside me. "The future is too bright to be muddled by having to relive the past."

* * *

 **The next few chapters will be back and forth a lot.**

 **Much love and hate.**

 **Hold on tight**

 **It will be rocky**

 **xoxo**


	32. It Comes in Waves

**This was a difficult chapter for me to write**

 **so it's a little shorted the usual**

 **I never like writing about grief.**

 **Enjoy and rate**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"We can't continue to do anything until you two go get some water." I rolled my eyes. After yesterday's little stunt I didn't want to go anywhere with that idiot. "I don't understand why we both have to go; it's not life or death." I mumbled crossing my hands over my chest. I held the scroll that sealed 12 water canteens in it. Kakashi had said the closes source of water was about an hour hike east. "I said just GO!" I flinched when he yelled. "Fine, just stay out of my way." My heart thumped in my chest when he spoke. I pushed past him and over to the ledge. "Screw you, Brat." I muttered before running off the ledge free falling. It was the quickest way to the bottom.

 _"Give me the book Suiren." I pulled the sketch book to my chest. I wasn't in the mood for sharing; I wasn't in a good frame of mind for anything at the moment. "Stop being a loser." He caught me off guard with the loser thing and snatched the book out of my hands. I couldn't help but growl a bit. Reaching back for it, both hands on the book I pulled. "Just give it back. Im not in the mood for you Sasuke." His eyes hardened and usually I was careful to notice these things but today was not the day. He pulled his end a bit harder but I wasn't letting go._

I had reached the bottom a few minutes before he had. When he landed he didn't even give me a look and I was totally fine with that. We started to head east. My lungs instantly expanded breathing in the oxygen that was no longer dry and thin. I started to pick up the pace, an hour my ass I could get there quicker. We silently ran side by side but just sensing his chakra put me on edge. I really just wanted to punch him. Punch anything, my brain was like raging fire and I just wanted to burn something. My chakra was erratic and I wasn't in the state of mind to control it.

 _It seemed with both decided to pull the thing at the same time and my book dropped to the ground. With it, a cool breeze flipped open the book and took some of the loose pages before my very eyes. As quick as I had trained myself to be I was only able to scope up the sketch book, and forced to watch some of my drawings engulfed in the flames of our fire. "I –." I had it up to here with the kid I really did. "Just leave me alone. I don't care that you're an Uchiha, I don't care that every girl wants you. I don't care. You're just a selfish brat underneath it all. Just leave me alone!"_

The stream was farther then I had anticipated. We got there without any trouble. I pulled the scroll out of my pouch and got all of the canteens out of it. The stream was small in width but deep and seemed to be going downhill. There was no place were the land and water met. When we walked to the edge of the stream it dipped straight down. There didn't seem to be much life in the clear water, it looked more like a quarry then a stream. The sun was starting to beam and I was getting more agitated with the passing time, all time I could have been training but instead I was stuck with this idiot who could have gotten the water himself while I trained and gotten back in time for his training. The clouds in the sky were almost nonexistent. The blue travelled endlessly. The only relief to the heat was a gentle wind that hit my sweaty face now and then. I looked up at the next one and let it hit my face full on. In it I could smell the water and it reminded me of home. Of getting a big pot of water from outside so my uncle could start his special ramen.

"Are you done yet?" The bittersweet memory was gone. "Fuck off." Brat. He just sat there doing nothing, always thinking things would just be handed to him. "What's your problem?" I bit down on the inside of my cheek, hard when he bent down next to me and finally started to fill up canteens. I stopped what I was doing and sat back on my butt. My head was pounding and my heart was aching. I wasn't in the mood for any of this. Maybe if it was another day, maybe if it wasn't his birthday I'd be more incline to put Sasuke's unruliness behind me like I usually did. I just couldn't come face to face with the fact I probably would never see him again. Couldn't come to the fact that the last memory I have was running away from him. "It was an accident what more do you want from me." I tried to push the thoughts back and continue to do what I was supposed to do. "I don't want anything from you." My voice was strained. Part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to sleep the day away. Tomorrow was another day.

We had just finished filling up everything and I turned too looked for the scroll I was sure was behind me. Of course I was stepping on the edge of it. I sighed taking a step back to – well damn. The water was cool on contact as I stumbled in. I stood up in the stream, the water reaching to about my neck. Was he laughing at me? I sunk down a bit and blew bubbles from out of my nose; I was surprised the water wasn't turning to steam at my aggravation. My eyes flashed red and I flickered behind him giving him a good shove, he was quick to grab my wrist and pull me back in with him. I sat at the bottom for a second enjoying the moment of serenity. The sun broke through the clarity of the water with ease causing beams of light that reminded me almost of chakra itself. I pushed myself back to resurface. I took in a mouthful of air before splashing the brat beside me.

He looked at me, a frown across his face, "Ready to talk?" I rolled my eyes and swam to the edge to haul myself out. Before I could get all the way up I felt a hand around my ankle and I was pulled back in. I was caught off guard and water went up my nose. When I broke the surface I splashed him in the face over and over again till I had my fill. "Done?" I turned around. I didn't even want to look at him. "Tell me." I felt his chakra close to me and I turned and pushed him back "Just back off!" he just didn't know when to quit did he? He came toward me again and I backed up till I hit a large rock blocking me from moving. "Can't you just take no for an answer?" I put my hands out to push him away again but it seemed he had enough. He grabbed my wrist with his hands, "Let go, Brat!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but I hardly had any leverage in the water. He twisted and turned my wrist forcing me to contort my body. He didn't stop until I my arms were around myself and my back was facing him.

I guess I just didn't know when to stop, I tried to push back but that just earned me getting shoved into the rock from the sheer weight of his body. I felt defeated and all I could do was let me forehead lean against the stupid boulder. I tensed up when I felt his forehead on the back of my head. Bumps rose all over my arms and for a moment I was glad I wasn't facing him because I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. "Talk … please." I shut my eyes as hard as I could. I didn't want to talk because then everything would be real. I felt a pull in my chest like an anchor yanking my heart to the floor. "I – I c-cant." I felt it rising up after I had worked so hard to push it down. It was over flowing and I couldn't control it anymore. I guess I wasn't disciplined enough.

The pressure of my arms being pulled behind me was gone. "Try." He mumbled wrapping his arms around my body. I felt like a child, helpless and stupid. "He would've been thirty five today." I felt my chest heave. "Wasted the prime of his youth protecting me and for what? All I did for him was run like a coward." My head hung low and my eyes burned. I had worked so hard in keeping everything in that now that I wanted it out, I couldn't even cry. I cried when I learned about my family and my clan that I never even met but I couldn't cry for the one man that was everything to me. What kind of person was I?

I choked some water when Sasuke spun me around. He grabbed my shoulders a little too hard, "Not even in a life time do some get a person to love them like he loved you. You are only a waste if you waste the life he protected." I could feel my lip tremble. Was I just going to sit back and waste this life? So many people died to protect this life, my life. Was I just going to throw it all away? Now that would be truly selfish of me. "You're right. Im sorry." I let my head droop low in shame. I heard Sasuke sigh and wrap his arm around my neck pulling me to him till my face collided with his shoulder. I guess he put up with more of my shit then I realized.

* * *

The whole trip back was silent, more comfortable then not but my brain buzzed. We had wasted so much time getting the water I was sure I was going to hear it from Kakashi. It seemed we were about to when we climbed up that final ledge but when Kakashi looked between the two of us he said nothing. The sun was well passed high noon when Sasuke began his training and I told Kakashi-sensei I would jump down the mountain and climb back up five times, with and without chakra to train today. He seemed alright with it and honestly I need the alone time. I tried to focus on my chakra and my muscles and this big freaking rock. It helped to keep my mind off my troubles and off Sasuke. I for some reason felt like I had owed him an apology even though he hadn't even given me one from last night.

I found myself back on the same rock overlooking the valley when it was almost dinner time. My arms and muscles ached but not nearly as much as my heart. I had dust caked onto my short and shirt, Sasuke was right. It was hard not to get dirty while training up here. "Come eat!" I didn't hesitate when Kakashi called. Even though we all kind of did our own thing as far as food went he was very animate about eating together for some reason. I don't think he liked us off on our own, he was more fatherly then he realized. I pulled out a ration pack and some fruit that I offered Kakashi. I threw a tomato over to Sasuke which he took and we ate in silence and even though he had his book out I could catch Kakashi-sensei's worried eye glancing over at me from time to time.

The sun started to dip; it was my favorite part of being up so high. I enjoyed every single sunset, or at least I tried to. Once everyone was done eating I excused myself to watch the rest of the day fade into night. I sat with my legs out in front of me and without realizing it I started to hum softly. Something from my childhood. "What's that?" I shut up instantly when I heard his voice. He sat next to me Indian style looking out toward the open valley. I sighed when I realized I was being stupid again and if I didn't want him pushing me around till he got what he wanted I should just answer, "It's a song my uncle used to sing to me when I was little. I don't really remember all the words." That was a lie. I crossed my legs too and let my chin rest in my hand and my elbow on my knee so I had a view of the sky and of Sasuke. "What do you remember?" I rolled my eyes a bit, "Not enough that im going to sing it to you." Turning to me Sasuke gave me a soft smile. My breath caught in my throat when I realized it wasn't a grin or a smirk or a glare but an actual smile. It was only there for a moment and part of me was sure it would be very long time till I saw it again. So I tried to engrave it into my mind

"Fine but im not singing it. I can't sing." I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "My mother used to sing to honor someone's memory." I gulped he was right, Why was he so right today? It was driving me up a wall. I waited for a moment until he turned his eyes back to the sun. It was almost gone, just a bright orange line on the horizon.

 _"Sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon  
With velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing  
Of uncle swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where his little one lies._

 _In through the window_  
 _A moonbeam comes,_  
 _Little gold moonbeam_  
 _With misty wings;_  
 _All silently creeping,_  
 _It asks; "Is she sleeping_  
 _Sleeping and dreaming_  
 _While uncle sings?"..._

 _Sleep, little pigeon,_  
 _And fold your wings,_  
 _Little blue pigeon_  
 _With mournful eyes;_  
 _Am I not singing? -_  
 _See, I am swinging -_  
 _Swinging the nest_  
 _where my darling lies."_

I touched my face when I felt a wet drop hit my legs. It wasn't heart wrenching sobs or crashing tears. It was more like a cup slowly over flowing with water. Small little trails overflowing from my disheartened soul. But I wasn't sad anymore. I jumped when I felt his fingers over mine. It was a small gesture but I took it anyway because I sure that Sasuke was going to go back to being an ass hole by tomorrow for sure. "You okay?" I nodded my head. "Better now. Thanks." He nodded his head and looked back to the sky. I was thankful for his presence. Greif and sorrow always comes in waves and every so often the undertow pulls you beneath. Sometimes all you need is someone to make sure you don't drown and make it to tomorrow.

* * *

 **So I know Sasuke is very much out of character.**

 **I feel in this situation he would be.**

 **He understands the grief Suiren is feeling more then most**

 **and he knows what its like to be all alone with that grief.**

 **Doesn't mean he wont be back to Good ole Sasuke tomorrow.**

 **xoxo**


	33. Hard Headed

**Almost 50 followers!**

 **You guys are amazing.**

 **Enjoy and review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Suiren if I catch you again im going to tie your hands together and push you off this cliff." I twitched at his threat. Kakashi wasn't the type to just say something and not go through with it if push came to shove. I pouted, "But sensei." I stood up from my hidden spot behind a rock. Of course I was spying, the one thing he told me not to do. Sasuke glared at me, hard and if he wasn't huffing and puffing im sure that he would come over here and punch me himself for interfering with his training for the third time today. After I saw those sparks and heard that sound I knew I had to learn it.

He was practicing a new jutsu which wasn't fair because I hadn't learned any new jutsus since I started my training. I looked at the large holes that Sasuke had put in a huge boulder. I was jealous. "This jutsu isn't for you. Or did we forget the incident with that spark?" I caught the smirk on Sasuke's face and my own turned red. My stupid face had a mind of its own. "But that was different." I stomped my foot.

The kid took a sip of water and sat back down. There were already 2 large holes from that jutsu. "Can I just see it?" Kakashi sweat dropped, "NO you can't. Besides Sasuke is done training for today." I growled softly. "I just get him to show me later." I mumbled. He choked on water beside me and I smirked. "No i wont." My lips fell into a frown, what a little jerk. "And why not?" He closed his canteen and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Because you went to the hospital last time and HE almost killed me."

"Hmph. Scaredy cat." He shook his head not even affected by my words, "You're so annoying. It's not going to happen." What. A . Jerk. I tipped toed over to Kakashi and his eye closed. "No." I frowned. "But i didn't even say anything yet." He sighed pulling his orange book out. "This jutsu isn't for you. Ill teach you something else tomorrow." I slapped my forehead, now it wasn't just about learning something new I wanted to see that jutsu. I had to.

Walking back a few feet I turned on my Sharingan. I would make him show me. One of them was going to. My hands came together and when the thought crossed my mind they twitched, almost remembering what happened last time. Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse, Dragon.

"Lightning style: Earth Flash!" My hands pounded into the floor. Sparks, thick and electrifying spreading out in front of me only stopping at Kakashi's toes. I couldn't help but let a smug smile hit my face. I ignored the fact that the jutsu drained double the amount of chakra my fire ball or raging waves did. I still was able to do it and I didn't pass out.

Kakashi eyed the spot on the floor in front of him before looking up at me. "I'm only going to say this one more time. This jutsu isn't for you." My lips parted and my cheeks puffed out. I could feel the red starting to come back and I wanted to bury my face in the dirt. "How am I supposed to be strong if some jutsu's aren't for me? What if I want to learn all of them, every last one?" He sighed knowing this conversation was far from over. I needed to understand. Putting his book back in his vest pocket he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, it is amazing that you have taught yourself to do that but even though you aren't showing it you drained a lot of chakra with it." I crossed my hands over my chest.

"You need to train smarter. You need to master everything you can within your own elemental styles before you go trying to learn others and you haven't done that yet." I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Be honest with me for a second, how many water jutsus do you know?" I thought about it for a second and started counting them on my fingers. "I know water clone, black rain, raging waves, hidden in water ..." I stopped, I didn't even know enough to count on two hands. "And how many fire style?" I gulped thinking about it again, "Fire ball, Dragon flames, Phoenix flower ..." Jeeze. I knew even less fire then I did water. I rubbed the back of my neck and my head hung low. "Don't be discouraged. Most people find jutsus they like and stick with them. It is great you want to learn but until you can perform and execute effectively ten water and ten fire you shouldn't try to learn any other elements."

Twenty jutsus, he wanted me to learn twenty before I could learn any more lightening styles, "Challenge accepted." I stretched my fingers a bit and took a few steps back, my Sharingan on and ready, "So what are you showing me first?" He slid off the rock before standing up and rubbing the back of his head, "You really aren't going to leave me alone with this are you?" I shook my head there was no way.

I had completely ignored the fact that Sasuke was sitting there watching me intently. Was he listening in on the whole conversation? I shook my head, at this point I didn't even care. "Alright I'm going to show you one that will take you a while to master. First I need you to hit me with the fire ball." I cocked an eyebrow but shrugged my shoulders. "Okay." I put my hands together and went through the signs, "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" I didn't make a super large one but it was still pretty big.

Boar. Dog. Ram. "Water style: Ripping Torrent!" I watched water start to swirl in his hand. I blinked and watched waves of water shooting out at high speeds putting out my fire ball. "Now watch again." He said putting his hands together. Boar. Dog. Ram. "Water style: Ripping Torrent!" I again watched the water appear and circle his hand; he turned toward the edge of the cliff and a massive wave, bigger than any fire ball I could produce shot forward and down the mountain. My mouth hung open. That was a lot of water. "At first your probably not going to produce as much water, especially if you aren't by a water source and you need to be cautious because of the force of the -."

"Water Style: Ripping Torrent!" I ran through the hands signs before he even finished talking. A swirl of water started to form in my hand and only a small stream shot forward. What caught me off guard was the force of the water pushing me back, "Damn it!" I yelled when I slid right off the ledge. For a moment I just let myself free fall. The wind slicing through my cheeks, when my eyes shot open I was closer to the ground then I wanted to me. I forced chakra to my hands and used my Sharingan to try and slow things down. My heart thumped when it wasn't working. Was I out of chakra?

I took a deep breath and tried again but I had to shut off my Sharingan or I was going to pass out. And this is how she died was all that passed through my mind. I blinked and tensed my muscles when I thought I was making impact with the floor but it never came.

"See annoying." I sighed in relief when Sasuke' spoke. He gripped one arm around my waist and the other hand holding on to the side of the rock with chakra. We were only a few feet from the ground and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. He hauled us all the way back and when I looked at Kakashi he just sat there with his book in his hand. I just laid down, my back flat against the floor. Sasuke sitting not far from me. He must have been just as pooped as I was. "You go through a whole morning of train, drain stupid chakra trying to impress me with some lightening and then don't listen when I am explaining to you a new justu". My sensei sighed softly but his eye sparkled in a way that made me smile.

"Sorry sensei." I said curling up into a ball. I knew that I probably should be listening to him but my eyes were getting heavy. "Are you even listening to me?" I nodded my head through shut lids. "Just five more minutes and I'll try again."

* * *

My eye opened to a dark purple sky. I pulled my bed roll closer to me and inhaled. This isn't mine. I sat up quickly and looked around. Kakashi was leaning against a rock with a new book in hand and Sasuke was eating in his usual spot. I must have slept through dinner. I looked down and I was right, this wasn't my bed roll. "Hello sleeping beauty." I cracked a smile at Kakashi and they looked over to Sasuke. "Where is my bed roll?" He rolled his eyes." You pushed it off the ledge with your stream of justice." He took a bite of an apple he had.

"And you didn't go get it for me?" His brow cocked up. "No. How should I know where it went?" I sighed, what an ass. I slipped out of his bed and stretched, my muscles ached and I was still pretty low of chakra. I shoved a ration pack down my throat and drank some water. By the time I was done stars had started to come out. I sighed again. There was no way I was going to be able to find the damn thing. At least not tonight.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you think it would be alright if I went to meditate at that stream tomorrow? I can fill up any empty canteens when I go." I knew it had been only two days since we were last there but it had been longer since I meditated on moving water. He glanced over at me putting his book down in front of him. "I guess that will be fine." That was great news. "You need to take Sasuke with you though." That was horrible news. "You want me to take Sasuke. To meditate? I just want to be sure I'm clear on what you're saying here." I was pretty sure I heard a hn come from Sasuke general direction.

"I'm telling you if you are going that far out into the valley you need to take someone with you." I rolled my eyes, regretting this whole idea. "I'll think about it." How was I supposed to meditate with the dumb ass there? He was more distracting then I don't know what. "No, go. I know Gai does a lot of meditation training and so you are probably behind. You need to keep up your chakra control." He eye balled me and then my neck. I knew exactly what he was implying. He didn't want me to loss control of the purple chakra I kept wound up tight. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Fine."

"Well im off to bed kids." I gave him a two finger salute when he turned in. I turned to face the fire. Sasuke was leaning back on a rock looking at the stars. Even though I had only woken up a little while ago I still had to yawn. I got on to my feet and took to the rock I loved; it gave me the best view of the sky and the stars where bright tonight.

"So are you planning on asking me about tomorrow?" I let me head fall back so that I could look up at him. "No, you heard Kakashi-sensei its part of my training. You don't have a choice." He rolled his eyes and hit my forehead with the back of his hand. "Im going to sleep baka." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. He stood above me for another moment. "You don't like the stars?" He glanced back down at me, "I can see them fine from my bed roll." Ugh, my bed roll. I saw a smirk form on Sasuke mouth when it clicked in my head.

"Night." He turned and left. My eyes refocused on the sky. It wasn't a big deal, one night out here on the rock, it was beautiful. Laying back played connect the dots with the stars. When this was all over I was going to miss the view. It was like eagle eyeing the world. I curled into a ball with the night breeze. I was a ninja I could deal with the cold. It wasn't that bad. There were going to be times during missions that the conditions would be worse right?

Shivering a bit I started to trace circles on the stone. I flinched when Sasuke stood over me, bed roll in hand and a frown on his face. He shook it out and laid it beside me crawling into it and moving over a bit. He didn't say a word, just looked up at sky with his arms behind his head. I sat up and looked over at him but he made no eye contact. My brows furred together when he flipped the bed roll open. I hesitated for only a second before I shimmed inside next to him instantly being surrounded by his warmth. "Thanks." I whispered. For second I remembered the time he had fall asleep in my room. Bumps rose to my arms again.

"Don't expect me to just come to your rescue. I wont always be around." I rolled my eyes and turned on my side looking into the darkness. "I don't need _rescuing_." He snorted a laugh and I was glad for the darkness so he wouldn't see the red on my cheeks. "Oh yea so you just wanted to eat dirt today?" I felt him shift in the bed roll. "I was just testing your reflexes. You almost failed." I couldn't help but smile. "Hn." He muttered tugging softly at the end of my braid. I had to admit he was always nicer to me at night time, well nice was relative. During the day it was always glares and snide remarks.

"Can I ask you something?" My tongue stung. I asked before I could talk myself out of doing it. "You just did." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "When the exams are over will we go back to being a team like before?" For some reason I felt like we wouldn't and his split second hesitation planted seeds of doubt in my head. "Why wouldn't we?" I shrugged my shoulders. There was no reason why I felt this was I just did. There was change in the wind, I could feel it. "Im not sure. You're moodier these days than usual." I grunted when I felt two fingers jab me in my side. "You're one to talk." I laughed. He was right, I was pretty temperamental myself. I was sure it was from being stuck up in this rock with these two.

"Nothing some meditation can't fix." I snuggled into the bed roll, my eye lids were starting to get heavy. "So you're really doing that then." I nodded my head, "Yes I am. It's an import part of my training." I left out the part about trying to work my way through the chakra gates. It was something that I didn't even want to mention to Kakashi-sensei. Just in case he had something negative to say about it. I was going to do it no matter what he said. "Better sleep then." He was right. "Yea. Yea." I murmured.

It was quiet and all I heard was the soft breeze hitting us, the stars the only witness to our conversations. My mind started to drift off. I turned over barely able to see where Sasuke was but I felt his heat and hear his breathing. I tucked my chin in, my forehead touching him but I didn't care. I was to comfortable to care.

"Good night Sasuke."

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

 **To the comment from the most recent guest: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I hope you stick the story out a bit longer, I do have a plan in mind that im getting to. As far as Sasuke "being as ass to every one but her" That 's not my intention. Is he nicer to her? Yes. I try to make it clear that its mostly impart to her last name being Uchiha. As far as Sasuke knows he and she, along with Itachi are the only Uchiha left so I feel like this is the only reason he would act out of character. I think that is the only relationship (friendship), pre leaving the village that could be possible between Sasuke and any OC. Will he decided not to leave the village because of her? NO. Sasuke is Sasuke after all and I will try my best to do him better justice in the future! xoxo**


	34. Still Haunted

**Welcome to the new followers.**

 **thank you to all the positive reviews.**

 **Please enjoy and leave me a review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"So how long are we going to be out here?" I sighed. We literally just arrived at the stream a second ago and he was already being a child. "I told you I don't know. I meditate for as long as necessary." He rolled his eyes at me, arms over his chest. "So annoying." He mumbled kicking a rock into the water. I glared at him for a moment but that didn't seem to affect him. "Well are you going do this or what?" It was my turn to roll my eyes, "What are you just going to watch? Don't you have some training to do?" He waved me off but didn't budge. I shook off the frustration, not a great way to start a meditation session. I walked out to the water, its down ward flow just enough that I had to push a bit more chakra to my feet.

I got comfortable. Allowing myself to become one with the flow of the stream. I brought my hands to my chest and started to knead my chakra. My breathing became steady and I - "How are you doing that?" I stumbled forward as my foot dipped into the stream. I was able to catch myself before I completely fell in. "What is wrong with you!?" I turned to look at the idiot sitting lazily next to the edge of the water. "You chakra is wild. Without the Sharingan I can still see it." He continued to talk completely ignoring my questions. I felt beads of sweet roll down my face when I realized I was becoming self-conscious about Sasuke watching me.

"You know what meditation is right?" His eyes narrowed at my voice. I was talking to him like a child. "It means I need concentration." I took a breath in and tried to steady myself again. "Maybe you're just not really good at it." I pinched the bridge of my nose this was turning out to be the worst idea of all time. I faced him with my hand on my hip. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. "Maybe you're just super annoying." He didn't seem affected by my words which made me angrier. "Maybe you're just easily distracted." He leaned back on his hands eyeing me. Okay Suiren, you have been through worse. Just don't punch him in the face.

I thought about that chakra, the purple powerful one and instinctively I reach for my neck. I had to meditate to control it; if I was easily distracted did it mean that it could still easily take me over? I caught Sasuke stiffen as I did. We hadn't really talked about it since the day of the preliminaries. "Did they seal it?" He asked and I turned from him. "They can't." I mumbled. Taking care to sit on the water with a thin layer of chakra separating me from getting wet. "What? Why?" I sighed not really wanting to have this conversation with him. "I really don't want to talk about this right now." I knew it was fruitless to even say that. He was too stubborn. "To bad." He said leaning forward again. It was easier to give him what he wanted then have him fight me on it.

"The bite infused unstable chakra to my chakra network. To seal it they would seal my network and id die. That's all anyone knows. I meditate to keep the chakra in check because whenever I use even a bit of that purple chakra it seems to rot some of my own." I snapped more then I wanted to at him when I thought about my own chakra rotting. I wasn't mad at him but the situation wasn't one I liked to think about. It put me in a sore mood. He pressed his lips in to a thin line. "Then what are you waiting for?" He said leaning back so his eyes were on the sky rather than me. His voice sounded agitated and callous. I shut my eyes hard and let me hands drape on my knees. My heart was racing and I could feel in in my throat.

I concentrated on my breathing to slow it down. My brain buzzed with thoughts of swirling purple chakra. I chewed the inside of my cheek and flinched at the cackle of evil laughter that echoed in my skull. A laugh that used to wake me up from sweat filled nightmares. Since I had started meditating the nightmares became less and sleep became more like death that I greeted kindly. Orochimaru and his plans always lingering in the back of my mind but I tried to ignore it for more tangible thoughts. Ones of training and getting stronger. Of passing the Chunin exams and training to join Anbu but the bad thoughts pushed through the good ones.

I saw those yellow snake like eyes plastered against my eye lids. His voice wondering what was to become of me. I was some enigma that no one understood. Like at any moment I could snap and let myself be over taken by power or maybe I would just die and my existence would be nothing but a stain on the tapestry of life. What was it all for? What was my purpose? I wanted to protect the village and my friends. I wanted to make something of this life but could I with the idea that this sannin corrupted the goodness that everyone sees in me. My head hurt from the thoughts. Things I didn't think about except for passing moments were now in the front of my head demanding answers I didn't have.

I wanted to clear my mind but I couldn't. There was a tug of war, my heart right in the center and it burned. I tried to push my chakra out and pull it back in. Usually it was enough to sooth me but I was having trouble. It swirled like a tempest, uncontrollable and I didn't' know how to tame it. _It will be interesting to see if you even survive it._ His word stirred in the pit of my stomach. "Suiren ..." My ear pricked at my name. The snake's voice echoing around me. "Suiren .." Distorted evil, I wanted to run from it but it didn't matter because it was everywhere I turned. "Suiren!" My eyes wrenched open. Sasuke...

My eyes locked on to those hard onyx ones. The air around me filled with raging water circling me, wild wind push and pulling this way and that with furious, burning chakra I almost didn't even recognize. I saw him mouth my name one more time and my brain stopped along with everything else. Water splashed back down, the wind stopped. I gasped for air jumping up, chakra rushing back into my body. My feet dipping into the stream as I made my way over to dry land. I tumbled to my hands and knees, trembling. My red orbs hastily looked around almost thinking I'd see Orochimaru before my very eyes. "Snap out of it!" He gave me a firm shake and the trembling stopped.

My eyes darted to the sky. It was high noon when we arrived and now it was well passed then "What happened?" My mouth opened and my voice was horse. "You were still and quiet, for hours. Your chakra orbiting your body." He looked over to where I was, the scene seeming to play over again before his very eyes. "You twitched and the water and air started to circle you. Like a storm. What happened?" He looked at me just as confused as I felt. "I don't know." I mumbled not knowing why it happened but that it was somehow linked to my thoughts about Orochimaru.

"I lost control. Im sorry." I pushed myself off the floor trying to ignore the fact that I started shaking again and I couldn't stop. It had been so long since his voice felt so real. I thought I had gotten past this but here I was again. I just couldn't understand it. All that hard work. "Let's get back." I said quickly. He followed close behind me without saying a word. Puzzled but I was glad he didn't push me. I felt one more push and id go right off the edge into insanity.

* * *

Kakashi didn't say anything when we got back. I quickly grabbed the first book I could reach and found my spot a top my favorite rock. My eyes felt glazed over as they scanned across the valley. I couldn't even tell you what chapter I was on if I wanted to. _Trust in your instincts because they will never lead you astray._ The Hokage's words echoed in my head. I had to trust myself right? Well my instincts were telling me that something was wrong. I wish I knew what exactly but I didn't. The advice seemed great but it was almost impossible to trust your gut when it couldn't speak.

I didn't move when Kakashi took the seat next to me. I could sense his chakra before he even got close. I could sense him pacing back and forth since I got back. "What's on your mind kid?" I sighed. What wasn't on my mind was probably an easy question to answer. "I had a really bad session today." I mumbled, my head spinning at the very thought of it. "Well what happened?" I shrugged my shoulders and let my eyes fall to my lap. "I think something bad is going to happen. Something really bad." I looked over at my sensei. His one eye scanned my face, "and why do you say that?" I shrugged my shoulders again. I had no proof anything was going to happen. "My gut." I mumbled and I swear there was a smile under his mask. "I know it's dumb but I just have a bad feeling Orochimaru isn't done yet." His eye hardened.

Pushing the book to the side I pulled my knees to my chest. Maybe I was still traumatized about what happened in the forest of death. Maybe it was all in my head. "It is good to listen to that little voice in the back of your head but you can't let it drive you crazy Suiren. If you think something is going to happen then don't forget it and keep your eyes open but don't let it take over everything you do." I nodded a bit. He was right and I thought that was what I had been doing up until this point. "Don't fall back on your training." I glanced back over to him. "I train every day sensei." He shook his head and tapped his temple. "Training your mind is just as important."

I understood what he was saying. I was meditating almost every day with Gai-sensei and now I wasn't mediating at all. Maybe my brain over did it from the lack of training to it. Like over using a muscles and it spraining on you. "There is a week left. Train your mind half of those days and you'll feel much better." I nodded and he ruffled my hair before getting up and going back over to make a fire.

When the sun started to dip I gathered around the fire with the others. I grabbed a ration pack and some fruit and started to eat. My body cried for the calories. "Tomorrow will be exactly a week till the finals." I glanced over at Kakashi. This last week went by so fast, almost too fast and I wasn't sure if I was ready yet. I glanced over to catch Sasuke smirk. Was he not worried at all or was he just concerned about fighting Gaara? "How do you think Naruto is doing?" I wondered if Kakashi knew anything but being up on this rock I was sure he was secluded from the world too. "I bet he is doing fine."

I took a bite of my banana, he did have a master on his side so that had to count for something. I stopped eating for a second, "What order are we going in?" I realized I only knew what Kakashi had told me and what information I was able to get from Shika and Sakura. "Well first will be Naruto and Neji's match. Then Sasuke and Gaara's and then then Shikamaru and the female sand ninja yours and Kankuro ." I nodded my head a bit, "What about Shino?" Kakashi glanced over his book, "He is supposed to fight whoever wins Shikamaru's match." I sighed a bit. "And then that winner will fight the winner of my match?" He eye smiled at me, "Correct."

"Great." I mumbled causing Sasuke to snicker. "You're not scared are you?" I snorted a laugh. He had to face Gaara and then either Neji or Naruto if he could win and he asked if I was scared? "Im not too worried, as long as I get through those two the final round should be a snap." I couldn't help but smirk. "How do you figure?" He said tracing the drawings out in his head. "Well I can either vs you, Gaara, Neji or Naruto. I've already spared against three out of the four so my odds are good." His eyes narrowed a bit. I was actually more worried about going up against Shika. He might be lazy but he was smart. To smart and I would have to be on my toes. First off I had to get through Kankuro, probably shouldn't count my chickens before they've hatched.

"You better not lose. I want to beat you in the finals myself." I chuckled but my insides burned. What a sight it would be, Uchiha against Uchiha. "Right back at you." I think I was more worried about him facing Gaara then anyone else. There was so much unknown about that sand ninja. The unknown was the scariest thing of all and the only thing I could remember clear as day was the smell of death on him.

The only thing I had to make sure I kept an eye on was that chakra. If there was anyone who could bring it out of me it would be Kankuro of the Suna. I just hope it wouldn't be a repeat of my preliminary match. If I slipped up and let that happened again there was no way I would get promoted to Chunin.

"What are they going to look most at during our match?" Kakashi's eye peeped over the book again. "Well it's really over all. How diverse and affective you're fighting style is as well as how you think in the midst of battle." I nodded my head. "It's not about who punches the hardest or has the strongest justus. A Chunin will be able to lead missions and have other ninja's lives in their hands. It's a big responsibly and only genin who are truly ready will pass." I frowned, the last 'mission' we had didn't go accordingly. During the second exam my team looked to me for leadership and I almost got everyone killed. Was I ready to lead a team into a real mission?

"How long will have to be a Chunin before I can join Anbu?" Instead of merely looking over his book he put it down. His eye looking into mine. I almost had to glance away from the intensity. "Why would you want to go and do a stupid thing like that?" I could tell he really didn't like the idea. "I want to protect my family and the Village sensei. That doesn't seem stupid to me." He sighed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anbu aren't like your average ninja. Anbu are recruited from their village's standard shinobi forces, hand-picked by their Kage for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, background, gender, or previous ranks bear no significance in this decision." I thought about what he said. It was the Hokage's decision on who wasn't or was Anbu. I caught Sasuke shift uncomfortably. I could tell he wanted no part in the conversation.

"Anbu wear masks and use code names to conceal their identity with only the Hokage knowing. Anbu protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja and Anbu even serve as interrogators." He voice was almost robotic as he spoke. Like he was reading it straight form the dictionary. "So like Ibiki. He has special Anbu who work under him right?" I remembered the Hokage telling me about it before I had left. Kakashi nodded. His eye holding worry and I wasn't sure why. Wouldn't it be an honor to be chosen to be this kind of asset to one's village?

"Sometimes Anbu carry out mission or are asked to do things that a standard shinobi would find erroneous." He chose his words wisely and my head fell to the side, "But it's ultimately for the good of the village right?" He sighed a bit, "Well yes." I shrugged my shoulders, "Well then it wouldn't matter what anyone else would think." I caught him shaking his head slightly. "You don't think I have what it takes to be in Anbu? Do I only have an average skill set?" Kakashi shut his book completely and put it in his vest pocket. "It's not your skill set im worried about Suiren." I wasn't sure what the problem was then. "You need to really think about your choices because if you are asked to join the ranks of Anbu you can't just go back. It will change you forever and mostly it's not for the good." It was like I struck a nerve mentioning Anbu. I thought that I would get Kakashi-sensei's full endorsement to do this but it seemed he was more against it then ever.

"It's getting late." He added in before I could say anything else. Getting up he went over to the side of the peak where his bed roll was. "Night." I mumbled but if he heard me he didn't bother responding.


	35. Eye of the Storm

**Hello all!**

 **I am so sorry for wait.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I watched the sun rise this morning. I was too nervous to sleep very much. This was it, the last day till the exams. My heart instantly clouded, worried. "So why again aren't you coming back to the village?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. It didn't make much sense to me why they would stay another day and leave in the morning, wasn't that cutting it to close and I knew that Kakashi-sensei liked to cut it more than close. "There is still some stuff I need to work on with Sasuke." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Well alright then. I would like to go back. Make sure I have everything together for tomorrow. If that's okay." He nodded too quickly for my liking and I wondered if they were hiding something from me.

I got my stuff together and packed my nap sack. If I left now I would get back to the village right about noon. I need some new clothes badly. Everything I had bought before I came here was practically ruined. Either cut up from rocks, torched or caked with dirty so bad it was losing shape. "Be safe travelling, okay?" I couldn't help but smile when Kakashi tussled my hair. Whenever it was down he always took the opportunity. I glanced over at Sasuke who had stopped his training to get some water.

"Try not to be late okay?" Looking over at me he said nothing but let a small grunt pass through his lips. Running my fingers through my hair I took one last look around. I took another glance off my favorite rock at the open valley below. I was going to miss this place and if I could I'd have to come back here even if just to sit here and watch the stars.

"Are you going to leave now then?" I tightened the straps to my back pack and nodded, "Probably best." Taking his eye off the view and looked at me, "Relax out there tomorrow. You are strong, a prodigy in your own right. You need to trust your skill and your gut on the battle field." I turned my body toward him, a prodigy? I wouldn't take it that far. "I'll try." Truth was I was having a tough time even thinking about tomorrow. When I did my heart raced and my palms became sweaty. My stomach lurched and knees got week.

"I just worked so hard to get this far and now I'm not sure I'm ready." I admitted to him. Shoving his hands in his pocket he laughed. His eye closing for a moment before opening again. "You are more than ready. I can promise you that." He sounded prideful. "Well if you think so." I stretched my arms to limber up for the run back home. I missed the village more then I realized I would. I missed Sakura and Naruto. I missed my visits with the Hokage and I even missed training with Gai. Something I thought I would never miss.

"Well off with you then." I cracked a smile and nodded. Turning, I eyed Sasuke sitting on rock, canteen still between his hands. He glanced up at me; we had grown up so much since I had met them in the forest all those months ago. He taught me to be strong and fearless and though I would tell him he helped me in ways I could never repay him for. "See you tomorrow." Truth was no matter how many times he was rude to me, or straight up ignored me I held on to those little moments of kindness and understanding. I realized how much his past really shaped who he was and I was scared of the person he was becoming.

"What's wrong?" Im knew he was sincere even though he seemed annoyed he even had to ask. I shook my head and forced a smile. There was so much he had to focus on, that we had to focus on that I knew it was best to keep my thoughts to myself. "Nothing. Take care of yourself." I gave him a two finger salute before jumping off the edge. Still the quickest and best way to get to the bottom.

Once I was out of the rocky terrain the temper dropped a bit. A cool breeze tossed my hair and I could smell the grass again. I stopped for only a moment to enjoy it before I kept going. Full sleep I darted through the trees. I didn't slow down or even stop for water; I kept going, running until the Village gates were in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief. It had taken me two hours but I was glad to be here. "Welcome back Suiren." I nodded at the guard by the gate as I walked through. Everything seemed to be just the way I left it. For some reason part of me was worried about being gone for so long.

I was quick getting home. I let my bag drop to the floor and slipped my shoes off. I went to my room, the same as when I left it. I changed out of my dirty clothes to the only decent pair of capris I had left. I pulled the violent tank top Sakura game me and promised myself there would be no sparing in it. I wouldn't ruin it like everything else.

I flinched when I went to the bathroom. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror in two weeks and I looked different at least different enough that at first glance I actually noticed. I had lost pretty much any baby fat I still had, my face looked slightly thinner. It also looked harder, I had lost any soft naïve featured I held back when I was a hermit in the forest. I looked away from myself and washed my face. I left the house and knew the first place that I wanted to stop was to see Sakura.

When I got there I knocked on the door twice, I was pretty sure it was just going to be her mom again and I was going to have to track the girl down or something. It wasn't hard to find her but just took time. "Suiren?" and yet again I was wrong. Before I could say anything she threw herself to me and I almost lost my footing. I couldn't help but laugh, I missed her. "Hey there." I all I was able to push past my lips. She held on so tight I almost couldn't breathe. Finally she let me go but only to hold me arm's length away and get a good look at me.

I think she got into the habit of checking because me and the hospital were thick as thieves. "I didn't think you would be back before the final exam tomorrow." She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. I laced my fingers together behind my back and rocked back and forth on my toes for a moment, a smile growing on my face, "Well ya see all my clothes got destroyed during training and I -."

"Let me get my shoes!" I chuckled softly when she ran back inside. She was out in a flash grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the market. We stopped and I grabbed a quick sweet snack and It wasn't long till we found the shop I had gotten my clothing at last time. It had become our usual spot. I looked around and grabbed more wrappings and two pairs of shoes. Sakura hastily flipped through the rack before glancing at me and back to the rack again. "You got smaller."

I look down at myself and then back up at her. "Really?" She nodded her head. "You look great." I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Smiling she handed me an assortment of things to try on before shoving me into the dressing room. I sorted through everything based on tops and bottoms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the few dressed she was able to sneak in. "No." I said firmly tossing a bright lavender qipao similar to the one she wore. I still had the other one I never wore.

She groaned a bit, "Can you just try the damn thing on? I promise it's comfy." I rolled my eyes to myself as I swapped top after top making large pile of no's and some maybes. Lifting up a top I thought was black and I cocked a brow. This had to be a mistake. It was a black fish netted tank top. If I had been a guy I could have totally only wore this, I would probably never sweat again. I shook my head and went to place the tank top in the no's but then something else caught my eyes.

I grabbed a dark violet halter sports bra that I throw on before pulling the fishnet material over my head. I nibbled my lip, I had gotten smaller. "You alright in there?" I jumped a bit forgetting that Sakura was waiting for me. I chuckled, "Yea almost done." I grabbed some more black shorts and some longer biker shorts as well as a sleeveless open vest that came down about mid-thigh. Some more of those sports bras, a two, more tops and of course I stocked up on some more weapons before we left the store.

"What a haul!" She said with a smile. She had gotten a few things for herself as well. Stuff we quickly packed into a scroll and put into our pouches for easy travel. I smiled bright, probably brighter than I had in a while. It was nice just to do whatever we wanted and not have to worry about ninja stuff. Not that I didn't love ninja stuff. I glanced over at her; she seemed to have something on her mind. "What's the matter?" She looked at me hesitating before letting her lips part. It was a moment before anything past through them, "How is – Sasuke?"

I couldn't help but click my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "He is fine. Just as broody as ever." I smirked softly and she tried to force a laugh. "Really he is fine. Training really hard, Kakashi is a slave driver." She seemed to cheer up just a bit. "That's good, you know he didn't even say goodbye." Air caught in my throat. "Don't mind that baka. He is so concerned with this final exam he doesn't have any room for anything else in that pea brain of his." This got a chuckle out of her.

"Oh man my mother is going to kill me." Her face dropped when she took a glance at the sun. She grinned and gave me a tight hug, "I promised her we would make dinner together tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. You're going to do great I promise." She squeezed my shoulder before she ran off and I couldn't help but sigh. I was worried for that girl.

I lingered around the market before I started making my home but not before I passed the ramen shop like I usually did. I missed that place so mu—hold the phone. I had to do a double take, no a triple take when I notice a familiar blonde head of hair and orange jump suit. My heart thumped loud and proud. In three quick strides I wrapped my arms from behind him and pulled him into my chest, "Hey what the heck!?" He struggled for a moment but when he caught a glimpse of my dark locks he jumped up. "Suiren!" His arms snaked their way undermine and he lifted me off the ground effortlessly.

When my feet touched the floor I stumbled back a bit, my face probably glowing with happiness. I hadn't seen this kid in a month. "Don't you ever leave me for that long ever again you hear me?" I closed the space between us, he was getting taller. My hands wrapped around his waist and I gave him another squeeze. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We finally sat down and started catching up on little things. Training and his travels. I mostly let him talk about his adventures with the pervy sage. It wasn't long till the women, who knew us as regulars brought the special for Naruto and a bowl of miso for me, my favorite. Naruto, confused looked up at the old man and women, "The finals of the Chunin exams are tomorrow right? A ninja needs their strength, on the house. Both of you." Naruto looked at me and then back at them, grin almost touching his ears. "Wow thanks so much!" He started to dig in instantly.

I looked down at the food and up at them again, "Thank you." I said bowing my head; it was such a kind gesture, for feeding me but mostly for the doing this for Naruto. I knew it meant a lot to him when people were kind and that made my heart smile.

The evening was full of laughs and good food. I bought Naruto another bowl of the special and my usual. Everything was falling back into place and I couldn't be happier. For a moment the nagging feeling in the pit of stomach was gone.

"Are you kidding me? What a jerk." The next time I saw this pervy sage I was going to punch him. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "He wasn't all that bad." I shook my head. Naruto worked so hard for the money he had saved and for that guy to take it and spend it on women and getting intoxicated was just wrong. "I still don't think it's right is all." I rolled my eyes softly.

He nudged me and I nudged him back. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" we got closer to my house and I sighed. For a moment I had totally forgot about it. "Yea, I mean as ready as Im ever going to be." He grinned, "Are you kidding me? You're going to do great. I think you can win the whole thing." My cheeks felt warm. "You just say that cause Im your favorite team mate." He shook his head, "No really, Sasuke was the number one rookie coming out of the academy but I think had you been there you would've been better then him." I rolled my eyes again trying to hide my embarrassment. "You think to highly of me Naruto, im stilling learning just like everyone else."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Im just saying is all." I tried to get off the subject as quick as possible, "How about you, are you ready?" His lips pressed into a thin line. I hated when the boy got seriously this. It was just unnatural for him. He nodded his head softly, "Im ready. I have to win tomorrow no matter what." He sound determined and older then when I left him only a month ago. "I know you will. "

We got to my house faster than I thought we would. I looked up letting myself enjoy the last bits of the sun before it started to set. "Hey Suiren?" I looked back down at him; he was rubbing the back of his neck again. He always did when he was nervous about something. "What's the matter Naruto?" He looked up at the sky before looking back down at me. "When we meet during the exams promise you won't take it easy on me?" My lips curved up into a smile, "Obviously, Im going to use my all if I have any hopes of beating you."

"Oh gosh." He mumbled. "You need to get a goodnight sleep oaky?" He nodded his head but I think we both secretly knew it was going to be way too hard to sleep. Nervous, excitement and everything in between. "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"Good night Suiren." He reached over and gave me a big hug before he left. I slipped thru my front door and headed up to my room. I wasn't tired yet so I unpacked the scroll that held everything I had bought today. I started the tedious task of putting everything where it belonged. I didn't mind, it almost calmed me down, as the hours ticked away I was getting closer to tomorrow and that meant I was getting closer to fight that sand ninja. Closer to having to watch Naruto fight Neji and Sasuke fight Gaara.

I blew a strand of hair from my face. I crouched down when I heard a rustle outside my open balcony door. "Relax kid, im not trying to get the jump on you." I looked at the ninken complete clueless to why he was here. I had only met one of Kakashi-sensei's hounds before, Pakkun I think. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi told me little about summonings and I had read somethings here and there. "Kakashi sent me to keep you company." I couldn't help but smile.

"To make sure you got back in one piece. I told him it was stupid, you're a big girl but you know he is." Pakkun jumped on my bed and sat down, his head falling to the side. I had never really heard anyone talk about Kakashi this way but he was right, sometimes the man was very smothering but in a caring way. What I thought my father would have been like. "I'm thankful for the company."

"Hmph. You would think I was a lap dog instead of a ninja." I chuckled softly trying to hide it behind my hand. "What are you laughing at pup?" I plopped down next to the dog. I let me hand find its way to the top of Pakkun's head. "Hey what are you –." He was quickly silenced when I started too scratched right behind his ear, I was pretty sure his leg started to twitch.

* * *

 **It will be slow till my tennis season is over in the middle of October.**

 **Ill make it up to you promise!**


	36. Final Exam

**A longer chapter for the long wait.**

 **Thanks for those who stayed with me.**

 **I have the next 3 chapters mapped out.**

 **look forward to giving them to you!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

My heart sank when day light broke. I guess a good night's sleep was out of the question. My stomach was in knots, tossing and turning. No amount of meditation or soothing had prepared me for this anxiety. Not even the gentle snores of Pakkun could lull me into sleep. I had hoped that Naruto and Sasuke were alright. I clenched my sheets and rolled over. I had plenty of time before I actually had to get up so I just laid there trying to keep my mind empty so it could get some rest.

This was stupid. Get some rest, what a joke. Sitting up I rubbed my scalp and sighed, I had hoped that Kakashi-sensei would have come home during the night but I couldn't sense an ounce of his chakra anywhere. Of course those two idiots were going to wait till the last minute for everything. I just hoped Sasuke had the common sense to be on time unlike our tardy sensei. Getting out of bed I looked around my room and realized just how dusty it had gotten since I had been gone. I made a mental list to clean up in here once this was all over.

After some light yoga I took a long hot shower, my muscles expanded and loosened with the heat. One of the greatest things about being up so early was that I didn't have to rush. I could just take all the time I needed but at the same time having too much time sucked because then I was caught over analyzing all my training. Trying to figure out if I was really ready, or if I should have just listened to Sasuke back in the tower when he told me to stop there. I shook those thoughts from my head, I had a lot of people who thought I could do well and that's all I needed. Believe in yourself was what Gai-sensei had always told me.

Once I was dry I left the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. "Good morning Pup!" I smiled walking to my closet pulling out some of the new things I had gotten yesterday. "Did you know you snore like a field mouse?" I laughed a bit at the look on his furry face. "I don't snore." I could help but snort, didn't snore my ass.

I changed into a bright violet halter sports bra and pulled the fishnet tank top over it. I put on some black shorts and wrapped my left thigh where I usually put my pouch all the way down to the spot above my knee. I grabbed the black opened tank top vest and put it on making sure to tie my head band tight around my waist. Once my right hand was wrapped up to my elbow I was ready to go. When I walked back into my room I noticed Pakkun staring outside my balcony window. "Is everything alright?" He looked back at me and nodded.

"What's a dog got to do to get fed around here?" I had to admit it was nice having him here, in some way it eased my stress. "Come on lets go eat." Grabbing my weapons pouch and leg weights off my desk I bounced down the stairs into the kitchen. "Top cabinet on the left." I glanced back over to the ninken before looking in there to see two bowls and a bag of dog food. Once I fed Pakkun I grabbed two peaches and a ration pack. I practically shoved the calories into my body. I took care to pack food pills and tuck a solider pill behind my teeth for battle. "You really think you are going to need that?" I shrugged my shoulders remembering how much of a help it was in the forest of death. Probably the only thing that had gotten me through it all.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Once we were done I decided to go see Naruto. I figured we could walk to the stadium together, that is if I could find his damn apartment. After a nice walk I finally stopping at the door I was sure was it and knocked three times and listened. When I didn't hear anything I became a little worried but after a bang and some yelling I smiled. This was the place. "Suiren, Hi!" I chuckled at his night cap. "Are you still in bed? You need to start getting ready." Opening the door Pakkun and I walked in. Closing the door he squatted down and looked at the ninken, "I didn't know you had a dog." He reached out to pet him between the ears but Pakkun bit down on his hand lightly. "Hey what the heck!" I shook my head as Naruto waved his hand around trying to get the pooch off.

"Im a ninja boy not just some dog and I don't belong to her." Sitting on his butt with his nose in the air I plopped down on the couch still laughing at the two. "Pakkun is one of Kakashi-sensei's ninken Naruto." Cocking a brow he walked into his room and closed the door. "Well he's mean." I narrowed my eyes at the dog while he jumped on the couch next to me. "Ninja's aren't supposed to be cute kid." I tried to hide my smile because I didn't want Pakkun biting me next. I knew he liked a good scratch as much as the next dog.

"You ready to go?" I jumped up and ran out of the door. If this had been any other regular day it would have been wonderful. The weather was perfect. Not too many clouds in the sky but the ones that were there were long and stretched out, like wisps of chakra. I sighed deeply. "You okay?" I nodded; there was no use in him worrying about me. I was already worried enough for the two of us. We fell into a silence, kicking a rock down the path that led to the stadium. Pakkun right beside me just enjoying the walk.

I could hear loud chatter coming from the arena as it came into view and my heart lurched down into my stomach. I could feel Naruto shaking beside me but I knew it was from excitement. "Make sure you win Suiren. I don't want to face anyone at the end of it all but you." Glancing over at him I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'll do my best Naruto and you better do the same." We stopped for a moment before we got there and he gave me a hug. The Naruto kind that was just right and lifted me right off the ground. "Good luck." I mumbled giving him a little squeeze. "Luck? We don't need luck. Not with all of our training, Believe it!" Putting me down he gave me a thumbs up and some of my worry melted.

Suddenly his face dropped, "Oh man I forgot to wear my lucky underwear today. I have to go get them! I'll be right back!" My mouth hung open when he bolted, "Wait Naruto!" It was no use the kid was gone before I could even say his name. Why wasn't he this fast during missions? Sighing I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I guess this was why we left early. There was still time for him to go and come back. "Don't worry pup, im sure he will be back in no time."

Once I had finally got there I took a seat on the steps and looked up at the sun. He had a good hour and a half now and I wasn't ready to go in there alone so I figured it was just best to wait it out. How long could it be? To pass the time I started to braid and unbraid my hair over and over again. It was soothing. "I know what will make you feel better; you want to touch my paw?" I glanced down at the little ninken and smiled when he lifted it up. "Sure." I grabbed his foot and rubbed the pad, I figured it was more for him then me but I didn't mind. "See don't you feel better?" He let his head fall into my lap and I couldn't help but pet him between the ears. "I guess I would feel a lot better if Naruto was here already." Some more time past and soon two ninja came out to stand on either side of the door way. "Hey aren't you Suiren Uchiha? You need to go inside." I chewed the inside of my lip, was it time already? "I was just waiting for Naruto, he should be back any minute."

"Well in ten minutes we have to close these doors and if you're not inside you're disqualified. " I glanced down at Pakkun and back at the doors, the little pooch nudging me with his nose. I guess I could wait inside. Naruto would be right behind me. I sat up and dusted my butt off. My legs were starting to fall sleep. "Well, Damn." I mumbled looking around at all the people as I walked inside. The whole village and then some were here for the event. The Hokage wasn't kidding when he said this was a big affair and I wondered how the end of it all would play out. "Come on" I mumbled when I looked at the other six finalists. Where were Naruto and Sasuke?

"Good luck pup! I'll be rooting for you." I looked down and watched Pakkun disappear in a puff of smoke. Now I was truly alone. The six finalists were standing in a line facing the crowd. I couldn't help but sigh again as I walked up to them all and squeezed myself between Shikamaru and Neji. I glanced around looking at all the faces but I didn't see the one in the crowd I was hoping for, Kakashi. "You're not nervous are you?" I looked over at Shikamaru. His hands deep in his pockets, even with the status of Chunin hanging over his head he still had the same placid bored facial expression. "Nervous that my idiot teammates are going to late." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the idea. We were supposed to start in five minutes and they were nowhere to be seen.

"There are a lot of people watching huh?" I still couldn't get over what a spectacle this event was. "Well Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his clan and top rookie so it brings out the crowds and well you, you're pretty much a mystery. Everyone loves a good mystery." I snorted a laugh at the boy, "You really know how to flatter a girl Shika." My sarcasm was high but I wasn't rude. I knew that word would get around quickly I just didn't like to think that too many people came for me. "Just facts." I blew a raspberry when a ninja who had his back to us spoke up. I wasn't quite listening to him and only caught his name, Genma Shiranui. My eyes were glued to the door behind us though and everything else went over my head.

My heart started to race when they shut the doors, "Shit, shit, shit." I didn't know what to do. If I left now I would disqualified but what if there was something wrong and my teammates needed me. I stepped back, ignoring a look of disapproval from Neji. The exam proctor, Genma flipped the sebon in his mouth and locked eyes with me while I spoke, "Im sorry but I have to go." His mouth parted but before he could say anything there was a loud thump at the door. My heart thumping with it. We all turned as Naruto came flying through the doors.

"Oh thank Kami!" I ran over and put an arm around him, Shika helping me on the other side. When he was on his feet he jumped up and pointed to the door, "You guys aren't going to believe this but there's a bunch of bulls out there like a thousand of them." I looked back at the closed doors again; did he hit his head on the way back? "You're right I don't believe you." Shika mumbled getting back in line. "Hey where's Sasuke?" I frowned at him and shrugged my shoulders, now that was the million dollar question wasn't it. "Hey knock it off. Stop your fidgeting and stand up straight. Present yourself proudly to the spectators." Proctor Genma spoke and we got back in line. The crowed rawred, this was really it.

"You guys are the hero's in this final competition." He added. My skin tingled as I looked around, the Hokage's box all the way at the top. He stood up, "Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chunin selection. We have come to the final competition between the 9 candidates that made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches are done and have been completed. Everyone Enjoy!" My heart was in my throat. Nine but there were only eight of us here.

"Oh there is one more thing before we get started." Genma pulled a paper from his vest, "Look it over one last time." We all looked over the paper until Naruto spoke up, "Wait I have a question. What happens to Sasuke if he doesn't show up?" Honestly I wondered the same thing but I was sure that I didn't want to hear the answer out loud. "If the candidate isn't here in the arena at the time his name is called, he forfeits the match." That little shit. Naruto looked back at the entrance before looking back at me for a moment. "Alright listen up. The terrain is different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. Match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time and no arguments permitted. Understood?"

Ugh, I hated the till death rule. I started to chew the inside of my lips. "For the first match Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay, the rest of you can go to the waiting area." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as everyone started to walk away. Being next to Naruto I was able to give his hand a squeeze before I made my way to the stairs myself. I stopped for a moment letting everyone get up before me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and tried to center my chakra. I pushed it out and pulled it back in. Pushed it out and tried to pull it back in but it was shaky. I pushed through and made my way up to everyone. Naruto and Neji were facing each other. I could see their lips moving and then he put out his hand into a fist.

I had remembered him telling me about Hinata's match. It was really brutal and it destroyed the kid to see how Neji treated her, broke her down and almost killed her. He took it personally and I knew this match was for her. I couldn't help but grab onto the rail. "I vow to win." My knuckles were white, I could hear it in his voice, he was ready. "Come on Naruto." I mumble to myself. "Alright, now let the first match, Begin!" I felt a small surge of chakra, one I could recognize anywhere. He was stronger than when I had last seen him, but his sunshine glow and determination pushed through.

It was slow starting, nail biting but when it did start they kick started. A frontal attack, was he really trying to test Neji out? He knew how his Byakugan worked. My eyes bounced around and part of my wanted to watch with my Sharingan but I knew that would be a waste of chakra so I watched like a peasant. Just don't let him get your chakra point directly kid, come on. I felt Shika beside me but I couldn't take my eyes off the fight. He left an opening, damn it Naruto! "That's not good. He can cut off all the chakra flow to his arm." Shika was right but I let out a sigh of relief, "He missed." I mumbled getting a look from Shikamaru before he looked back at the match.

Letting his elbows lean against the railing we watched Naruto get back up and I couldn't help but crack smile. I knew that hand sign, good idea Naruto. It wasn't long before Neji took them all out and they started to talk. I could see Naruto's fist shaking. He was getting angry. "Come on you dumb idiot. Don't listen to him." I was mostly mumbling to myself and in some way it helped control my emotions. I concentrated on the flow of chakra to my ears for better hearing; I wanted anything at this point.

"Open your eyes. Of all the shinobi in all the world think about how few become Hokage. They were born destined to become Hokage. It's not something you become merely by trying. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow and he must follow it obediently. To the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally. Death." It was my turn to shake in anger. Did he really believe that? There was so much hate in his pupiless eyes I was sure he didn't believe his own words "Yea so what? You can think that way if you want. People always tell me I just don't know when to give up. Shadow clone Justu!" The hundred Narutos that stood in the arena calmed me. If there was anything I had learned was that destiny was what you made of it.

Neji was holding off the Narutos well it was almost a standstill from where I was watching till he darted and weaved through the clones to hit one of the farthest. The clones started to pop and my mouth curved up when the one he hit popped too. The real Naruto tried a surprised attack until Neji let off a burst of chakra; he circled around his body repelling Naruto back. Did Neji really have 360 degrees of vision? Naruto creates more clones but Neji just reflected him with that burst of chakra. My ears twitches, "This is the end for you. You're in range and you can't escape my 8 trigrams." Oh no no no. I remember sparing with Neji, I remember his eight trigrams on a much simpler level and before all that extra training, and this was going to be impossible to dodge.

"Gentle Fist art: 8 Trigrams 64 palms." I leaned over the rail "Move Naruto. Move!" It was more then too late. "8 trigram 2 palm. 4 palm. 8 palm. 16 palm. 32 palm. 64 palm!" Air caught in my throat. It took everything in me not to go down there. "Suiren are you alright?" I let go of the railing, Shika's voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "He'll get up. He has to get up." I clenched my fist and banged them on the rail. "Come on get up. You have to get up." My voice soft and coarse. He could do this, we believe in you Naruto.

Neji asked Naruto to stop his foolishness and to the outside world it might have seemed foolish but to the few of us who knew Naruto we knew he was far from foolish. I let my chin rest on the railing while Neji told a story about his clan, about a mark on his forehead. When he removed his headband there was an x in the center of it. For a moment I had forgotten about the match and about Neji almost killing Hinata. I forgot about all the horrible things he said to Naruto and I felt bad. I have on occasion felt like a bird in a cage but nothing could compare to actually living the way he has to. Scared to step out of line for fear of death itself, by your own family.

I blew an unsteady rush of air from my mouth. It was heavy, the way the Hyuga clan did their business and treated their family members but Naruto was right. It was all a load of shit. Destiny and things being preordain. We have choices and free will to be who we are meant to be but more importantly who we want to be. I winced when he hit Naruto again and called him a failure. I wasn't surprised to see him get back up. "I don't give up and I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way." I chanted a mantra in my head. He could do it, he could keep going. Never give up and never give in. My heart was uneasy when Naruto spoke. I sometimes forgot that he was treated horrible by this village. I remembered Kakashi-sensei telling me he was picked on and shunned for being different.

We all watched. I couldn't imagine what Naruto was going to pull out of his sleeve now but I had to admit I was nervous. He looked deep in thought almost meditating and that's when I felt I, a spike of chakra and my eyes flickered red. I had to see it; thick wisps of chakra that wasn't Naruto's circled his body. It was large and menacing and felt like rage and fire.

This wasn't Naruto's charka but in some weird way I felt I knew it from somewhere before. The longer I stared at it the more it burned. It seemed the chakra itself growling in eagerness.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** © **. Only my oc**


	37. Shika vs Temari

Nails dug into palms, eyes wide. I couldn't look away. The red chakra swirled around him, twisted from his core and body like fire. I was right. I felt this chakra before. In the forest when we fought Orochimaru. It was only a glimpse but I felt it and I didn't even know it.

If you blinked you missed him move. He came at Neji with everything. Blow for blow they fought. Clashing colliding. He wasn't hiding anymore; he was ready to prove everyone wrong. "It might be the Hyuga's way to cave into destiny but it's not mine!" My eyes burned, Neji's rotating chakra collided with Naruto's red in a bust of energy. "I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan, after I become Hokage!" The explosion was massive. Dust, rocks and debris blocked our view of the fight. We all held our breathes and waited for it to clear. To see who was standing.

There were two holes in the ground but I couldn't tell which Naruto was. I held my breath as a hand reached out of the dirt but it was Neji who pulled himself out. I heard Shikamaru sigh a bit beside me. Naruto laying in the other crater. There was a moment of silence from us all as Neji looked down at Naruto, he was claiming his victory.

I pushed my lips into a thin line, violet eyes scanning the ground. Was it really over, this was not the way this was supposed to end. I felt that firmly in my gut. In one moment, to everyone's surprise, especially Neji's, Naruto pushed through the ground landing an uppercut. A direct hit making Neji fly back. He landed on his back hard. "I can't move." Neji mumbled trying his best to continue to fight. The Naruto in the hole was a clone and poofed into smoke. The real Naruto's finger nails bleeding.

"I should have guessed you'd use that shadow clone jutsus. It's your specialty after all. I was careless." I snorted an anxious laugh passed my lips at Neji's words. "For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was this one justus that was always on the exam and it tripped me up every time. It was the one justus that I couldn't master. My clones were pathetic, that's right I failed the shadow clones justu every time. So don't come whining to me about that destiny stuff and stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it too cause after all unlike me you're not a failure." I whipped away the small tears from my cheeks.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd cheered and I couldn't help but cheer too. "Yea Naruto!" I placed my fingers in my mouth and gave a loud whistle. Naruto looked around, almost confused for a moment at the praise. It made my heart soar. He gave the crowd a peace sign and started running around throwing kisses into the crowd. How that kid had any energy at all I'll never know. "Oh man Naruto defeated Neji, and here I thought he was like me one of the dorky uncool guys." I couldn't help but chuckle at the shadow boy, "Dorky and uncool?' Shino asked. "Now everyone is saying that he is going to make something big of himself. Just great. I doubt I could beat him now. This is really bad. I never felt so depressed, what a drag." Shikamaru and Shino joined in and clapped even after his confession of depression. We were all comrades after all and it was one hell of a fight.

I patted Shikamaru on the back, "You'll be fine. Didn't you learn anything from Naruto's match? Half the battle is believing you can." Glancing at me he let another troubling sigh pass his lips, "Well Naruto believes enough for the whole town." That was true. I cocked my brow a bit but smiled. I was proud of my knucklehead. "I did it Suiren. I did it!" I glanced down at Naruto and smiled. He gave me a classic thumbs up and blew a kiss. Leaning over the railing I shook my head as he made his way up the stairs to join us. I heard his feet patter when he was close.

He ran over and lifted me into a hug, feet off the floor, too tight to breath but it was just right. When I touched down on the floor I wavered a bit but grabbed his arms, "I knew you could do it." His is cheeks pink; he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You did great Naruto. Good job." Shikamaru patted him on the back.

It wasn't long before the crowd started to get rowdy, angry almost. Yelling for the next match to started. I shared an equally worried glance with Naruto. Where the hell was Sasuke? "That Sasuke, What in the world does he think he's doing. Forfeiting?" I shook my head at Shikamaru's words. "A wise man never courts danger. Leading to a wise decision." I made the mistake of glancing over at Gaara. Naruto's match was so enthralling I almost forgot he was even up here. "I promise you Sasuke isn't that wise." I answer Shino. This had nothing to do with making a smart decision. "Huh? What are you talking about? He is defiantly going to be here. Believe it."

My neck pricked and I notice Gaara looking at Naruto beside me. Instinctively I leaned forward to block his view of my team mate but ended up pointing myself in the line of fire. His sea green orbs burned through my own. But I wouldn't back down. Screw that. I looked down at our proctor, did they really not know what they were going to do. "Listen everyone. One of the competitors from the next battle hasn't arrived yet so we are going to postpone this battle and jump to the one that would have followed it." My heart lurched. Damn. Damn. Damn it

"Will Shikamaru and Temari please come down?" With Sasuke not here that meant that my match was going to be that much closer. I was next but where the hell was Sasuke? "Oh what a drag." I heard Shika mumble before he got a stern tap on the back from Naruto. I tried to grab him but it was too late and he went tumbling over the edge. "Opps."

"Oh Naruto." I mumbled giving Shika a small smile as he got up and dusted himself off. The crowd hustled and bustled, throwing things into the arena.

"What is it? You planning on giving up too?" I glanced at the sand ninja. She had a fan that was probably her main weapon. I didn't think she had a chance against Shika, if he actually put his mind on the match at hand. "Come on! Come on! Get up and fight. Get it together Shikamaru. You gonna get going sometimes this year?" I tried not to chuckle at the knuckle heads yelling.

"Well if you won't move I will." The proctor called out for her. He hadn't even officially started the match yet. I flinched when she slammed her fan down. A mushroom cloud of smoke covering the two ninja. When it cleared I couldn't help but smile. She missed, don't under estimate Shikamaru Nara. That was for sure. "It really doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me whether I become a Chunin or not but I guess maybe I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female. So let's do it"

I wasn't even fighting him but his words were getting under my skin, I could only imagine how Temari was feeling. She opened her fan and blew another gust but he was gone when it settled. For a lazy guy Shika sure was quick. I let my elbow lean against the railing with my chin in my hand. He darted into the only area of the arena that had shadows and I knew that was to his advantage.

"Get your butt in gear! Let's go Shikamaru." Naruto was a regular cheerleader over here but he was right. What the heck was he waiting for? "Ninja art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Her fan was a crazy weapon. I felt the wind all the way up top with the others. I smirked when I saw his shadow race across the floor after Temari. A second sooner and he would've got her.

"Almost got me. Aren't you clever? With that shadow possession jutsus of yours you can manipulate any shadow you're in. The walls shadow for instance but there is a limit to how far it can stretch. Isn't that right?" My lips pressed into a thin line. He was more than just his shadow possession jutsu. His brain was probably more powerful than any genins, average or otherwise.

Naruto sighed, it wasn't as action packed as his match had been but it was entertaining none the less. "What the heck is that lazy bum waiting for anyways?" My nose twitched and I looked up at the sky with a small smile. "The more time that passed the large the shadow of that wall becomes, the stronger his jutsu will be." The knucklehead looked up and then back down at me before looking at the fight down below. "I guess that's one way to win. Just hope we aren't here all night." I chuckled and patted his head.

"What's that thing he's doing?" Naruto pointed across the way. "It that hand signs?" I chewed my bottom lip and shook my head. It wasn't any hand sign that I had ever seen before. "It looks like he's thinking but im not sure." I mumbled. We waited a little longer until finally he opened his eyes. "Looks like he's ready." I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued, it would be worth the wait.

She swiped her fan again, I wasn't sure how he planned on getting close enough to touch her alone win this fight. She swiped another time and I grabbed the rail when kunai went flying her way. He tried again and almost got her. "Temari look out!" My eyes darted over to my opponent then up into the sky. Shika had made a parachute out of his jacket and kunai, extending his shadows range. Genius.

Temari was able to move and dodge thanks to her stupid brother. I couldn't help but frown when the parachute landed and his shadow started to regress back. He was very close yet again but close wasn't going to win, he was going to have to think of another plan. She was ready to make her next move but she froze. I couldn't help but hold my breath and while I watch. It seemed he used the holes in the ground from Naruto's match.

Everything he had done was just a strategy to get her to move over toward the holes in the ground. Each moved planned out to get to here. Goosebumps littered my arms. This whole time I thought I was following his thought process and his movement but I would have fallen into the same trick that she did. I nibbled my bottom lip, was there a way I could ever beat that kid?

They walked closer together and I couldn't help but let my mouth go slack. "Yes! He did. He pulled off an upset!" I couldn't help but smile, Naruto was right but that also meant if I won my matches, I'd have to face him. "Okay that's it. I give up." I practically fell on my ass. Are you kidding me?! "What do you mean give up?" Naruto yelled right in my ear but he was just saying what we were all thinking.

"I've used up almost all my chakra with that last shadow possession. Im good for another 10 seconds and here I had the next 200 moves planned out. What a drag." I couldn't help but dead pan. Seemed everyone else felt that was as well. The proctor wasn't even sure what to say but true to his word his shadow lapsed and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, the winner of this match is Temari." I could see how disappointed she was, it was written all over her face and even though and her siblings where not my cup of tea I felt bad for a moment.

"Can you believe that?" I glanced over at Naruto and shook my head, "Honestly I thought he was going to make it all the way." I was just as surprised if not more. "What do you mean? You're gonna make it all the way. Believe it." I chuckled slightly but then remembered that now that this match was over it was time.

I couldn't help pressing my lips into a thin line. Once the arena was cleared people started to get angry again. Another match done and Sasuke still weren't here. I wondered how long they were going to let this slide but more then that I wondered if he was alright. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let anything bad happen to him but that did nothing to slow down my beating heart. "Alright the next match will be between Suiren Uchiha and Kankuro of the Suna." The crowd became quiet, probably the most they had been since it was announced that Sasuke's match was pushed back.

This was the moment I had been waiting for. The last four weeks came down to this one match. A fire grew in the pit of my stomach.

It was now or never.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** © **. Only my oc**


	38. This is What We Trained For

**Thanks to those last few reviews from guests. You pushed me to come back to this story.**

 **Over 20k views, 100 followers and 75 favorites.**

 **Im sorry I kept you waiting this long.**

 **This is for you.**

* * *

"Suiren and Kankuro. Please come down." I got a pat on my back from Naruto that almost through me over the edge just like Shika. Man can that kid push. "Yea Suiren! You got this!" I jumped up on the raining and down to the arena glancing up at Kankuro. He locked eyes with me but only for a moment. What was he waiting for? "Proctor! I withdraw" My eyes narrowed. "I withdraw so please advance to the next match." It was quiet for a moment but quickly the crowed roared in outrage. But they were nowhere near as angry as I was. My chakra swelled like a tempest and at the moment I didn't care about keeping it in check. Did he think I wasn't good enough to battle him? Did he think this was going to be easy?

"I didn't peg you for a coward." I let my hand lay lazily on my hip. "And here I thought you were actually going to put up a fight." Grabbing at the railing his knuckles whitened. Temari put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Come on now all this talk about the leaf village being second rate and now you down want to prove that crap you spew?" I could feel heat radiating in my body. "Fight me." I was hungry for the match at hand. "Fight me , unless you're just scared. I mean I guess I would be too. You know what they say about Uchihas." I had to admit I was using some of Sasuke's tactics but I didn't care. I was ready for this fight now more than ever. All that training was for this.

"Kankuro, No." Temari yelled when he stood on the rail. "Don't worry. I got this; you might want to time this one, I won't even need crow." The crowd boomed as he joined me in the arena. With a toss of his sebon the proctor eyed us before telling us to start.

Pride swelled through me and I was usual far from prideful but this was for the village, my comrades and my fallen clan. Now is when everything was on the line I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

The silence dragged out, you could hear a pin drop in the arena. Waiting for the first move, any move. My red eyes bore holes into my opponent when finally his foot shifted ever so slightly and we were off. I front tucked forward to dodge two sebon he had tossed my way. I was on my feet, my hands coming together. Dragon. Tiger. Hare. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Jumping I allowed the biggest wave of water I've ever created spray the arena. With a slight pop I felt chakra behind me and I turned using a kunai to block three more sebon. I jumped back to dodge another and back again for another two.

Weapons were coming fast, each laced with more poison then the last. Bringing my hands together I quickly hide in a puddle. Waiting for the right moment I reemerged behind Kankuro jumping over him I aimed for his puppet, my foot barley making contact, it moved slightly back, my red eyes wide. Chakra strings. Kankuro was quick to distance himself from me before I could make another move. "You're starting to get on my nerves." Putting his hands inside his jacked the weapons came flying. I had to remember to keep an eye on that puppet.

I dodge all the oncoming objects but flinched when he started to laugh. He didn't want me to close. All his attacks were long range and I had to get close if I wanted to end this. His hands were out and my eyes narrowed. I saw his fingers flinch and my hands came together. I flickered avoiding the weapons as they started to move off the floor. He controlled them perfectly with those chakra strings. Every swipe of this fingers and hands caused more and more poisoned weapons to come my way and all I could do was dodge and flicker to get away from them.

I had to think, I was losing control of this match and at this rate I was sure to lose. "Come on you really didn't think you could beat me. If you forfeited now I promise not to kill you." I was finally out of reach from his chakra strings but I was too far to make an offensive attack. I was to slow to dodge and make moves at the same time if I came in close. Taking a deep breath in a focused every ounce of my chakra. "Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." His voice was distant like a tunnel while I kneaded my chakra and gathered it to the center of my network. I heard a thud, his puppet. I was time.

I pushed all my gathered chakra from the center of my network to the front of my head. Like a train it moved and only for a moment did I feel that wall before it smashed through and I felt a surge power I had never felt before. My eyes shot open, everything was slowed and I could see my own chakra surrounding me, warm and alluring. I did it. I didn't know how long it would last so I had to take advantage of it.

I was faster than ever. It took Kankuro a minute to realize I was come back for him and he started to try and hit me with sebon and kunai again. My hands came together and I was able to flicker and dodge with little effort. If I wasn't careful who knows what would happen. As I got close I felt the water beneath my feet. My hands came together to create water clones that I left in my wake as I flickered closer to him. After I had made three I was in his striking range.

I pulled back and with a chakra filled punch I aimed for his solar plexus. He blocked the shot and tried to come at me with a kunai in hand. I could feel my chakra spilling over when I slapped his hand away and went for kick. He dodged but I was still able to graze his cheek. My hands came together, "Fire style: Fire ball Justu!" The raging mass of flames barely skimmed passed him as he rolled to dodge. My clones had caught up with me and I flickered behind him, crouching down and cutting the bandaged that connected the puppet with its master.

I heard a splash of one of my clones as I quickly kicked away his puppet. My two clones holding Kankuro's arms back, kunais to his neck. It was over. My breathing was heavy and my heart hummed. The smirk on his face was unnerving. "Do you give up?" I mumbled, red eyes scanning his body for any sudden movements or threats. I took a step forward when he laughed, "Give up? You'll have to kill me if you want to win this."

"Fine." I eyes wavered to his prized possession. That stupid puppet was the key. Putting my hands together I flickered over to his puppet on the floor and pressed my kunai to the wrappings, gazing down on it. "How about now?" I head fell to the side as one of clones snapped Kankuro's neck. There were loud gasps as his body slumped to the floor but my eyes remained on the marionette below me and I wasn't even slightly surprised when the wrapping unraveled to reveal the ninja inside. My blade carefully against his neck.

"How did you know?" He asked my chest rising and falling, trying to steady it self, there was really nothing left for him. One wrong move and I would end it right there. "Chakra stings." I said thinking back to the moment I lightly grazed his puppet. "There were chakra strings leading from the wrapping to your body. It was then that I knew you were controlling it the whole time. I just had to get close enough."

"The winner is Suiren Uchiha!" The arena thundered. My heart beat in my ears was just as loud. I stepped back, eyes scanning the crowd. I had almost forgotten they were even there, the set of eyes I was looking for where nowhere to be seen.

I grunted when I was lifted off the ground, "You did it Suiren! You did it!" I could help but laugh. It was only the first round. Why was he getting so worked up? My feet touched down and I stumbled a bit before giving him a smile. "Thanks Naruto!" I was that much closer to facing my next opponent but right not that was furthest from my mind. Damn it Sasuke.

I watched a nin whisper to our proctor for a moment. Ten minutes, he had ten minutes. " Can you believe this if he doesn't show up im going to kill him." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. I was right there with him. "Do you really think he won't show? There is no way he won't show?" He asked me questions like I had all the answers. "Weren't you training with him?" I nodded my head. "Yea but I left yesterday early. They still had training to do." I regretted that decision immensely at the moment.

The proctor looked down at his watch. Time was moving way to fast. I glanced nervously back at Naruto before the proctor opened his mouth, "It's time. I am going to have to call this match –."

I saw it, it started as a small leaf. That's when I caught it, those onyx eyes. They were here. That idiot. My muscles were sore but when they arrived in a swarm of leaves in the middle of the arena I marched over. "Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic." Kakashi played as clueless as ever. "Oh and Congratulations." I glanced at my sensei and couldn't help but let a small smile tug at my lips. Looking back at my teammate they pressed into a thin line.

I wasn't mad or angry, hell I probably would've been happier if he didn't have to fight Gaara at all but he was here and that was that. "So you decided to show? I was betting you wouldn't come cause sooner or later you'd have to face me". Oh Naruto. "What about you did you win?"

"You know it!" The blond gave a small fist bump. "Hn, well don't get to full of yourself. You're still a loser." A moment passed between the two. My team was almost together again. Almost. "Sorry if we kept you waiting, but, um how late are we?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean it's not like Sasuke, is well disqualified or anything right?" I had to roll my eyes, they couldn't have cut it any closer.

"Like master like pupil, even down to your lousy sense of time. You know you were so late that we extended the deadline for you, twice in fact and it's lucky for you we did because you just made it. No he's not disqualified." Sweat dropping a bit it was my turn to rub the back of my neck, just made it was an understatement. "Oh that's a relief! You had me worried there for a minute. So we're okay. " I could feel the tension grow in the air.

I saw Sasuke make eye contact with Gaara, "Just make sure you don't lose to this guy." Naruto said looking over at Gaara himself. "Got it." The knuckle head looked back to Sasuke, "Good, cause I want to fight you myself." Sasuke nodded, "Got it."

"Come on Naruto, Suiren, they don't need us here." It wasn't long before Naruto and Shika went back up into the box above us. "And im going to take the stairs this time. If you don't mind" Naruto sighed before following after him, "Come on; are you still upset I gave you a little push? You ought to be grateful." I hesitated a bit longer, a small sway on my feet.

"You won." He finally looked over at me. "I won." The words were bland in my mouth. His lip quirked up. "Knew you would." I was my turn to let my lip rise. A small breeze hit the remaining sweat on my forehead. It was comforting in a way. I leaned forward; I didn't want my words to travel or anyone to read my lips. "Don't – Don't die on me you idiot." We had gone through so much since the start of these exams, coming out on top every time. I tried to convince myself this was no different.

The movement was quick his hand reached out touching where the bite had been, travelling up to cup my face and intertwine with the back of my hair. "I won't." My eyes closed for the instant and his touch was gone. I let out a breath before I turned to head toward the stairs to head back up, Gaara emerging in front of me. He looked at me for just a tick before his eyes were back on Sasuke, that sinister look. Look of pain and blood and carnage.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto** **™ only my own Oc's thrown into the mix.**


	39. No longer a Test

This chapter is for Lebellefille for the amazing review and the drive to pumped out this chapter

I took a different twist on this part of the story

Enjoy

* * *

Opening my eyes my heart raced into my throat. I looked around, dust and rubble surrounding me. My eyes were red and looking over and all around. Taking a count of all my comrade and friends making sure they were alright. In my moment of uncertainty I was taken down by Kakashi-sensei, shuriken passing over where I was standing only a moment ago. "Suiren I need you to concentrate right now. Help the others get out of the genjustu. Are you listening to me?" I gulped trying to relax my heart but nodded quickly, "Hai." I mumbled leaning down to Naruto and releasing the genjustu.

"Wake up Naruto, are you okay?" I shook him lightly. My eyes glancing over to the stadium in rushed motions and then up to the Hokage's tower. I could see him, a kunai to his neck and my blood started to run cold.

I blinked and a large barrier appeared, one of the Anbu jumping toward and dying in a instance. "Why are you here? Lord Hokage is in danger." Gai-sensei asked the lone Anbu but my hair stood on end. The Anbu was suddenly joined by four sound ninja. "What a nuisance." Kakashi mumbled. "An enemy masquerading as Anbu black ops." I was quick to fall between my two Senseis. Pulling on Kakashi's arm he leaned down. "I know his chakra." I choked out trying to control my bubbling emotions. I wanted to hurt these people.

I could tell the masked Nin was looking at me. "Kabuto." I mumbled and he laughed, the bastard laughed. My eyes focused behind them, Saskue was being protected by Genma and my breathing became ragged, I wanted to help him.

"Sasuke." I mumbled as he took off after the sand ninja. My feet twitched and l leaned forward ready to take off after him but Kakashi grabbed my collar. "Let go! He needs me." I yelled which only made him grip my collar harder, "You're village needs you." He said sternly back. He was right, my village, I had to follow my orders. He was right, he was always right.

There was a spike in chakra, putrid chakra my heart stopped. Yellow eyes flashed on my lids when I shut my orbs tight. I shuffled behind my Senseis my body shaking. His laugh echoing in my very skull. "Look Kakashi inside the barrier." Gai pointed out. "Orochimaru."

No. It couldn't be, he couldn't be here. I barely registered Sakura calling out for Sasuke and noticing he was gone. I heard a shift in feet and my red eyes darted open noticing the movement of the enemy. Jumping up I deflected a few Kunai that were meant for Sakura. She looked up at me and we looked over at Kakashi when he spoke, "Sakura, Suiren. Why don't you stay right there while I trim these enemies down to size?" With those words he jumped off and they started fighting with the sound ninja.

I pulled Sakura up toward Naruto who was mumbling something in his sleep. I released the genjustu and he was still sleeping. "Im worried about Sasuke." I said and she nodded her head. I could see it in her eyes, she was worried too. I took a second to look up at the barrier and instantly regretted seeing that snake. I gasped when I thought he was going to deliver the final blow but he ended up cutting his hand with a kunai.

"Im worried about the Hokage." I mumbled. "Wake them up." Kakashi sensei said stopping near us. "Naruto will be delighted to get a mission after all this time."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked hesitation in her voice. "You'll have to be careful on this one. It's the first A-rank assignment since the land of the waves." I gulped. That was the mission we all met, I almost died during that mission. "But sensei what are you doing with this battle going on? Why send us off on some A rank mission?" She was right but wrong. Sasuke was out there all alone and if I had to I bet I could guess what the mission was going to be.

"Sasuke is chasing Gaara and the other sand ninja. Sakura, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and follow Sasuke." Before I could ask about myself Kakashi did a summoning jutsu. "Pakkun." I said looking over at the pup. "Shouldn't we wake Ino and Choji and go in a group?" that was a pretty smart idea. "No time I suspect that many sound and sand shinobi have already infiltrated our village. Besides if you have more than four ninja essential to a squad it takes longer to get anything done and it becomes more difficult to hide from the enemy. You did learn that in academy parole training didn't you?" He was right again. "Kakashi-sensei?" I mumbled but he seemed to be overlooking me.

"Pakkun here will track Sasuke by sent." Sakura looked over at me and back at Pakkun., "No way we are going to have this puppy as part of our team?" He got right up in her face, "Listen little girl. Don't you dare go around saying im some cute puppy."

"Okay its time." She kicked Naruto in the side and he grunted. "Hey what's going on Sakura." I flinched and lunged at the two, "Get down!" A kunai hit the wall behind us. "We will fill you in later just stay down." I muttered as Sakura crawled over to Shika and her eyes bugged out. "Seriously." Pakkun walked over and bit him right on the calf.

He jumped up and screamed, "You little faker, why were you pretending to sleep this whole time!?" He sighed getting the pooch off him. "I didn't want to get involved. Just give me a break. I couldn't care less about Sasuke." I huffed out a heavy sigh. "Hey he is your comrade." I snapped. Pakkun giving him another love bite on the hand.

"Behind you!" Sakura yelled but we couldn't react fast enough. Gai-sensei smashed the nin into a wall. "So fast." The Nin was able to say. "Not just fast. Powerful." Gai replied and shoved him even harder through the wall. Kakashi jumped back in front of us again. "Now I'll explain the mission and as soon as I do go through the opening. First track down Sasuke and stop him then find a safe location and wait for further orders."

"Did something happen to Sasuke." Naruto asked my heart lurched. Hopefully not yet. "I'll tell you what happened on the way." Sakura said tugging on his sleeve. "Now let's go." She said dragging them through the hole. "Why me? What a drag."

"Listen whiner, if this mission is a success I'll let you touch my paw and my pads so there is no reason to sulk." I cracked a small smile at Shikamaru's confusion. "Come on. They are really soft." Pakkun said holding his paw up. I crawled over to Shikamaru and put a hand over his, "Be safe. Look after my team." I said voice strained. "Let's go." Pakkun mumbled before biting his hand and taking off. Not giving him a second to ask me why I wasn't going. It took everything in me not to follow after them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I tried to ask again. "Please." I asked and he looked down at me, placing a hand on my head. "I need you here." He said and I let my heart dropped but kept my face as calm as I could. I was a ninja I kept reminding myself that my village needed me. I crouched down and launched myself at an oncoming sound ninja. I blocked his kunai with my own. He tried to kick me in the solar plexus and I blocked punching him right in the throat. When he stumbled back I hit him with two shuriken. The larynx and the heart, simple and affective. He fell to the floor.

Another came forward and I bent over to miss his punch, hammer gabbing my kunai I stick it deep in his chest before pushing him away and onto the floor. "Suiren!" Kakashi yelled knocking out a Nin that was sneaking up behind me. "Thanks sensei." I glanced up to see Lord Hokage and Orochimaru fighting. My eyes wide as I watched the Hokage's hands and a giant flaming dragon appeared and moved to his will. "Can't we help him?" I said and Kakashi looked up and then over at me. "He is strong. He is the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves. Don't underestimate him." I nodded hesitantly. My eyes glancing back over, Orochimaru was a dirty cheater.

My orbs shook as I jumped up to the rail; Lord Hokage was fighting not just one but two other shinobi who weren't Orochimaru. See a cheater. A growl started in my chest my red eyes watching a torrent of water appear out of nowhere from one of the attackers. I cringed but was brought back went a kunai whizzed by cheek. Turning I brought my hands together and flickered behind the Nin hitting him so hard on the back of the head he knocked out.

I wanted to use my jutsus so badly but all the villagers were still under genjustu and I didn't want to hurt them. I puffed out some air and started to run along the rail toward the Hokage. Dodging and flickering through sound and sand ninja. Placing paper bombs on respected body parts and kicking them into the arena. With a quick flicker I rammed my elbow into a Nin's gut who was blocking my way, my hand with a steady movement upward snapped his neck. I tossed him a side too. Burying my feelings deep down, I kept reminding myself that my village needed me. This was no time for weakness.

I was finally running up the side of the building I landed near Anbu looking around. "Why aren't you trying to get inside?" I yelled and they glanced over at me. If they answered I didn't hear them. My eyes looked out at the scene before me. It was Orochimaru but it wasn't. "So you have master that forbidden jutsu as well." Lord Hokage said and Orochimaru laughed that same laugh that was always did in my head. I felt the spot on my neck twitch. "Eternal youth and immortality justu, a technique for eternally recycling ones spirit on earth in a way it's a kind of revival jutsu. You find a body, a young body, pour your spirit into it and make it your own." My heart stopped, mouth open. "You'll die here old man. While I move on to another stronger body. Of course I really must thank you and the entire leaf village for preparing my next body so well."

No. _Sasuke._ "Now I know its Sasuke Uchiha." Lord Hokage answered and a shiver went up my spin. My hands came together, a ringing resonated inside me and I blocked out whatever was being said inside the barrier. "Fire style: Phoenix flames!" Inhaling as much as I could I was blasted back by the size of the flames that escaped my body, hitting the barrier, pushing into it trying to get through.

I growled when nothing happened and in an instant a forest grew inside the barrier. I closed my eyes and gathered my chakra pushing it fast and hard to the middle of my head, this time there was no wall. A spike of chakra, power. I looked to see Lord Hokage's hands moving in signs I didn't recognize. "You forget that the leaf village is my home. I have been entrusted with my homes protection. He who wishes to destroy my home must first destroy me and I warn you it will not be easy."

All of a sudden everything inside the barrier was dark. "This is our village! "I screamed my hands faster than before they came together making signs I had never tried but only watched. None of my jutsus were strong enough. I had to try anything even at the cost of my own life. My comrades are precious to me and even though we don't share blood they are my family. Ram- Horse- Snake- Dragon-Rat- Ox- Tiger. "Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb!" Chakra came rushing out in front, to the left and right, dragons racing toward the barrier barreling into it with a force that shook the very tower we were standing on.

When the flames were gone small fissures, barely noticeable at first grew on the wall. I fell to my knees breathing heavily. Looking up the darkness was gone and I saw Lord Hokage ending two of the ninja, their faces shifting, falling to the ground in dust leaving two faces that I recognized. "You were meant to guild them and instead you toyed with them as if they were dolls. Those people put their faith in you."

I leaned over on my hands and knees and started to stead my breathing. One of the Anbu keeping me grounded and the others assessing the barrier. There was a low hum in my ear. I could feel my heart in my throat again. I looked up and screamed, the sword piercing through the Hokage, almost in slow motion. I wasn't sure if I was still screaming. I knew nothing. I just stared at the Hokage, hands trembling.

The sword pierced even deeper and I let the power from my neck spread just a little. I was still in control; I would use Orochimaru's putrid chakra against him. If only just a little. I had to keep going. "Please we need to help him. Hit the barrier again. It's ready to crack." Anbu looked at me hesitating for a moment. "It's your job to save him. Even if it cost you your life, which is what Shinobi do is it not!" I stared into those deep dark holes and then he finally moved. The three lined up, hands together. I looked down catching Kakashi-sensei's eye before turning back to the barrier.

They seemed to be in a standoff. I wasn't sure what was happening but that sword must be taking its toll. "Don't give up Lord Hokage! Never give up!" I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "Hit the barrier. Go Go!" The Anbu hit the barrier. A water justu, earth, and fire pounded against the barrier. When it cleared the cracks spread like wild fire, my eyes instantly find the Hokage, "The jutsu is set!" He yelled before screaming out in pain, a seal appearing on his exposed stomach. "You're arms are useless now and without them you will never form another hand sign. Ninjustu is forever out of your reach." He said wincing in pain.

Panic hit me, "Fair well disciple may we meet again in the next world." Orochimaru's yelling went silent to me as I watched the Hokage's eyes close and he fell to the floor, the same moment the barrier fell. My feet acted on their own and I ran out to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage-sama." I whispered falling in front of him. My eyes scanning for even a breath that wasn't there. I just wanted to see those warm reassuring eyes again. He was like a father to me, like a father to us all. I glanced over at Orochimaru, "I'll kill you." I whispered, hands balling into fists. "I'll kill you!" The power swarmed around me, his chakra but I didn't care my eyes burned and my vision blurred for a moment before my vision became sharper than before. Orochimaru's yellow slits locked on to my red ones, the confusion in his eyes readable but all I could think about was ending his life for what he had done.

I blinked and the sound ninja lifted him up, Anbu filing in to take him on but it was too late. I lunged forward but a hand stopped me. "Let me go! I'll kill the bastard." I ripped out of their hold only to have two hands grab my wrists and yank me back. My eyes landing on Kakashi-sensei's as he looked all over my face to gather my state. I was pretty much out of chakra running on fumes at this point, my eyes sore and throbbing.

Other Jounin were huddled around the fallen Hokage. "I tried." I whispered, eyes looking down at the floor. The mantra in my head repeating what I learned at the academy, a ninja must never show emotion but my heart was breaking.

* * *

 **So yes she wasn't with her team when the fight with Gaara happened.**

 **I wanted to do something different and Suiren needed to see the Hokage, a father figure in her life die.**

 **Hope I did this scene justice. the Third Hokage's death always made me sad.**

 **Love you all!**

 **xoxo**


	40. Grief: The price paid for Love

**You will all be happy to know I forced myself to map out this story till the end.**

 **Probably about 10 chapters**

 **Hold on Fokes. It's gonna be a bump ride!**

 **Here is chapter 40! I still cant believe I made it this far. I only could because of all of you who have stuck it out with me. I owe it to you guys!**

* * *

The ceiling was white like it always was but today it looked dimmer. Pushing my covers back I sat up. I was more or less healed but I still ached from head to toe. I tried to rub the pain from my eyes but it did absolutely nothing. With a slight knock at the door I let my feet touch the floor. I grunt and Kakashi's head poked through, "I just wanted to let you know we would be leaving in a little bit." I nodded and he took another second to look at me before ducking back out.

I sighed again, pushing myself up careful to avoid the bandages wrapped around my stomach. My eyes glazed over when they landed on the black outfit draped over the chair.

 _"This is where you die old man!"_

I shook my head and trudged into the bathroom. I needed a hot shower. As the water ran fog filled the room and I stripped before stepping inside. The moment the water hit my face my stomach lurched and I felt the tingling sensation that always started at my nose, spreading till the salty liquid brimmed my eyes. It was the only place I let myself cry, I told myself it didn't count if I was in the shower. No one would know.

 _"Fair well disciple may we meet again in the next world."_

Looking at the mirror I almost didn't even recognize myself. Black long sleeve silk blouse over black pants tucked into black boots. My hair still wet, falling into long ebony trails of curly tresses leading everywhere and nowhere. I clipped one side back with my onyx hair pieces. I tied my headband around my waist and left out a long ragged breath. Seconds, dragging on to minutes but it was still going too fast.

With no time to waste I made my way down stairs, lips in permanent frown but I figured today everyone's was going to be. My eyes found Kakashi-sensei, sitting on the couch. When he saw me he got up and placed a firm hand on my shoulder giving in a squeeze. "Let's go." He said leading me toward the door. I wasn't ready for this but we are never truly ready for these kinds of things.

It was dark outside, the sky cloudy and grey. It was in mourning just like the rest of us. The rumbling settling in my heart. We walked and I glanced over at my sensei before we parted ways. I was supposed to meet up with my team and we were going to walk together. Kakashi said he would meet us there. I dragged my feet, and when I finally looked up I realized I was the last of us. The three dressed in all black, Naruto still had bandages on his face. The others looking just as in pain as I was.

Falling in step with one another we started to walk, not uttering a single word as we made our way through the streets, I was glad to be wearing long pants because the breeze picked up around us. It wasn't long to we joined the village, a mass funeral honoring those who gave their lives when the sand and sound attack.

My team and I fell in line with everyone else; it was hard to tell people apart if you weren't looking at their faces, because all we were was a sea of black. I looked slightly down at the floor, I was next to Sasuke and in the row behind me I saw Lee and a few of my other comrades. I forced myself to look up at the pictures before us, bundles of flowers in front of each.

Chewing the inside of my lip I started to feel the prickling in my nose. I flinched at the drop of cold water hitting my forehead and I looked up. The sky opened up, "It's raining." I mumbled and I knew even the heavens were weeping.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the third Hokage but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive." My throat burned and I clenched my fists tightly. Villagers, one by one going up to lay a white flower, honoring the fallen. My ears picked up soft sobs and my eyes glance to the right, Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson was just a kid. My breathing quickened, I was a ninja. Show no emotion. Show no emotion. Damn it Suiren, show no-.

I glanced down, Sasuke's fingers wrapped about my wrist and by instinct my first lessened. His hand twisted, his fingers spreading between mine, grasping it firmly. He gave me a small squeeze and returned it.

 _"Look how much you have grown Suiren."_

 _"You have had so much taken away. The least I could do is give you back some of the life we took."_

 _"The ache of home lives in all of us."_

 _"I have not stopped looking Suiren."_

 _"Remember Suiren your heart is pure. Trust in your instincts because they will never lead you astray."_

Every memory of his was filled with warmth, light and love. How could someone so good be gone? All the wonderfulness filled with pain and grief. Stepping in line, I got closer and closer before it was my turn to put my flower down in remembrance. I looked at his photo amongst the others. I remembered ever moment he made me laugh, smile and most of all feel loved.

We all got back in line and this time I fell in line next to Naruto, Sasuke quick to fall between me and Sakura. "Iruka-sensei? Why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?" I looked over at the blonde, his eyes firm on the Hokage monument above us. "Well when one passes away it's the end of his past and future, all the dreams he once had, they disappear with him. This is true even if he dies honorably in battle as so many have, as Hayate did. All the ties that bind him to the living are severed. All but one, the most important of all, people. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who are important to him, and these people the ones left behind are joined together in a great circle by the memories of him. A circle of friendship, trust and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain it but we remain in the circle together we have no choice. It's important to us."

I wasn't sure I understood exactly what he was saying but it somehow made me feel better. "I get it. Sort of but still, im sad he's gone." I gulped giving Naruto's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Imagine how sad it would be if he died for nothing, but he left us something priceless." I hung onto every word Kakashi-sensei uttered. "Don't worry you'll understand one of these days."

"Hey, give me some credit. That much I get." I lips twitched, wanting to smile at Naruto's words, his sunlight just as warm as the Hokage's. "The rain it stopped." Sakura muttered and we all looked up. The dark clouds schlepped along the sky, a peak of sun light became a small ray and grew as they moved. The rock on my shoulders getting a little bit lighter.

I stayed close to Sasuke as everyone started to move about. His lips parted but they closed again and I moved so my arm brushed against him. I wanted to feel his closer, it was comforting. It wasn't long till the four of us left and Sakura and Naruto part ways from us but not before I was able to give them each a big hug.

I felt a tug on my hand the minute they were out of view and like before his fingers fell intertwined between mine. I looked at his face but he wouldn't look at me. "Let's walk." He said pulling me off into a semi familiar rural path. A lot of the village had been destroyed and I knew the next few weeks would be full of us helping to restore it back to its original glory.

"Im sorry." We stopped abruptly and I turned to face him. "What?" I asked confused as to what the heck he had to be sorry for. "I wasn't there." He said, gaze turned to me. I opened my mouth for a moment but closed it again. My heart swelled. "Sasuke you don't have to be sorry." I said squeezing his hand tight. "As shinobi we have to follow orders, for the bigger picture." I absolutely held no resentment toward him, if anything I was still riddled with guilt because I wasn't there for my team.

"Still." He mumbled, eyes tracing the curves of my face. "No don't do that." I said dropping his hand. I grabbed his face between my palms. "We carried out our duty as ninja. I will never be mad at you for doing the right thing." Kakashi-sensei filled me in on what happened with Gaara and my team. I wasn't happy in the least but they are strong and they pulled through. That was all I could've asked for.

His eyes widened a bit before going back to their almost unreadable look. My palms slipped down finding a comfortable spot on his neck, "If you need to talk about it. Im here." He said softly and I went ridged, his hand grabbing my wrists gently, so I wouldn't pull away. Did he know? I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi told him what happened like he told me what happened with them.

My heart lurched. He knew I was a failure. "You're not a failure." He said firmly almost reading my mind. "You're not a failure and you're not a monster." I bit my lip to stop is from quivering. I killed those ninja, without a second thought and even now I'd do it again if I had to, didn't that make me a monster.

"Sometimes our duties as ninja are for the bigger picture." He didn't throw my words back at me but reminded me of what I just said a moment ago. I closed my eyes and even though I wasn't in the shower I left a stray tear fall down my cheek. Another and another joined in when Sasuke pulled me close and let me bury my head in his shoulder.

I was drained when I got back home but I felt better after my talk with Sasuke. He walked me back. When I came in I wasn't surprised to see Kakashi-sensei pop out of the kitchen, still in black. "I made ramen, your favorite." I forced a smiled to my lip and joined him in the kitchen.

While he finished up I set the table with big bowls and mugs for tea, green of course. We sat down and even though I didn't feel like eating I knew I needed the strength.

It was silent, but comforting none the less. I slurped up some noddle before looking up, "This is really good." I said and his eye twinkled at me. "Wonderful." He said sitting back, his bowl already empty. I silently waited for him to talk about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about. I guess he was waiting for the right moment.

"Im proud of you." He said clutching the mug between his hands. I stopped mid sip and looked up. "I uh -." I cocked a brow and he chuckled, "I told you to stay and protect the village even though you wanted to help your team. You did what I asked and then some. I am proud of you." My fingers twitched. "You have the blood of a shinobi running through your veins. A proud, powerful and dazzling kunoichi you are." He cooed and I could feel my cheeks warming up in embarrassment. "Thank you sensei."

"I want you to rest because we will be resuming your training as soon as you're healthy." I stopped tapping my foot against the floor. "We?" I asked unsure if I understood what he was saying. "Yea I will be training you for a while. We have a lot of new things to go over." The clouds in my brain started to clear and I didn't even notice when I started to bounce in my seat. "Can we start now? Or wait how about tomorrow?" I was eager but today was still a day of mourning. Kakashi's laughter filled the room.

"Rest first and then train." He said getting up put the dishes in the sink. "So tomorrow?" turning toward me he rolled his eye, "Do you know how close I was to losing my precious student to a level B jutsus she decided she was just going to try with no reason? Give my poor heart a break, huh?" His words were light but I knew that he was right. I needed the break. I nodded but not before he rested his hand on my head, ruffling up my curls. At least the promise of training kept my heart a little light.

After dinner I got ready for bed, stress and grief was tiring. I crawled under my covers and faced the balcony, the moon shining bright overhead. Letting out a heavy sigh I remembered his face and what Iruka had said. Everything he was gone in a moment but us, the people who had memories of him joined in a circle forever. I turned over a few times trying my hardest to get comfortable but comfort was foreign to me right now.

I felt his chakra before he slide open my balcony door, closing it behind him. Sitting up a bit I turned and just looked at him. He was in his Pjs and looked like he might have laid down in bed before making his way over here. No words passed between us for a few moments till I pulled my blanket back so he could get under and he didn't hesitate.

When our heads hit the pillows we turned to one another and before I could fell awkward about the situation his arm draped over me holding me firmly against him. He was comforting, his warmth and smell. His very presence put my mind and heart at ease in a way I didn't really understand but I needed.

I didn't want to shut my eyes, afraid I would see him but I had to and with Sasuke there I knew I didn't have to face it alone. In my memories was where the Hokage continued to live. I knew that no matter what was going to come or what the future held for us I would never forget him or the moment his heart stopped and mine kept beating.

* * *

 **Im sorry this chapter was shorter then what you're used too.**

 **Death and Grief are hard for me to write about**

 **I tried my best to give it justice**

 **Love you all**

 **xoxo**


End file.
